The Guardian of Sacred Book Season 2
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel dari "The Guardian of Sacred Book" season 1. Naruto dan Menma adalah Guardian kembar yang bertugas untuk melindungi buku bertuah dari incaran para makhluk halus. Di samping itu, banyak bahaya yang menimpa mereka ketika mereka mencintai dua gadis bersaudara yang berasal dari dunia gaib. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apakah akhirnya akan menjadi bahagia? [TAMAT]
1. Awal yang baru

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Seseorang sedang berlari sangat tergesa-gesa menyusuri trotoar yang dipenuhi banyak orang yang lalu lalang. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang melambai-lambai. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya seperti kumis kucing. Berkulit kecoklatan. Berseragam SMA khas Uzuka Gakuen. Tampak kalung yang menyembul dari balik kerah baju seragamnya. Kalung bertali hitam yang berbentuk kepala musang. Itulah kalung yukianesa.

Laki-laki itu berumur 16 tahun. Duduk di kelas 11 atau kelas 2 SMA. Namanya Namikaze Naruto, sang Guardian yang bertugas untuk menjaga buku bertuah.

Ya, Guardian. Istilah untuk sang penjaga yang bertugas untuk melindungi Uzuka Gakuen dari serangan makhluk halus yang menginginkan buku bertuah itu. Buku bertuah yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan dan terdapat mantra atau jurus-jurus terlarang di dalamnya. Buku suci sang dewa. Buku yang dititipkan kepada kakek moyang Naruto sejak tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. Kini buku bertuah itu berada di tangan Naruto sekarang. Tepatnya di dalam kalung Yukianesa itu.

Selain itu, Naruto juga mempunyai kakak kembar. Namanya Namikaze Menma. Dia juga seorang Guardian dan sekelas dengan Naruto sekarang. Sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan Naruto.

Naruto itu orangnya sangat bersemangat, ceria dan pokoknya sangat berisik. Sedangkan Menma, orangnya pendiam, cuek dan dingin terutama dengan para gadis. Menma menjadi idola baru di sekolah tersebut semenjak para penghuni sekolah mengetahui Naruto mempunyai satu kembaran lagi. Apalagi satu sekolah itu menjadi gempar karena Naruto sudah mempunyai seorang pacar yang bertubuh imut dan berwajah datar seperti Menma. Namanya Toujou Koneko. Dia juga sekelas dengan Naruto.

Karena Naruto sudah mempunyai pacar sekarang. Otomatis perhatian para gadis tertuju pada Menma. Naruto tidak menjadi idola lagi di sekolah itu. Idola baru adalah Menma. Jadi, para gadis di sekolah mulai mengejar kembaran Naruto itu. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Menma.

Terkadang orang-orang sulit membedakan antara Naruto dan Menma. Naruto dan Menma selalu kompak dan selalu mengelabui orang-orang lewat penyamaran bertukar peran. Hal ini dilakukan saat berpatroli sebagai Guardian di malam hari di Uzuka Gakuen, mereka bertukar peran dan sering bergantian ketika salah satu dari mereka sangat kelelahan bertugas semalaman suntuk. Sehingga membuat Naruto merasa lebih mudah untuk menjalani tugas Guardian ini. Dia bisa merasakan tidur pada malam hari karena sang Kakak sering menggantikan tugasnya sebagai Guardian. Terkadang Menma mau melaksanakan tugas Guardian ini selama seminggu. Dia membiarkan Naruto beristirahat cukup pada malam harinya karena Naruto sering kedapatan tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Dia tidak ingin sang adik ketinggalan pelajaran. Makanya dia yang sering menggantikan Naruto.

Itulah yang membingungkannya. Fisik yang sama dan sifat yang berbeda. Namun, masih saja meragukan orang-orang sekelilingnya karena Naruto dan Menma sering bertukar peran. Namun, hanya sang Ibu yang dapat membedakan mereka yaitu Kushina.

Jika berhadapan dengan sang Ibu, si kembar itu dapat dibedakan. Melalui kalung yang dipakai atau dari sifat dan cara berbicaranya. Kalau Naruto sering berbicara yang sangat menyinggung ibunya dan jangan lupa cengirannya yang selalu absen setiap harinya serta berakhir dengan kemarahan beringas dari sang Ibu. Sedangkan Menma, dia itu sangat takut pada Ibunya dan selalu berkata dengan lembut pada Ibunya serta berakhir dengan pelukan hangat dari sang Ibu.

Itulah perbedaannya antara Naruto dan Menma.

Dua Guardian yang dikejar-kejar dan menjadi incaran para gadis dari dua dunia yaitu dunia manusia dan dunia gaib.

Dua Guardian yang tampan dan memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang sama namun berbeda.

Dua Guardian yang akan menghadapi suatu bahaya yang akan mengancam dunia nantinya.

Itulah dua Guardian. Para Guardian, sang penjaga buku bertuah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari "The Guardian of Sacred Book"**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko (pairing utama)**

 **Naruto x harem**

 **Menma x harem**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance/action/hurt/comfort/mysteri/family/humor/friendship**

 **Rating: M (rating untuk pertama kalinya karena cerita ini akan bertambah berat)**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Aku bukan malaikat" by Nano**

 **Rabu, 30 September 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Chapter 1. Awal yang baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat di koridor sekolah yang panjang dan lurus. Berdinding batu. Terdapat jendela kaca besar yang berderet-deret di sepanjang satu sisi koridor. Lantai yang terbuat dari batu granit hitam. Suasana yang hening, dingin, dan menggema karena hari masih pagi, sesaat menjadi sedikit berisik dari langkah sepatu yang menghentak di lantai dengan keras. Langkah sepatu yang dipakai oleh seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik.

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu tampak tergesa-gesa. Dia berlari dengan cepat menyusuri koridor itu.

Dengan satu tujuan yaitu menuju kelasnya karena jam pelajaran pertama telah dimulai.

GREK!

Pintu kelas 11-B terbuka dengan lebar olehnya. Ia sangat terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengucur. Dia benar-benar lelah sehabis berlari secepat kilat sejak dari rumah sampai tiba di sekolah.

Semua mata memandangnya dengan aneh. Terutama sang guru yang sedang mengajar.

Sang guru yaitu seorang pria berambut putih diikat satu. Berkacamata. Ia berdiri di depan kelas sambil menatap serius laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Sambil memegang kacamatanya dengan erat, sang guru yang bernama Kabuto itu memeriksa dengan teliti keadaan si rambut pirang itu.

"Hm, kamu terlambat lagi. Kamu Naruto atau Menma?" tanya sang guru.

Sesaat si rambut pirang itu menghelakan napasnya. Buru-buru dia menjawabnya, namun ada yang menyela sebelum dia berkata.

"Aku yang bernama Naruto, sensei," sahut seorang laki-laki yang duduk di dekat jendela yang bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis berambut putih model bob. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangannya. Wajahnya sama dengan laki-laki yang terlambat tadi.

Semua mata tertuju pada laki-laki yang menunjukkan tangan tadi. Kabuto memperhatikan laki-laki yang sedang menampilkan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Oh, benar. Kamu adalah Naruto. Jadi, kamu yang terlambat adalah Menma," Kabuto melirik ke arah laki-laki yang terlambat tadi.

Laki-laki yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu itu, memasang wajahnya yang datar.

"Itu benar, sensei," jawab laki-laki yang memang bernama Menma.

Sang guru hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, sudah. Sana duduk di tempatmu."

"Baik, sensei."

Menma segera berjalan menuju ke bangkunya sendiri. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

Semua mata memperhatikannya dengan bingung. Karena baik Menma ataupun Naruto selalu mengelabui orang-orang dengan aksi penyamaran bertukar peran. Mereka selalu membuat orang-orang menjadi bingung dan sulit membedakan mereka. Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang sangat kompak. Mereka dapat berperan menjadi Menma atau Naruto dengan sempurna. Bahkan saat menghadapi para musuhnya, mereka juga sering mengecoh para musuh sehingga para musuh menjadi bingung untuk membedakan mereka. Hal ini membuat para musuh menjadi lengah. Dengan begitu mereka bisa melayangkan serangan untuk menghabisi para musuh.

Namun, ketika berada di dekat orang-orang yang mengenal mereka, mereka menjadi diri mereka masing-masing. Seperti Naruto dekat dengan pacarnya yaitu Toujou Koneko. Koneko yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto karena sekelas. Menma yang berteman dengan Shikamaru, Chouji dan Sara. Lalu Menma yang selalu dikerubungi oleh para fansgirl setiap harinya. Itulah yang dapat membedakan mereka jika di sekolah.

Namun, di kelas baru di tahun ajaran baru ini. Di kelas di mana Naruto dan Menma berada sekarang. Ada beberapa makhluk halus yang juga ikut menyamar sebagai murid yang sekelas dengan Naruto dan Menma. Seperti gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari Naruto dan Koneko yaitu gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat twintail dan berkacamata. Namanya Sitri Serafall.

Serafall adalah gadis jelmaan manusia serigala dan merupakan pemimpin kerajaan werewolf. Dia sedang mengincar Naruto dan Menma karena ingin menyelidiki siapa yang telah membunuh adiknya yang bernama Sitri Sona. Dia mengetahui bahwa adiknya telah mati karena dibunuh oleh orang yang bernama Naruto. Namun, hal ini membuatnya bingung sendiri setelah mengetahui kalau Naruto mempunyai kembaran yaitu Menma. Semua ini menjadi lebih sulit untuk diselidiki. Baik Naruto dan Menma memiliki kemampuan yang sama namun berbeda.

Dia harus segera mengungkap siapa pelaku yang telah membunuh Sona itu. Apakah Naruto ataukah Menma? Karena itu, dia juga ikut masuk sekolah di Uzuka Gakuen ini dan masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan dua Guardian itu sebagai murid pindahan dari sekolah lain.

Begitulah tentang Serafall.

Di samping itu, ada juga dua orang dari kelas yang sama, sedang mengawasi Koneko.

Dua orang itu adalah yokai nekomata. Mereka adalah Toujou Kuroka dan Sabaku No Gaara.

Kuroka adalah kakaknya Koneko, nekomata hitam. Dia menyamar menjadi orang lain. Dia menjadi gadis berambut panjang biru dan bermata merah muda. Dia mengubah namanya menjadi Aizakawa Momoka.

Sedangkan Gaara, sang panglima kerajaan yokai dan termasuk nekomata merah. Dia mengubah wujudnya menjadi laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata. Dia mengubah namanya menjadi Yukimaru Hotarou. Orang yang terkenal di kelas sebagai kutu buku. Karena ia selalu membaca buku kemanapun dia pergi.

Penyamaran ini mereka berdua lakukan untuk menjaga Koneko agar tidak ada yang menyakiti Koneko. Koneko sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau sang Kakak dan Gaara juga berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

Begitulah, masih ada beberapa makhluk halus lainnya yang menyamar sebagai murid. Di antaranya Himejima Akeno si yokai laba-laba, Rossweisse si Kitsune atau siluman rubah putih, Tokisaki Kurumi si vampire merah dan Aburame Shino si vampire hitam.

Himejima Akeno, gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat ponytail. Dia adalah yokai laba-laba hitam. Temannya Koneko.

Rossweisse, dia tetap berwujud seperti dirinya yang asli. Seorang gadis berambut panjang ungu. Dia tetap menggunakan nama aslinya.

Tokisaki Kurumi, dia juga berwujud seperti dirinya yang asli. Seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat dua dan bermata merah. Ia tetap menggunakan nama yang sama. Dia duduk tepat di belakang si rambut raven yaitu Uciha Sasuke.

Aburame Shino, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata hitam. Orang yang paling misterius di kelas dan merupakan pemimpin kelompok vampire jahat yang mengincar buku bertuah.

Juga ada kelompok pemburu vampire yang sekelas dengan Naruto dan Menma. Kelompok pemburu vampire yang diketuai oleh Shikamaru.

Jadi, di kelas 11-B ini diisi oleh orang-orang yang saling memburu dan diburu. Orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural yang ingin mendapatkan buku bertuah itu.

Tentu saja, juga merebut hati dua Guardian tampan itu. Naruto dan Menma yang sama-sama menarik hati para gadis di dua dunia.

Pelajaran pun dilanjutkan oleh Kabuto. Perhatian seisi kelas tertuju pada Kabuto kecuali beberapa orang.

Terlihat Menma yang menguap panjang karena hampir seminggu ini, dia yang menjaga Uzuka Gakuen untuk menggantikan tugas Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya bersantai-santai hampir seminggu ini karena sang Kakak yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sejenak dari tugas Guardian. Padahal Naruto mau menggantikan Kakaknya untuk berpatroli. Setidaknya berselang-seling, misalnya salah satu dari mereka berpatroli hanya satu malam saja. Bergantian bertugas hanya satu malam. Begitulah maksudnya.

Para makhluk halus masih terkecoh dengan rumor yang beredar bahwa buku bertuah tertanam di Uzuka Gakuen tersebut. Padahal buku bertuah itu kini tersimpan di dalam tubuh seekor anjing hantu yang bernama Madarao. Madarao bersemayam di kalung yukianesa itu. Sehingga para makhluk halus masih menyerang Uzuka Gakuen saat malam harinya tiba. Hal ini menjadi tugas penting bagi para Guardian untuk melindungi Uzuka Gakuen dari serangan makhluk halus semalaman suntuk.

Karena itu, membuat Menma tidak melek saat pelajaran berlangsung. Pada akhirnya, kepalanya diletakkannya di atas meja. Dia pun tertidur dengan nyamannya.

"Zzzzzz," terdengar dengkuran halus dari Menma yang sangat kelelahan. Cukup menarik perhatian dari gadis yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya yaitu Argento Asia.

Argento Asia, gadis berambut panjang pirang dan bermata hijau. Dia adalah putri pendeta kuil dan merupakan sahabat baik Naruto sejak kecil.

Dia memperhatikan Menma yang sedang tertidur. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum simpul.

'Menma, dia pasti kelelahan karena berpatroli semalaman suntuk. Akhir-akhir ini dia suka sekali tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Sementara Naruto sendiri ...,' batin Asia melihat ke arah Naruto.

Terlihat Naruto yang juga meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil meletakkan tangan sebagai bantalnya. Ternyata dia juga tertidur seperti yang dilakukan Menma saat ini.

DOOONG!

Asia sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Dasar, sama saja. Mereka benar-benar si kembar yang sangat sehati. Apapun yang dilakukan kembarannya, maka yang satunya akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan kembarannya itu,' batin Asia lagi.

Naruto dan Menma sama-sama tertidur pulas di tengah pelajaran berlangsung. Membuat beberapa orang sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka.

Gadis berambut perak dan bermata kuning emas yaitu Koneko. Koneko hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan damainya. Pacarnya yang sangat dicintainya.

'Naruto-kun ... Kamu tidak pernah berubah. Masih tetap seperti itu,' gumam Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Kurumi juga memperhatikan Menma. Wajahnya kusut karena ia merasa Menma semakin menjauhinya dan tidak pernah bisa memaafkannya. Akibat permasalahan di masa lalu di mana ia tidak sengaja membunuh pacar Menma yang bernama Hyuga Hinata. Kini dia juga ikut bersekolah di Uzuka Gakuen untuk bisa mendekati Menma agar Menma dapat memaafkan kesalahannya itu.

Bahkan Kakek Menma yaitu sang Raja vampire merah sangat marah besar padanya ketika mengetahui ia mencoba untuk membunuh Menma. Maka Raja vampire merah itu memberi Kurumi sebuah hukuman yang berat yaitu menghilangkan semua kekuatan supranatural Kurumi sebagai vampire. Jadi, Kurumi yang sekarang adalah vampire setengah manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun lagi. Kurumi tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalnya sebagai vampire merah.

Begitulah cerita lengkapnya.

Pelajaran tetap berlangsung dengan tenang. Sang guru sedang asyik menjelaskan pelajaran kimia secara terperinci. Para murid mendengarkannya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat tiba, terlihat semua orang berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Mereka menyebar ke semua tempat yang ada di Uzuka Gakuen. Ada yang ke kantin, ke toilet, ke ruang guru, ke atap, ke taman dan di mana saja. Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat ini bersama teman-temannya atau kekasihnya.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya. Mereka sedang asyik makan siang bersama antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka saling mengobrol dengan yang lainnya. Hanya saja, Menma tidak terlihat bersama mereka.

Teman-teman Naruto yaitu Irina, Issei, Asia, Sasuke dan Koneko. Mereka adalah teman-teman yang paling akrab dengan Naruto kecuali Koneko. Sebab Koneko adalah pacarnya Naruto.

Naruto duduk berdampingan dengan Koneko. Irina duduk berdampingan dengan Issei. Sedangkan Asia dan Sasuke duduk saling berhadapan.

Mereka duduk dalam satu meja yang sama. Mereka saling bersenda gurau antara satu sama lainnya. Seperti Naruto yang berbicara akrab dengan Koneko. Irina yang juga berbicara akrab dengan Issei. Hanya Asia dan Sasuke yang terdiam dan memilih mendengarkan teman-temannya berbicara.

Sesekali Asia memasang wajah kusutnya saat melihat Naruto yang bermesraan dengan Koneko. Namun, dengan cepat dia menguasai dirinya agar tidak cemburu karena dia telah menganggap Koneko adalah teman baiknya. Bahkan Koneko sudah menjadi sahabat baiknya sekarang. Dia tidak boleh merasa marah ataupun membenci Koneko karena telah merebut Naruto darinya. Itu sudah menjadi hak Naruto untuk memilih Koneko menjadi pacarnya.

Itulah rasa kerelaan dan keikhlasan dari Asia. Dia akan merasa bahagia jika Naruto dan Koneko bahagia. Dia berharap mereka berdua tetap melanjutkan hubungan mereka tanpa ada gangguan apapun lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia tetap cuek sambil memakan makanan kesukaannya. Dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan yang melanda kantin itu. Dia tetap menikmati kesendiriannya. Padahal sampai sekarang dia juga belum mempunyai pacar.

Uciha Sasuke, laki-laki berambut hitam raven. Bermata hitam kelam. Kulitnya putih. Dia adalah seorang Ghost Hunter atau pemburu hantu yang sangat profesional. Dia adalah sahabat Naruto sejak kecil.

Tentang Irina dan Issei. Mereka adalah Ghost Hunter juga yang berasal dari Kota Kuoh. Irina adalah gadis berambut orange panjang diikat twintail. Sedangkan Issei adalah laki-laki berambut coklat sewarna dengan matanya.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan supranatural kecuali Koneko sendiri.

Toujou Koneko, gadis berambut putih model bob. Bermata kuning emas. Bertubuh imut. Mantan yokai nekomata putih. Putri bungsu dari Raja yang memimpin kerajaan yokai. Dia adalah manusia biasa sekarang tanpa memiliki kekuatan apapun.

Koneko tinggal bersama Asia yaitu di kuil. Dahulunya Koneko tinggal di dunia gaib yaitu kerajaan yokai bersama Ayahnya dan Kakaknya Kuroka. Ibu Koneko adalah manusia, tapi Ibu Koneko sudah lama meninggal karena sakit. Sedangkan Ibu Kuroka adalah nekomata hitam. Ibu Kuroka sudah lama menghilang karena suatu sebab. Sampai sekarang Ibu Kuroka tidak dapat ditemukan.

Ya, Koneko dan Kuroka adalah saudara seayah tapi berlainan Ibu. Mereka berdua adalah anak-anak yang diharapkan Ayahnya untuk dapat meneruskan tahta kerajaan yokai ini nantinya. Tentu saja setelah mereka menemukan cinta sejati masing-masing. Maka mereka dapat menggantikan Ayahnya untuk menjadi pemimpin kerajaan yokai.

Tapi, sejak Koneko diubah menjadi manusia biasa berkat buku bertuah, Koneko memilih tinggal bersama Naruto di dunia manusia ini. Ayah Koneko juga sudah mengizinkan Koneko tinggal bersama Naruto. Hal ini demi kebahagiaan Koneko sendiri karena Koneko tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi dari Naruto.

Begitulah tentang Koneko.

Sejenak perhatian tertuju pada keadaan kantin yang sangat ramai. Di antara orang-orang yang sedang makan siang, ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan Sasuke. Seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis. Gadis yang sangat cantik.

"Jadi, dia yang bernama Uciha Sasuke itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri."Ah, dia tampan juga seperti yang dibilang oleh kakak-kakak kelas di sini."

"Hm, kamu suka dengannya ya?" tukas temannya yang berusaha untuk menggodanya.

"Eh, ti-tidak. Aku cuma mengaguminya saja," jawab gadis itu kaget karena perkataannya tadi didengar oleh temannya.

"Masa sih? Mengagumi itu sama saja dengan suka."

"Iya, betul."

"Ah, kalian berdua! Berisik!" sembur gadis itu kesal sedikit sambil mencomot udang goreng.

"Hehehe ...!" kedua temannya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Entah siapa gadis itu. Namun, yang pasti saat ini sudah ada seorang gadis yang mulai mengejar cintanya Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas 11-B saat istirahat ini, terlihat sangat ramai dan bising karena banyaknya gadis yang mengerubungi meja si kakak kembar Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Menma itu.

Menma tampak cuek ketika para gadis mengerubunginya seperti artis begitu. Ada yang menarik tangannya, memeluknya, dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Namun, pada akhirnya para fansgirl harus menahan napas syoknya ketika Menma menatap ke arah mereka dengan tajam. Menma mengatakan sesuatu yang amat menyakitkan hati.

"MINGGIR! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! DASAR, GADIS-GADIS YANG MENYEBALKAN!" seru Menma sekeras mungkin.

Otomatis para fansgirl itu kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Sikap Menma semakin dingin saja seperti es batu. Perkataan Menma sangat menusuk hati para gadis itu.

SREK!

Menma bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan melewati kerumunan para fansgirl yang terpaku di tempat. Menma berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka sedikitpun.

Menma memang bersikap dingin terhadap para gadis. Sebab permintaannya tidak dikabulkan oleh buku bertuah. Pada saat ia ingin mengajukan permintaan agar kekasihnya yaitu Hinata dihidupkan lagi, dua bulan yang lalu. Buku bertuah tidak merespon permintaan Menma saat itu.

Ternyata ada suatu kebenaran tentang buku bertuah yang diketahui dari buku catatan harian sang Kakek moyang, bahwa buku bertuah tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaan yang berupa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati atau roh yang sudah musnah dari dunia ini. Hal itu akan melanggar kodrat dari kekuatan Tuhan. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa mematikan ataupun menghidupkan. Jadi, Hinata tidak dapat dihidupkan lagi.

Karena itu Menma semakin sedih dan terpukul setelah menerima kenyataan ini. Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya? Itulah pertanyaan yang berkali-kali menggema di telinganya. Dia tidak dapat berjumpa lagi dengan Hinata. Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Penyebab itu juga yang membuat Menma bersikap dingin terhadap para gadis terutama Kurumi.

Kurumi yang telah menyebabkan Hinata lenyap. Kurumi yang telah membuat Menma kehilangan Hinata. Kurumi sudah mencoba untuk membunuh Menma. Karena itu, Kurumi tidak dapat dimaafkan lagi. Menma sangat membencinya.

Pikirannya yang buntu dan hampa terus menuntunnya berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah. Namun, saat menginjak kakinya di anak tangga menuju ke lantai tiga, ia melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di puncak anak tangga yang sama.

Gadis itu berambut panjang hitam diikat dua dan bermata merah. Menma sangat mengenalinya.

"Kurumi ...," kata Menma dengan pandangan yang sinis."Kenapa kamu terus mengikutiku?"

Kurumi berwajah kusut. Kedua mata yang sayu. Ia menatap Menma dengan lirih.

"Menma, dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Aku mohon."

Menma menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan tajam.

"Sudah kubilangkan jangan dekati aku. Aku tidak akan pernah mau mendengarmu lagi. Kamu sudah membuatku terluka. Kamu telah mencoba untuk membunuhku dan kamu juga sudah membuat Hinata lenyap dari dunia ini. Kamu memang sudah menjadi orang yang jahat. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Kurumi."

Kurumi sedih mendengarnya. Memang Menma semakin membencinya karena kesalahannya yang sangat fatal. Kurumi sangat menyesalinya.

"Tapi, Menma. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Menma. Aku memang orang yang jahat. Aku akui itu. Karena cemburu membuat hatiku menjadi buta. Aku ... Aku ... Aku menyesal sekali. Karena itu, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Menma," ucap Kurumi dengan penuh perasaan. Wajahnya semakin suram saja.

Menma terdiam dan terus menatap Kurumi dengan sangat tajam. Kedua mata Kurumi berkaca-kaca. Berharap Menma mau memaafkannya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Menma menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu dan melewati Kurumi begitu saja.

SET!

Kurumi terperanjat dan tercengang. Menma tidak mau memaafkannya lagi.

"MENMA! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TAHU KALAU AKU SALAH. KARENA ITU, MAAFKAN AKU AGAR AKU BISA LEPAS DARI RASA BERSALAH INI!" seru Kurumi sekeras mungkin. Namun, Menma tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap berjalan santai ke atas.

Gadis itu semakin merasa terpojok. Kedua matanya sudah menitikkan air bening. Ia terus berteriak memanggil nama Menma.

"MENMA! MENMA! MENMaaa ...," suara Kurumi yang semula meninggi menjadi semakin pelan saat perasaan sedih menguasai hatinya. Dia menangis dengan perasaan yang sangat menyesal dan bergetar.

Ia tidak tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana caranya agar Menma memaafkan kesalahannya. Semakin hari semakin membuat Menma membencinya. Ia dapat merasakannya kebencian Menma sudah melipat-lipat untuknya sehingga membuat Menma tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya.

"Menma ... Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku atas kejadian waktu itu ...," bisik Kurumi yang terus menangis dengan pelan di tempat yang sepi ini. Tanpa ada yang menemani. Jadi, biarkanlah dirinya menanggung perasaan sedih bercampur penyesalan yang kini bermain-main di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Hai, apa kabar? Jumpa lagi dengan Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Atas permintaan kamu semua agar fic "The Guardian of Sacred Book" ini dilanjutkan, maka saya penuhi permintaan itu. Fic season 2 ini sudah saya update hari ini.**

 **Hm, jadi seperti ini kelanjutan cerita ini. Saya rasa akan lebih serius, lebih gelap dan banyak pertarungannya. Kenapa dibilang lebih gelap ceritanya? Ya, karena di cerita ini akan ada penyiksaan yang berupa penyiksaan perasaan, mental dan emosi. Ada satu atau dua tokoh akan mengalami kesedihan yang sangat dalam, contohnya Menma dan Kurumi. Tapi, apa mungkin saya berhasil membuat cerita ini menjadi seperti itu?**

 **Ya, kamu benar. Mulai season 2 ini, ceritanya akan ada misterinya dan saya usahakan pertarungannya dibuat lebih berasa lagi. Saya akan berusaha membuatnya lebih baik daripada season 1. Semoga saja.**

 **Jadi, rencana saya untuk menyiksa Koneko akan dimulai sebentar lagi *ketawa psikopat***

 **Supaya nantinya Naruto juga akan mengalami tekanan batin dan emosi di saat Koneko disiksa oleh musuh. Sehingga menimbulkan suatu kejadian yang tidak terduga nantinya. Lihat saja tanggal mainnya kapan.**

 **Jika di antara kalian yang mempunyai ide atau saran untuk kelanjutan cerita ini, boleh aja kirim ide cerita itu pada saya melalui review atau PM. Oke?**

 **Maaf, jika saya tidak sempat membalas review anda semua melalui PM.**

 **Atas perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda**

 **-H.S-**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Senin, 5 Oktober 2015**


	2. Kucing hitam

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **"Menma ... Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku atas kejadian waktu itu ...," bisik Kurumi yang terus menangis dengan pelan di tempat yang sepi ini. Tanpa ada yang menemani. Jadi, biarkanlah dirinya menanggung perasaan sedih bercampur penyesalan yang kini bermain-main di hatinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Guardian ada dua sekarang?" tanya seorang wanita berambut biru pendek dan bermata merah. Namanya Konan, sang pemimpin kelompok obake jahat atau kelompok hantu jahat.

Konan bertanya pada salah satu anak buahnya yaitu seorang laki-laki berambut pirang diikat satu seperti samurai. Namanya Deidara.

"Ya, Konan-sama. Guardian sekarang bukan hanya Naruto saja. Tapi, ada kembarannya yang bernama Menma," jawab Deidara yang berdiri bersama para anggota lainnya.

"Menma?" Konan mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang Deidara dengan serius.

"Menma adalah kakak kembarnya Naruto. Mereka adalah saudara kembar yang telah dipisahkan sejak bayi. Ternyata mereka adalah cucu dari Raja vampire merah. Lalu mengenai Menma, sedari kecil ia diasuh oleh Raja vampire merah itu," pria berambut putih yang menjawabnya. Namanya Hidan.

"Darimana kamu tahu tentang itu, Hidan?" seorang pria bercadar dan bermata hijau bertanya. Namanya Kakuzu. Dia berdiri di samping Hidan.

Hidan menoleh ke arah Kakuzu.

"Dari Serafall," tukas Hidan.

"Oh, Ratu pemimpin kerajaan werewolf itu," Kakuzu manggut-manggut."Serafall yang merupakan keturunan Sitri yang terakhir."

"Jadi, setelah ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah. Namanya Akasuna Sasori.

Pandangan mata Konan beralih ke arah Sasori.

"Mungkin giliran kita yang bergerak untuk menyerang dua Guardian itu. Kelompok werewolf jahat yang dipimpin Kimimaru sudah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Naruto atau Menma itu. Tapi, terlebih dahulu aku akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan ketua kelompok vampire hitam yang bernama Shino untuk merancang siasat selanjutnya," ucap Konan dengan tegas.

Semua anggota mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, Konan-sama!" balas semuanya kompak.

"Tunggu konfirmasi selanjutnya dariku setelah mengadakan pertemuan itu. Jadi, Sasori, kamulah yang kutugaskan untuk menyerang Uzuka Gakuen di malam ini."

"Baik, Konan-sama! Aku akan melaksanakan tugas ini dengan baik," Sasori memberi hormat.

Konan mengangguk seraya menghilangkan diri dari tempat antah berantah itu. Tempat yang gelap dan sedikit berkabut di istana pagoda para obake jahat itu.

Sasori dan para anggota lainnya juga menghilang setelah Konan menghilang. Meninggalkan kesunyian abadi yang tak pernah berujung di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari "The Guardian of Sacred Book"**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko (pairing utama)**

 **Naruto x harem**

 **Menma x harem**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance/action/hurt/comfort/mysteri/family/humor**

 **Rating: M (rating untuk pertama kalinya karena cerita ini akan semakin berat)**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Aku bukan malaikat" by Nano**

 **Rabu, 7 Oktober 2015**

 **NOTE: Hikari Syarahmia berganti nama menjadi Hikasya sekarang.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Chapter 2. Kucing hitam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sepanjang jalan pengerasan di perumahan warga yang bernama Uzuka Housing, daerah di mana Naruto tinggal. Daerah yang cukup hening dan sunyi karena para warganya suka berdiam diri di rumah daripada keluar rumah. Daerah yang sangat dekat dengan sekolah tua yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen itu.

Tampak tiga anak manusia yang sedang berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan pengerasan yang tidak dilewati oleh berbagai kendaraan. Tiga anak manusia yaitu Naruto, Koneko dan Asia.

Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah. Mereka berjalan bersama dari sekolah dengan hati yang senang. Mereka adalah sahabat sejati yang selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun itu.

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang ke tujuan masing-masing, mereka mengobrol dengan akrab. Kadang kala Asia terdiam dan cemburu jika Naruto menggoda Koneko. Tapi, Koneko malah marah dan mencubit lengan Naruto karena merasa malu dan segan terhadap Asia. Koneko tahu kalau Asia masih menyukai Naruto.

Tak terasa mereka tiba juga di kuil. Kuil yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi Asia dan Koneko. Sebab, Asia tinggal sendirian di kuil itu karena Ayah Asia sedang pergi berkelana dari kota ke kota yang lain untuk menjalani tugasnya sebagai pendeta. Lalu Koneko menumpang tinggal di tempat Asia itu. Koneko tinggal di sebuah kamar yang mirip seperti tempat kost, tepat berada di samping kuil tersebut.

Asia yang masuk duluan ke dalam kuil dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpamitan. Asia tidak ingin mengganggu acara indah Naruto dan Koneko. Sepertinya Naruto ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada Koneko sebelum pulang ke rumahnya.

Naruto dan Koneko saling berhadapan. Koneko keheranan saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang sedikit memerah. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm, kamu mau membicarakan apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto melirik Koneko dengan malu-malu.

"I-itu, anu ... Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

Koneko terpaku di tempat. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"Ken-Kencan?!"

"Iya, kencan. Maksudnya kita pergi jalan-jalan berdua seperti mengelilingi kota. Kamu belum pernah keluar selama ini, kan?" jawab Naruto memandang Koneko dengan lembut.

"I-iya sih. Aku belum pernah keluar sama sekali dan belum tahu benar tentang kota ini. Karena selama ini aku tinggal di dunia gaib, jadi aku belum tahu apapun tentang dunia manusia," ungkap Koneko dengan tampang yang polos.

Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang dua sisi bahu Koneko.

"Karena itu aku akan mengajakmu kencan. Aku akan membawamu berkeliling kota supaya kamu mengetahui banyak hal tentang dunia manusia ini. Kamu mau berkencan denganku, kan?"

Dengan perasaan yang senang, Koneko mengangguk. Ia tersenyum.

"Iya, aku mau."

"Baik, Koneko-hime. Aku akan menjemputmu besok, tepat jam sembilan pagi. Jangan lupa ya," Naruto tertawa lebar sambil membelai puncak rambut Koneko dengan pelan.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Naruto-kun," wajah Koneko memerah lagi karena rambutnya dibelai oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Koneko-chan. Sampai nanti!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Koneko membalas lambaian tangan Naruto itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto-kun!"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan Koneko. Koneko menatap kepergian Naruto dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga karena senang diajak kencan oleh Naruto. Kencan pertama kalinya buat mereka berdua.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak sesaat melewati semak-semak yang berada di dekat pagar batu yang mengelilingi kuil. Dia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan semak-semak yang diam tanpa bergerak.

'Sepertinya aku merasakan hawa negatif yang terselubung. Hawa vampire ...,' batin Naruto menatap tajam ke arah semak-semak itu.'Siapa dia? Dari tadi aku merasakan keberadaannya sejak aku bersama Koneko. Apa dia ingin mengincar Koneko? Kalau benar begitu, aku harus selalu mengawasi Koneko lebih ketat lagi. Aku takut jika Koneko kenapa-kenapa. Apalagi Koneko bukan yokai lagi. Dia adalah manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan supranatural lagi.'

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang sebentar, tepatnya ke arah Koneko berdiri tadi. Koneko sudah tidak terlihat. Tampaknya Koneko sudah masuk ke dalam kuil.

'Tapi, kuil itu juga memiliki pelindung gaib yang menolak energi negatif. Aku rasa Koneko aman selama tidak keluar dari dalam kuil. Koneko sudah kuingatkan agar tidak keluar selama aku datang untuk menemuinya lagi. Apalagi Asia sudah menjadi teman baiknya. Itu sudah membuatku cukup tenang jika meninggalkan Koneko selama aku tidak ada di dekatnya.'

Pandangan mata gaib Naruto menjelma dan mengarah pada semak-semak tadi. Keberadaan hawa negatif vampire itu hilang saat bersamaan seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tadi, juga ikut menghilang. Hal ini membuat tanda tanya muncul di kepala Naruto.

Siapakah wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah itu? Apakah dia bermaksud jahat juga?

Karena itu membuat Naruto merasa cemas. Ia takut jika makhluk halus tadi akan mengincar Koneko. Sebab Koneko adalah anak Raja yokai yang terkenal sebagai yokai yang sangat berbahaya di dunia gaib. Semua makhluk gaib belum mengetahui bahwa Koneko sudah menjadi manusia sekarang. Koneko bukan manusia lagi. Dia manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun.

Dia harus menjaga dan melindungi Koneko. Karena Raja yokai telah menitipkan Koneko padanya. Jadi, Koneko akan dilindunginya segenap jiwanya. Itulah janji yang terucap di depan Raja yokai waktu itu.

Keberadaan hawa negatif tadi sudah tidak ada lagi. Naruto menutup pandangan mata gaib-nya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi. Ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang masih was-was.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam kamar yang bernuansa kuning dan orange itu, Naruto merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang yang empuk. Tas miliknya tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya.

Ia terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Raut wajahnya tercetak keletihan dan kecemasan. Entahlah dia merasa perasaannya semakin tidak enak saja.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Dia merasa gelisah sekarang.

Lantas ia mengambil handphone-nya dari dalam saku celana panjangnya. Dihidupkannya handphone-nya dengan segera. Lalu ia mencari kontak nomor yang akan dihubunginya.

Kontak nomor yang ingin dia hubungi itu, telah ia dapatkan. Langsung saja ia mengontak nomor yang ingin dia hubungi itu.

Naruto meletakkan handphone-nya di telinganya dan menunggu panggilannya dijawab oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Koneko.

PIP!

Panggilan Naruto dijawab oleh Koneko.

 **["Halo!"]**

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar suara Koneko.

"Halo, Koneko-chan."

 **["Naruto-kun, ada apa kamu meneleponku?"]**

"Tidak ada. Aku ingin memastikan kamu baik-baik saja. Sekarang kamu sudah masuk ke dalam kamarmu, kan?"

Di seberang sana, Koneko tersenyum kecil.

 **["Iya, aku sudah di dalam kamarku sekarang. Jadi, kamu tidak usah cemas lagi, Naruto-kun. Aku baik-baik saja."]**

"Aku tahu kalau kamu akan aman tinggal di tempat Asia. Tapi, aku masih merasa sangat cemas dengan keadaanmu. Entah mengapa aku sangat takut kehilangan kamu, Koneko-chan," kata Naruto dengan nada lembut."Aku ingin sekali menjagamu secara langsung. Berada di dekatmu dan di sampingmu. Aku tahu kalau kamu sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang. Kamu tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun lagi. Pasti akan banyak musuh yang mengincar kamu karena kamu dikenal sebagai yokai berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Karena itu, aku meneleponmu dan memastikan kamu baik-baik saja sekarang."

Koneko yang mendengarkannya, terpaku sebentar. Di tempatnya saat ini, Koneko sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang tertata rapi. Dia masih berseragam sekolah lengkap. Wajahnya menjadi kusut setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menjawab panggilan Naruto itu.

 **["Tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada musuh yang menyerangku. Percayalah, aku akan aman bersama Asia di sini. Buanglah pikiranmu yang buruk. Ingatlah yang positif. Kamu adalah seorang Guardian. Aku percaya kamu akan selalu menjagaku meskipun jauh sekalipun. Kamulah malaikat penjagaku, Naruto-kun."]**

Naruto sedikit terhibur dengan perkataan Koneko yang menenangkan jiwa itu. Ia semakin tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Ya, kamu benar. Aku adalah seorang Guardian. Aku adalah malaikat penolongmu. Baiklah, Koneko-chan. Aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu itu. Ingat, besok pagi kita berkencan. Jangan lupa ya."

 **["Siap! Aku tidak akan lupa dengan janji kencan kita."]**

"Sampai jumpa besok, Koneko-chan."

 **["Hm ... Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto-kun."]**

Segera saja Naruto mematikan panggilan komunikasi pada handphone-nya. Ia masih saja tersenyum sambil memandangi layar handphone-nya dengan lama. Di mana ada tampilan foto dirinya dan Koneko yang berseragam sekolah, dengan latar belakang atap sekolah.

Hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga sekarang. Wajahnya merona merah karena ia akan berkencan dengan pacarnya yang berasal dari dunia gaib itu. Ia sangat mencintai gadisnya itu. Tidak ada selain gadisnya. Koneko adalah cintanya yang pertama dan terakhir.

'Koneko-chan, semoga saja hubungan kita ini langgeng sampai tiba waktunya untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini ke tingkat selanjutnya. Aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu. Apalagi kedua orang tua kita sudah menyetujui hubungan kita ini. Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku untuk keturunan Guardian berikutnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Koneko,' batin Naruto berharap di dalam hatinya.

Harapan yang menjelma di dalam hati Naruto sekarang. Semoga saja harapan itu menjadi kenyataan. Tidak ada hambatan yang akan memisahkan cintanya dengan Koneko. Itulah harapan terbesarnya untuk sang Guardian penjaga buku bertuah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di tengah perjalanan menuju kediaman Namikaze.

Di jalanan sepi dan hening, hanya terdapat dua atau tiga kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan kompleks perumahan Uzuka Housing. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan berwajah mirip seperti Naruto. Berperawakan yang sama. Tapi, sifatnya yang berbeda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Menma, kakak kembarnya Naruto.

Dia sedang berjalan dengan gontai. Dia sendirian. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ia memilih pulang agak terlambat setelah sekolah sepi. Untuk menghindari bertemu dengan para gadis yang sangat mengagumi dirinya. Termasuk juga Kurumi.

Dia sedang galau. Dia masih saja bersedih karena kehilangan kekasihnya yaitu Hinata. Itu karena Kurumi tidak sengaja membunuhnya. Hinata sang yuki-onna harus lenyap dari dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya.

Menma ingin melupakan kesedihannya yang begitu mendalam. Ia tidak ingin terlalu terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Ia harus bangkit dari rasa sedih ini. Ia harus bersemangat seperti Naruto.

'Aku tidak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Aku harus melupakan Hinata. Ya, harus. Aku harus kuat untuk menjalani semua ini,' batin Menma yang mulai bertekad dalam hatinya. Ia ingin pindah ke lain hati. Dengan cara begitu, dia tidak akan sedih lagi. Dia harus belajar mencintai lagi.

DEG!

Jantung Menma berdetak kencang tatkala merasakan ada sesuatu yang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia pun menoleh ke arah belakang.

Ternyata seekor kucing hitam bermata kuning emas sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Kucing itu mengeong pada Menma.

"Meong! Meong! Meong!"

Menma menghentikan langkahnya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat menandakan keheranan.

Kucing itu berjalan mendekati Menma. Rona merah tipis hinggap di kedua pipinya. Ia mengelus-eluskan dirinya pada kaki Menma. Dia bersikap manja dengan tingkah yang menggemaskan.

"Meong ... Meong ... Krrrrrr ... Krrrrr ..."

Kucing hitam itu berputar-putar sambil mengelus-eluskan dirinya di kaki Menma. Menma semakin heran dengan tingkah pola kucing aneh itu. Ia pun berlutut dan mengambil kucing itu dengan kedua tangannya. Persis memegang bayi di bawah dua lengan tangannya. Kucing hitam itu menatap malu-malu pada Menma.

Menma memperhatikan kucing itu lekat-lekat. Ia merasakan adanya keanehan pada diri kucing itu. Tapi, dia belum tahu keanehan apa itu.

Lalu Menma berkata pada kucing itu.

"Ada apa kucing? Kenapa kamu mengikuti aku?"

Kucing itu bersuara lembut tapi terkesan manja.

"Miau ... Miau ... Miau ..."

Menma memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kedua mata kucing itu membesar dan bersinar. Ia berharap Menma membawanya pulang.

Ekspresi wajah kucing itu semakin menggemaskan. Membuat hati Menma tertawan dan ingin sekali menggendongnya.

Segera saja Menma menggendong kucing itu. Senyuman simpul terpatri di wajahnya yang kelihatan tampan.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumahku. Aku akan memeliharamu, kucing yang lucu."

Menma membelai kepala si kucing dengan lembut.

"Miau ... Miau ... Miau ..."

Rona merah tipis muncul lagi di kedua pipi si kucing hitam. Kucing jadi-jadian yang merupakan jelmaan Kuroka. Ia sengaja mengubah dirinya menjadi kucing agar bisa dekat dengan Menma. Dia sudah tahu kalau Menma adalah saudara kembarnya Naruto. Karena itu, ia menjelma menjadi kucing agar mendapatkan cintanya si Menma. Seperti layaknya Koneko mendapatkan cintanya Naruto. Kejadiannya hampir persis saat pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengan Koneko dalam wujud kucing. Tapi, kali ini situasinya agak berbeda.

Dengan hati yang cukup tenang, Menma memutuskan untuk membawa kucing Kuroka itu pulang ke rumahnya. Kuroka juga senang karena bisa bersama Menma. Dia juga bisa kembali lagi ke rumah keluarga Namikaze itu. Apalagi orang tua Menma kehilangan kucing hitam yang sempat dipelihara oleh mereka, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dalam keluarga Namikaze, kucing jelmaan Kuroka dipanggil dengan sebutan Shadow.

Maka Menma melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke arah rumahnya. Kuroka digendongnya dengan erat. Kuroka sungguh senang bisa dekat dengan laki-laki pujaannya ini. Ia akan berusaha memenangkan hatinya Menma.

'Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke keluarga Namikaze. Dulu niat awalku ingin merebut Naruto dari adikku, Koneko. Tapi, sekarang niatku adalah aku ingin mendapatkan cintanya Menma. Aku akan berusaha membuat Menma jatuh cinta padaku. Menma akan menjadi milikku. Lihat saja nanti,' batin Kuroka sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. Terpancarkan niat yang begitu kuat untuk mendapatkan cintanya Guardian yang satu ini. Dia begitu mencintai Menma sekarang ini.

Diam-diam, ternyata ada seseorang yang tidak kasat mata mengikuti langkah Menma. Menma tidak mengetahuinya. Namun, yang jelas seseorang itu tidak suka melihat Menma membawa kucing jelmaan nekomata hitam itu. Entah siapa seseorang itu. Dia termasuk dalam makhluk gaib juga.

Kini perebutan cinta Menma dimulai dari sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WAH, SHADOW! AKHIRNYA KAMU BALIK LAGI KE RUMAH INI! SUDAH LAMA SEKALI, KAMU MENGHILANG! DARIMANA SAJA KAMU, KUCING HITAM YANG LUCU!" seru wanita berambut merah saat berjumpa lagi dengan kucing hitam peliharaannya yang hilang. Ia memeluk kucingnya dengan eratnya.

"MEOOOOONG!" Kuroka berteriak ala kucing. Ia merasa akan kehabisan napas karena dipeluk wanita berambut merah itu. Wanita berambut merah yang bernama Kushina.

Betapa bahagianya Kushina karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan kucing hitam itu. Sementara Menma yang berdiri berhadapan dengan ibunya, memasang wajah bengong plus sweatdrop di kepalanya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di antara Kushina dan kucing hitam itu.

"Eh, Kaasan mengenal kucing ini?" tanya Menma bingung setengah mati.

"Iya, Menma. Kaasan mengenal kucing ini. Kucing ini peliharaannya Kaasan dan Tousan. Namanya Shadow," jawab Kushina tertawa lebar.

"Oh, ternyata kucing peliharaannya Kaasan dan Tousan rupanya."

"Iya. Dia menghilang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah kembali. Kaasan senang Shadow kembali lagi ke keluarga ini."

Kuroka semakin dipeluk erat oleh Kushina. Menma tersenyum simpul sambil masih berdiri di dekat pintu rumah, persis di ruang tamu.

Lalu Kushina sudah puas memeluk Kuroka sebagai ekspresi kegembiraannya. Kuroka langsung melompat dari pelukan Kushina. Ia pun menerjang ke arah Menma. Membuat Menma kaget.

HUP!

Kuroka langsung ditangkapnya. Kuroka mengelus-eluskan dirinya pada Menma. Ia bersikap manja. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"KRRRRRR ... KRRRRR ... KRRRRR ..."

Kuroka bersuara lembut. Menandakan ia ingin digendong oleh Menma. Menma bengong sambil masih memegang Kuroka.

"Sepertinya Shadow menyukaimu, Menma."

Menma memandang ke arah ibunya. Dia masih berwajah bengong.

"Eh, Shadow menyukaiku? Apa maksudnya, Kaasan?"

Kushina tersenyum kecil.

"Maksudnya dia ingin kamu yang memeliharanya. Jadi, Shadow menjadi kucing peliharaanmu sekarang. Apa kamu mau memeliharanya?"

Menma bengong lagi. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum simpul sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeliharanya. Aku mau."

"Bagus."

Kushina mengelus puncak rambut Menma. Menma senang diperlakukan baik oleh ibunya seperti ini. Mereka saling tersenyum bersama dalam suasana yang hangat seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu ya Kaasan."

"Ya, Menma."

Kushina mengangguk. Tangannya pun dijauhkan dari puncak rambut Menma. Menma segera pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia membawa Kuroka dalam pangkuannya yang hangat.

Kushina memandangi kepergian putra sulungnya itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Ia masih saja tersenyum.

"Menma ... Naruto ... Dua Guardian yang tampan dan jagoan dalam keluarga ini. Aku tidak menyangka mendapatkan dua anak yang begitu membuatku bangga sebagai ibunya. Meskipun yang satu menyebalkan seperti Naruto. Yang satu lagi penurut seperti Menma. Ah, mereka sudah melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga ini. Aku tidak menyesal menikah denganmu, Minato sayang," bisik Kushina pada dirinya sendiri. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

Minato, sang ayah dua Guardian itu, masih berada di kantor sekarang. Dia belum pulang. Mungkin pulangnya agak kemalaman. Jadi, hanya tinggal Kushina, Naruto dan Menma di rumah sederhana bertingkat dua itu. Rumah yang telah dilindungi oleh pagar gaib agar tidak ada makhluk halus yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Pagar gaib itu dibentuk oleh Kushina, sang mantan Guardian terdahulu.

Lalu Kushina pun pergi ke dapur. Ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan yaitu mencuci piring. Itulah tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga dan sekaligus kepala sekolah yang memimpin Uzuka Gakuen.

Setelah ini, konflik pertama akan dimulai.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW-MU:**

 **msyukronx: hehehe ... Kurumi nggak bakalan bisa mendapatkan cintanya menma. Untuk sasuke ya? Boleh juga.**

 **danaraljapamu: maaf ya, rilis ceritanya terlambat nih. Semoga ke depannya bisa cepat.**

 **Y P: oke, ini udah lanjut. Maaf, kalau telat updatenya.**

 **Marvell569: oke. Ini udah lanjut nih.**

 **Guest: maaf. Jika ceritanya terlalu lebay.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: ini udah lanjut.**

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih.**

 **Dsevenfold: iya, SEMANGAT JUGA! Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Sudah hampir dua bulan, saya menunda pengetikan cerita ini. Bukan berarti saya discontinued cerita ini. Ide yang sempat hilang, kini balik lagi. Makanya saya menyempatkan diri saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu yang masih mau menunggu cerita ini update.**

 **Sankyuu ...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Salam**

 **HIKASYA ...**

 **Minggu, 27 Desember 2015**

 **PLEASE REVIEW ...**


	3. Sairaorg, yokai singa

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start: Rabu, 6 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu "Menjadi Pangeranmu" by Dadali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Sairaorg, yokai singa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minato, sang ayah dua Guardian itu, masih berada di kantor sekarang. Dia belum pulang. Mungkin pulangnya agak kemalaman. Jadi, hanya tinggal Kushina, Naruto dan Menma di rumah sederhana bertingkat dua itu. Rumah yang telah dilindungi oleh pagar gaib agar tidak ada makhluk halus yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Pagar gaib itu dibentuk oleh Kushina, sang mantan Guardian terdahulu.

Lalu Kushina pun pergi ke dapur. Ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan yaitu mencuci piring. Itulah tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga dan sekaligus kepala sekolah yang memimpin Uzuka Gakuen.

Setelah ini, konflik pertama akan dimulai.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, saat jam 9 pagi.

Acara kencan antara Naruto dan Koneko dimulai. Naruto yang begitu senang segera mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin untuk menghadapi kencan pertamanya. Dia ingin kelihatan keren di depan mata pacarnya. Karena itu, dia cepat bangun sekitar jam 7 pagi. Apalagi dia tidak menunaikan tugasnya sebagai Guardian semalam itu. Sebab, Menma yang menggantikan tugasnya itu. Tentunya ditemani oleh kucing hitam yang merupakan jelmaan Kuroka.

Hari ini laki-laki berambut pirang itu memakai baju kaos jingga yang dilapisi dengan jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang jeans hitam. Sepatu kets hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Tidak lupa dia mengenakan kalung milik kakaknya yang disembunyikan di balik bajunya.

Dia benar-benar gagah saat memilih berpenampilan kasual seperti itu. Berharap membuat Koneko terkesima melihatnya. Dia ingin membuat Koneko senang di acara kencan ini seharian penuh dengan berjalan-jalan keliling kota Uzuka. Tentunya dengan menggunakan motor sport miliknya yang jarang digunakannya itu.

Segera saja motor sport berwarna merah keluar dari garasi saat Naruto mengendarainya. Dia sudah pamit dengan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya mengizinkannya pergi. Sementara Menma sudah pulang dari tugasnya sebagai Guardian, memilih tidur seharian di kamarnya sendiri sambil ditemani kucing hitam itu. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur sekolah, jadi Naruto maupun Menma bisa beristirahat dan bersenang-senang seharian penuh ini. Saatnya untuk melepas lelah setelah sekolah selama lima hari lamanya.

BRUUUUM!

Motor sport yang dikendarai oleh Naruto melaju kencang meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Tidak lupa dia memakai helm-nya sendiri. Juga membawa satu helm lagi yang tergantung di stang motor. Dengan maksud Koneko bisa memakai helm satunya lagi. Karena Koneko tidak mempunyai helm, makanya dia membawa satu helm tersebut.

Persiapan kencannya sudah komplit, Naruto tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya. Hanya berselang beberapa menit, dia pun sampai di depan kuil, tempat Koneko menunggunya sedari tadi.

CIIIT!

Motor mendadak berhenti saat Naruto mematikannya. Tatapannya pun tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut putih dan bermata kuning yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kuil. Gadis itu berpakaian dress putih di atas lutut, dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda. Dua klip kucing terpasang di dua sisi rambutnya. Sepatu kets putih menutupi kedua kakinya.

"Koneko-chan ...," sahut Naruto yang tersenyum seraya melepaskan helm dari kepalanya.

Gadis berambut putih itu menyadari Naruto yang sudah berada di dekatnya. Ia juga tersenyum sambil berjalan ringan ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" ucap Koneko yang terlihat malu-malu."Akhirnya kamu datang juga menjemputku di sini."

"Tentu saja. Aku nggak akan lupa dengan janjian kita hari ini."

"Hm, aku tahu itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu manis sekali hari ini. Apalagi berpenampilan seperti itu."

Hati Koneko senang mendengar pujian Naruto itu. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Dia pun berkata terbata-bata.

"Ka-Kamu juga. Ka-Kamu kelihatan keren hari ini."

"Oh ya?"

"I-Iya."

Naruto tersenyum karena sukses membuat Koneko terkesima melihatnya. Secara langsung dia menyodorkan helm yang satu lagi pada Koneko.

"Ini helm untukmu. Pakailah. Kita mulai berangkat sekarang."

Koneko menerima helm dari Naruto. Dia mengangguk pelan. Kedua pipinya masih memerah.

"Ya."

Maka Koneko langsung memakai helm itu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Sesudah itu, Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko yang tampak bengong.

"Ayo, duduk di belakangku!"

"Di belakangmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya."

Dengan patuh, gadis imut itu duduk di belakang Naruto. Naruto tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada Koneko.

"Sudah siap?"

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu, peluk pinggangku dari belakang sekarang, Koneko-chan."

"Eh?"

"Kok eh?"

"Me-Memang harus gitu ya?"

"Ya, memang gitu," Naruto menepuk jidatnya karena merasa Koneko mulai bersikap polos."Kamu harus memelukku dari belakang agar kamu nggak jatuh pas aku kendarai motor ini. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa. Ngerti, kan?"

Koneko manggut-manggut. Dia langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Aku ngerti."

"Bagus. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang juga! Pegang yang kuat ya!"

BRUUUM!

Sekali dihidupkan, motor itu segera melaju kencang di jalanan pengerasan sepi itu. Sehingga membuat Koneko berteriak kencang saking takutnya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan Koneko sangat mengguncang tempat itu. Seiring rangkulan tangannya semakin kuat pada pinggang Naruto. Naruto sangat bahagia karena dipeluk oleh sang kekasih hati. Dia tidak sabar membuat Koneko senang di acara kencan ini. Dia akan mengajak Koneko berkeliling kota Uzuka dan memperkenalkan apa saja yang ada di kota Uzuka pada Koneko. Karena Koneko belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia manusia ini. Khususnya tentang kota Uzuka ini.

Rencananya mereka akan berkencan sampai malam tiba. Kemudian Naruto ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting pada Koneko saat acara kencan berlangsung nantinya. Entah sesuatu yang penting apa. Tiada yang tahu akan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan menggunakan motor, Naruto dan Koneko berkeliling kota Uzuka. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto berceramah panjang lebar tentang tempat-tempat asyik yang ada di kota Uzuka tersebut. Sementara Koneko mendengarkannya dengan serius sambil merangkul pinggang Naruto begitu kuat. Dia mendekapkan dirinya pada punggung Naruto agar merasa aman selama satu motor dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum saat bercerita pada Koneko karena Koneko tidak pernah melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun.

Hingga dua jam kemudian, mereka pun berhenti tepat di sebuah kafe. Motor terparkir di luar kafe yang terletak di tempat khusus parkiran. Berdiri tepat di antara motor-motor pengunjung yang berderet-deret. Ada tukang parkir yang menjaganya sebagai keamanan khusus dari kafe tersebut.

Acara kencan mereka dilanjutkan dengan makan siang bersama. Naruto yang mentraktir Koneko. Mereka sama-sama memesan ramen dan segelas es teh untuk menu makan siang mereka. Mereka saling berbicara akrab dan bersenda gurau saat makan siang berlangsung di antara keramaian orang-orang yang juga ikut makan siang seperti mereka.

Suara-suara pengunjung begitu berisik dan ribut. Tampak gadis-gadis maid mondar-mandir melayani para pengunjung. Menambah suasana tengah hari ini semakin memanas. Padahal terasa dingin karena ada AC-nya.

Tampak Naruto memandangi Koneko yang sedang asyik makan dengan khidmat. Dia berhenti makan sejenak karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting pada bidadari di depan matanya.

Gadis itu menyadarinya. Ia pun ikut menghentikan acara makannya. Mengerutkan kening dan memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu melihatku terus, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko yang merasa berdebar-debar.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia terus memandang wajah gadisnya itu. Lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan gadisnya yang duduk persis berhadapan dengannya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan Koneko saat itu juga.

"Aku ... Aku ingin menikah denganmu," ungkap Naruto yang berwajah sangat serius."Aku ingin menjadikanmu istriku untuk keturunan Guardian selanjutnya. Apakah kamu mau menikah denganku, Koneko-chan?"

Berdesirlah darah gadis mantan nekomata itu. Dia terpana. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seiring kedua matanya melembut saat melihat tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Naruto. Seketika senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

"A-Aku mau, Naruto-kun," jawab Koneko yang memasang wajah berseri-seri.

Jawaban Koneko ini sukses mengundang senyuman simpul muncul di wajah tampan Naruto. Dia begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah. Kamu sudah menerima lamaranku ini. Aku sudah membicarakannya sama orang tuaku. Mereka menyetujuinya. Tapi ..."

Diputuskannya perkataannya sebentar, seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Koneko.

"Tapi, kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Kita bisa menikah. Tapi, kita harus tamat sekolah dulu. Terus orang tuaku menyarankan kita minta izin dulu sama ayahmu kalau kamu sudah menerima lamaranku," Naruto memandangi semangkuk mie ramen yang terletak di atas meja."Kalau ayahmu sudah menyetujuinya, kita bisa saja bertunangan dulu. Aku akan mengikatmu dengan cincin pertunangan sebagai tanda kalau kamu adalah calon istriku."

Tangan Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin putih dengan inisial K. K yang berarti Koneko. Lalu ditunjukkannya pada Koneko.

"Inilah cincin pertunangan yang kubeli bersama Tousanku. Aku akan memasangkan cincin ini ke jarimu saat ayahmu sudah menerima lamaranku atas namamu. Aku nggak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku ingin selalu melindungimu. Sebagai istriku, itu lebih baik. Karena aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya sampai aku mati nantinya," lanjut Naruto dengan nada lantang.

Koneko terpana ketika mendengarnya. Matanya melembut saat memandangi cincin itu. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Kapan kita bisa menemui ayahku itu?"

"Secepatnya kalau bisa."

"Tapi, akukan nggak punya kekuatan supranatural lagi. Aku rasa untuk kembali ke dunia gaib, aku nggak bisa melakukannya lagi semauku sendiri kecuali lewat pintu portal dunia gaib yang ada di hutan belakang Uzuka Gakuen itu."

Seraya memasukkan kembali cincin itu ke dalam saku jaketnya, Naruto menggenggam tangan Koneko lagi. Tersenyum dan menatap Koneko dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja. Ada aku, kan? Aku akan menemanimu kembali ke dunia gaib untuk menemui ayahmu. Aku akan berusaha keras agar ayahmu menyetujui kita bertunangan. Setelah itu, aku akan memasang cincin pertunangan di jarimu tepat di depan ayahmu nanti. Bagaimana?"

Kembali terpana. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman yang manis. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Iya. Itu bagus."

"Hehehe ...," Naruto tertawa menyengir."Ya sudah. Nanti kita bahas lagi. Kita selesaikan makan siang kita ini dulu."

"Hm."

Sekali lagi, Koneko mengangguk pelan. Dia tersenyum lagi seiring tangannya tidak digenggam oleh Naruto lagi. Naruto menyibukkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda. Koneko juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling makan sambil tersenyum dalam suasana hangat yang penuh cinta.

"Setelah ini, kita jalan-jalan lagi, Koneko-chan."

"Kemana?"

"Ke taman hiburan Uzuka."

"Taman hiburan Uzuka? Tempat apa itu?"

Naruto menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri.

"Nanti kamu tahu sendiri kok. Pokoknya habisin dulu makananmu."

"Ah, iya."

Maka sepasang kekasih itu melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka. Suasana di kafe itu, masih terdengar bising sekali. Tapi, hal itu tidak mengganggu acara kencan antara Guardian dan gadis mantan nekomata itu. Mereka sedang asyik sendiri dalam suasana hangat yang terjalin dari rasa cinta mereka. Mengalahkan suara-suara yang terus berlomba-lomba di dalam kafe yang bernama "Uzuka Food and Drink" ini.

Begitulah, acara kencan ini akan dilanjutkan ke tempat lain, tepatnya di taman hiburan Uzuka yang terletak di pusat kota Uzuka tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di taman hiburan Uzuka, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliling menyusuri tempat yang ada di sana. Berjalan kaki bersama di antara orang-orang yang menyemut. Suasana di tempat itu, sungguh ramai sekali karena hari adalah hari Sabtu. Hari weekend yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Merupakan momen yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang dan berkumpul bersama orang-orang terdekat. Itu sangat menyenangkan.

Pengunjung membludak bagaikan menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Begitu ramai dan berisik. Kebanyakan pengunjung yang mendatangi taman hiburan Uzuka ini adalah keluarga yang membawa anak-anak, kelompok anak remaja, dan bahkan ada yang berpasangan. Seperti sepasang kekasih ini, Naruto dan Koneko.

Mereka mondar-mandir ke berbagai tempat untuk melihat wahana-wahana yang ada di sana. Mereka tidak mencoba untuk menaikinya, tapi hanya mencoba untuk melihat saja. Karena Koneko tidak mau mencoba menaiki berbagai wahana, meskipun Naruto mengajaknya menaiki salah satu wahana itu, sembari menjelaskan tentang berbagai wahana yang ada di tempat itu. Tetap saja Koneko tidak mau dan merasakan takut berpisah dengan Naruto dalam keramaian ini. Apalagi orang-orang memang mengantri satu-persatu untuk menaiki berbagai wahana tersebut. Itupun harus berdesakan dan ada yang menyerobot untuk duluan yang naik. Sehingga terjadilah pertengkaran kecil yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

Jadi, Naruto dan Koneko memilih untuk berjalan kaki dengan santai. Saling bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat semua tempat yang ada di taman bermain Uzuka itu. Sesekali mereka terlihat membeli makanan manis yang dijual di tempat itu. Naruto yang membelikan makanan manis itu untuk Koneko. Koneko sangat antusias dan memakan makanan manis itu dengan lahap serta mengatakan pada Naruto kalau dia sangat suka dengan makanan manis seperti kue-kue. Naruto baru mengetahuinya dan tersenyum saat melihat Koneko yang sedang makan. Lalu dia pun mengajak Koneko untuk berjalan-jalan lagi. Tentunya setelah makan makanan manis tersebut.

Beberapa jam kemudian, matahari mulai tenggelam ke ufuk barat. Tapi, suasana di taman bermain Uzuka masih ramai dan berisik. Satu-persatu orang-orang tampak keluar dari tempat itu karena sudah saatnya pulang. Malam akan tiba, senja jingga mulai datang untuk menyapa sore. Saat bersamaan Naruto dan Koneko memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah berjalan kaki beberapa jam.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu bercat coklat, tepat di bawah pohon yang rindang. Terdapat jalan setapak berbatu-batu yang cukup lebar di tempat itu. Tempat yang bisa disebut sebuah "taman kecil" karena letaknya di pinggiran taman bermain Uzuka. Tidak tampak seorang pun yang lewat. Hanya tampak mereka berdua yang berada di tempat tersebut.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Dia sangat capek karena berjalan seharian bersama sang pujaan hati. Lalu ia melirik ke arah gadis yang di sebelahnya, tampak asyik memandang langit sore yang berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan. Matahari perlahan-lahan turun untuk mengakhiri waktu siang hari ini.

"Langit jingganya indah ya ...," kata Koneko yang sedikit tersenyum."Warna langitnya sama seperti baju yang kamu pakai itu. Sama-sama jingga."

Sang Namikaze juga melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh Koneko. Seketika senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Iya, kamu benar."

"Kamu adalah senja jingga, Naruto-kun."

Pandangan Naruto terarah pada Koneko. Dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudku ...," Koneko menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak memandang Naruto."Kamu adalah penerang hatiku yang akan selalu indah seperti senja jingga. Kamu telah membawaku dari dunia gaib ke dunia manusia dengan cintamu yang tulus. Kamu sudah membuatku menjadi manusia sekarang. Aku bukan nekomata lagi dan nggak punya kekuatan supranatural lagi. Aku merasa senang bisa bersamamu seperti ini. Ingin rasanya selalu dekat denganmu. Aku nggak sabar menanti itu tiba. Kita menikah dan hidup bersama. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi ditambah kita akan punya anak nantinya. Kehidupan kita pasti jauh lebih bahagia ya."

Terpaku. Naruto terpaku mendengarkannya. Dia terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

Tangannya pun bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Koneko. Koneko menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku sependapat denganmu."

Koneko juga tersenyum. Ia memandangi kedua mata biru Naruto yang begitu teduh. Membius hatinya hingga tidak ingin berpisah dengan pangerannya. Saat bersamaan salah satu pipinya dipegang oleh Naruto dan mendapati wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan. Membuatnya jantungnya berdebar-debar sekali. Wajahnya memerah padam seiring bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Naruto.

Kedua mata mereka saling menutup rapat. Tangan mereka saling terkait. Berciuman dengan lembut selama beberapa menit.

Hingga Naruto menyudahinya dan melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Koneko. Dipandangnya wajah Koneko yang bersemu merah, dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Salah satu tangannya masih memegang pipi Koneko.

"Naruto-kun ...," gumam Koneko dengan nada pelan."Aku ..."

Belum sempat Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya, tangan Naruto membelai bibir Koneko dengan gerakan lembut. Membuat gadis berambut putih itu merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Dia begitu terbuai dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Bibirmu terasa manis, Koneko-chan," Naruto memegang dagu Koneko."Ingin rasanya aku menciummu sekali lagi."

Wajah Koneko memerah sekali. Kedua matanya melembut. Merasakan debaran jantungnya memuncak.

"Ciumlah aku. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi. Karena aku sudah menjadi milikmu, Naruto-kun. Aku rela memberikan apa saja untukmu. Termasuk diriku ini. Hanya demi dirimu. Aku siap untuk itu."

Muncul semburat merah di dua pipi Naruto saat mendengar perkataan Koneko itu. Menariknya kembali untuk mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Koneko.

Kedua mata mereka menutup lagi. Saling berciuman sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat selama yang mereka mau.

SET!

Tanpa mereka sadari, muncul makhluk misterius yang tidak kasat mata. Dia mengintip di balik pohon besar yang berseberangan dari jarak mereka sekarang. Entah siapa makhluk misterius itu. Namun, yang pasti dia sangat kesal saat melihat Naruto dan Koneko yang sedang berciuman.

"Cih ... Benar yang dibilang sama orang-orang di kerajaan yokai itu. Kalau Koneko-hime itu berpacaran dengan Guardian itu ...," umpatnya sambil menggeretakkan gigi-giginya dengan kuat."Aku nggak akan biarkan mereka bermesraan seperti itu. Aku akan membunuh Guardian itu dan akan merebut Koneko-hime darinya. Karena hanya aku yang bisa memiliki hati putri Raja yokai itu!"

SYAAAT!

Mendadak makhluk misterius itu menghilang dari balik pohon tersebut. Ia segera melakukan sebuah siasat untuk mengganggu kemesraan Naruto dan Koneko. Saatnya untuk menyerang mereka.

Tapi, mereka belum menyadari jika ada seseorang yang akan menyerang mereka secara diam-diam. Sampai mereka tidak berciuman lagi. Mereka saling menatap sambil tersenyum bersama.

"Kita sudahi saja ya ciumannya. Aku nggak mau melakukannya lebih jauh dari itu. Aku tunggu saat kita sudah menikah nanti. Setelah itu, kita akan bebas melakukan hubungan yang lebih dalam dari ini."

Tangan Naruto mengelus puncak rambut Koneko. Koneko mengangguk pelan seraya masih memasang wajah kemerahan.

"Iya. Aku ngerti."

"Bagus."

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Lalu dia menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya. Dia merangkul pundak Koneko dengan eratnya. Sedangkan Koneko merangkul pinggangnya. Saling berpelukan untuk beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba ...

SYAAAT!

Muncul seekor Singa yang datang entah darimana, langsung melompat dan menerkam mereka.

"GROAAAAR!"

Otomatis Naruto dan Koneko kaget dibuatnya. Mereka berdua pun sukses diseruduk oleh Singa itu hingga membuat mereka terjatuh dari bangku itu.

BRUAAAK!

Bangku kayu itu patah dalam sekejap mata. Menimpa Naruto dan Koneko yang masih berpelukan dengan eratnya. Mereka syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

Akibatnya Koneko mengalami luka pada bagian bahu kirinya karena dicakar oleh Singa itu. Sedangkan Naruto juga mengalami luka pada bahu kanannya. Dia langsung menatap tajam pada Singa yang telah berjarak jauh darinya.

"HEI, SIAPA KAU!?" bentak Naruto yang masih terkapar bersama Koneko yang dipeluknya."KENAPA KAU MENYERANG KAMI!?"

Dengan cepat, Singa jadi-jadian itu mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang pria. Pria yang berambut hitam dan bermata ungu. Berpakaian kimono hitam yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Obi atau sabuk kain ungu melingkari pinggangnya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang berwarna yang senada dengan kimono-nya. Sarung tangan hitam membungkus tangan kirinya. Kedua kakinya memakai sendal kayu bertali. Umurnya sekitar 20 tahun. Namanya adalah ...

"Sairaorg ...," desis Koneko yang melihat ke arah pria yang diketahui bernama Sairaorg.

Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko.

"Kamu mengenalnya, Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Iya. Aku kenal dia. Dia adalah yokai Singa yang dikenal memiliki kekuatan api hitam. Api hitam yang nggak akan pernah padam sebelum membakar habis tubuh lawannya. Terus dia selalu mengejar-ngejarku untuk melamarku menjadi istrinya sebelum aku ditunangkan dengan pangeran Yuuto. Tapi, aku menolaknya dan selalu mengalahkannya berkali-kali. Dia itu sangat keras kepala, berpendirian yang kuat dan selalu melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Termasuk ingin mendapatkan aku."

Mendengar penjelasan Koneko itu, Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. Secara langsung, dia bangkit berdiri bersama Koneko yang masih dipeluknya dengan erat. Kemudian memandang ke arah yokai Singa itu.

"Jadi, namamu Sairaorg? Apa itu benar?"

Sairaorg tersenyum sinis dengan gaya yang angkuh.

"Ya, itu betul. Seperti yang diceritakan oleh Koneko-hime. Aku yokai Singa. Pangeran dari kerajaan yokai Singa," ungkap Sairaorg sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya."Aku mencintai Koneko-hime sedari dulu. Aku ingin sekali menjadikan Koneko-hime menjadi istriku. Tapi, sayang, dia tidak mau menerima lamaranku dan malah menantang aku untuk berduel dengannya waktu itu. Dia bilang dia akan menikahiku jika aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Ya, aku akui kalau aku kalah terus saat mencoba melawannya berkali-kali. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mengejarnya dan membuat hatinya luluh sehingga dia mau menikahiku. Jadi, Koneko-hime, ayo kita bertarung sekali lagi! Kali ini, aku yakin bisa mengalahkanmu! Bersiaplah untuk kalah dan bersiap juga untuk menikah denganku! Bagaimana, Koneko-hime? Kamu mau melawanku lagi?"

Saat itu juga, Koneko menjadi syok. Lalu ditatapnya Naruto. Naruto juga menatapnya.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana ini? Sairaorg belum tahu kalau aku ini bukan yokai nekomata lagi. Tapi, manusia biasa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi situasi ini.

"Tenang saja. Biar aku yang melawannya. Kamu tetap berdiri di sini ya. Jangan kemana-mana."

"Iya."

Sang putri yokai mengangguk pelan. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sairaorg.

"Jika kau ingin melawan Koneko-hime, hadapi aku dulu. Aku ini calon suaminya. Kau tahu itu?"

Kedua mata yokai Singa menyipit tajam. Dia melepaskan lipatan tangannya dari dadanya.

"Huh, kau calon suaminya? Cih, aku tidak percaya itu."

Sang Guardian menggeram kesal. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Koneko.

"Terserah! Jika kau percaya atau tidak, aku sudah melamar Koneko-hime untuk menjadi istriku!" wajah Naruto berubah tegang dan mengeras."AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SIAPAPUN YANG MEREBUT KONEKO-HIME DARIKU! TERMASUK KAU!"

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto melesat maju untuk menyerang Sairaorg terlebih dahulu. Dia langsung menyabet kalung yang terpasang di lehernya. Sebuah kalung berbentuk kelelawar.

PYAAASH!

Kalung itu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pedang merah dengan gagang berbentuk kelelawar. Itulah kalung milik Menma yang ternyata bisa diubah menjadi pedang yang bernama **"Bat Flame."**

Pedang itu mulai mengobarkan api merah saat tangan Naruto sudah memegang gagangnya. Secara langsung dilayangkannya pedang itu secara vertikal.

"HIAAAAT! RASAKAN INI!"

SYAAAT!

Dengan mudahnya, Sairaorg menghindari serangan Naruto itu. Kemudian dia memunculkan pedang berwarna hitam di tangannya secara ajaib. Itulah pedang bernama **"Dark Lion."**

Bergiliran, sekarang yokai Singa itu melayangkan pedangnya secara diagonal ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan langsung berputar dengan cepat.

TRAAANG!

Dua pedang beradu. Menimbulkan suara dentingan yang cukup keras. Keduanya saling menatap tajam antara satu sama lainnya.

Sementara Koneko harap-harap cemas menyaksikan semua ini. Dia takut jika Sairaorg berhasil mengalahkan Naruto. Maka dia pun akan dibawa pergi oleh Sairaorg dan akan terpisah dari Naruto. Karena dia tahu kalau Sairaorg juga termasuk yokai yang tangguh di dunia yokai. Tapi, dia bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg berkali-kali sewaktu masih berwujud yokai nekomata. Sehingga Sairaorg tidak akan pernah bisa menikahinya.

Sekarang situasi yang dulu telah kembali dialaminya. Sairaorg datang untuk menantangnya bertarung lagi setelah mengetahui dia tidak jadi menikah dengan pangeran Yuuto. Justru dia berpacaran dengan Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah. Tapi, Sairaorg tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang. Tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun lagi. Dia adalah manusia yang lemah dan rapuh seperti manusia-manusia yang lainnya. Dia akan kalah telak jika Sairaorg mencoba bertarung dengannya. Maka tamatlah riwayatnya hari ini.

Dia berharap Naruto bisa mengalahkan yokai Singa itu. Dengan begitu, dia tidak dibawa pergi oleh pria berambut hitam itu.

'Naruto-kun ... Berjuanglah. Kalahkan dia! Jangan sampai dia mengalahkanmu. Kalau nggak, dia akan membawaku pergi dari dunia manusia ini dan aku akan dipaksa menikah dengannya,' batin Koneko yang berdoa di dalam hatinya.'Kumohon, menangkanlah pertarungan ini, Naruto-kun. Aku nggak mau nikah sama cowok seperti dia. Aku hanya mau nikah denganmu, Naruto-kun. Hanya kamulah, orang yang kucintai untuk selamanya.'

Kedua tangannya mengatup dan diletakkannya pada dadanya. Memasang wajah panik, takut dan cemas. Tetap berdiri di tempatnya yang semula. Terus menonton pertarungan pedang antara Naruto vs Sairaorg.

TRAAANG! TRAAANG! TRAAANG! TRAAANG! TRAAANG! TRAAANG!

Dua laki-laki itu terus menyerang dan saling bertahan dengan menggunakan pedang masing-masing. Belum mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. Tetap berkutat dengan pertarungan pedang. Tidak ada yang saling mengalah. Terus maju untuk menyerang dan memberikan serangan balasan. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan supranatural mereka tersebut.

 **"DARK FLAME!"**

Itu adalah nama jurus elemen api milik Sairaorg. Dia menyemburkan api hitam berukuran besar dari dalam mulutnya.

BWOOOSH!

Api hitam menyebar ke segala arah. Naruto pun melakukan serangan balasan untuk melenyapkan api hitam itu.

SET!

Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak ke depan. Dia pun menyerukan suatu kalimat.

 **"FROZEN CUBE!"**

SRIIING!

Secara ajaib, energi biru menguar dari tangan Naruto dan membentuk sebuah kubus raksasa yang mengurung api-api hitam itu. Kubus itu mengandung energi elemen es yang sanggup memadamkan api sekali pecah saat Naruto membaca mantra khusus untuk melenyapkan api itu. Tak hanya itu, kubus es muncul di sekitar Sairaorg hingga membuat Sairaorg terkurung di dalamnya. Sairaorg terperanjat.

"A-APA INI!?" ucap Sairaorg yang membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Naruto memasang wajah yang menyeramkan beserta senyuman yang sinis.

"Teknik baru dari elemen esku yang kuciptakan sendiri. Teknik Frozen Cube! Pengurung makhluk halus dalam sekali pemusnahan!" tutur Naruto yang mencoba menjelaskan."BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MUSNAH, YOKAI SINGA!"

Dalam sekejap mata, kubus es itu pecah berkeping-keping bersamaan Sairaorg yang terkurung di dalamnya. Dia pun musnah dalam sekali serangan saja.

PRAAANG!

Akhirnya pertarungan ini selesai. Pemenangnya adalah Naruto.

"Ah, syukurlah," Koneko menghembuskan napas leganya."Naruto-kun bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg. Aku nggak nyangka kalau Naruto-kun punya teknik elemen es seperti itu."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah sang putri. Secara langsung, dia berlari kencang untuk menghampiri Naruto.

GREP!

Dia memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Meluapkan rasa senangnya atas keberhasilan Naruto yang sudah bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg. Dia tersenyum dengan rona merah di dua pipinya.

"Koneko-chan ..." Naruto kelihatan kaget saat dipeluk Koneko dari belakang. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Kamu memang hebat, Naruto-kun. Kamu sudah berhasil mengalahkan yokai Singa itu. Aku bersyukur sekali karena kamu sudah menang. Aku semakin mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan Koneko yang membelit perutnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang pedang kelelawar itu.

"Iya, Koneko-chan. Aku juga senang karena aku bisa mengalahkannya. Jadi, dia nggak pernah kembali lagi untuk mengganggu kamu. Kamu tenang saja ya. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Hm, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Koneko-hime."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Tetap bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Seiring matahari benar-benar tenggelam di ufuk barat. Burung-burung sudah pulang ke sarangnya. Awan-awan senja jingga berubah menjadi sedikit menghitam. Perlahan-lahan sinar matahari menghilang dari bumi. Bersiap-siap untuk menyambut malam yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dah, sampai besok lagi, Koneko-chan," sahut Naruto yang berdiri di dekat motornya yang terparkir di depan pintu gerbang kuil."Hari sudah malam, aku harus pulang sekarang. Jangan keluar dari kuil ya sebelum aku datang menemuimu lagi."

Gadis imut itu mengangguk pelan seraya rambutnya dielus-elus oleh Naruto. Ditambah wajahnya yang memerah padam saat Naruto mencium pipi kanannya sebagai tanda perpisahan sementara. Membuatnya membeku seketika.

"Hehehe ... Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu ya," lanjut Naruto yang tertawa kecil setelah mencium pipi kanan Koneko."Jangan lupa tidur. Semoga kamu bermimpi indah di malam ini, Koneko-hime."

Koneko masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Saat bersamaan, Naruto sudah memakai helmnya dan sudah naik ke atas motornya. Dia bersiap-siap untuk menghidupkan motornya.

Sebelum itu, Naruto melihat sebentar ke arah Koneko. Dia melambaikan tangannya. Koneko pun membalas lambaian tangannya tersebut dan sukses membuatnya tersenyum. Kemudian menghidupkan motornya.

BRUUUM!

Motor sport itu berbunyi nyaring dan melaju kencang untuk meninggalkan Koneko yang masih terpaku. Gadis berambut putih itu menatap kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Lalu dia pun tersenyum. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto-kun. Aku akan menuruti apa yang kamu bilang itu," kata Koneko dengan kedua mata yang melembut."Aku nggak sabar ingin bertemu kamu lagi besok. Pasti malam ini, aku nggak bisa tidur karena terus merindukanmu."

Setelah itu, dia berbalik pergi dan masuk ke dalam kuil. Perasaannya semakin menggebu-gebu ingin melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Naruto. Dia ingin menikah dengan Naruto secepatnya. Karena takut Naruto akan direbut oleh gadis lain jika statusnya dengan Naruto adalah pacar. Status pacar itu mudah diputuskan dan dihancurkan. Maka Naruto gampang direbut lagi oleh gadis-gadis lain. Tapi, jika status hubungan mereka adalah menikah, maka Naruto tidak dapat direbut oleh gadis manapun. Karena Naruto terikat dengannya dalam hubungan yang suci. Naruto akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Hanya dia yang mempunyai Naruto. Hanya dia yang menjadi istri Naruto. Hanya dia yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anak Naruto. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Naruto begitu saja. Tidak akan pernah berjauhan dengan Naruto walaupun hanya satu detik saja.

Perjalanannya di halaman depan kuil yang sepi dan gelap, tidak membuat nyalinya menciut ataupun takut. Karena sekeliling kuil itu, sudah dibatasi dengan energi pelindung gaib. Tidak akan ada makhluk halus yang bisa menyerangnya. Sampai dia pun tiba di kamarnya sendiri yang mirip dengan kost, terletak tepat di samping kuil.

Asia tidak tampak di kuil tersebut. Mungkin saja dia ikut membantu Menma untuk berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen di malam ini.

KRIEEET!

Pintu kamar terbuka saat Koneko memasukinya. Lalu ditutupnya dengan suara yang pelan.

KLAP!

Langkah kakinya terayunkan ke arah tempat tidur. Tidak lupa melepaskan sepatu kets-nya dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya secara langsung.

BRUK!

Dia terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Memegang bahu kirinya yang sedikit perih akibat dicakar oleh Sairaorg yang berwujud Singa. Memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Memikirkan sesuatu.

'Sairaorg ... Masih saja orang itu mengikutiku sampai ke sini. Dia memang nggak pernah kapok. Padahal aku sudah mengalahkannya berkali-kali. Tapi, masih saja nekad ingin menjadikan aku istrinya,' batin Koneko yang berwajah datar.'Kalau kupikir-pikir, dia itu juga punya kekuatan melipatgandakan diri. Dia bisa membuat kloningnya sebanyak apapun. Atau jangan-jangan yang menyerang kami tadi, bukan dia yang sebenarnya. Melainkan kloningnya ...!'

Spontan, kedua mata kuningnya melebar. Dia tersentak dan memilih duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"OH IYA! BENAR JUGA!" seru Koneko yang keras dan menggema di tempat itu."Pasti Sairaorg itu masih hidup! Nggak mungkin dia bisa dikalahkan semudah itu!"

Lantas Koneko menjadi panik dan takut sendiri. Wajahnya memucat. Segera saja dia mencari ponselnya yang sempat ditinggalkannya di atas meja belajarnya.

Ponselnya ditemukan. Dengan cepat, dia menghubungi Naruto lewat ponselnya itu.

TUT! TUT! TUT!

Terdengar bunyi "tut" saat proses pemanggilan. Koneko menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya dan menunggu panggilannya dijawab oleh Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, panggilannya pun terjawab.

"Halo, Naruto-kun."

 **["Ya, halo, Koneko-chan. Ada apa? Kok nelpon aku? Apa kamu rindu sama aku?"]**

Wajah Koneko sedikit sewot. Dia sangat serius sekarang.

"Bukan. Bukan masalah itu kok."

 **["Oh, bukan ya? Terus apa?"]**

"Ini masalah tentang yokai Singa yang menyerang kita tadi."

 **["Sairaorg itu?"]**

"Iya."

 **["Terus kenapa?"]**

"Aku nggak yakin dia sudah musnah tadi. Mungkin Sairaorg yang kamu hadapi tadi, bukan Sairaorg yang sebenarnya. Melainkan kloningnya."

Di seberang sana, Naruto terdiam sebentar. Dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

 **["Maksudmu?"]**

"Jadi gini ..."

Maka Koneko menceritakan semua tentang yokai Singa itu secara terperinci pada Naruto. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Hingga ujung-ujungnya, kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat teman saya yang sudah nyumbang idenya buat kelanjutan cerita ini. Teman saya yang ada di Facebook, namanya panjang, jadi saya nggak bisa nyebut namanya di sini. Pokoknya dia sudah buat saya semangat untuk lanjutin fic ini. XD**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja. Jika ada waktu lagi, bakal saya lanjutin chapter 4-nya. Semoga lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**

 **Arigatou ...**

 **FINISH: Kamis, 7 Juli 2016**

 **BERMINAT MEREVIEW NGGAK?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Reiji021: oke, ini lanjut kok. Ganbatte juga.**

 **aka: terima kasih ya. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **msyukronx: gitu ya. Ini kelanjutannya udah update.**

 **Adityapratama081131: oke, ini lanjut.**

 **Dsevenfold: hehehe ... iya. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Iya. Pasti lucu kalau kucing bisa merona merah. Tambah lucu pastinya.**

 **SEMANGAT JUGA!**


	4. Demi kamu, Naruto

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start: Rabu, 13 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu "Menjadi Pangeranmu" by Dadali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Demi kamu, Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **["Sairaorg itu?"]**

"Iya."

 **["Terus kenapa?"]**

"Aku nggak yakin dia sudah musnah tadi. Mungkin Sairaorg yang kamu hadapi tadi, bukan Sairaorg yang sebenarnya. Melainkan kloningnya."

Di seberang sana, Naruto terdiam sebentar. Dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

 **["Maksudmu?"]**

"Jadi gini ..."

Maka Koneko menceritakan semua tentang yokai Singa itu secara terperinci pada Naruto. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Hingga ujung-ujungnya, kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini, tepatnya di Uzuka Gakuen.

Malam yang begitu hening. Bulan dan bintang tidak tampak untuk menunjukkan diri mereka pada dunia. Langit gelap gulita. Kekelaman menghiasi cakrawala. Angin bertiup cukup kencang untuk menerpa sekolah tua seperti kastil itu.

Telah terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Guardian dan anggota kelompok hantu jahat. Antara Menma dan Sasori. Mereka bertarung dengan mencurahkan segala kekuatan mereka. Mereka tidak mau mengalah antara satu sama lainnya. Terus menyerang tanpa henti.

Menma tidak berjaga sendirian di malam ini. Dia ditemani oleh seekor kucing hitam dan seorang gadis berambut pirang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroka dan Asia.

Mereka menunggu di dekat pagar pembatas Uzuka Gakuen. Menonton pertarungan Menma vs Sasori yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama.

WHUUUSH!

Pedang putih seperti kristal es melayang cepat ke arah Sasori. Sasori menyadarinya dan melindungi dirinya dengan boneka kayu yang dikendalikannya.

DRAAAK!

Boneka kayu itu membeku seketika akibat dihantam keras oleh pedang yukianesa. Menma yang telah menggunakannya untuk mencoba mengalahkan Sasori.

PRAAANG!

Setelah itu, boneka kayu itu menjadi pecah berkeping-keping. Menma menyadari lawannya telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Di mana dia?"

"AKU DI SINI, GUARDIAN!"

Dari atas, Sasori datang sambil meluncurkan serangan beberapa boneka kayu ke arah Menma. Dengan cekatan, Menma mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membekukan semua boneka kayu itu.

DRAAAK! DRAAAK! DRAAAK! DRAAAK! DRAAAK! DRAAAK!

Semua boneka kayu itu kemudian pecah berkeping-keping.

PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG!

Datang lagi, beberapa boneka kayu yang mengeluarkan pisau dari dua belah tangannya. Mencoba untuk menusuk Menma sekarang juga.

Asia dan Kuroka harap-harap cemas melihat Menma yang sangat kewalahan menghadapi Sasori. Mereka memasang wajah yang kusut.

"Menma, berjuanglah!" seru Asia yang menggendong Kuroka yang berwujud kucing hitam.

"Miau! Miau!" Kuroka juga ikut menyemangati Menma lewat bahasa kucing.

Sang Guardian yang merupakan kembaran Naruto itu, sudah muak dengan semua ini. Ia pun segera menggunakan kekuatan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

BWOOOSH!

Tubuh Menma mengobarkan api yang sangat besar. Hal ini sungguh membuat Sasori terkejut.

WHUUUSH!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Menma melesat terbang untuk menghancurkan semua boneka kayu itu dengan menggunakan pedang yukianesa yang tidak terbakar. Dalam sekali tebasan, semua boneka kayu itu menjadi pecah berkeping-keping karena terkena hantaman pedang yukianesa.

PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG!

Tidak hanya itu, Menma juga melesat ke arah Sasori yang melayang-layang di udara. Sasori terperanjat.

SYAAAAT!

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu melewati Sasori begitu saja. Gerakannya tidak terlihat sama sekali. Tapi, Sasori tampak membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Dia syok seketika.

"A-Apa!?"

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya membeku seketika. Ternyata pedang yukianesa berhasil menghantam tubuhnya.

Sedetik kemudian, dia pun pecah berkeping-keping. Tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

PRAAAANG!

Pada akhirnya, satu anggota kelompok hantu jahat telah dimusnahkan. Sungguh membuat Asia dan Kuroka senang melihatnya.

HUP!

Sang Guardian mendarat di tanah. Pedang yukianesa berubah lagi menjadi kalung dan terpasang di lehernya. Tubuhnya tidak berapi lagi. Napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur. Kelelahan sudah memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...," Menma tersenyum simpul."Aku berhasil."

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Datanglah Asia menghampirinya. Asia berlari-lari cepat sambil menggendong Kuroka.

"Menma!"

Tatapan mata biru Menma tertuju pada Asia. Wajahnya kembali datar.

"Ah, kamu Asia."

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok."

"Syukurlah."

Gadis berpakaian kasual itu menghelakan napasnya. Lalu tersentak ketika kucing hitam melompat cepat ke arah Menma.

"MIAU!"

HAP!

Kucing hitam jelmaan Kuroka, sukses ditangkap Menma dengan sempurna. Cukup mengagetkan Menma.

"Shadow, kamu kagetin aku saja," Menma tersenyum simpul sambil menggendong Kuroka dengan erat.

"Miau... Krrrrr...," Kuroka mendekatkan dirinya pada Menma.

Dia merasa senang karena laki-laki yang dicintainya selamat dari pertarungan melawan Sasori tadi. Bersikap manja. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

'Syukurlah, kamu nggak apa-apa, Menma. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu,' batin Kuroka yang menutup kedua matanya.

Dengan perasaan lega, Menma mengusap-usap kepala si kucing. Asia memperhatikan mereka sebentar karena adegan ini sangat mengingatkannya pada Naruto yang menggendong Koneko yang berwujud kucing putih, dahulu itu. Sifat Menma hampir sama dengan Naruto. Begitu perhatian dan sangat sayang pada kucing peliharaannya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kucing peliharaan tersebut adalah jelmaan yokai nekomata. Begitulah kenyataannya.

'Kenapa Menma dan Naruto sama saja? Mereka nggak tahu kalau kucing peliharaan mereka itu adalah jelmaan yokai nekomata. Apa Menma nggak punya kekuatan mata gaib itu? Padahal kucing hitam itu bukan kucing biasa. Dia adalah gadis kucing hitam yang berpakaian kimono serba hitam. Entah siapa dia. Tapi, kedua matanya mengingatkan aku sama Koneko. Apa mungkin dia adalah saudaranya Koneko?' Asia membatin sambil memasang mata gaibnya untuk melihat wujud asli kucing hitam tersebut.

Dalam pandangan mata gaibnya, Kuroka berwujud seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam. Bermata kuning menyala. Berpakaian kimono serba hitam. Bertelinga dan berekor kucing hitam. Dia mendekap erat pada tubuh Menma karena Menma memeluknya.

Seketika Asia menajamkan matanya. Kemudian perhatian Menma tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa, Asia?" tanya Menma yang merasa heran karena Asia terus memperhatikan si kucing hitam.

"Ah, nggak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Asia yang tersenyum.

"Oh, ya sudah. Yuk, kita berjaga-jaga lagi."

"Ya."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Menma yang berjalan duluan sambil menggendong kucing peliharaannya. Sementara Asia mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia terus memikirkan tentang si kucing hitam itu dalam perjalanannya menemani Menma ini.

'Sebaiknya kutanyakan saja sama Koneko nanti, mengenai kucing hitam ini. Pasti Koneko tahu dia.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, tampak Naruto yang baru bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Bersamaan sang kakak lewat di depannya, sambil menggendong kucing yang sedang tertidur. Kakaknya memasang wajah yang sangat kusut. Kedua matanya yang meredup. Lingkaran hitam mulai terlihat jelas di sekitar dua matanya. Tampaknya dia mengantuk sekali karena harus begadang semalaman suntuk.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" sapa Menma yang sempat melihat Naruto.

"Ohayou, Menma-nii!" balas Naruto yang memasang wajah bengong."Nii-san nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Nggak kok. Aku cuma ngantuk saja. Hari ini aku mau tidur seharian. Hoaaam."

"Ah, maaf. Aku sudah merepotkanmu. Beberapa hari ini aku nggak pernah berjaga lagi."

"Nggak apa. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai kakakmu. Tugasmu hanya belajar dan melindungi pacarmu itu. Biarlah aku yang menggantikanmu sebagai Guardian. Beres, kan?"

Sambil berbicara pada Naruto, salah satu tangannya menekan gagang pintu kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dia tidak sekamar lagi dengan Naruto karena ayah dan ibu sudah membuatkan kamar khusus untuknya. Jadi, dia lebih leluasa menggunakan kamarnya sendiri sekarang.

KLAK!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, dia ingin masuk. Tapi, dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, Menma-nii."

SREK!

Tatapan mata Menma yang sayu tertuju pada Naruto. Wajahnya sangat datar.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Sang adik menatap kakaknya dengan serius.

"Biar aku yang menggantikanmu berjaga lagi. Kamu bisa tidur lagi di malam hari. Aku akan menjadi Guardian selama dua minggu ini. Aku takut kamu akan ketinggalan pelajaran karena terus ketiduran selama pelajaran berlangsung. Kumohon, Nii-san."

Menma menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian, dia menoleh ke arah lain.

"Nggak. Aku nggak ngizinin kamu menjadi Guardian untuk saat ini. Sudah kubilang kalau fokusmu adalah belajar dan melindungi pacarmu itu, kan? Aku nggak mau kamu terbebani dengan pekerjaan Guardian ini. Biarlah aku mengambil ahli pekerjaan sampinganmu ini. Aku akan berusaha memusnahkan semua anggota hantu jahat itu. Kamu ngerti, Naruto?"

Perkataan sang kakak sungguh membuat Naruto terpaku. Dia merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tapi, Menma-nii. Aku..."

"Sudahlah. Turuti saja permintaanku ini supaya hidupmu bahagia. Ingat itu."

BLAAAM!

Pintu kamar terbanting keras ketika Menma menutupnya. Cukup membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan mulai memasang wajah kusut. Kedua matanya meredup. Karena tidak tega melihat kakaknya yang terus berjuang sebagai Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah. Banyak bahaya yang menimpanya selama berjaga semalaman suntuk di Uzuka Gakuen. Hal tersebut sangat mengancam nyawanya karena harus menghadapi berbagai makhluk halus. Tapi, kakaknya tetap menikmati pekerjaan sampingan ini dengan hati yang pantang menyerah.

Begitulah. Naruto tidak bisa membantahnya lagi. Padahal dia ingin menggantikan posisi kakaknya sebagai Guardian. Karena itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sejak dinobatkan menjadi Guardian pada saat berumur 15 tahun. Dia berjuang mati-matian untuk menjadi Guardian yang terkuat dan tidak takut lagi dengan yang namanya hantu. Hingga dia berusaha keras untuk berlatih mengembangkan semua kekuatan supranaturalnya dalam bimbingan ibunya, ayahnya dan juga kakeknya. Menjadikannya orang yang kuat, tahan banting dan tidak takut lagi dengan hantu.

Mengingat semua yang terjadi sejak awal sampai sekarang, Naruto sudah mengalami semuanya dari yang manis sampai yang pahit. Mulai dari disukai oleh para gadis dari dunia gaib dan dunia nyata, berbagai serangan dari makhluk halus dan berhasil mendapatkan cintanya putri Raja Yokai. Dia menempuh semuanya dengan berbagai hambatan hingga dia menemukan tujuan baru dalam hidupnya yaitu ingin melindungi dan menikahi gadis yang dicintainya sekarang agar ada keturunannya yang menggantikan posisi Guardian itu. Juga melindungi semua orang dari ancaman makhluk halus yang menginginkan buku bertuah tersebut.

Sekarang kesulitan mulai menghimpit kehidupannya karena kehadiran yokai Singa yang mengincar Koneko. Diperkirakan yokai Singa yaitu Sairaorg itu belum mati setelah Naruto memusnahkannya kemarin. Hal ini dikatakan oleh Koneko sehingga membuatnya mulai was-was jika Sairaorg datang lagi untuk menemui Koneko. Dia harus melindungi Koneko lebih ketat lagi. Jangan sampai Sairaorg mengetahui bahwa Koneko adalah manusia biasa dan Koneko tidak mempunyai kekuatan yokai lagi. Pasti kebenaran itu akan mendorong Sairaorg untuk menculik Koneko dari tangannya. Dia tidak mau semua itu sampai terjadi.

Dia pun tersentak ketika mengingat tentang Koneko. Buru-buru dia masuk ke kamarnya lagi untuk segera mandi dan menggantikan pakaiannya. Secepatnya dia menemui Koneko di hari minggu yang cerah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-APA!? KAMU MELIHAT GADIS YOKAI NEKOMATA YANG MENYAMAR JADI KUCING HITAM DAN DIPELIHARA SAMA MENMA!?" seru Koneko yang sangat kaget mendengar pemberitahuan dari Asia. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit. Dia tidak jadi memasukkan makanannya dengan menggunakan sumpit.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya terlihat serius saat mengatakannya pada Koneko. Dia sedang duduk bersimpuh sembari berhadapan dengan Koneko. Dibatasi dengan meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu, tepatnya di ruang keluarga.

"Iya. Itu betul," sahut Asia mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan."Matanya kuning seperti kamu. Pakaiannya kimono serba hitam. Kalau nggak salah, rambutnya hitam."

"Ah, itukan Kuroka-nee-sama."

"Kuroka-nee-sama?"

"Iya. Dia itu kakak kandungku. Tapi, beda ibu."

"Eh, kakak kandungmu? Maksudnya beda ibu itu?"

"Hm... Gini. Awalnya ayahku menikah dengan wanita yokai nekomata hitam. Terus lahirlah Kuroka-nee-sama. Kemudian ayahku menikah dengan wanita manusia yaitu ibuku. Aku terlahir sebagai manusia setengah yokai. Tapi, keluarga ibuku nggak suka sama kehadiranku karena tahu kalau ayahku adalah Raja yokai nekomata. Mereka nyaris membunuhku, ayah yang menyelamatkan aku dan membawaku ke dunia gaib. Sejak bayi, aku diasuh sama ayah dan dididik untuk menjadi yokai nekomata sepenuhnya. Di samping itu, ibu kakakku nggak suka dengan kehadiranku di kerajaan yokai. Maka dia pun kabur dari kerajaan dan nggak diketahui di mana dia sekarang. Kakakku juga membenciku. Namun, sekarang dia mulai menyayangiku. Setelah itu, aku menjadi manusia biasa berkat buku bertuah dan memilih tinggal di dunia manusia ini. Selama itu, aku nggak pernah lagi ketemu kakakku. Aku kira dia tinggal di dunia gaib. Nyatanya dia berubah jadi kucing hitam dan menjadi kucing peliharaannya Menma. Hal ini ngingatin aku tentang pertemuanku dengan Naruto. Sepertinya kakakku ingin mendapatkan hatinya Menma lewat menjadi kucing. Itu berarti kakakku menyukai Menma. Bukan Naruto lagi."

Perkataan gadis berambut putih itu membuat Asia tertegun. Asia terdiam sebentar seraya menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya. Kemudian menundukkan kepala.

"Oh, gitu ya. Aku ngerti," Asia menutup kedua matanya."Seperti yang kamu duga. Mungkin kakakmu menyukai Menma. Tapi, yang lebih jelasnya kamu harus ketemu langsung sama kakakmu untuk memastikan semua kemungkinan itu. Mungkin sebaiknya kamu kasih tahu juga sama Naruto soal kakakmu yang nyamar jadi kucing hitam supaya Naruto bisa lihat wujud asli kakakmu dengan mata gaibnya. Itu sih saranku agar kamu bisa berbicara empat mata dengan kakakmu langsung."

Koneko manggut-manggut sambil memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya dengan menggunakan sumpit.

"Hm... Aku ngerti. Nyam... Nyam... Nyam..."

"Ya sudah, kita habisin dulu sarapan kita ini dulu."

"He'eh."

Hening.

Kedua gadis itu terdiam untuk menfokuskan diri pada makanan masing-masing. Tampak nasi gulung dan udang goreng tersaji di mangkuk masing-masing. Juga ada gelas yang berisi air, terletak di samping mangkuk masing-masing.

Selama menumpang tinggal di rumah Asia, Koneko juga belajar memasak, menyapu dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Hal ini dia lakukan untuk melatih dirinya agar bisa membantu Asia dan belajar menjadi istri yang baik. Agar dia terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga sedari sekarang hingga tiba waktunya menikah dengan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang sekitarnya dan berusaha melakukan hal yang terbaik. Juga berusaha belajar dalam memahami semua pelajaran yang didapatkannya selama bersekolah agar lebih mengetahui tentang dunia manusia ini.

Sebaliknya sewaktu tinggal di kerajaan yokai, dia dituntut oleh ayahnya untuk belajar ilmu bela diri, belajar menggunakan kekuatan yokai dan belajar tentang tata cara sebagai putri kerajaan yang baik. Dia tidak diajarkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Tapi, pelayan-pelayan istana yang melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga itu. Kerja Koneko hanya belajar, berlatih, tidak boleh keluar istana sebelum berumur 13 tahun dan hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Sampai menunggu dirinya dijodohkan dengan pangeran-pangeran dari kerajaan yokai kecil lainnya. Sebab kerajaan yokai nekomata yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya merupakan kerajaan yokai yang terbesar di dunia yokai dan memiliki pemerintahan besar untuk memimpin kerajaan-kerajaan yokai lainnya. Kerajaan-kerajaan yokai lain, tunduk dan patuh di bawah kekuasaan kerajaan yokai nekomata. Tidak ada yang bisa untuk melawan kewenangan kerajaan yokai nekomata tersebut.

Hingga ayahnya mengadakan pertemuan besar untuk mengundang para pangeran dari kerajaan-kerajaan kecil, datang ke istana yokai nekomata. Dengan bermaksud mencari jodoh yang tepat buat Koneko ketika Koneko baru saja menginjak umur 15 tahun. Koneko sangat kaget ketika ayahnya memaksanya untuk menghadiri acara pertemuan itu. Dengan terpaksa, Koneko menuruti permintaan ayahnya.

Dia pun hadir di acara pertemuan itu. Semua pangeran akhirnya mengurungkan diri mereka untuk menolak dijodohkan dengan Koneko karena Koneko dikenal sebagai gadis yokai yang berbahaya. Pernah beberapa kali, Koneko kedapatan kabur dari kerajaan dan para anak buah ayahnya habis dibantainya dengan kekuatan kegelapannya, saat hendak membawanya pulang. Pernah juga, Koneko membunuh putri dari kerajaan yokai lain karena Koneko ditantangnya untuk bertarung. Sampai Koneko dicap sebagai yokai pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak segan-segan lagi membunuh lawannya yang menghadangnya. Pasti sekali serangannya yang mematikan, bisa memusnahkan lawannya dalam sekejap mata.

Lalu hanya pangeran Yuuto yang berasal dari kerajaan yokai nekomata kecil dan pangeran Sairaorg yang berasal dari kerajaan yokai singa, yang tertarik padanya. Hingga ayahnya menyerahkan keputusan Koneko untuk memilih antara Yuuto dan Sairaorg. Tapi, Koneko tidak mau dan memilih meninggalkan pertemuan itu. Dia kabur begitu saja. Lalu dia dikejar oleh Yuuto dan Sairaorg.

Di daerah desa yang ada di dunia yokai, Sairaorg berhasil menemukan Koneko dan meminta Koneko untuk menjadi istrinya. Koneko menantang Sairaorg untuk bertarung dan akan menjadi istri Sairaorg jika Sairaorg berhasil mengalahkannya. Sairaorg menyetujuinya.

Terjadilah pertarungan Koneko dan Sairaorg. Disaksikan oleh Yuuto. Dalam beberapa menit, Sairaorg kalah. Koneko menang dan segera melarikan diri lagi. Tapi, Koneko berhasil ditangkap oleh ayahnya sebelum tiba di portal gaib dunia manusia yang berjarak beberapa meter lagi.

Pada akhirnya, Koneko dikurung di kamarnya dan dibentengi dengan segel gaib yang dibentuk oleh ayahnya sehingga Koneko tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Sampai menunggu tibanya keputusan ayahnya memilih pangeran yang tepat untuk menjadi suaminya. Membuatnya sangat kesal karena dikurung beberapa hari di dalam kamarnya tersebut.

Tapi, ketika pelayan kepercayaan Koneko yang datang untuk mengecek keadaannya, pelayan itu memiliki segel gaib yang sama dengan segel gaib sang ayah. Bisa membuka pintu kamar Koneko, Koneko pun memanfaatkan peluang itu untuk kabur lagi. Dia berhasil keluar dari istana dan bertemu lagi dengan Sairaorg. Sairaorg menantangnya bertarung. Akhirnya Sairaorg itu kalah. Tapi, Sairaorg terus mengikutinya hingga beberapa hari saat masa pelarian diri dari istana. Berkali-kali Sairaorg bertarung dengannya. Berkali-kali juga, Sairaorg kalah. Sampai tibanya Koneko berhasil ditangkap lagi oleh ayahnya dan diseret langsung ke istana lagi.

Sejak saat itu, ayahnya memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya dengan Yuuto. Ia sangat syok dan merasa kesal dengan keputusan ayahnya yang seenaknya. Di samping itu, ternyata Kuroka menaruh hati pada Yuuto dan tidak suka jika Yuuto menikah dengan Koneko. Koneko sendiri tidak suka dengan Yuuto dan berniat kabur lagi pada saat acara pertunangannya dengan Yuuto. Dia ingin pergi ke dunia manusia untuk menjumpai Guardian baru yang banyak diperbincangkan oleh para gadis di dunia yokai itu. Bahwa Guardian baru itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang tampan dan sangat menawan hati. Semua gadis ingin merebutnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Atas dasar keinginan kuat untuk bertemu Guardian yang bernama Naruto itu, maka Koneko berhasil kabur dari kerajaan sambil mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai seorang putri. Dia kabur atas bantuan dari pelayan kepercayaannya. Maka dia pun tiba di dunia manusia dengan selamat tanpa diketahui oleh ayahnya maupun kakaknya.

Setibanya di dunia manusia, tepatnya di Uzuka Gakuen, dia bertemu langsung dengan Naruto yang sedang berjaga. Naruto tidak sendirian, tapi ditemani oleh Asia. Naruto dan Asia baru saja mengalahkan makhluk halus sejenis 'ubume' serta mengundang decak kagum pada dirinya. Dirinya yang terpesona akan senyuman Naruto yang diterpa bulan purnama, pada malam itu. Masih sebatas kagum. Bukan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dalam wujud kucing putih, dia diselamatkan oleh Naruto dari tabrakan mobil dan dipelihara Naruto sebagai 'Shinju'. Dari sanalah, dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya menyukai Naruto. Hingga rasa suka itu menjadi cinta. Ingin mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Harus bersaing dengan gadis lain. Ujung-ujungnya, dia pun menjadi gadis yang dicintai Naruto. Membuat semua gadis dunia gaib dan dunia nyata, mundur untuk merebut Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto berpacaran dengannya. Walaupun ada beberapa gadis yang masih nekad untuk merebut Naruto dari tangannya.

Begitulah, kejadian masa lalu yang terekam di otak Koneko saat ini. Sambil menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanannya, dia terdiam seribu bahasa bersama Asia. Mereka terus makan dengan khidmat sampai beberapa menit lamanya.

Setelah itu, mereka selesai sarapan pagi. Mereka bersama-sama membawa mangkuk dan gelas yang kotor ke dapur. Lalu diputuskan siapa yang akan mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor tersebut.

"Biar aku saja," pinta Asia tersenyum kecil."Sebaiknya kamu santai-santai saja sambil nonton tv di ruang keluarga."

"Eh, tapi... Aku nggak mau santai-santai gitu. Aku juga akan ikut bantu kamu kerja, Asia," sahut Koneko yang berdiri di dekat Asia, persis di mulut pintu dapur.

"Nggak apa. Kamu santai saja di hari libur ini. Biar aku yang ngerjain semua tugas ini."

"Aku nggak mau. Pokoknya aku bantu kamu! Biar aku yang menyapu halaman, mengepel lantai, memangkas tanaman bonsai dan menyapu rumahmu! Apa saja pekerjaannya, akan aku lakukan sekarang juga!"

Wajah Koneko terlihat serius sekali. Kedua matanya menajam. Cukup membuat Asia termangu.

Sedetik kemudian, Asia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu memaksa juga. Kamu boleh ikut bantu aku."

Spontan, wajah Koneko menjadi cerah seperti matahari bersinar. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar. Tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih."

"Hm, sama-sama."

"Kalau gitu, aku nyapu halaman sekarang ya."

"Oke, aku yang cuci piring ya."

Dua gadis imut itu saling tersenyum. Mereka memang sudah menjadi teman yang baik. Juga saling membantu antara satu sama lainnya. Hal ini sungguh membuat Naruto senang melihat keakraban mereka yang sudah terjalin selama enam bulan ini.

Lantas Koneko bergegas melangkah keluar dari rumah. Meninggalkan Asia yang sudah berjalan sambil membawa tumpukan mangkuk dan gelas yang kotor ke arah tempat pencucian peralatan makanan. Bersama-sama akan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga pada pagi hari ini. Sebagai rasa kompak dan kesetiaan mereka sebagai teman yang akrab.

Begitulah kira-kira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Seorang gadis berambut putih dan bermata kuning. Mengenakan baju blouse merah muda dan celana katun biru selutut. Kedua kakinya memakai sendal bertali. Dia sedang asyik menyapu halaman depan kuil yang sangat luas, dengan menggunakan sapu lidi.

Udara masih dingin karena jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Matahari mulai tampak menyinari dunia. Awan-awan putih yang membentuk rupa tertentu di langit. Burung-burung kecil masih asyik bernyanyi dan bertengger di dahan pohon. Menyambut pagi di musim panas ini.

Koneko giat bekerja keras untuk menyapu halaman kuil ini. Atas dasar kemauannya sendiri, dia membantu Asia tanpa terpaksa. Lagipula dia sudah mulai terbiasa bekerja untuk melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga ini berkat dilatih Asia. Dialah yang meminta sendiri pada Asia agar Asia mau mengajarinya untuk bekerja. Selama ini, dia belum pernah melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga karena dia adalah seorang putri kerajaan. Dia ingin melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga ini agar bisa berlatih menjadi seorang istri. Agar kelaknya nanti dia bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto.

Semula Asia tidak mau mengajarinya dan menyuruhnya agar tetap bersantai layaknya seorang putri kerajaan. Dia tidak perlu bekerja keras seperti itu. Tapi, dia tetap bersikukuh ingin belajar. Memohon-mohon pada Asia dan pada akhirnya Asia mau mengajarinya. Dia senang sekali. Setelah itu, Asia mengajarinya tentang berbagai hal dalam urusan rumah tangga. Asia berperan sebagai ibu yang mengajari anak perempuannya agar Koneko menjadi aktif dan rajin. Itulah mengapa Koneko selalu berusaha belajar untuk menguasai tentang apa yang diajari Asia padanya.

Kini semua pekerjaan sudah mampu dilakukannya. Awalnya dia masih kaku saat mengerjakannya. Namun, lama-kelamaan dia semakin terbiasa dan cepat melakukannya. Dia sendiri menikmatinya dan merasa senang dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Ini semua demi Naruto, pikirnya.

Sudah separuh halaman depan, disapu oleh Koneko. Dia pun berhenti sejenak untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya. Keringat dingin mengucur di balik rambut putihnya.

"Haaah, capek sekali...," Koneko menghembuskan napasnya sambil memegang gagang sapu lidi dengan dua tangannya."Sedikit lagi, semuanya selesai. Sampahnya tinggal dibakar dan..."

Belum sempat, Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya. Datanglah suara keras yang menyela perkataannya.

"Ohayou, Koneko-chan!"

Gadis itu menyadari suara siapa itu. Seketika dia tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

JREEENG!

Rupanya Naruto. Tampak kalung yukianesa yang melingkari lehernya dan tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga tampak baju kaos biru di dalamnya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans hitam. Sepatu kets jingga membungkus kedua kakinya. Dia tampak gagah hari ini.

"O-Ohayou, Naruto-kun!" balas Koneko yang senang melihatnya. Kedua pipi Koneko merona merah.

"Kamu sedang apa sih?"

"Se-Sedang nyapu halaman."

"Oh...," Naruto memperhatikan halaman kuil yang sudah bersih hanya separuh saja."Kamu rajin sekali akhir-akhir ini ya. Aku nggak nyangka kalau putri kerajaan sepertimu mau melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Apa Asia yang nyuruh kamu ya?"

Koneko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bersamaan tatapan mata Naruto tertuju padanya.

"Ah, nggak. Asia nggak nyuruh aku kok. Aku kerja atas kemauanku sendiri. Nggak mungkin aku berdiam diri dan bersantai, sementara Asia bekerja, kan? Karena itu, aku ikut bantu dia juga untuk ngerjain tugas-tugas rumah. Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan menjadi istri. Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, Naruto-kun. Makanya aku belajar dari sekarang. Apa itu salah?"

Wajah Koneko berubah kusut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Perkataannya tadi sungguh mengejutkan Naruto.

"Apa? Kamu melakukan ini atas dasar latihan menjadi istri?"

"Iya."

Sekali lagi, Koneko mengangguk. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Seketika mengukir senyum di wajah laki-laki penjaga buku bertuah itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto berjalan mendekati Koneko. Begitu dekat, dia memegang kedua bahu Koneko sehingga Koneko menatap ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Itu bagus sekali. Nggak salah kok kalau kamu belajar ngerjain tugas-tugas rumah ini. Kamu melakukan semua ini hanya demi aku, kan? Apa itu benar?"

Koneko memandang kedua mata Naruto yang begitu teduh. Kemudian dia mengangguk lagi.

"Iya."

"Hm... Kamu ini," Naruto menepuk pipi Koneko dengan pelan."Ya sudah, lakukan apa yang kamu mau. Yang penting, kamu nggak terpaksa melakukannya. Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun yang kamu lakukan. Kamu ngerti?"

"Ngerti."

"Bagus. Terus apa kerjaanmu ini belum selesai?"

"Belum. Nggak lama lagi selesai. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kerajaan yokai nekomata untuk menemui ayahmu hari ini."

"Eh? Hari ini?"

"Iya. Aku ingin berbicara sama ayahmu agar ayahmu mengizinkan aku segera bertunangan denganmu. Jika ayahmu mengizinkannya, aku akan memasangkan cincin pertunangan di jarimu tepat di depan ayahmu. Kamu ingat tentang apa yang kubilang kemarin itu?"

"Ah. Iya, tentu saja aku ingat. Jadi, hari ini kita pergi ke kerajaan yokai nekomata?"

"Iya. Sudah kubilangkan tadi."

"Baiklah, kita bisa pergi. Tapi, aku harus nyelesain kerjaanku ini. Setelah itu, aku harus bilang sama Asia kalau aku pergi sama kamu ke dunia gaib."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Koneko pun tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Aku tunggu. Tapi, aku akan ikut bantu kamu nyapu halaman ini. Sekarang kamu istirahat saja ya."

"Eh, tapi, Naruto-kun. Nggak usah. Biar aku saja."

"Kamu calon istriku, kan? Jadi, kamu harus latihan untuk menjadi istri yang patuh sama suaminya. Anggap saja kita ini sudah menikah. Aku yang nyapu halaman dan kamu harus nurut sama kata-kataku ini. Kalau aku bilang istirahat, kamu harus istirahat dan duduk di batu di dekat bonsai itu. Ngerti?"

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sangat tegas. Cukup membuat Koneko tertegun. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, ngerti."

Diusapnya puncak rambut Koneko, Naruto tersenyum sambil mengambil sapu lidi itu dari tangan Koneko. Koneko membiarkannya. Lalu melihat Naruto yang pergi ke arah sudut halaman kuil yang lain, untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan Koneko itu. Koneko cuma tersenyum simpul sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya selembut mungkin.

"Naruto-kun, apapun yang kamu bilang, sudah pasti aku akan menurutinya. Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik dan patuh sama kamu nantinya. Aku nggak sabar ingin menikah denganmu secepatnya," gumam Koneko pada dirinya sendiri.

Diam-diam, ada seseorang yang mengintainya dari balik pohon rindang yang berada di luar pagar pembatas kuil. Entah siapa seseorang itu. Namun, yang pasti dia merasa sakit hati saat mendengar percakapan Koneko dan Naruto barusan.

"Cih, Guardian sialan itu akan menemui Raja yokai nekomata untuk meminta izin agar bertunangan dengan Koneko-hime. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Raja yokai nekomata mau menerima Naruto untuk menjadi pasangan Koneko-hime? Ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui, tapi aku akan berusaha mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi."

SYAAAT!

Seseorang misterius itu mulai menghilangkan dirinya saat dia melompat ke atas. Seiring Koneko duduk di batu di dekat tanaman bonsai yang berada di dalam halaman depan kuil. Dia duduk sambil terdiam dan terus memandang Naruto yang sedang asyik menyapu halaman. Sesekali dia tertawa kecil saat melihat Naruto yang bersusah payah menyapu halaman itu karena tiba-tiba angin datang dan menerbangkan semua dedaunan kering sehingga halaman dipenuhi dengan daun-daun kering lagi. Hal ini membuat Naruto sangat kesal dan berteriak keras pada angin yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hahaha... Hahaha... Hahaha...," Koneko tidak berhenti tertawa karena ulah konyol kekasihnya. Sungguh jarang sekali dia tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"MENYEBALKAN! DASAR, ANGIN NGGAK TAHU DIRI!" sembur Naruto marah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sapu lidinya ke udara.

WHUUUSH!

Angin terus bertiup kencang. Lama-kelamaan semakin pelan dan akhirnya menghilang. Terlihat sudut perempatan sudah muncul di kepala Naruto. Dia menghentakkan sapu lidi ke tanah dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Huuuh, harus nyapu dari awal lagi nih. Merepotkan," Naruto menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat."Pasti Koneko-chan ngalamin kayak gini juga. Pasti dia repot karena harus nyapu dari awal lagi. Haaaah..."

Setelah itu, dia bersiap untuk menyapu lagi. Tapi, gendang telinganya menangkap suara tawa seseorang. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah asal suara tawa itu.

Dari kejauhan sana, dia melihat Koneko yang tertawa. Wajah Koneko berseri-seri. Jarang sekali Koneko berekspresi seperti itu. Sangat membuat Naruto terpaku melihatnya.

"Koneko-chan... Tertawa?" seketika Naruto tersenyum manis."Hmmm, baru kali ini aku lihat dia tertawa. Dia semakin manis saja ketika berekspresi seperti itu. Sangat menggemaskan."

Sesudah itu, perhatian Naruto tertuju untuk menyapu halaman lagi. Dia bertekad akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepatnya agar dia dan Koneko bisa pergi ke dunia gaib. Untuk meminta restu pada Raja yokai nekomata agar bisa bertunangan hari ini. Itulah rencana pertama yang harus dilakukan oleh Naruto demi melindungi Koneko. Hal ini sudah diberitahukannya pada orang tuanya bahwa dia dan Koneko akan pergi menemui sang Raja yokai di dunia gaib. Orang tuanya mengizinkannya. Membuat dia merasa senang akan kebaikan orang tuanya yang telah merestui hubungannya dengan Koneko. Kini saatnya yang tepat untuk menunjukkan cintanya yang begitu tulus pada putri Raja yokai itu.

GRATAK!

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka saat Asia membukanya. Dia keluar karena mendengar suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Naruto. Membuatnya penasaran untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto sedang nyapu halaman?" tukasnya sedikit terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum melihat Koneko yang duduk di atas batu."Pasti Naruto yang nyuruh Koneko beristirahat. Terus Naruto gantiin tugas Koneko itu. Hmmm, mereka memang pasangan yang sangat romantis."

Sungguh, iri sekali melihat mereka berdua. Asia merasakan hal yang tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih suka dengan Naruto. Tapi, dia mulai berusaha untuk melupakan rasa cintanya itu. Berusaha agar tidak berharap lagi pada Naruto.

Terlebih saat ini, dia mulai akrab dengan Menma, kembaran Naruto itu. Dia berharap bisa menjadikan Menma sebagai pengganti Naruto di hatinya. Namun, kenyataannya lagi, Menma didekati oleh gadis nekomata yang menyamar menjadi kucing. Gadis nekomata yang diperkirakan Kuroka, kakak Koneko.

Cerita lama terulang kembali pada kehidupan Menma yang hampir persis dengan kehidupan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya dan berusaha menjadikan kedua laki-laki itu sebagai teman di hatinya. Tidak berharap lebih lagi. Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa pasti dia akan menemukan laki-laki pengganti yang lebih baik dan pantas untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Dia terus memperhatikan Naruto dan Koneko dengan perasaan yang ikut senang. Tidak sedih dan tidak kesal lagi. Baginya, Koneko adalah teman baiknya dan berharap Koneko hidup bahagia dengan Naruto untuk selamanya.

Setelah itu, dia menutup pintu lagi yang digeser dari samping. Lalu pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Finish: Jumat, 29 Juli 2016**


	5. Bertunangan

Seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat ponytail dan bermata ungu, sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam. Mereka saling berbicara serius di tempat antah berantah. Tempat gelap gulita yang dipenuhi partikel-partikel cahaya.

"Begitulah cerita sebenarnya, pangeran Sairaorg," kata gadis berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah Akeno. Seorang yokai laba-laba.

Pria berambut hitam yang memang Sairaorg, hanya menunjukkan wajahnya yang tenang. Tanpa kaget sedikitpun dengan cerita yang sudah dilontarkan oleh Akeno.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Ternyata Koneko-hime sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang. Aku baru mengetahuinya darimu, Himejima-san."

"Ya, aku juga baru tahu hal ini dari Raja yokai nekomata pada saat aku pergi menemui Raja yokai nekomata. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kuroka-hime, tapi nyatanya Kuroka-hime tidak ada di kerajaan yokai nekomata. Raja yokai nekomata bilang kalau Kuroka-hime sedang pergi ke dunia manusia untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kuroka-hime di dunia manusia ini," kata Akeno panjang lebar."Apakah anda pernah berjumpa dengan Kuroka-hime di dunia manusia?"

Pangeran yokai singa itu melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Aku rasa aku belum bertemu dengan Kuroka-hime. Tapi, tujuanku ke sini adalah menantang Koneko-hime untuk bertarung denganku."

"Sayang sekali, Koneko sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang. Dia bukan yokai lagi. Percuma saja jika anda menantangnya bertarung."

"Aku tahu. Kebenaran ini akan membawa kemudahan bagiku."

Akeno mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan Sairaorg.

"Maksud anda, pangeran?"

Kedua mata Sairaorg menyipit tajam. Seulas senyum sinis terukir di wajahnya.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan mengalahkan Guardian itu. Karena Guardian itu yang melindungi Koneko-hime agar tidak diserang oleh para musuhnya. Lalu jika aku sudah mengalahkan Guardian itu, aku akan membawa Koneko-hime ke dunia gaib. Aku akan menikahi Koneko-hime secepatnya. Koneko-hime tidak akan bisa lagi menolakku. Tapi, jika dia masih saja menolakku, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk melakukan tindakan yang jauh dari perkiraannya. Akan kupaksa dia menikahiku."

Mendengar itu, Akeno cukup terperanjat. Sedetik kemudian, dia juga tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Aku mengerti. Semoga anda bisa mewujudkan impian anda itu. Tapi, aku mohon jangan buat Naruto sampai mati jika anda berhasil mengalahkannya. Cukup buat saja dia terluka di tubuhnya dan terluka di hatinya. Kita buat Naruto dan Koneko menderita secara lahir dan bathin. Pasti itu sangat menyenangkan."

Mereka saling tersenyum sinis dengan aura kekelaman yang pekat. Menandakan mereka berhati jahat dan bersepakat untuk menghancurkan sebuah cinta yang tulus. Mereka tidak ingin hubungan Naruto dan Koneko berjalan dengan mulus. Harus dihambat dengan batu-batu penghalang yang sangat besar dan sangat sulit untuk dimusnahkan.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas dukunganmu."

"Sama-sama, pangeran."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start: Jumat, 29 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu "Menjadi Pangeranmu" by Dadali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Bertunangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kerajaan yokai nekomata yang berada di dunia yokai.

Dengan bantuan Madarao si anjing hantu pembawa buku bertuah, Naruto dan Koneko pergi ke kerajaan yokai nekomata. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh pria bermata kuning, diketahui bernama Toujou Ken, yokai nekomata putih yang sudah berumur ratusan lebih. Merupakan Raja yokai yang sangat garang dan keras kepala. Tapi, sisi lainnya, dia adalah seorang ayah yang baik dan lembut. Terutama pada keluarganya.

Di istana yang berbentuk pagoda yang menjulang tinggi. Di mana-mana, tampak pasukan nekomata berkaki dua sedang berjaga-jaga di berbagai sudut di luar dan di dalam istana. Juga ada beberapa nekomata berkaki dua yang mengawal Naruto dan Koneko untuk memasuki ruang singgasana, tempat sang Raja bernaung.

Para nekomata itu berwajah menyeramkan dengan kedua mata yang merah. Berekor dua. Mengenakan pakaian zirah besi khas kerajaan yokai nekomata berwarna serba putih. Mereka terus waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar dan memberi hormat ketika Naruto dan Koneko melewati mereka. Karena mengetahui putri bungsu sang Raja datang untuk menemui sang Raja, bersama Guardian penjaga buku bertuah. Mereka berkata dengan kompaknya untuk menyambut kedatangan dua manusia dari dunia manusia itu.

"SELAMAT DATANG, KONEKO-HIME DAN NARUTO-SAMA!"

Begitulah perkataan para pasukan nekomata. Sampai Naruto dan Koneko beserta kelompok pengawal memasuki ruang singgasana tersebut. Pintu gerbang ruang singgasana terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya ketika mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

KRIEEET!

Tampaklah ruangan yang sangat luas. Berbentuk kubah dengan atap yang berwarna hitam. Kabut tipis menyelimuti ruangan yang terkesan mistis dan menyeramkan. Terdapat tiang-tiang besar dengan corak nekomata, berderet-deret di dua sisi jalan menuju ke arah sang Raja yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya. Suasana remang-remang dan sepi. Lalu beberapa nekomata yang mengawal Naruto dan Koneko tadi, membentuk deretan rapi di dekat tiang-tiang. Memperhatikan Naruto dan Koneko yang berjalan mendekati sang Raja.

Ternyata sang Raja sedang tertidur. Tapi, dia segera terbangun saat merasakan hawa putrinya yang mendekatinya. Kedua mata kuningnya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Menampilkan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Putriku, Koneko-hime. Apa itu benar kamu, nak?" tanya sang ayah yang begitu senang saat melihat Koneko yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Di samping Koneko, ada Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Iya, ini aku Toujou Koneko. Putri Tou-sama."

"Koneko-hime!" sang ayah bangkit dari kursi singgasananya dan memeluk Koneko begitu saja."Tou-sama sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Koneko. Tersenyum simpul saat Koneko membalas pelukan sang Raja yokai.

"Aku juga merindukan Tou-sama."

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja di dunia sana?"

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa Naruto menjagamu dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja, Tou-sama."

"Syukurlah, Tou-sama senang sekali."

"Hm."

Mereka tersenyum bersama sambil berpelukan cukup lama. Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

SET!

Tatapan mata Raja yokai yang begitu tajam tertuju pada Naruto. Cukup membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berdua menemui Tou-sama?"

Antara Koneko dan Naruto dilanda kebingungan untuk menjelaskan semua ini entah mulai darimana, mereka saling memandang. Sementara Raja yokai menatap wajah mereka secara bergantian.

"Ayo, cepat jawab! Ada apa? Apa ada yang ingin kalian bilang pada Tou-sama? Jangan takut, Tou-sama tidak akan marah," lanjut sang Raja lagi.

Mendengar perkataan sang Raja, Naruto mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan semuanya pada sang Raja.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting pada anda."

Sang Raja menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hm, apa itu, Naruto?"

"Aku ingin ...," ujar Naruto menatap Raja yokai dengan wajah yang sangat serius."Aku ingin bertunangan dengan anak anda, Koneko-hime, hari ini juga. Karena aku sudah melamar Koneko-hime untuk menjadi istriku. Orang tuaku sudah menyetujuinya. Koneko-hime juga menerima lamaranku. Jadi, tinggal anda saja yang belum tahu tentang semua ini. Terus apakah anda menyetujui lamaranku ini dan sekaligus menyetujui pertunangan ini? Aku butuh jawaban anda secepatnya sekarang juga."

Kemudian sang Raja berwajah datar sambil berdiri, saling berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Koneko memasang wajah kusutnya dan berharap ayahnya menerima lamaran Naruto itu.

'Ah, semoga Tou-sama menerima lamaran Naruto. Kumohon Tou-sama, terimalah Naruto sebagai calon menantumu. Aku ingin secepatnya bertunangan dan menikah dengan Naruto. Jangan buat aku kecewa, Tou-sama,' batin Koneko yang merasa was-was di dalam hatinya.

Lama sekali sang Raja berpikir. Mereka berdua menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar. Hingga keheningan hinggap di tempat itu selama beberapa menit.

Tak lama kemudian, sang Raja memberikan jawabannya.

"Baiklah, Tou-sama setuju. Tou-sama menerima lamaran Naruto. Kalian bisa bertunangan hari ini."

Spontan, pasangan kekasih itu senang mendengarnya. Mereka tersenyum bersama-sama.

"Benarkah, Tou-sama?"

Pandangan Raja yokai mengarah pada anak perempuan bungsunya itu. Dia tetap berwajah datar.

"Ya, tapi, ada syaratnya."

Seketika senyuman menghilang dari wajah Naruto dan Koneko. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi lain. Bengong dan bingung.

"Sya-Syarat? Mak-Maksud Tou-sama?"

"Syaratnya adalah Koneko-hime harus menginap di sini selama dua hari. Tou-sama sangat kesepian selama kamu tidak ada. Jadi, Tou-sama ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Kita akan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi dunia yokai. Bagaimana, anakku?"

Sang anak tersentak mendengarnya. Dia berwajah datar dan menatap ayahnya dengan serius.

"Baik, jika itu kemauan Tou-sama. Aku akan menginap di sini selama dua hari. Tapi, Naruto harus ikut menginap di sini juga. Jika Tou-sama mengizinkannya, aku nggak memaksanya."

Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut sedikit kaget dengan permintaan yang dilontarkan oleh Koneko. Dia terpaku saat melihat Koneko. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Ya, Tou-sama mengerti. Tou-sama mengizinkan Naruto menginap di sini juga. Dengan begitu, perasaanmu jadi senang, kan?"

Sang putri tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya berbinar-binar. Dia merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Secara langsung, dia memeluk ayahnya. Ayahnya membalas pelukannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku senang! Terima kasih, Tousama!"

"Hmmm... Ya... Ya..."

Betapa senangnya. Sungguh tak terkira. Untuk sekian kalinya, Naruto tersenyum dan terharu melihatnya. Ayah dan anak yang saling menyayangi. Hal ini membuat suasana semakin hangat dan akrab. Semakin dekat dengan perasaan yang berwarna-warni.

Setelah itu, Raja yokai melirik ke arah Naruto. Koneko pun melepaskan pelukannya ketika ayahnya bertanya pada Naruto.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertunangan dengan anakku hari ini, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Iya. Sekarang. Aku akan memasangkan cincin pertunangan di jari Koneko-hime tepat di depan anda sekarang juga."

Sang Raja tertegun dan terdiam sebentar. Koneko ikut menambahkan perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Iya, Tou-sama. Kami akan bertunangan di depan Tou-sama. Kami nggak butuh pesta besar atau semacamnya untuk merayakan acara pertunangan kami ini. Cukup Tou-sama dan orang tua Naruto yang mengetahuinya. Kami hanya butuh restu dan izin Tou-sama. Itu sudah menjadi cukup bagi kami berdua."

Naruto manggut-manggut untuk membenarkan perkataan Koneko. Raja yokai menghelakan napasnya sejenak.

"Ya sudah, itu terserah kalian saja. Tou-sama akan mengikuti saja," Raja yokai tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Naruto."Naruto, kau punya cincin untuk bertunangan, kan?"

Sang Guardian mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan cincin putih dari saku jaket hitamnya.

"Ya, aku punya."

"Sekarang pasang cincin itu ke jari Koneko-hime."

"Baiklah."

Dengan santai, Naruto menghadapkan dirinya pada Koneko. Koneko merasa berdebar-debar saat tangan kanannya diraih Naruto. Lalu Naruto langsung memasangkan cincin putih itu ke jari manisnya. Sementara Raja yokai tersenyum melihat mereka. Merasa senang sekali melihat putrinya yang sudah dilamar oleh laki-laki penjaga buku bertuah tersebut.

Ternyata cincin pertunangan itu pas di jari manis sang putri yang mungil. Tersenyum bersama sang pangeran yang sudah memasangkan cincin itu padanya. Perasaannya begitu bahagia dan terharu. Apalagi para prajurit nekomata bertepuk tangan saat menyaksikan acara pertunangan mereka yang sederhana ini.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Suara tepukan tangan para nekomata bergemuruh dan menggema di ruang singgasana itu. Sang Raja ikut bertepuk tangan untuk memeriahkan suasana tersebut. Naruto dan Koneko saling memandang dengan wajah yang merona merah. Saling tersenyum senang antara satu sama lainnya.

"SELAMAT BUAT KALIAN!"

"SELAMAT ATAS PERTUNANGAN KONEKO-HIME DENGAN NARUTO-SAMA!"

"KAMI TURUT SENANG!"

"ITU BENAR!"

"HIDUP! KONEKO-HIME!"

"HIDUP! NARUTO-SAMA!"

Itulah suara-suara semangat dari pasukan nekomata. Membuat Naruto dan Koneko tersenyum mendengarnya. Tangan mereka saling terkait. Sang Raja memperhatikan jari manis Koneko yang kini dilingkari cincin putih. Cincin putih yang terbuat dari emas putih. Sang Raja tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

Suara-suara ribut masih ditimbulkan oleh pasukan nekomata, saat bersamaan Raja yokai mengatakan sesuatu pada pasangan kekasih itu.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian hari ini!"

Naruto dan Koneko menoleh ke arah sang Raja. Lalu mereka tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tou-sama/Ojisan," balas Koneko dan Naruto kompak."

"Ya. Sebagai tanda syukur atas pertunangan kalian ini, hari ini juga, Tou-sama berniat akan mengundang keluarga Naruto untuk makan malam di istana yokai ini. Naruto, bilang sama orang tuamu kalau Tou-sama mengundang mereka makan malam, pada pukul 6 nanti. Ingat ya. Jangan lupa!"

Naruto mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Siap, Ojisan."

"Jangan panggil Ojisan lagi. Panggil saja aku Tou-sama."

"Ah," Naruto bengong sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum."Baik, aku akan memanggilmu, Tou-sama."

"Bagus."

Bahu Naruto ditepuk pelan oleh sang Raja. Koneko tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oh iya, Tou-sama."

Sang Raja menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Boleh aku bawa Naruto ke kamarku sekarang?"

"Eh?" wajah Naruto memerah ketika Koneko mengatakan itu.

"Ya, boleh saja. Tapi, jangan macam-macam dulu. Kalian itu belum menikah. Tapi, baru bertunangan sekarang," ucap Raja yokai mengingatkannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku cuma nunjukin kamarku sama Naruto. Kami nggak akan berbuat macam-macam kok. Iyakan, Naruto?"

Iris kuning Koneko menyudut ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Iya."

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

Dengan cepat, Koneko menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto pun terseret oleh langkah Koneko. Mereka berjalan cepat ke arah lorong kanan yang ternyata bersatu dengan ruang singgasana tersebut.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tapi, sang Raja mengisyaratkan agar para nekomata yang berada di ruangan itu, untuk pergi mengawal Naruto dan Koneko dari belakang. Dengan maksud agar menjaga mereka tidak melakukan tindakan di luar dugaan. Apalagi mereka akan berduaan di dalam kamar itu. Tentu saja, sang Raja khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya itu.

"SIAP, BAGINDA!" seru pasukan nekomata yang patuh pada perintah sang Raja. Maka mereka pun segera pergi untuk menyusul Naruto dan Koneko secara diam-diam. Mereka menjaga Koneko agar tidak melakukan tindakan yang terduga, sehingga membuat Naruto mendekatinya. Hal ini bukan semata masih meragukan Naruto ataupun membenci Naruto. Tapi, atas dasar menjaga jarak sebelum pernikahan itu tiba. Itulah yang dipikirkan sang Raja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLAP!

Pintu kamar setinggi 5 meter tertutup saat Koneko yang menutupnya. Di luar sana, tampak banyak nekomata yang berjaga-jaga tepat di dekat pintu kamar Koneko. Mereka menyamarkan diri secara gaib dan tidak dapat dilihat langsung oleh mata manusia biasa. Tapi, Koneko bisa merasakannya dengan hatinya bahwa ada banyak nekomata yang mengawasinya selama berduaan dengan Naruto di dalam kamar tersebut.

Kamar itu sendiri berbentuk persegi panjang. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu putih. Lantainya juga terbuat dari batu putih. Tinggi atapnya sekitar 8 meter dengan ukiran klasik. Terdapat perabotan seperti tempat tidur yang memiliki kelambu putih, lemari pakaian, meja rias, kursi dan lain-lain. Juga ada ruangan lain yang berpintu di dalam kamar tersebut yaitu kamar mandi. Ada juga pintu balkon dan dua jendela kaca besar yang dipasangi gorden putih. Di mana ada balkon yang sangat luas, memungkinkan bisa melihat pemandangan dunia yokai di bawah sana karena kamar tersebut berada di lantai tiga. Suasananya sangat dingin, cukup terang karena ada obor-obor yang terpasang di sepanjang dinding, dan sepi.

Intinya, kamar Koneko ini terkesan seperti kamar putri Raja yang hidup pada zaman jepang kuno. Karena sistem kehidupan di dunia yokai, menerapkan kehidupan zaman jepang kuno. Mereka tidak mau berbaur dengan peradaban yang lebih maju seperti di dunia manusia. Tetap menjunjung tinggi tradisi jepang kuno selama berabad-abad. Itulah mengapa semua yokai yang hidup di dunia ini, mengenakan pakaian seperti zaman jepang kuno. Mereka mengikuti jejak leluhur mereka turun-temurun atas dasar peraturan resmi yang dicanangkan oleh kerajaan yokai nekomata. Mereka hidup tenang, rukun dan damai. Tanpa merasa terganggu antara satu sama lainnya.

Begitulah tentang dunia yokai. Dunia gaib yang disinggahi Naruto sekarang dalam rangka bertunangan dengan sang putri yokai. Naruto begitu senang karena pada akhirnya bisa bertunangan dengan putri yokai. Hanya tinggal menentukan kapan pernikahan mereka digelar, berdasarkan keputusan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Mungkin hal itu akan dibicarakan pada saat makan malam bersama nanti.

Lalu tampak Naruto yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut ruangan kamar Koneko. Dia begitu takjub dibuatnya.

"Wah, luas sekali kamarmu, Koneko-chan!" kata Naruto yang menancapkan pandangannya ke arah Koneko."Ternyata kamarmu seperti kamar kerajaan zaman jepang kuno dulu. Terasa sekali seperti hidup di masa lalu."

Koneko masih berdiri dan menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu kamarnya. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Gitulah, Naruto-kun. Sejak bayi sampai remaja, aku menghabiskan waktuku di kamar ini karena ayah melarang aku keluar istana sebelum umurku menginjak usia 13 tahun. Setelah aku berumur 13 tahun, ayah malah ingin menikahiku dengan pangeran kerajaan. Tapi, aku menolaknya dan beralasan ingin belajar melatih kekuatan yokaiku selama dua tahun. Aku akan menikah saat umurku sudah masuk 15 tahun. Ayah menurutiku dan menunda rencananya itu sampai umurku 15 tahun. Setelah itu, aku malah dijodohkan sama pangeran Yuuto. Aku nggak suka dan milih kabur ke dunia manusia..."

Belum sempat, Koneko melanjutkannya. Naruto memotongnya.

"Terus kamu berubah menjadi kucing dan aku memeliharamu. Kamu kunamai Shinju. Kamu selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Kita selalu bersama setiap saat. Kamu selalu tidur di sampingku. Kamu juga pernah mandi bersamaku dalam wujud kucing. Kamu ingat itu, Koneko-chan?"

DEG!

Wajah Koneko memerah seketika. Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat mengingat dirinya yang berwujud kucing selama bersama Naruto. Seiring Naruto berjalan mendekatinya.

GUITS!

Kedua bahu Koneko dipegang erat oleh Naruto sehingga dia semakin menyandar pada pintu. Apalagi Naruto memandangnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar saja.

"Ya... A-Aku ingat itu...," jawab Koneko sangat gugup. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Aku ingat suatu ramalan temanku."

"Ramalan apa?"

"Temanku bilang begini,'Aku melihat bakal ada gadis yang akan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Dia memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang kuat dan dia sangat ditakuti. Dia itu bukan manusia biasa. Dia adalah seorang putri kerajaan. Dia bakal menjadi istrimu. Tapi, jalanmu untuk mendapatkan cintanya sangat sulit. Banyak rintangan yang akan menghalangi kalian berdua untuk bersatu. Karena ada suatu kebencian yang amat dalam. Kalian berdua harus mengalahkan kebencian itu agar kalian bersatu nantinya.' Begitulah bilangnya."

Koneko terpaku mendengarnya. Bersamaan dagunya dipegang oleh tangan Naruto sehingga wajahnya terarah pada wajah Naruto.

"Ramalan itu memang benar, kalau aku mendapatkan gadis yang berasal dari kerajaan. Mengorbankan nyawanya untukku. Memiliki kekuatan kegelapan dan sangat ditakuti. Kamulah orangnya. Kamulah yang akan menjadi istriku. Cinta kita sudah bersatu. Kita sudah bertunangan sekarang. Hanya tinggal menikah. Aku nggak sabar menanti itu tiba."

Wajah Koneko memerah padam saat Naruto mencium pipinya. Setelah itu, Naruto menatapnya lagi.

"Kamu sangat manis saat tertawa di kuil tadi. Kamu sangat menggemaskan seperti kucing. Aku nggak pernah melihat kamu berekspresi seperti itu."

"Na-Naruto-kun... A-Aku... Ta-Tahu... I-Itu... A-Aku..."

Koneko sangat gugup. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu menarik Koneko dalam pelukannya. Koneko pun bersandar pada tubuhnya yang tegap.

GREP!

Kedua tangan Koneko merangkul pinggang Naruto. Dia sangat berdebar-debar. Wajahnya masih memerah. Seiring pundaknya dirangkul dengan kuat oleh Naruto.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa itu, Naruto-kun?"

Tangan Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket tersebut dan ditunjukkannya pada Koneko.

JREEENG!

Ternyata sebuah bel berwarna kuning dengan pita biru yang panjang. Bel itu berbunyi nyaring saat Naruto menggoyang-goyangkannya.

CRIIING! CRIIING! CRIIING!

"Eh? Pita bel kucing? Ini, kan?" Koneko kaget saat melihat pita bel kucing itu.

"Iya. Inikan pita bel yang pernah aku pasang di lehermu sewaktu kamu berwujud kucing," Naruto mengangguk seraya memperhatikan pita bel kucing tersebut.

"Aku ingat. Kok bisa sama kamu? Aku kehilangan dan sudah mencarinya kemana-mana."

"Aku menemukannya di lantai kamarku."

"Ah, mungkin terjatuh. Tapi, aku nggak ingat kapan jatuhnya."

"Hm... Yang penting sudah ketemu, kan? Kamu ingin memakainya lagi atau nggak? Kamu bukan kucing peliharaanku lagi. Hehehe..."

Naruto menyengir lebar. Sedangkan Koneko memasang wajah yang malu-malu.

"Hmmm, aku mau memakainya lagi, Naruto-kun. Karena pita bel itu sudah menjadi benda yang paling berharga buatku. Itu adalah hadiah istimewa darimu untukku."

"Oh, gitu. Oke, aku pasangin pita bel ini ke lehermu ya?"

"Iya."

Secara langsung, Naruto memasangkan pita bel tersebut ke leher Koneko. Dia melakukannya dengan santai. Sementara Koneko merasa berdebar-debar lagi. Kedua pipinya memerah seiring Naruto selesai mengikatnya.

"Sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Iya."

Puncak rambut Koneko dielus-elus lembut oleh tangan Naruto. Wajah Koneko masih memerah. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang diekspresikan lewat senyuman simpulnya.

"Apa kita bisa duduk sekarang, Koneko-chan? Capek lho kalau berdiri terus."

Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk.

"Iya. Bisa. Kalau gitu, kita duduk di tepi tempat tidurku saja ya?"

"Baiklah!"

Kemudian Naruto meraih tangan Koneko. Menarik Koneko agar mengikutinya dari belakang.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mendekati tempat tidur. Lalu duduk bersama-sama di tepi tempat tidur secara berdekatan.

"Wah, tempat tidurmu empuk juga ya?" sahut Naruto yang tertawa lebar sambil menatap Koneko."Sama seperti tempat tidurku. Hehehe..."

Koneko melirik Naruto. Kedua pipinya masih sedikit memerah.

"Iya. Tentu saja sama."

"Berarti kalau kita menikah nanti, kamar ini akan menjadi kamar kita berdua. Iya, kan?"

Kembali wajah Koneko memerah padam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Mulai gugup lagi.

"I-Iya."

Naruto memandang Koneko dengan lama. Ia pun tersenyum dan meraih tangan Koneko lagi.

"Kok kamu malu-malu gitu? Nggak biasanya," Naruto memegang dagu Koneko dengan satu tangannya yang lain."Aku jadi gemas melihatmu bersikap begini, tahu."

Membuat Koneko bertatap muka langsung dengan Naruto. Wajah Koneko masih memerah. Apalagi ditambah melihat senyuman Naruto yang menawan hatinya. Sangat menggetarkan hatinya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar.

Tanpa diduga, wajah Naruto semakin dekat dan dekat. Mendekati wajahnya secara perlahan-lahan dan...

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Mereka menikmatinya bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA!? SASORI SUDAH DIMUSNAHKAN OLEH GUARDIAN ITU!?" seru Konan selaku ketua kelompok hantu jahat.

Deidara yang memberitahukan semuanya pada sang ketua, hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Iya, itu betul, Konan-sama. Aku tidak tahu Guardian yang memusnahkan Sasori, entah Naruto atau Menma itu. Namun, yang pasti dia menggunakan pedang yukianesa dan memiliki kekuatan tubuh berapi. Guardian kembar itu selalu bertukar peran, kan? Itulah membuat aku ragu tentang siapa Guardian yang memusnahkan Sasori semalam itu."

Di tempat antah berantah yang diselimuti kegelapan abadi. Tanpa ada tepi dan ujungnya. Beberapa hantu ikut berkumpul bersama Konan dan Deidara untuk mendengarkan kabar buruk tentang pemusnahan Sasori.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," Konan hanya berwajah datar.

"Tapi, aku melihat kalau Guardian yang memusnahkan Sasori itu, selalu membawa kucing hitam jelmaan yokai nekomata selama dia berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen. Kalau benar, dia adalah Naruto, sudah pasti dia ditemani oleh pacarnya Koneko itu. Aku bisa menebak kalau yang memusnahkan Sasori adalah Menma," ucap Hidan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Hidan. Menatapnya dengan serius.

"Jika begitu kenyataannya, berarti Naruto tidak menjadi Guardian lagi. Tapi, saudara kembarnya yang menggantikannya. Hm... Ini menarik sekali," Obito tersenyum sinis di balik topeng berbentuk lollipop-nya.

"Berarti juga, musuh kita adalah Menma. Benar, kan?" Kakuzu menyipitkan kedua matanya. Cadarnya berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

"Ya, itu benar, Kakuzu," Konan menganggukkan kepalanya."Jadi, target sasaran kita adalah mengalahkan Menma. Lalu merebut buku bertuah itu. Kita akan segera melakukan rencana penyerangan terhadap Naruto juga. Aku sudah membentuk aliansi antara vampire dan werewolf. Kita akan menyerang dunia manusia jika sudah merebut buku bertuah itu. Itulah impian kita selama 300 tahun ini."

Semua hantu mengangguk cepat sambil menatap Konan dengan serius.

"YAAAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa kuning, luas dan rapi. Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang terlelap dalam keadaan tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya. Bantal empuk menyangga kepalanya. Selimut dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai. Dia masih mengenakan baju kaos merah berlengan pendek dan celana hitam selutut. Kalung kelelawar tampak melingkari lehernya dan menyembul keluar dari balik bajunya. Kelihatan sangat lelah karena harus begadang semalaman suntuk dalam menjaga Uzuka Gakuen.

Menma tidak sendirian di dalam kamar tersebut, melainkan bersama kucing hitam polos bermata kuning. Kucing jadi-jadian yang merupakan jelmaan Kuroka. Dia tidak tidur dan tetap terbaring di samping Menma. Menyandarkan diri pada Menma. Merasakan kehangatan orang yang dicintainya setulus hatinya itu. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Semakin membuatnya imut jika berekspresi seperti itu.

"Krrrrrrr... Meong... Krrrrrrr...," Kuroka berbunyi halus dengan nada manja. Dia merasa senang bisa berdekatan dengan Menma dalam wujud seperti itu.

Tapi, Menma belum bertemu dengan dirinya yang berwujud manusia. Padahal dia menunggu kesempatan itu datang agar bisa berkenalan dengan Menma, menjadi teman Menma dan berusaha agar membuat Menma jatuh cinta padanya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Koneko terhadap Naruto.

Dalam suasana seperti ini, Kuroka memikirkan hal tersebut. Kapan kiranya dia mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia agar Menma bisa dekat dengannya sebagai manusia? Dia tidak mau menunggu lama lagi dan takut jika Menma mulai menyukai seorang gadis sekarang. Untuk itu, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

'Benar juga. Aku harus menunjukkan jati diriku sebagai Kuroka pada Menma. Dengan begitu, Menma bisa berkenalan denganku. Tapi, apa aku harus agresif dan menunjukkan diriku di kamarnya ini? Ah, nggak. Itu sama saja akan membuat Menma muak melihatku jika aku yang agresif duluan. Atau aku harus bersikap manis seperti Koneko. Karena sikap Koneko yang manis, membuat Naruto jatuh cinta sama dia. Hmmm... Ya. Aku harus bersikap manis saja,' batin Kuroka yang sedang berpikir keras.

Maka diputuskan, Kuroka akan melakukan sesuatu demi mempertemukan dirinya dalam wujud manusia dengan Menma. Secepat mungkin, dia akan melakukannya.

POF!

Kuroka menghilangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu agar membuat Menma panik dan akan berusaha mencarinya. Inilah langkah awalnya.

Tepat sesuai yang diduganya, Menma tiba-tiba terbangun karena merasakan kucing hitam itu tidak terbaring di sampingnya. Lantas dia menengok ke arah tempat si kucing tadi berbaring.

Kosong!

Spontan, membuat Menma kaget setengah mati. Dia membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Hah? Shadow mana ya?" Menma panik dan bangkit dari baringnya."Kok dia hilang? Semua pintu dan jendela kututup rapat, kan?"

WHUUUSH!

Angin bertiup pelan lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka separuh. Gorden jendela berkibar-kibar dibuatnya.

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Menma melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Pintu pun terbanting dengan keras saat Menma membukanya.

BRAAAAK!

"PASTI SHADOW KELUAR DARI JENDELA KAMAR YANG TERBUKA! GAWAT! SHADOOOOOW!" teriak Menma yang berlari secepat kilat bagaikan dikejar setan.

Dia terus berlari menuju ke lantai bawah karena dia berada di lantai dua sekarang.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Karena suaranya yang berisik, membuat orang tuanya kaget setengah mati. Kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Melihat sang anak yang berlari-lari dengan tergesa-gesa begitu.

"Lho, Menma? Ada apa? Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak gitu?" tanya Kushina yang sedang meminum tehnya. Dia duduk di samping Minato.

"A-Ano, Kaasan! Aku mau keluar dulu. Kucing peliharaanku hilang. Aku mau nyari dia dulu," jawab Menma yang kelabakan dan terus lari menuju pintu rumah.

"Oh, ya sudah. Sana pergi!"

"Ya, Kaasan!"

Minato juga ikut mengatakan sesuatu pada Menma.

"Hati-hati Menma. Cepat pulang ya!"

"Pasti, Tousan!"

BRAAAK!

Lagi-lagi pintu terbanting keras oleh Menma. Membuat orang tuanya kembali kaget.

"HUH, APA-APAAN SIH!? MENMA! JANGAN BANTING PINTU!" jerit sang ibu yang sangat keras menggelegar.

"Maaf, Kaasan!" Menma bersuara keras saat sudah di luar rumah.

Sementara Kushina hanya berwajah sewot. Minato hanya menampilkan senyum kikuknya.

"Dasar, Menma sama saja dengan Naruto!"

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan marah. Namanya juga anak kembar."

"Huh, iya."

Sang ibu menghembuskan napas kekesalannya yang mulai menguap. Sedangkan sang ayah kembali membaca koran edisi minggu pagi ini.

Sudut pandang pun tertancap pada Menma yang sudah berlari cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Dia menyusuri jalanan perumahan yang sepi. Celingak-celinguk. Tapi, tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kucing peliharaannya. Entah kemana dia pergi.

Tiba-tiba...

"KYAAAAA!"

Dari arah yang tidak disangka-sangka, muncul seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, yang terjatuh dari sebuah pohon rindang. Dia terkapar dalam keadaan miring ke kanan. Berpakaian kimono terusan panjang serba hitam. Kedua kakinya memakai sendal hitam bertali.

"Heh? Siapa itu?" Menma heran dan melihat seorang gadis yang muncul lagi secara mendadak. Berdiri di dekat gadis yang terkapar tadi.

Gadis yang berdiri itu, berambut panjang ungu dan bermata ungu. Bertelinga dan berekor rubah berwarna ungu. Berpakaian kimono terusan setengah paha serba ungu. Kedua kakinya memakai sendal ungu bertali. Dia adalah sejenis yokai rubah atau kitsune.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Rossweisse?" kata gadis berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah Kuroka, tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun karena terkena jurus pelumpuh gadis kitsune itu."Tu-Tubuhku nggak bisa digerakkan. Ka-Kau pasti menggunakan jurus pelumpuhmu itu, kan?"

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Rossweisse itu, hanya berwajah datar.

"Itu benar."

"Ta-Tapi, ke-kenapa? Bu-Bukankah kita adalah teman? Ka-Kau malah menyerangku sekarang."

Wajah gadis nekomata hitam itu kelihatan kusut. Tubuhnya lumpuh dan tidak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun.

"Kita dulunya memang teman. Tapi, sekarang kita adalah musuh. Karena kau sudah merebut perhatian Menma dariku. Kau sungguh licik, Kuroka."

"A-Apa!? Ja-Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Menma juga!?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya," Rossweisse mengeluarkan senjata andalannya yaitu cambuk bercahaya ungu."Karena itu, aku harus melenyapkanmu sekarang juga dari dunia ini!"

"...!"

Kuroka terperanjat. Dia tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi dan hanya memasrahkan diri saat Rossweisse hendak melayangkan cambuk itu.

"HENTIKAN!"

Mendadak datanglah Menma yang menghentikan tindakan Rossweisse itu. Kedua gadis itu tersentak kaget akan kedatangannya.

"MENMA!" tukas kedua gadis itu.

Kedua mata laki-laki berambut pirang itu menjadi tajam ke arah Rossweisse. Wajahnya garang. Kini dia berdiri tak jauh dari kedua gadis itu.

"LEPASKAN GADIS NEKOMATA INI! KALAU NGGAK, AKU AKAN MELENYAPKANMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Gadis kitsune itu tersentak. Kemudian dia mendecih kesal dan menghilang begitu saja. Melepaskan jurus pelumpuhnya dari tubuh Kuroka sehingga Kuroka bisa bergerak lagi.

"Ah, badanku sudah bisa digerakkan lagi," Kuroka tersenyum senang saat berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, muncul dua tangan coklat yang merangkul pundaknya dari samping. Kuroka menoleh ke arah si empunya tangan coklat itu. DEG!

Jantungnya berdetak. Kedua mata kuningnya melebar saat melihat Menma berada di sampingnya. Apalagi Menma tersenyum padanya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Biar aku bantu kamu berdiri."

Gadis nekomata terdiam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya memerah padam. Merasakan debaran jantungnya yang memuncak.

'WUAAAAH, MENMA DEKAT DENGANKU SEBAGAI KUROKA! BUKAN SEBAGAI SHADOW! AKU SENANG SEKALI!' gumam Kuroka yang sedang kasmaran di dalam hatinya. Berbunga-bunga seperti berada di taman bunga yang indah. Begitulah latar belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 5 ini!**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter 6 ya.**

 **Salam.**

 **Finish: Sabtu, 30 Juli 2016**


	6. Pertemuan

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko**

 **Menma x Kuroka**

 **Rating: M**

 **Start: Sabtu, 30 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Pertemuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Biar aku bantu kamu berdiri."

Gadis nekomata terdiam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya memerah padam. Merasakan debaran jantungnya yang memuncak.

'WUAAAAH, MENMA DEKAT DENGANKU SEBAGAI KUROKA! BUKAN SEBAGAI SHADOW! AKU SENANG SEKALI!' gumam Kuroka yang sedang kasmaran di dalam hatinya. Berbunga-bunga seperti berada di taman bunga yang indah. Begitulah latar belakangnya.

Maka Menma membantunya berdiri. Kuroka masih terdiam. Mulutnya terkunci rapat dan tidak mampu untuk berbicara.

Setelah itu, sang Guardian melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari bahu Kuroka. Bertanya sekali lagi pada Kuroka.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan? Hmmm... Siapa namamu?"

Kuroka mengangguk cepat. Dia tidak berani memandang wajah Menma secara langsung. Berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi, nada suaranya terdengar sangat gugup.

"A-Aku... Na-Namaku Toujou Kuroka."

SET!

Menma mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuroka. Kuroka bengong.

"Kalau aku Namikaze Menma. Panggil saja aku Menma. Salam kenal ya."

Dengan cepat, Kuroka menyambut uluran tangan Menma tersebut.

"Sa-Salam kenal juga."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu."

"I-Iya. A-Aku juga."

"Kok gugup gitu?"

"Ah, ng-nggak... A-Aku mau pergi dulu. Sa-Sampai jumpa lagi."

Segera saja Kuroka melepaskan uluran tangannya dari tangan Menma. Dia berlari cepat dan menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Menma yang terpaku melihatnya.

Seketika senyuman terukir di wajah Menma. Entah mengapa dia merasa senang.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Toujou Kuroka. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab."

Begitulah perkataan Menma. Selanjutnya dia segera pergi untuk mencari kucing peliharaannya yang hilang. Tanpa tahu sedikitpun bahwa kucing hitam tersebut adalah jelmaan Kuroka. Dia tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, suatu hari nanti, dia akan menyadarinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu cahaya hinggap di retina saat cahaya menerpa kegelapan. Kegelapan sirna ketika sudah terjaga dari alam mimpi. Perlahan-lahan berkoneksi dengan alam nyata ketika kesadaran aktif di otak. Baru menyadari ketika cahaya berpendar saat kelopak mata terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan mendapati sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing baginya.

"Putih? Hah? Di mana ini?" kata seorang gadis berambut putih yang sudah membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Lantas dia tersentak begitu saja.

"INIKAN KAMARKU SENDIRI!" lanjutnya lagi sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan memilih duduk sebentar.

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Koneko. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Naruto-kun, di mana dia? Kok dia nggak ada di kamar ini?"

Seketika wajahnya menjadi kusut. Menundukkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan dirinya yang dibungkus oleh selimut tebal. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian kasual.

Dia ingat kalau dia tertidur saat berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Lalu mungkin Naruto membaringkannya di tempat tidur ini dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut merah muda. Tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya karena Naruto tidak berbuat macam-macam saat dia tertidur. Setelah itu, mungkin Naruto meninggalkannya untuk sementara waktu, kembali ke dunia manusia dan memberitahukan orang tua Naruto agar datang memenuhi undangan makan malam sang Raja yokai. Pasti begitu.

Tapi, dia merasa sedih kehilangan Naruto dengan tiba-tiba. Di sisi lain, Naruto tidak memberitahukan dia kalau Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tentu saja dia cemas, panik dan takut. Berharap tidak ada yang mengikuti Naruto dari dunia yokai ini. Terutama Sairaorg yang diduga masih hidup.

Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Masih merasakan hangatnya pelukan Naruto. Apalagi Naruto melakukan hal yang romantis padanya sehingga membuatnya semakin tidak berdaya dan akhirnya tertidur.

Kemudian dia membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Memandangi cincin putih yang melingkari jari manis kanannya. Cincin pertunangannya dengan Naruto yang kini menjadi benda yang paling berharga buatnya.

Tiba-tiba...

GRATAK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dari samping dengan sendirinya. Muncullah di balik pintu yang terbuka, sang Raja yokai yang berjalan mendekati Koneko. Sungguh mengagetkan Koneko.

"TOU-SAMA!"

Sang Raja tersenyum dan berhenti berjalan di dekat tempat tidur sang putri.

"Kamu sudah bangun rupanya, Koneko-hime. Padahal Tou-sama datang untuk bermaksud membangunkanmu karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kamu harus bersiap-siap untuk menyambut orang tua Naruto yang akan datang pada pukul 6 sore. Kamu harus berdandan yang cantik sekarang juga."

Gadis mantan yokai nekomata itu, bengong sebentar. Lalu dia mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku ngerti. Tapi, Tou-sama tahu kemana Naruto pergi? Naruto pergi begitu saja tanpa kasih tahu aku. Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa."

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum dan membelai puncak rambut Koneko.

"Tenang saja. Naruto pergi ke dunia manusia hanya untuk memberitahukan orang tuanya agar datang memenuhi undangan Tou-sama ini. Dia akan kembali ke sini lagi kok. Tentunya bersama orang tuanya. Jadi, jangan cemas. Pasti dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Wajah sang putri bungsu tetap kusut. Kedua mata kuningnya meredup.

"Oh, gitu ya."

"Ya, sudah. Kamu bersiap-siap sekarang. Para dayang istana akan datang untuk membantumu merias dirimu. Berdandanlah secantik mungkin. Buat calon suamimu terkesima saat melihatmu nanti."

Mendengar perkataan sang ayah itu, kedua pipi Koneko merona merah. Dia tersenyum saat membayangkannya.

"Hm... Aku menuruti kata-kata Tou-sama."

"Bagus."

Mereka saling tersenyum dalam suasana hangat ini. Saat bersamaan pintu kamar terbuka lagi, para dayang istana yang berwujud gadis-gadis nekomata yang sangat cantik dan berpakaian kimono serba putih, datang menghampiri sang Raja dan sang putri. Mereka berkumpul dan memberi hormat pada dua majikan mereka.

"HORMAT PADA BAGINDA RAJA DAN KONEKO-HIME! KAMI DATANG ATAS PERINTAH BAGINDA RAJA UNTUK MERIAS KONEKO-HIME SEKARANG!" seru para gadis nekomata secara serentak.

Sang Raja mengangguk tegas. Sedangkan Koneko terdiam melihat mereka.

"Tolong bantu Koneko-hime untuk merias dirinya sebelum jam 6 sore!" titah sang Raja yokai berwajah datar dan penuh wibawa.

"Baiklah, Baginda! Kami mengerti!" balas para dayang istana itu.

Maka pria berumur ratusan lebih itu, segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Para dayang istana langsung menyeret Koneko agar bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya ketika pintu kamar tertutup setelah peninggalan sang Raja.

"Ayo, Koneko-hime!"

"Kami akan meriasmu secantik mungkin!"

"Pasti calon suamimu terpesona melihatmu."

"Iya, kami akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Para gadis nekomata saling tersenyum saat mengerubungi Koneko. Koneko panik setengah mati.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih," Koneko tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

.

.

.

"APA!? RAJA YOKAI MENGUNDANG KELUARGA KITA MAKAN MALAM HARI INI!?" sembur wanita berambut merah yang baru saja menyiapkan makanan di atas meja. Wanita yang tak lain adalah Kushina, ibu Naruto.

Orang tua Naruto begitu kaget saat mendengar cerita Naruto. Mereka hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengarnya karena sang Raja yokai mengundang mereka datang ke dunia yokai dalam rangka makan malam bersama. Tentunya untuk mendekatkan diri dan saling mengenal antara satu sama lainnya. Apalagi anak mereka sudah bertunangan hari ini.

"Iya. Itu benar. Tapi, kenapa Tousan dan Kaasan kaget gitu sih?" sahut Naruto berwajah sewot. Dia duduk saling berhadapan dengan ayahnya, dibatasi dengan meja makan.

"Hahaha, maaf, Naruto," kata Minato yang tersenyum kikuk."Tousan akan datang ke sana kok. Kamu nggak usah khawatir."

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Naruto tertawa lebar. Dia begitu senang.

"Benarkah, Tousan?"

"Benar."

"Yeah, kalau Kaasan?"

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sang ibu yang kini duduk di samping ayahnya. Ibunya masih berpikir keras untuk menanggapi semua ini.

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening selama beberapa menit. Naruto dan Minato menunggu jawaban Kushina dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Kushina menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, Kaasan akan datang ke sana!"

Spontan, Naruto tersenyum lagi. Begitu juga dengan Minato.

"Terima kasih, Kaasan."

"Iya," Kushina tersenyum sambil menatap anaknya itu."Kaasan sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa Raja yokai yang terkenal keras kepala dan kejam itu. Apa dia itu sudah tua atau nggak? Karena Kaasan dengar kalau Raja yokai itu bisa berumur sampai seribu tahun lho. Dia akan mati jika tahta kerajaannya sudah diduduki oleh keturunannya. Selama nggak ada yang menggantikannya sebagai pemimpin kerajaan yokai, dia nggak akan pernah mati."

"Oh."

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. Sementara Minato mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Iya. Itu memang benar. Tousan pernah dengar cerita itu dari kakekmu, Naruto. Sama halnya di kerajaan vampire merah, kakekmu akan mati saat ada keturunannya yang menduduki tahta kerajaannya. Makanya Menma, kakakmu itu ditunjuk untuk menjadi Raja vampire merah. Tapi, dengan syarat, kakakmu harus menikah dulu. Barulah kakakmu bisa menggantikan posisi kakekmu sebagai Raja vampire merah," tambah Minato.

Naruto terdiam dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ia manggut-manggut.

"Tapi, sampai saat ini, Menma belum punya pacar. Dia sibuk menjadi Guardian akhir-akhir ini, kan? Lagipula Kaasan nggak yakin Menma membuka hatinya buat gadis lain sejak kehilangan kekasihnya," Kushina melipatkan tangan di dadanya."Mungkin lebih baik kita menjodohkan dia dengan gadis lain yang tepat buatnya. Menurut kalian bagaimana?"

Perhatian sang ibu tertuju pada sang ayah dan anak. Menatap mereka dengan serius.

"Kalau aku sih, setuju-setuju saja, Kaasan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Menma-nii?"

"Kalau Tousan juga setuju. Tapi, kita tanyakan saja sama Menma dulu, Kushina."

"Ah, memang akan Kaasan tanyakan sama Menma kok. Kaasan mau Menma yang menikah duluan. Barulah Naruto yang menyusul nantinya."

"Eh? Tapi, Kaasan... Akukan sudah bertunangan dengan Koneko. Seharusnya aku yang menikah duluan, kan?"

"Naruto, kamu itu adiknya Menma. Tentu saja Menma yang duluan nikah, kan?"

"Tapi, Kaasan..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian lagi! Pokoknya Menma yang nikah duluan. Baru kamu, Naruto."

"KAASAN!"

"NARUTO, JANGAN MEMBANTAH!"

"AKU MAU NIKAH SAMA KONEKO DULUAN!"

"NGGAK BISA! MENMA YANG NIKAH DULUAN! TITIK!"

"AKU NGGAK MAU TAHU LAGI! POKOKNYA KAASAN NIKAHKAN AKU DULUAN SAMA KONEKO!"

"NARUTO! KAMU ITU! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK GITU SAMA KAASAN!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Pada akhirnya, terjadilah pertengkaran adu mulut yang sengit antara anak dan ibunya. Sang ayah hanya cuma bisa bengong melihatnya.

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan bertengkar. Masalah ini dipikirkan nanti. Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu, bagaimana?" pinta sang ayah yang berusaha melerai mereka.

SIIING!

Spontan, keadaan hening. Anak dan ibu berhenti mengoceh. Lalu saling menatap ke arah sang ayah.

Tampak sang ibu menghelakan napas kesalnya. Begitu juga dengan anaknya.

"Haaah... Baiklah, kita makan dulu. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi tentang masalah ini. Kamu juga, Naruto. Jangan bantah Kaasan lagi."

"Iya. Aku ngerti. Maafkan aku, Kaasan."

"Nggak apa-apa."

Mereka saling tersenyum. Sang ayah juga menghelakan napasnya karena mereka sudah berhenti bertengkar. Lega rasanya.

'Haaah, syukurlah mereka berhenti,' batin Minato di dalam hatinya.

Lalu Naruto dan Kushina mulai bersiap-siap untuk mengambil piring masing-masing. Minato juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bersamaan Menma datang ke arah mereka. Mereka pun menyadarinya.

"Ah, makan siang sudah siap ya?" tanya Menma bengong.

"Iya, Menma-nii," jawab Naruto yang melihat ke arah Menma."Memang nii-san darimana?"

Menma menghelakan napasnya. Wajahnya kusut seketika. Kedua tangannya tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Aku sedang mencari kucingku. Dia hilang entah kemana. Padahal aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi, nggak ketemu juga."

Datang ibu yang ikut menyahut.

"Ya, sudah. Kamu makan dulu. Nanti kamu lanjut lagi nyari kucingmu. Sekalian kamu harus ikut dengan kami ke dunia yokai, tepat pada pukul 2 siang nanti."

Menma bengong lagi seraya berjalan mendekati kursi kosong di sebelah Naruto. Lalu didudukinya kursi itu.

"Ke dunia yokai? Kenapa kita ke sana?" tanya Menma sekali lagi.

"Calon mertua Naruto, Raja yokai mengundang keluarga kita makan malam di istananya, dalam rangka menyambut pertunangan Naruto dan Koneko hari ini. Kamu belum tahu kalau Naruto sudah bertunangan hari ini, kan?" ayah yang menjawab.

Sang kakak kaget mendengarnya. Secara langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi, kamu sudah bertunangan dengan pacarmu ya, Naruto?"

Sang adik menyengir lebar dengan semburat merah di dua pipinya.

"Iya. Gitulah."

"Kalau gitu, selamat ya!"

"Terima kasih, Menma-nii. Kalau Menma-nii bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kapan kamu bertunangan juga? Aku ingin kita sama-sama menikah. Tentunya dengan pasangan masing-masing."

DEG!

Sekali lagi, Menma kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Kemudian dia berwajah sedatar mungkin.

"Entahlah. Aku nggak tahu."

"Apa kamu nggak punya gadis yang kamu naksir akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku rasa nggak ada."

"Hah? Jadi?"

"Jangan dibahas lagi. Ayo, kita makan saja!"

"Eh, tapi... Menma-nii akan ikut ke dunia yokai, kan?"

"Ya."

Setelah itu, si kembar terdiam. Orang tua mereka juga ikut terdiam mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Hening.

Keheningan terpecahkan oleh suara sang ibu.

"AYO, KITA MAKAN SEKARANG! ITADAKIMATSU!"

"AYOOO!"

Mereka pun berseru keras bersama-sama kecuali Menma. Menma sendiri memilih diam dan berwajah datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun, yang pasti dia sibuk mencemaskan keadaan kucing hitamnya yang menghilang entah kemana. Dia ingin sekali menemukan kucingnya secepatnya agar tidak ada lagi bahaya yang menimpa kucingnya tersebut.

'Shadow, kamu di mana sekarang?' gumam Menma yang menggema sampai ke dunia lain itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perputaran waktu di dunia manusia dan di dunia gaib tidaklah sama. Karena perputaran waktu di dunia gaib sangat cepat dibandingkan perputaran waktu di dunia manusia. Selisih perbedaannya adalah empat jam. Misalnya di dunia manusia, jam menunjuk pukul 12 siang, maka di dunia yokai, jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Begitulah kira-kira.

Jadi, Naruto dan keluarganya pergi ke dunia yokai pada pukul 2 siang, waktu bagian dunia manusia. Maka tiba di dunia yokai pada pukul 6 sore, bertepatan dengan undangan makan malam dari sang Raja yokai. Mereka pergi bersama dengan bantuan dari Madarao si anjing hantu agar bisa tiba di dunia yokai, tepat pada waktunya.

Sore hari di dunia yokai, bercahaya remang-remang dengan kabut putih yang tebal. Langit yang tidak kelihatan karena diselimuti kabut. Terdapat banyak kerajaan kecil dan desa yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis yokai. Mereka hidup tenang dan damai seperti kehidupan orang-orang biasa di zaman jepang kuno. Tanpa menyadari ada hawa manusia yang masuk ke dunia mereka.

Tentu saja mereka dibawa Madarao hingga sampai ke istana yokai. Di mana sang Raja dan Koneko sudah menunggu mereka. Menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan para anggota istana lainnya juga menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Membawa mereka langsung ke ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu.

Ruang makan itu sangat luas. Tidak diketahui berapa panjang dan lebarnya. Kabut tipis menyelimuti tempat itu. Memberi kesan mistis dan gaib. Terdapat obor-obor yang mengobarkan api besar, terpasang di sepanjang dinding. Menerangi seluruh tempat bernuansa klasik. Di mana-mana para dayang istana, para pelayan istana dan para prajurit nekomata berdiri untuk menemani mereka dalam rangka acara makan malam bersama ini.

Di tengah ruangan itu, terdapat meja panjang sekali. Ada banyak kursi yang berderet-deret di sepanjang sisi meja. Banyak makanan lezat tersaji di atas meja tersebut. Ada buah-buahan dan macam-macam minuman. Menyemarakkan suasana pertemuan dua keluarga yang akan membicarakan sesuatu.

Tampak Naruto dan keluarganya duduk saling berdekatan. Mereka berhadapan dengan sang Raja yokai dan Koneko. Mereka berbicara serius dulu sebelum memulai acara makan malam. Terlebih Raja yokai sangat kaget ketika tahu bahwa Naruto mempunyai kembaran. Dia tidak menyangkanya sama sekali ketika bertemu dengan kembaran Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal. Jadi, sekarang mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti," kata Raja yokai yang tersenyum ramah."Aku baru tahu kalau Naruto punya kembaran. Mereka sangat mirip. Aku jadi bingung membedakan mereka."

"Ya, aku juga bingung, Baginda Raja. Sebagai ibu mereka, aku juga masih bingung untuk menentukan mana Naruto dan mana yang Menma. Kadang-kadang mereka berdua bertukar peran dan berhasil mengelabui semua orang di sekitarnya. Pokoknya mereka benar-benar kompak," sahut Kushina yang juga tersenyum.

"Hahaha, benarkah, Kushina-san?"

"Benar. Hahaha..."

Sang Raja dan Kushina tertawa kecil. Semuanya ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita akan menentukan waktu pernikahan putra-putri kita ini, Yang Mulia? Mengingat kedua anak kita sudah bertunangan hari ini," ujar Minato yang ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

Pandangan sang Raja tertuju pada Minato. Wajahnya kembali datar.

"Sebulan lagi. Bagaimana?"

Kushina pun membantahnya dengan tegas.

"Tapi, itu cepat sekali, Raja yokai. Aku rasa Naruto dan Koneko bisa menikah pada saat mereka sudah lulus sekolah saja. Apalagi mereka masih dalam masa belajar, masih kelas 2 SMA. Enam bulan lagi, mereka akan naik ke kelas 3 SMA. Jadi, aku rasa pernikahan anak kita ditunda sekitar setahun enam bulan. Ya, tunggu saja sampai mereka tamat SMA. Itulah solusi untuk saat ini."

Hening.

Tempat itu hening sejenak. Berbagaimacam ekspresi ditunjukkan dari wajah mereka yang terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini.

Naruto dan Koneko saling memandang antara satu sama lain. Wajah mereka diliputi aura kesuraman karena kecewa jika pernikahan mereka ditunda sampai mereka tamat SMA. Padahal mereka ingin menikah secepatnya.

Raja yokai berwajah datar. Memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk menanggapi perkataan Kushina.

Minato jadi tegang dan memperhatikan Kushina dengan rasa khawatir.

Kushina berwajah tegas dan serius. Sepertinya dia ingin melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

Menma terdiam sambil memperhatikan mereka semua. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dalam situasi seperti ini.

Lima menit kemudian, Raja yokai menjawabnya.

"Tapi, dalam tradisi turun-temurun di kerajaan yokai, para putri harus sudah menikah sebelum berumur 20 tahun. Seharusnya Koneko-hime sudah menikah sedari dulu saat berumur 15 tahun, tapi dia menolak untuk menikah dengan pangeran yang kujodohkan dengannya. Karena aku berharap, setelah Koneko-hime menikah, suaminya berhak menduduki tahta kerajaan yokai ini. Aku memang berencana mewariskan tahta kerajaan dan semuanya pada Koneko-hime. Dengan begitu, aku bisa tenang meninggalkan kerajaan yokai ini jika Koneko-hime dan suaminya yang menggantikanku untuk memerintah kerajaan ini. Atas dasar itu, aku ingin Koneko-hime menikah dengan Naruto secepatnya. Aku ingin mereka berdua tinggal di sini dan menggantikan posisiku. Itulah harapanku."

Mendengar itu, Kushina tidak menyetujuinya. Dia ingin berbicara. Tapi, dicegat duluan oleh Minato agar tidak terjadi perdebatan sengit yang berujung dengan pertengkaran.

"Aku mengerti, Baginda," tukas Minato yang juga tegas."Aku juga ingin secepatnya kedua anak kita menikah karena pasti banyak halangan besar yang akan berusaha menghancurkan cinta mereka. Aku juga cemas dengan keadaan Naruto yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis dari dunia manusia dan dunia gaib ini. Juga para musuh yang mengincar buku bertuah itu dari Naruto. Selain itu, aku juga mencemaskan Koneko-hime yang sudah menjadi manusia biasa. Sudah pasti semua musuh akan mengetahui bahwa Koneko-hime bukan yokai lagi. Koneko-hime sedang dalam bahaya sekarang, lalu Naruto selalu berusaha melindunginya selama tinggal di dunia manusia. Menyebabkan Naruto tidak fokus menjadi Guardian lagi akhir-akhir ini. Menma-lah yang menggantikan tugas Guardian itu. Untuk itu, masalah kapan pernikahan anak kita ini, sebaiknya diputuskan berdasarkan kemauan anak kita. Kita tanyakan saja pada anak kita karena anak kitalah yang akan menikah. Bagaimana, Baginda?"

Wajah sang Raja yokai masih datar. Ia menatap Minato dengan datar juga. Setelah itu, dia menutup matanya.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Minato-san."

"Hmmm, syukurlah jika anda mengerti."

"Ya," sang Raja melirik ke arah putrinya."Koneko-hime, menurutmu, kapan sebaiknya kalian menikah? Sebulan lagi atau setelah tamat SMA?"

Koneko menjawabnya langsung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Naruto secepatnya. Kalau bisa, sebulan lagi."

Lalu Minato melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau kamu, Naruto?"

Sambil memandang ke arah sang putri, Naruto berwajah serius.

"Keputusanku sama dengan Koneko. Tapi, aku ingin dengar pendapat Kaasan dan Menma-nii."

Sang kakak langsung menyahutnya.

"Aku sih ngikut kamu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Menma itu.

"Kaasan tetap ingin kalian menikah setelah tamat SMA. Itu yang lebih baiknya."

Wanita berambut merah yang berpakaian kimono terusan merah muda itu, masih berkutat dengan keputusan awalnya. Hal ini membuat Minato menghelakan napasnya. Sedangkan sang Raja yokai bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Anda keras kepala juga ya, Kushina-sama. Tapi, keputusan anak kita adalah menginginkan pernikahan ini diadakan sebulan lagi. Jika anda menyetujuinya, maka aku sangat senang dan aku ingin acara pernikahan ini diadakan di istana ini. Biar aku yang menanggung semuanya."

Kushina berwajah mengeras. Dia menutup matanya. Berpikir keras lagi. Saat bersamaan, suara Minato dan Naruto hinggap di gendang telinganya.

"Kushina, jangan keras kepala. Kamu ingat kalau kita menikah muda juga, kan? Di umur 18 tahun, kita menikah lho. Padahal kita masih sekolah."

"Kaasan, aku mohon. Setujuilah keputusan kami ini."

"Kushina."

"Kaasan!"

Kedua mata Kushina terbuka dengan cepat. Dia mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Keputusanku adalah..."

Semua orang berdebar-debar menanti kelanjutannya. Mereka tampak tegang.

"Tetap ingin pernikahan ini diadakan setelah Naruto dan Koneko tamat SMA."

DOOONG!

Aura kesuraman hinggap di kepala Naruto dan Koneko. Sedangkan Minato, Raja yokai dan Menma memasang wajah yang menggelap.

Otomatis semua orang menghelakan napas masing-masing kecuali Kushina.

"Haaah, baiklah, aku setuju saja denganmu, Kushina...," Minato memegang rambutnya dengan tangannya. Frustasi sekali.

"Terserah anda saja, Kushina-san. Aku hanya mengikuti saja," sang Raja yokai juga kelihatan frustasi.

"Kaasan membuatku sedih. Huhuhu...," gumam Naruto yang menangis di dalam hatinya.

"Aku harus menunggu lama sekitar setahun enam bulan? Nggak. Itu nggak mungkin. Aku takut Sairaorg akan mengejarku lagi jika aku belum menikah dengan Naruto," bisik Koneko yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"...," Menma terdiam dan hanya melipat tangannya di atas meja.

Akhirnya keputusan telah ditetapkan bahwa Naruto dan Koneko akan menikah sekitar setahun enam bulan yang akan datang. Keputusan ini disahkan oleh Kushina. Semua orang terpaksa menyetujuinya. Hal ini membuat semuanya kecewa karena berharap pernikahan ini cepat digelar. Tapi, apa daya begitulah keputusannya yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Memang benar, pernikahan ini sebaiknya dilaksanakan setelah tamat SMA agar Naruto dan Koneko mendapatkan pendidikan yang cukup serta bekal yang memadai demi kelangsungan masa depan mereka. Lagipula Naruto harus bekerja keras untuk mencari nafkah jika dia sudah menikah dengan Koneko. Rencananya dia akan membantu ayahnya dalam memimpin perusahaan yang kini dirintis oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya akan menjadikannya direktur pemimpin perusahaan sekaligus Guardian yang bertugas menjaga buku bertuah. Berharap Naruto bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya lebih tinggi lagi agar bisa menjadi calon kepala keluarga yang baik nantinya.

Pembicaraan ini pun diakhiri oleh sang pemimpin kerajaan yokai nekomata.

"Baiklah, pembicaraan empat mata ini kita akhiri saja sampai di sini. Mari kita makan malam bersama-sama!"

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali sang Raja.

"Ya, Yang mulia!"

Maka acara makan malam pun berlangsung dengan khidmat. Terdiam sampai acara makan malam ini selesai hingga beberapa lama ke depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa lama kemudian, acara makan malam selesai. Keluarga Naruto berpamitan pada Raja yokai dan Koneko untuk pulang kembali ke dunia manusia. Mereka pulang dengan menunggangi Madarao yang berwujud anjing hantu raksasa setinggi 3 meter. Sementara Naruto tinggal di istana yokai tersebut, setelah diizinkan orang tuanya untuk menginap di sana selama dua hari atas permintaan Koneko sendiri. Menemani Koneko yang dilanda rasa kecewa berat setelah pertemuan ini. Menginginkan pernikahan cepat diadakan, tapi akhirnya tertunda sangat lama.

Sekarang waktu di dunia yokai menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Malam yang gelap gulita dan diselimuti dengan kabut putih tebal. Hening dan berhawa mistis. Tampak banyak sekelebat bayangan yang terbang hilir-mudik di antara kegelapan. Tak jauh dari istana yokai yang berada tepat di tengah pedesaan. Pedesaan yang dihuni yokai-yokai nekomata.

Tampak di taman istana yokai yang berada di samping istana. Taman bunga yang indah dan berwarna-warni. Kabut tipis menyelimuti tempat itu. Terdapat dua ayunan yang berdiri di tengah taman, dekat pancuran air yang memiliki kolam yang berair jernih. Lalu salah satu bangku ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu itu, diduduki oleh gadis berambut putih yang sebagian rambutnya disanggul dan dijepit dengan tusuk konde bermotif bunga-bunga. Sebagian rambut depannya dibiarkan tergerai dan membingkai wajah manisnya. Berpakaian kimono terusan dengan rok mini serba putih, bermotif bunga-bunga mawar. Obi putih melingkari bagian bawah dadanya dan dibentuk simpul di belakangnya. Pita bel kucing melingkari lehernya. Kedua kakinya memakai kaos kaki putih setengah paha dan sepatu kain putih. Penampilannya seperti pengantin yang akan menikah. Walaupun nyatanya tidak begitu.

Sebaliknya laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang juga duduk di bangku ayunan yang lain, memakai baju kimono berwarna jingga dengan obi hitam yang melingkari pinggangnya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang jeans hitam. Sepatu kets jingga membungkus kedua kakinya. Penampilannya sangat gagah hari ini.

Mereka sedang bercengkerama setelah makan malam bersama keluarga masing-masing. Saling merasa kecewa berat dengan hasil keputusan yang telah dibicarakan oleh orang tua mereka. Karena hal tersebut, membuat mereka membicarakannya dengan hati yang tidak menentu. Saling menundukkan kepala dengan berayun-ayun di bangku ayunan dengan pelan. Berusaha melepaskan semua masalah ini.

"Koneko-chan...," ucap Naruto yang bersuara setelah lama terdiam."Kamu nggak usah sedih lagi ya?"

Pandangan Koneko yang lirih tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto juga menatapnya.

"Aku nggak sedih, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya kecewa saja karena orang tua kita menetapkan pernikahan kita diadakan setelah kita tamat SMA. Setahun enam bulan lagi, aku harus menunggumu. Ditambah pasti banyak gadis yang akan terus mengejarmu dan aku yang juga akan dikejar sama Sairaorg. Aku takut akan banyak halangan besar yang menghambat kita untuk bersatu. Hatiku merasakan nggak lama lagi akan ada bahaya besar yang akan berusaha memisahkan cinta kita ini. Aku takut sekali jika kehilangan kamu."

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Dia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Koneko. Kemudian ia berlutut di depan Koneko. Memegang dua pipi Koneko dengan erat.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, jangan bilang begitu. Pasti nggak akan ada bahaya yang memisahkan kita. Aku ada di sini, bersamamu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu. Yakinlah, hubungan kita ini akan berjalan lancar. Aku harap kamu lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Gunakan momen ini dengan baik. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai kita tamat SMA. Aku juga akan bersabar menunggumu sampai waktu pernikahan kita tiba nantinya. Sebelum pernikahan terjadi, aku akan menjagamu lebih ketat lagi. Aku nggak akan membiarkan seorangpun yang menyentuhmu. Terutama Sairaorg itu. Aku akan mengalahkannya demimu, Koneko-chan."

Terharu. Hati Koneko terharu mendengarnya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto-kun... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Pada akhirnya sang putri meneteskan air beningnya dari permata emasnya. Sang pangeran tersentak.

"Koneko-chan, kok nangis?"

"Te-Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Sambil menangis, Koneko tersenyum. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Menangis dengan perasaan bahagia.

Dia pun menyadari Naruto semakin dekat dengannya. Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk meraih tangannya agar dia bangkit berdiri dari bangku ayunan. Sehingga membuatnya tertarik ke dalam pelukan Naruto.

Kedua mata Koneko tertutup seiring pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh tangan Naruto. Naruto berusaha menghiburnya secara perlahan-lahan. Semakin lembut dan membuat jantung Koneko berdebar-debar. Menariknya untuk membalas pelukan Naruto.

Mereka berpelukan selama satu menit. Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Koneko. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Koneko mengangguk dengan rona merah di dua pipinya. Dia berhenti menangis. Sisa-sisa air matanya dihapus dengan tangan Naruto.

"Ya...," Koneko mengangguk."Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang. Nanti Tou-sama memergoki kita berduaan di sini. Untung saja nggak ada penjaga di sini, aku malu kalau ada yang melihat kita sedang berpelukan seperti tadi. Kamu selalu melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil memegang kedua bahu Koneko. Menatap Koneko dengan intens.

"Biarkan saja Tou-sama ataupun penjaga melihat kita yang bermesraan seperti ini. Mereka tahu kalau kita ini sudah bertunangan, kan? Jadi, untuk apa malu-malu lagi."

"Naruto-kun! Aku serius! Jangan menyengir gitu!"

"Wah! Wah! Baru kali ini, kamu memarahiku. Kamu tambah manis kalau marah, tahu."

"Ukh..."

Wajah Koneko memerah padam. Dia terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Secara langsung, dia berbalik dan melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

GYUT!

Tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Koneko tidak jadi kabur. Memasrahkan diri saat dirinya dibalikkan oleh Naruto agar berhadapan dengan Naruto lagi.

GREP!

Pinggangnya dibelit kuat oleh kedua tangan Naruto sehingga dia mendekap pada tubuh Naruto. Membuat wajahnya memerah padam saat memandang Naruto. Kedua tangannya diletakkan pada dada Naruto.

"Kamu mau kemana, Koneko-chan? Tetaplah di sini," Naruto memandang wajah Koneko dengan lembut."Hari ini, kamu manis sekali seperti pengantin sungguhan. Penampilanmu sangat berbeda. Apalagi rambutmu disanggul begini."

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan? Nanti Tou-sama datang dan memergoki kita seperti ini. Tolong, lepaskan aku."

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, tapi ada satu syaratnya."

"Hah? Syarat? Apa?"

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"Hah? Ci-Cium? Di-Di mana?"

"Bibirmu."

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau gitu, cium aku sekarang. Tapi, jangan lama-lama ya."

Kedua mata gadis imut itu tertutup. Memasrahkan diri untuk siap dicium oleh calon suaminya. Naruto tertegun. Salah satu tangannya membelai pipi Koneko. Dia terpesona dengan kecantikan sang bidadari di depan matanya ini.

Secara langsung, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Koneko. Pinggang Koneko masih dibelitnya dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan satu tangan lainnya memegang dagu Koneko agar terarah pada wajahnya. Dengan begitu, dia bisa mencapai apa yang dia inginkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, telah muncul seseorang yang mengamati mereka. Seseorang itu bersidekap dada dan berwajah sewot sekali. Memutuskan berdehem untuk mengakhiri pemandangan yang tidak pantas dilihat ini.

"EHEM!"

Spontan, mereka kaget setengah mati saat mendengar "ehem" itu. Tidak jadi melakukan itu dan saling menjauhkan jarak saat tahu siapa yang telah memergoki mereka.

"TOU-SAMA!" seru mereka berdua. Wajah mereka memerah padam.

Aura kegelapan merayap-rayap di belakang tubuh sang Raja yokai. Menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, hah? Cepat masuk ke dalam, nanti para yokai jahat di sini akan mengendus keberadaan kalian. Tou-sama takut kalian kenapa-kenapa. Jadi, ikuti Tou-sama sekarang!"

Dengan penuh rasa malu, dua anak muda itu mengangguk pelan bersamaan.

"Baik!"

Maka sang Raja yokai melangkah duluan meninggalkan mereka. Barulah mereka mengikutinya dari belakang. Segera masuk ke dalam istana lagi untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing karena selama menginap, baik Naruto maupun Koneko, tidak sekamar. Melainkan mereka berbeda kamar demi menjaga mereka agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan selama menginap di istana yokai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat gelap gulita. Kelam dan pekat. Tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Tidak ada ujung dan tepinya. Tidak ada ruang dan waktu. Semuanya kosong. Hampa, sepi dan sunyi. Hanya satu orang yang berjalan di dalam kegelapan.

Orang itu adalah Naruto. Tampak kalung yukianesa menyembul dari balik bajunya. Dia mengenakan jaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka, hingga tampak baju sweater hitam di baliknya. Bawahan yang dikenakannya adalah celana jeans panjang hitam. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kets jingga. Begitulah penampilannya selama menjadi seorang Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah.

Dia kebingungan karena tiba-tiba berada di alam antah berantah ini. Entah di mana ini. Entah siapa yang membawanya ke sini. Namun, yang pasti dia harus menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat aneh ini.

"Di mana ini?" katanya berputar-putar tanpa arah."HEI, ADA ORANG DI SINI NGGAK? KALAU ADA, JAWAB AKU!"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Sekali lagi dia berteriak keras.

"HEI! KALAU ADA ORANG DI SINI, JAWAB AKU! DENGAR NGGAK!?"

Ternyata ada yang menjawab perkataannya itu.

"Naruto-kun..."

DEG!

Dia kaget mendengarnya. Seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia tidak asing dengan suara itu.

SRIIING!

Muncul secara tiba-tiba, sesosok gadis berambut putih yang berpakaian gaun pengantin serba putih. Kedua mata kuningnya meredup sayu. Setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dia adalah...

"KONEKO-CHAN!" seru Naruto yang berlari cepat untuk menghampiri gadis yang tak jauh darinya.

BRAAAK!

Dirinya terhantam sesuatu yang keras dan tidak kasat mata. Seperti dinding kaca yang transparan. Dia tidak bisa menggapai Koneko yang berdiri di balik dinding kaca itu. Dia sangat panik dan hanya mampu melihat dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Berteriak keras memanggil kekasihnya itu.

"KONEKO-CHAN!"

"Naruto-kun, tolong aku... Aku nggak mau dipaksa menikah dengan Sairaorg..."

Naruto kaget saat muncul pria asing yang berpakaian serba hitam, berdiri di belakang Koneko. Merangkul Koneko dari belakang. Tersenyum sinis pada Naruto.

"Sayang sekali. Kau tidak akan bisa memiliki Koneko-hime karena Koneko-hime telah bersedia menikah denganku. Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa Koneko-hime adalah manusia biasa sekarang. Untuk itu, aku akan membawa Koneko-hime sejauh mungkin darimu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya. Koneko-hime sudah menjadi milikku sekarang. Fufufu..."

Mendengar itu, sungguh membuat emosi Naruto menjadi naik. Dia benar-benar marah.

"SAIRAORG! LEPASKAN KONEKO-HIME! KEMBALIKAN DIA PADAKU! DIA ADALAH MILIKKU!"

Yokai Singa itu semakin tersenyum sinis. Dia masih merangkul Koneko dari belakang. Sementara Koneko hanya bisa menangis.

"Naruto-kun! Tolong aku! Lepaskan aku dari cengkeraman Sairaorg ini!"

Naruto tidak tega melihat Koneko yang menangis.

"KONEKO-CHAN! BERTAHANLAH! AKU AKAN SEGERA MENOLONGMU!"

"NARUTO-KUN! KYAAAA!"

Koneko menjerit kencang saat dirinya dibawa terbang oleh Sairaorg untuk menjauhi Naruto. Naruto terperanjat. Kedua matanya tampak nanar di balik kaca transparan itu.

"KONEKO-CHAN! JANGAN PERGIIIIIII!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersentak bangun secara tiba-tiba dan mendapati semua mata tertuju padanya. Dia membelalakkan kedua matanya. Bengong.

DOOONG!

Dia malah sweatdrop sendiri saat tahu di mana dia sekarang. Semua orang memandangnya dengan heran. Apalagi saat ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Beberapa orang masih memilih berada di dalam kelas, sebelum benar-benar keluar kelas.

Ya, sudah tiga bulan berlalu, sejak dia bertunangan dengan Koneko. Belum ada tanda-tanda bahaya ataupun musuh yang menyerangnya dan Koneko. Selama tiga bulan ini, Naruto benar-benar ketat menjaga Koneko sebelum hari pernikahan mereka tiba. Tanda-tanda kemunculan Sairaorg belum juga ada kepastiannya. Padahal dia mencoba mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Sairaorg lewat bantuan Madarao dan Gaara. Hasilnya nihil. Apalagi dia mulai menjalani aktifitasnya sebagai Guardian. Tentunya bergantian tugasnya dengan kakaknya.

Sekarang Naruto berada di dalam kelasnya sendiri. Dia masih bengong saat memperhatikan orang-orang. Sampai terdengarlah suara gadis yang menyapanya.

"Naruto-kun, kamu kenapa?"

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati gadis berambut putih yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Ternyata kejadian yang berlangsung itu adalah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk. Naruto baru menyadarinya. Sesaat dia merasa lega ketika melihat kekasihnya masih ada bersamanya sekarang.

"Koneko-chan...," Naruto tersenyum lebar."Syukurlah kamu nggak apa-apa."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?"

"Hehehe, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Makanya sering mikir yang nggak-nggak dan pada akhirnya terbawa mimpi."

Senyuman Naruto berubah menjadi cengiran yang lebar. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bertanda ia salah tingkah.

Koneko hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Kamu itu ya nggak pernah berubah. Selalu tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Kakakmu juga seperti itu."

"Hehehe... Namanya juga anak kembar."

"Terus kamu mau ngapain sekarang? Mau tidur lagi atau makan siang?"

"Ya, tentu saja makan siang dong."

"Oke. Yuk, kita pergi ke kantin!"

"Ya."

Maka sang Guardian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu Koneko menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat.

GYUT!

Otomatis beberapa orang yang berada di dalam kelas, melihat ke arah mereka. Ada yang berdehem keras, dengan bermaksud menggoda mereka.

"EHEM! Siang-siang begini, ada yang bermesraan di dalam kelas ya? Sungguh menarik perhatian!"

"Iya ya. Sungguh iri melihatnya."

"EHEM! EHEM! Wah, Naruto akan makan siang bersama pacar tersayangnya!"

"Ajak kita-kita dong!"

"Benar... Benar..."

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Semua orang saling bersahut-sahutan. Sehingga membuat wajah Naruto dan Koneko memerah. Mereka merasa malu jika digoda seperti itu.

"HEI! HENTIKAN! JANGAN GODA KAMI, TAHU!" sembur Naruto sedikit kesal. Wajahnya garang seketika.

"WAAAA, KABUUUUR!" semuanya pun ketakutan dan kabur begitu saja keluar kelas.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Tinggallah Naruto dan Koneko di dalam kelas itu. Hening seketika.

Sang Guardian menghelakan napasnya. Sementara Koneko hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dasar, teman-teman yang menyebalkan!"

"Sudah... Sudah. Kita ke kantin yuk! Pasti teman-teman yang lain sudah nunggu kita di sana."

"Ah, iya."

Setelah itu, pasangan kekasih itu pergi sambil bergandengan tangan. Keluar dari kelas dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

Tak jauh dari kelas tersebut, tepatnya di luar, persis di dahan pohon rindang. Tampak gadis berambut merah dan berjubah hitam, yang berdiri di atas dahan pohon tersebut. Dia memandang ke arah kelas tadi dengan lirih. Wajahnya tampak suram.

"Naruto benar-benar mencintai gadis yokai nekomata itu. Aku dengar mereka sudah bertunangan dan tak lama lagi akan menikah," ujar gadis yang bernama Gremory Rias itu."Sia-sia saja aku menyamar menjadi murid di Uzuka Gakuen. Pada akhirnya membuatku sakit hati. Semua gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Padahal aku berharap bisa memiliki cinta Naruto. Aku juga ingin menikah dengannya."

Dia bersedih hati dalam suasana panasnya tengah hari. Sepanas perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar merebut Naruto dari tangan Koneko. Tapi, dia tidak tahu apakah jalan ini benar atau tidak.

"Kau jangan khawatir, Rias-princess. Pasti tak lama lagi, Naruto akan menjadi milikmu. Sebaliknya, Koneko-hime juga akan menjadi milikku."

SET!

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berpakaian kimono hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya. Menuntunnya untuk menoleh ke arah seseorang itu.

"Pangeran Sairaorg."

Sairaorg datang untuk menemui Rias. Rias yang merupakan putri Raja yang memimpin kerajaan vampire hitam. Dia mengenal Sairaorg, dua bulan yang lalu. Dari Sairaorg juga, dia mengetahui perihal pertunangan Naruto dan Koneko itu. Kabar itu sungguh membuatnya sakit. Merasa terpukul sekali.

"Aku akan melakukan rencana untuk merebut Koneko-hime dari tangan Naruto. Lalu membawa Koneko-hime jauh darinya. Aku akan segera menikahi Koneko-hime dan mendapatkan anak dari rahim Koneko-hime," ungkap Sairaorg yang bersidekap dada sambil menatap Rias."Jadi, selama Koneko berhasil kubawa pergi, pasti Naruto akan terpuruk dan sangat sedih. Kau bisa datang untuk mendekatinya secara perlahan-lahan. Manfaatkan momen itu. Rebut hati Naruto dan buatlah Naruto lupa dengan Koneko-hime. Dengan begitu, Naruto bisa jatuh cinta padamu dan kau bisa menikah dengannya. Bagaimana? Rencana yang bagus, kan?"

Sang putri vampire hitam terdiam sejenak. Berpikir keras seiring angin bertiup pelan dan menerpa dirinya.

WHUUUSH!

Sedetik kemudian, dia menjawabnya.

"Boleh juga. Rencana yang cukup bagus. Kalau bisa bawa saja Koneko-hime ke kerajaan vampire hitam. Kau bisa menyembunyikannya di sana untuk sementara waktu. Persiapan pernikahan kalian, biar orang-orangku yang mempersiapkan semuanya."

Seulas senyum licik terukir di wajah sang yokai singa. Ada niat terselubung di balik semua ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas kerja samamu, Rias-princess."

"Hm, sama-sama."

Sang putri tersenyum kecil. Begitu juga dengan sang pangeran. Mereka tersenyum bersama dalam suasana kelam dan penuh kejahatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Khusus chapter ini aja, saya perpanjang ceritanya sampai 5 word lebih. Inilah awal konflik sesungguhnya dalam membuat Naruto dan Koneko menderita.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi ya.**

 **Finish: Minggu, 31 Juli 2016**


	7. Koneko diculik

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko**

 **Menma x Kuroka**

 **Rating: M**

 **Start: Senin, 1 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Koneko diculik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boleh juga. Rencana yang cukup bagus. Kalau bisa bawa saja Koneko-hime ke kerajaan vampire hitam. Kau bisa menyembunyikannya di sana untuk sementara waktu. Persiapan pernikahan kalian, biar orang-orangku yang mempersiapkan semuanya."

Seulas senyum licik terukir di wajah sang yokai singa. Ada niat terselubung di balik semua ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas kerja samamu, Rias-princess."

"Hm, sama-sama."

Sang putri tersenyum kecil. Begitu juga dengan sang pangeran. Mereka tersenyum bersama dalam suasana kelam dan penuh kejahatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi nyaring, semua penghuni Uzuka Gakuen berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Semua orang berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju ke arah yang sama yaitu keluar dari gedung sekolah. Untuk segera pulang ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Suara ribut ditimbulkan oleh semua orang yang saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Riuh rendah dan menggema di setiap sudut lorong itu. Mereka sangat bersemangat dan senang karena sudah menyelesaikan pelajaran hari ini. Otak mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat. Tidak sabar untuk melepaskan lelah dan capek seharian bersekolah.

Di antara orang-orang yang berjalan, tampak Naruto dan Koneko yang berjalan secara berdampingan. Di belakang mereka, ada Sasuke dan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Mereka saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat penting di saat pulang sekolah ini.

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat sewarna dengan matanya. Namanya Hyodo Issei, sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut orange yang diikat twintail. Gadis itu berjalan di sampingnya. Nama gadis itu adalah Shidou Irina.

"Issei, temani aku pergi sekarang ya. Aku mohon...," pinta Irina dengan nada lembut.

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana, hah? Merepotkan aku saja," sahut Issei yang berwajah sedikit sewot."Asal kamu tahu, aku harus sudah balik ke apartemen sebelum malam hari tiba. Kalau nggak, ayahku bakal marahin aku, tahu."

"Aku tahu kok. Karena itu, tolong temani aku ya. Aku mau beli sesuatu yang penting nih."

"Nggak mau. Minta temani sama Asia saja. Beres, kan?"

Datang Asia yang menyela pembicaraan mereka. Asia berjalan di samping Irina.

"Aku nggak bisa temani Irina, Issei. Karena aku harus jaga kuil sepulang sekolah ini. Maaf ya," kata Asia yang tersenyum maklum.

"Tuhkan, Asia nggak bisa temani aku. Jadi, tinggal kamu saja yang bisa temani aku pergi," Irina tetap memohon-mohon dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Huh... Ya sudah. Aku mau temani kamu," Issei masih berwajah sewot ke arah Irina.

"Hore! Terima kasih, Issei. Kamu memang baik!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam sambil berjalan santai. Matanya selalu melihat ke depan tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya itu.

Diam-diam, di antara keramaian orang-orang, ada seorang gadis yang berusaha mengikuti Sasuke. Gadis itu berambut kuning dengan model spiral. Bermata saffir biru. Duduk di kelas 10. Berumur sekitar 15 tahun. Namanya Le fay Pendragon.

Le fay, begitulah panggilannya. Merupakan gadis tak biasa. Dia memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang bisa menyegel yokai. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah pemburu yokai.

Tujuannya bersekolah di Uzuka Gakuen adalah memburu yokai yang diketahui juga ikut bersekolah di Uzuka Gakuen. Sudah beberapa kali dia menemukan yokai yang menyamar menjadi murid, lalu disegelnya dalam gelang suci. Maka yokai itu selamanya akan terkurung dalam gelang suci dan tidak akan pernah lepas sedikitpun.

Selama bersekolah di Uzuka Gakuen, dia sering berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Hingga lama-kelamaan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Apalagi dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah pemburu hantu. Karena itu, dia bertekad akan mengejar cinta Sasuke mulai dari sekarang.

Kini dia mengikuti Sasuke agar tahu di mana Sasuke tinggal. Dengan begitu, dia bisa berkenalan dengan Sasuke dan mencoba menjadi temannya Sasuke. Semoga saja usahanya ini berhasil.

'Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke itu sekarang,' batin Le Fay yang bertekad dalam hatinya.

Semua orang terus berjalan sampai keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Mereka berpisah saat berada di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa besok, semuanya!" seru Irina yang menarik tangan Issei.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya, Irina, Issei," balas Asia.

Maka Irina dan Issei berlalu bersama orang-orang yang lewat searah dengan mereka. Lalu Sasuke juga berpamitan pada Naruto, Koneko, dan Asia.

"Aku juga. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Dobe dan semuanya!" Sasuke berjalan santai ke arah Irina dan Issei pergi tadi.

"Ya, Teme! Sampai jumpa!" Naruto bersuara keras.

"Yooo!"

Laki-laki berambut raven itu mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian berjalan bersama orang-orang yang searah dengannya.

Tinggallah Naruto, Koneko dan Asia. Lantas Asia berpamitan duluan pada pasangan kekasih itu.

"Oh iya, Naruto, Koneko. Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu sekarang. Maaf, aku nggak bisa bareng kalian pulang," Asia tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, iya, Asia. Nggak apa-apa," Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Hati-hati ya Asia," Koneko menyahut dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ya, kalau gitu. Aku pergi dulu! Sampai nanti ya!"

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan cepat dengan tergesa-gesa begitu. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Koneko yang terpaku melihatnya. Berlalu di antara orang-orang yang berjalan searahnya.

"Teman-teman sudah pulang semuanya," ucap Naruto yang berwajah polos.

"Terus?" Koneko mengerutkan keningnya.

Kemudian mereka saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya.

"Ya, kita pulang sekarang," Naruto tersenyum manis."Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke dalam kuil."

"Iya," Koneko juga tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

Sang Guardian menggenggam erat tangan gadis berambut putih itu. Lantas dia berjalan beriringan dengan sang pujaan hati. Mereka berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari teman-teman mereka. Dengan tujuan yaitu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Mereka searah. Jadi, memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka berduaan karena Asia tidak ada bersama mereka. Biasanya Asia pulang bersama mereka. Tapi, karena ada keperluan penting hari ini, Asia pergi sendiri dan memutuskan pergi ke suatu tempat. Entah kemana Asia pergi. Tiada yang tahu akan hal itu.

Sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertunangan itu, memilih terdiam saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Naruto tampak melamun sambil terus menggenggam tangan Koneko. Sementara Koneko tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Di dalam hati Naruto, dia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk hari ini. Berhubungan dengan mimpi buruk yang sama, selalu hadir di setiap dia tidur. Mimpi di mana dia berada di tempat antah berantah yang gelap gulita. Dia mengejar Koneko yang bergaun pengantin putih. Sairaorg datang membawa Koneko menjauh darinya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengejar mereka karena terhalang dinding kaca tak kasat mata. Dia hanya mampu berteriak keras. Lalu...

"Naruto-kun."

Dia tersentak. Lamunannya buyar seketika saat Koneko menegurnya. Lantas dia menoleh ke arah Koneko. Mereka berhenti berjalan sejenak.

"Naruto-kun, kamu kenapa?" tanya Koneko yang tampak khawatir."Akhir-akhir ini kamu kelihatan aneh. Memangnya ada apa? Ceritakanlah sama aku."

"Eh? Ah, ng-nggak ada apa-apa kok."

Naruto tersenyum. Berusaha menyembunyikan semua kegelisahannya karena mimpi buruk itu. Agar Koneko tidak merasa khawatir padanya.

"Apa benar?" tanya Koneko lagi.

"Iya benar," jawab Naruto yang masih tersenyum.

"Ah, aku merasa kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku yakin kamu pasti berbohong."

"Nggak kok. Sumpah, nggak ada apa-apa. Percayalah sama aku. Aku nggak bohong."

"Hm, ya sudah kalau kamu bilang gitu. Aku percaya saja."

"Yuk, kita jalan lagi."

"Hm."

Maka keduanya mulai melangkah lagi. Tapi, sebelum melangkah, tiba-tiba kedua mata mereka terbelalak keluar. Kaget setengah mati.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Di daerah jalanan sepi, berada di Uzuka Housing, muncul orang yang tak diundang. Orang itu adalah pria berambut hitam. Bermata ungu. Berpakaian khas kerajaan yokai serba hitam. Dia adalah...

"SAIRAORG!?" tukas Naruto dan Koneko kompak.

Tidak ada kendaraan ataupun orang yang lewat di sana, selain mereka. Karena daerah Uzuka Housing memang terkenal dengan keheningannya. Membuat tempat ini menjadi persinggahan banyak makhluk halus yang selalu mengintai kemanapun Naruto dan Menma pergi. Demi mencari tahu tentang di mana letaknya buku bertuah tersebut. Tanpa mengetahui sebenarnya bahwa buku bertuah itu sudah tersegel di dalam tubuh anjing hantu yang bersemayam di kalung yukianesa yang kini dipakai oleh Naruto.

Banyak musuh dan bahaya yang harus dihadapi oleh dua Guardian itu, yang tidak pernah berhenti menghampiri mereka. Bahkan satu musuh kini mencegat langkah Naruto yang bersama Koneko yaitu Sairaorg.

Pasangan sejoli itu sungguh tidak menyangka, bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Sairaorg yang sudah dimusnahkan sewaktu di taman hiburan Uzuka. Atas dugaan Koneko, Sairaorg yang dikalahkan Naruto bukanlah Sairaorg yang asli. Melainkan kloningnya. Sairaorg bisa melipatgandakan dirinya sebanyak mungkin. Dia tidak bisa dimusnahkan begitu saja.

Dengan senyuman yang sinis, sang yokai singa menyapa dua anak manusia itu.

"Selamat siang, Guardian dan Koneko-hime! Senang sekali bisa berjumpa dengan kalian berdua lagi. Ini yang kedua kalinya. Benar, kan?"

Wajah Naruto menjadi garang. Sedangkan Koneko merangkul tangan Naruto dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Dia merasa sedikit takut dan cemas jika Sairaorg akan melakukan tindakan di luar dugaan yaitu mencoba membawanya pergi jauh dari Naruto.

"Nggak usah basa-basi segala! Katakan apa maumu sekarang!?" Naruto menahan emosinya yang perlahan-lahan naik."Aku sudah menduga kalau kau belum musnah sewaktu aku bertarung denganmu. Koneko-hime yang sudah memberitahukan semuanya padaku. Kau nggak mudah dikalahkan begitu saja. Padahal Koneko-hime sudah memusnahkanmu berkali-kali. Tapi, kau tetap masih saja hidup. Jadi, mana dirimu yang asli sekarang? Aku nggak yakin kalau kau yang muncul di depanku ini, bukanlah dirimu yang asli. Pasti kau kloningnya, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Sairaorg tertawa. Dia menutup matanya sebentar.

"Fufufu, itu benar sekali. Aku sudah musnah berkali-kali sewaktu menantang Koneko-hime bertarung denganku. Aku yang berdiri di depanmu ini, sudah dipastikan asli atau palsu. Tapi, aku tidak akan mau menunjukkannya sekarang. Aku minta kau yang membuktikannya sendiri. Apakah aku asli atau palsu? Aku menantangmu bertarung sekarang juga, Guardian!"

SET!

Telunjuk Sairaorg mengarah pada Naruto dengan mantap. Saat bersamaan, kedua mata tajamnya terbuka. Menunjukkan mata singanya.

KIIITS!

Sepasang saffir biru menyipit tajam. Wajahnya semakin garang.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tantanganmu itu."

Sairaorg menyeringai senang sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Tapi, tantangan ini ada syaratnya."

Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Koneko juga begitu.

"Syarat apa maksudnya, hah?"

Sang pangeran yang berasal dari kerajaan yokai singa itu, tersenyum sinis.

"Syaratnya, jika aku menang, kau harus merelakan Koneko-hime untuk kubawa pergi dan aku akan segera menikahi Koneko-hime. Tapi, jika kau yang menang, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi dan membiarkan kalian hidup bahagia. Bagaimana?"

Sekali lagi, mereka tersentak. Lalu mereka saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya.

"Jangan Naruto-kun. Kumohon, jangan terima tantangan Sairaorg ini. Aku nggak yakin kamu bisa mengalahkan dia. Dia itu licik dan jahat. Aku nggak mau sampai kamu kalah. Aku nggak mau dibawa pergi sama dia."

Koneko sangat panik. Tapi, Naruto tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan Koneko.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan mengalahkan dia. Tapi, jika kamu khawatir juga. Aku bisa menolak tantangannya sekarang."

"Iya. Itu lebih baiknya. Jangan diterima ya."

"Tapi, aku merasa ragu."

"Apa? Jangan ragu! Tetapkan hatimu untuk memilih."

"Haaaah... Kupikir-pikir dulu."

Mereka sibuk berdiskusi. Membuat Sairaorg sweatdrop. Lalu dia berteriak keras.

"AKU TIDAK MAIN-MAIN MENANTANGMU, GUARDIAN! AKU SERIUS! JIKA KAU MENOLAK TANTANGANKU INI, MAKA PARA MANUSIA YANG AKAN MENANGGUNG AKIBATNYA!"

Spontan, Naruto dan Koneko berhenti berbicara. Mereka terkejut dan menoleh ke arah sang pangeran.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" tutur Naruto yang menatap Sairaorg dengan tajam.

"Para pasukan kerajaanku akan menyerang dunia manusia ini, jika kau menolak tantanganku. Kami para yokai singa akan memakan habis manusia-manusia sebagai korbannya," wajah Sairaorg berubah menjadi sangat datar."Karena itu, mau tidak mau, kau harus bertarung denganku, Guardian! Kau tidak punya pilihan lagi untuk menolaknya!"

Otomatis ancaman Sairaorg yang begitu tiba-tiba ini, sungguh membuat hati Naruto dan Koneko menjadi panik. Para manusia akan diserang oleh para yokai singa jika Naruto tidak mau melawan Sairaorg.

"Nggak mungkin. Ini bahaya sekali, Naruto-kun!"

"Benar, Koneko-chan. Aku nggak bisa membiarkannya kalau begini. Aku nggak mau para manusia menjadi korban gara-gara masalah seperti ini," wajah Naruto berubah garang lagi."SAIRAORG! AYO, KITA BERTARUNG SEKARANG JUGA! BERSIAPLAH!"

KIIITS!

Kedua mata Sairaorg menyipit tajam. Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Fufufu, itulah jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu."

SRET!

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Koneko. Koneko juga menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto menitipkan tasnya pada Koneko. Koneko menerimanya.

"Aku titip tas ini sama kamu dan jangan beranjak dari tempatmu. Tetaplah di belakangku. Kamu mengerti, Koneko-chan?"

Naruto memegang pipi kanan Koneko.

"Iya. Aku ngerti."

Koneko mengangguk.

"Bagus. Doakan aku menang ya!"

Naruto menepuk pelan pipi kanan tunangannya itu. Sekali lagi, Koneko mengangguk. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

Adegan tersebut membuat Sairaorg cemburu. Dia sedikit kesal melihat mereka berdua.

'Huh, menyebalkan. Tapi hari ini juga, semuanya akan berakhir. Koneko-hime akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi,' batin Sairaorg di dalam hatinya.

BETS!

Naruto langsung menyabet kalungnya yang terpasang di lehernya. Kalung itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang kristal putih. Itulah pedang yukianesa.

SET!

Ujung pedang itu diacungkan pada Sairaorg yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dia memandang Sairaorg dengan tajam.

"Aku juga punya permintaan padamu."

Sairaorg juga memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Permintaan apa, hah?"

"Aku minta dalam pertarungan ini tidak ada namanya kekuatan supranatural. Kita bertarung dengan senjata masing-masing. Bertarung seperti biasa. Tanpa menggunakan kekuatan supranatural. Terus jika aku yang menang, kau harus menepati janjimu agar kau tidak mengganggu Koneko-hime. Juga aku minta juga, hentikan penyerangan itu. Apa kau sanggup untuk memenuhinya?"

Permintaan Naruto itu membuat Sairaorg terdiam. Sairaorg berpikir sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tidak akan ada kekuatan supranatural dalam pertarungan ini. Tapi, pertarungan pedang!"

SRIIING!

Secara ajaib, pedang hitam muncul di tangan Sairaorg. Seiring Naruto menatapnya semakin tajam.

"Bagus. Nggak akan ada tipuan, kan?"

"Tidak akan ada tipuan. Percayalah padaku."

"Hmmm, oke. Apa kita bisa bertarung sekarang?"

"Silakan. Kaulah yang maju duluan, Guardian!"

Senyuman sinis terukir di wajah Naruto.

"AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU, SAIRAORG!"

WHUUUSH!

Dengan kecepatan bagaikan kilat, dia berlari menuju Sairaorg. Melayangkan pedang secara horizontal.

Sairaorg tetap berdiri dengan tenang dan menyadari bilah pedang yukianesa akan menebasnya dari samping. Naruto menetralisir pedang yukianesa menjadi pedang biasa tanpa berelemen es yang dapat membekukan makhluk halus menjadi es abadi.

HUP!

Sairaorg melompat ke atas. Serangan pedang Naruto lewat begitu saja. Sebagai gantinya, Sairaorg melayangkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke arah Naruto.

WHUUUSH!

Dengan cepat, Naruto menggerakkan pedangnya untuk menahan serangan pedang Sairaorg. Pedang Sairaorg berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto.

TRAAANG!

Dua pedang membentuk seperti silang. Lalu keduanya melompat jauh ke belakang. Lantas saling bergerak secepat cahaya. Membentuk seperti seberkas cahaya yang bertubrukan antara satu sama lainnya karena efek kecepatan tubuh mereka yang seimbang.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Terdengar suara dentingan logam yang bergesekan karena dua pedang yang saling bertabrakan antara satu sama lainnya. Dua laki-laki itu saling menyerang secara bersamaan dengan kecepatan cahaya. Kadang mereka melompat. Kadang juga saling terjatuh bersama karena terus berusaha menyerang. Tidak ada luka fatal yang tercetak di tubuh mereka. Tetap berkutat menyerang dan bertahan di antara keduanya.

Sementara Koneko harap-harap cemas menonton semua ini. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Hatinya merasa sangat takut. Merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Dia tidak yakin Sairaorg akan menepati janjinya karena dia tahu kalau Sairaorg itu licik. Pasti ada tipuan di balik pertarungan ini.

Memang, ada rencana yang terselubung. Mendadak muncul seseorang yang telah berdiri di belakang Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

"KYAAAAA!" Koneko menjerit kencang saat kedua tangan kekar membelit tubuhnya. Sehingga membuat Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Konsentrasi Naruto untuk bertarung terganggu. Dia melompat jauh dari Sairaorg. Lalu melihat ke arah Koneko.

JREEENG!

Rupanya sosok Sairaorg yang lain, sudah berhasil menangkap Koneko. Tas Naruto yang dipegang Koneko, terjatuh begitu saja dan terkapar di tanah. Bersamaan, Koneko dibawa terbang mengambang oleh Sairaorg.

"KONEKO-CHAN!" Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dia sangat panik dan berusaha mengejar Sairaorg yang terbang membawa Koneko.

Tiba-tiba...

ZLUB!

Terdengar sesuatu yang menusuk sebuah benda. Membuat kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna melihatnya. Darah pun berjatuhan ke bumi karena punggung Naruto ditusuk dari belakang oleh Sairaorg, dengan menggunakan pedang hitam itu. Pedang hitam itu terus menusuk ke dalam punggung Naruto sampai membuat Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"NARUTO-KUUUUN!" pekik Koneko sekeras mungkin. Dia sangat syok melihat kekasihnya yang perlahan-lahan tumbang ke depan. Pedang yukianesa terjatuh dari tangan Naruto.

BRUK! KLONTANG!

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di punggungnya. Darah merah mengental terus keluar dari punggungnya yang terluka parah. Mulutnya juga sudah dipenuhi darah. Kedua matanya meredup. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Terbaring dalam keadaan tengkurap. Tapi, pandangannya tetap mengarah pada Sairaorg yang membawa Koneko di atas langit itu.

"Sa-Sairaorg... Ka-Kau membohongiku. Ka-Kau menipuku," suara Naruto yang pun meninggi."LEPASKAN KONEKO-HIME! KEMBALIKAN DIA PADAKU! DIA ADALAH MILIKKU!"

Sairaorg yang memeluk Koneko dari depan itu, adalah yang asli. Sementara Sairaorg yang menusuk Naruto tadi, adalah kloningnya. Dua Sairaorg itu tersenyum sinis.

"Fufufu... Aku memang menipumu. Ini adalah taktikku yang sebenarnya. Demi mendapatkan Koneko-hime yang sudah menjadi manusia biasa ini, terlebih dahulu aku harus menyingkirkanmu. Kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya lagi. Dia akan kubawa pergi dari dunia manusia ini. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya."

Wajah Naruto yang mulai memucat, menjadi garang seketika.

"SIALAN KAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, SAIRAORG!" sanggah Naruto sangat keras menggelegar."AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH! AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI KONEKO-HIME! AKU AKAN MENDAPATKANMU KEMBALI, KONEKO-HIME!"

"NARUTO-KUN, TOLONG AKU!"

"BERTAHANLAH, KONEKO-HIME! AKU DATANG UNTUK MENOLONGMU! UKH!"

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Naruto berusaha bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di punggungnya itu. Yang penting, dia bisa menyelamatkan Koneko.

POOOF!

Sairaorg yang berdiri di belakang Naruto tadi, berubah wujud menjadi seekor singa. Kemudian melompat sambil melancarkan semburan api hitam dari dalam mulutnya.

BWOOOSH!

Api hitam meluncur ke arah Naruto yang sudah berhasil berdiri. Dia pun menyadari datangnya serangan itu. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menghindari serangan itu karena tubuhnya melemah. Apalagi darah terus mengalir dari punggungnya yang terluka.

DHUAAAR!

Tubuh Naruto sukses terkena serangan api hitam. Meledakkan tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya gosong dan membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Tubuh Naruto terseret beberapa meter. Dia pun tak sadarkan diri lagi. Terbaring dalam keadaan tengkurap di tanah. Tubuhnya gosong dan berasap.

Adegan yang mengenaskan. Sangat membuat Koneko syok. Dia berteriak keras sekali.

"NARUTO-KUUUUUUN!"

Suaranya menggema ke seluruh alam. Seiring lehernya pun dipukul oleh Sairaorg dan membuatnya pingsan. Terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Sairaorg.

KLUK!

Tangan Sairaorg mengenai pita bel yang melingkari leher Koneko. Membuat pita bel itu terjatuh ke bawah dengan cepat.

CRIIING! CRIIING!

Pita bel itu mendarat tepat di dekat Naruto yang sudah terkapar. Bersamaan Sairaorg melirik ke arah singa yang berdiri di bawah sana. Singa yang merupakan hewan peliharaannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

"Groaar!"

Singa itu mengaum keras dan terbang mengikuti Sairaorg yang membawa Koneko. Mereka pergi dan menghilang di atas langit. Juga pedang hitam yang menancap di punggung Naruto, menghilang secara gaib. Meninggalkan suasana kelam yang penuh darah berceceran di tempat itu.

Insiden di siang hari membuat nyawa Naruto di ambang kematian. Tapi, untung sekali ada seseorang yang muncul, segera menghampiri Naruto dengan sejurus kepanikannya yang besar. Menggerutu kesal pada Sairaorg.

"Naruto... Dia jadi terluka parah begini," celetuk gadis berambut merah yang berpakaian jubah hitam."Dasar, Sairaorg menyebalkan! Aku akan menemuinya nanti setelah membawa Naruto dari sini. Mungkin lebih baik, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Lantas, secara ajaib, gadis itu membawa Naruto dari tempat itu lewat cara menghilangkan diri. Mereka berpindah tempat ke rumah sakit seperti teknik teleportasi. Hal ini dilakukan sesuai rencana yang telah disepakati bersama dalam merebutkan hati orang yang disukai.

Setelah ini, bagaimana nasib Naruto dan Koneko? Akan diceritakan pada waktu yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat, daerah perumahan Uchiha.

Tampak Sasuke sudah tiba di depan rumahnya yang berbentuk rumah tradisional jepang. Rumah itu berpagar dan memiliki pintu gerbang besar yang memiliki lambang kipas. Pintu gerbang terbuka saat Sasuke membukanya, lalu seseorang berhasil mengikutinya sampai di sini. Seseorang itu bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di tepi jalanan beraspal itu.

Jalanan beraspal itu sangat sepi. Hanya satu dan dua kendaraan yang lewat di sana. Tidak ada seorang pun terlihat, bersamaan Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya sambil menutup pintu gerbang.

Tinggallah seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon rindang tadi. Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Le Fay. Dia menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan, tepatnya ke rumah Sasuke.

"Oh, itu rumahnya Uchiha-san itu. Oke, aku sudah tahu rumahnya sekarang. Tinggal memikirkan rencana selanjutnya," katanya sambil tersenyum senang dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIMA HARI KEMUDIAN...**

Di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di kota Uzuka, tepatnya di sebuah kamar pribadi yang hanya ditempati oleh Naruto sendiri. Telah berkumpullah keluarga Naruto yang sangat mencemaskan keadaan Naruto. Naruto belum sadar sampai sekarang sejak seorang gadis berambut merah mengantarnya ke rumah sakit ini. Lalu gadis tersebut memberitahukan keadaan Naruto pada keluarga Naruto. Tentu saja keluarga Naruto sangat kaget dan langsung melesat pergi ke rumah sakit. Tiba di sana, Naruto sudah selesai diobati. Tetapi, gadis berambut merah itu tidak ada di tempat Naruto dirawat. Hanya meninggalkan pesan pada suster bahwa Naruto terluka karena ditusuk oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Suster itu mengatakan pesan dari gadis itu pada keluarga Naruto. Keluarga Naruto menerima pesan itu dengan perasaan yang sangat syok.

Kini sudah lima hari berlalu sejak insiden itu, Naruto masih terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya. Masker oksigen menutupi hidung dan mulutnya untuk memberikan napas buatan buatnya. Tangan kanannya sudah dipasangi infus. Selimut berwarna biru menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dadanya. Dia hanya mengenakan celana panjang pasien. Bertelanjang dada. Luka di punggungnya sudah diperban. Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi sudah mendapatkan persediaan darah yang cukup lewat transfusi darah. Luka melepuh di sekujur tubuhnya juga sudah mengering. Dia benar-benar sudah mengalami keadaan yang amat menyedihkan.

Terlebih keluarganya yang sangat sedih melihat keadaannya sekarang. Seperti Kushina yang terus menangis selama lima hari ini. Minato yang berusaha menghiburnya agar bisa tenang. Menma yang membawa kucing hitam di dalam tasnya karena baru saja pulang sekolah dan langsung menengok Naruto ke rumah sakit lagi, juga turut sedih melihat keadaan Naruto. Juga kucing hitam jelmaan Kuroka, merasa sedih akan insiden yang menimpa Naruto dan merasa sangat cemas dengan keadaan Koneko yang sudah diperkirakan diculik oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

'Koneko-omouto-sama, di mana kamu?' batin Kuroka yang mengingat saat dia dan Menma menemukan tas Naruto yang tergeletak di jalan sewaktu dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Mereka terkejut melihat darah yang berceceran, bekas-bekas pertarungan, jejak-jejak kaki singa dan menemukan pita bel kucing yang selalu dikenakan Koneko. Lalu mereka membawa tas Naruto dan pita bel Koneko ke rumah dengan cepat untuk memberitahukan semua ini pada Kushina yang sudah pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Bersamaan Kushina mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal dan memberitahukan padanya bahwa Naruto masuk rumah sakit. Otomatis Kushina sangat syok mendengarnya. Langsung mengajak Menma ke rumah sakit serta menelepon langsung Minato yang masih ada di kantor.

Begitulah yang terjadi, lima hari yang lalu. Hingga sampai sekarang, mereka tetap menunggu Naruto yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Berharap Naruto segera sadar dari "koma" sementaranya.

"Naruto... Huhuhu... Cepatlah sadar. Kaasan sangat mencemaskanmu...," sahut Kushina yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil duduk di sofa yang diletakkan di dekat ranjang yang ditempati Naruto.

"Sabar... Kushina... Tenang ya. Pasti Naruto sadar sebentar lagi," ucap Minato yang duduk di samping Kushina, merangkul bahu Kushina dari samping.

"Tapi, sampai kapan, Minato? Ini sudah lima hari, Naruto belum sadar-sadar juga. Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa."

"Iya. Aku tahu. Jangan berpikiran yang nggak-nggak. Pasti Naruto sadar dan kembali seperti dulu."

"Huhuhu... Aku benar-benar nggak tahan melihatnya seperti itu."

"Sabar ya."

Mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sementara Menma yang masih berseragam sekolah, berdiri di dekat ranjang Naruto. Kedua matanya meredup. Wajahnya suram. Hatinya sedih sekali. Menatap sang adik dengan pandangan lirih. Bergumam pelan.

"Naruto, cepatlah sadar. Semua orang sangat mencemaskanmu. Ya, kami-sama, tolong sembuhkan adikku ini."

Tiba-tiba...

"Ko-Koneko-chan..."

Terdengar suara lirih yang sangat pelan dari mulut Naruto. Menma mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia pun terkejut.

"Naruto?"

Sekali lagi, suara itu terdengar. Tapi, sangat pelan.

"Ko-Koneko-chan."

Senyuman terpatri di wajah sang kakak, ketika melihat sang adik menggerakkan jari-jarinya terlebih dahulu. Membuatnya berteriak keras.

"KAASAN, TOUSAN! NARUTO SUDAH SADAR!"

Mendengar itu, orang tuanya bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat. Kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto.

"Benarkah, Menma?" tanya sang ibu.

"Iya. Lihatlah, Kaasan!" jawab Menma menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Otomatis kedua orang tuanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Kedua mata Naruto perlahan-lahan terbuka dan bersuara sekali lagi.

"Ko-Koneko-chan..."

Membuat hati semua orang menjadi senang melihat Naruto yang sudah siuman. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan mendapati keluarganya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua matanya masih meredup. Wajahnya masih pucat. Kesadarannya mulai menyatu dengan alam nyata.

"To-Tousan... Ka-Kaasan... Men-Menma-nii...," Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan pandangannya berkali-kali."A-Aku ada di mana ini?"

Sang ibu yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia mengusap air bening yang sudah mengering di pelupuk matanya. Merasa senang sekali.

"Kamu di rumah sakit sekarang, Naruto."

"Ah, di rumah sakit? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Iya. Kamu memang ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Kaasan nggak tahu siapa yang membawamu ke rumah sakit ini. Tapi, suster yang merawatmu bilang kalau orang yang membawamu itu adalah gadis berambut merah. Suster itu nggak tahu siapa nama gadis itu. Namun, yang jelas dia sudah berbaik hati sudah mengantarmu ke sini. Kaasan sangat berterima kasih padanya."

"Oh...," Naruto terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tersentak."Ah, Koneko-chan! Aku harus menyelamatkannya sekarang!"

SREK!

Naruto melepaskan masker oksigen dan mencabut paksa jarum infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Dia berusaha bangkit dari baringnya. Tindakannya ini membuat keluarganya sangat panik melihatnya.

"Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan?" kata sang ayah yang berwajah kusut."Jangan kemana-mana dulu. Kamu baru sadar. Jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti itu."

"Iya, Naruto. Kamu harus istirahat dulu supaya kamu cepat sembuh. Jangan buat kami cemas lagi, nak," sang ibu memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto berhasil duduk di ranjang. Dia tidak mempedulikan luka di punggungnya yang masih terasa sakit. Di dalam hatinya, hanya ingin mencari Koneko sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku harus mencari Koneko. Dia dalam bahaya sekarang. Sairaorg telah menculiknya dan membawanya pergi ke dunia gaib sana. Aku terluka karena ditusuk dari belakang sama yokai singa itu. Dia sangat licik dan mencoba untuk merebut Koneko dariku. Kalau aku nggak cepat-cepat pergi mencari Koneko sekarang, Sairaorg akan memaksa Koneko untuk menikah dengannya. Aku takut Koneko diperlakukan kasar sama orang licik seperti itu. Aku nggak bisa membiarkannya. Aku harus menyelamatkan Koneko. Aku mohon, izinkan aku pergi, Kaasan, Tousan."

"Naruto... Jangan keras kepala! Kaasan tahu kalau Koneko diculik. Kita pasti akan mencarinya. Tapi, kamu harus beristirahat dulu."

"Aku nggak peduli dengan keadaanku ini. Yang penting, aku harus menemukan Koneko...," Naruto berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan ibunya dari tangannya."Maafkan aku, Kaasan, Tousan. Aku harus menentang perintah kalian."

"Naruto!"

BATS!

Naruto berhasil terlepas dari pegangan sang ibu. Ibunya terperanjat dan ingin mencegatnya lagi. Tapi, sang ayah memegang tangan sang ibu.

"Biarkan saja, Kushina."

"Tapi, Minato..."

"Koneko dalam bahaya. Sudah pasti, Naruto sebagai calon suaminya, nggak akan membiarkannya direbut sama orang lain. Kamu harus mengerti. Cobalah beri kesempatan buat Naruto untuk bersikap lebih dewasa. Pahamilah cinta mereka. Betapa Naruto sangat mencintai calon istrinya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuktikan cintanya itu," Minato menatap Kushina dengan serius."Kuharap kamu menyetujui jika pernikahan mereka dipercepat karena mereka nggak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Semua keputusan kuserahkan padamu. Semoga kamu bisa mengubahnya lagi."

Kushina terpana mendengarnya. Bersamaan dia melirik Naruto yang sudah berdiri. Naruto tidak duduk di ranjang lagi. Dia sudah berganti pakaian sekarang.

Penampilan Naruto sekarang serba kasual. Memakai jaket jingga yang diresleting dan celana panjang jeans hitam. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kets jingga. Pakaian tersebut sempat dibawa oleh sang ibu dari rumahnya.

Setelah itu, dia melihat ke arah keluarganya. Memasang wajah yang serius tapi masih kelihatan pucat.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kaasan, Tousan, Menma-nii. Jangan cemaskan aku lagi. Aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat. Tentunya bersama calon istriku. Doakan aku ya."

Lantas dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan semua orang. Langkahnya masih lemah dan pelan. Rasa sakit di punggungnya tidak dia pedulikan lagi. Dalam benaknya, dia ingin segera mencari Koneko. Dia ingin mencegah Sairaorg menikahi kekasihnya itu.

'Koneko-chan, tunggulah aku. Aku akan segera menemuimu, sayang,' batin Naruto yang bertekad dalam hatinya.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka saat Naruto membukanya. Lalu ditutupnya dengan pelan.

KLAP!

Sang ibu berteriak keras karena sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"NARUTO! JANGAN PERGI!"

Dia ingin mengejar Naruto. Tapi, tangannya diraih oleh Minato.

"KUSHINA, JANGAN KEJAR DIA! BIARKAN SAJA!"

"Tapi, Minato..."

"Kumohon, mengertilah!" Minato menatap Kushina dengan tajam."Jangan buat Naruto merasa kecewa lagi. Kebahagiaannya ada pada calon istrinya itu. Doakan dia agar dia bisa menemukan calon istrinya itu."

Kushina terpaku. Lalu Minato melirik Menma.

"Menma, ikuti Naruto sekarang!" lanjut Minato lagi.

Menma mengangguk cepat.

"Baik, Tousan!"

Dengan cepat, dia berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan orang tuanya dan berusaha mengejar Naruto yang sudah pergi cukup jauh dari sana.

Tinggallah Minato dan Kushina yang terpaku melihat kepergian anak pertama mereka itu. Terlebih Kushina, yang merasa sangat khawatir pada anak keduanya itu.

'Naruto... Semoga kamu baik-baik saja dan berhasil membawa Koneko pulang bersamamu. Kaasan berjanji akan mengabulkan apa saja yang kamu inginkan nanti,' batin Kushina di dalam hatinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tiba di luar rumah sakit, tepatnya di halaman depan rumah sakit yang luas. Tampak Naruto yang berjalan dengan cepat. Wajahnya masih kelihatan pucat. Kedua matanya meredup. Tapi, dia berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk terus mencari Koneko.

'Aku harus mencari Koneko-chan darimana? Aku nggak tahu kemana Sairaorg membawanya. Apa aku harus pergi menemui Raja yokai dan memberitahukan semua ini padanya? Tapi, aku takut dia akan marah karena aku payah dan nggak bisa melindungi anaknya dengan baik. Aku ini nggak becus. Aku ini membuat Koneko dalam bahaya sekarang. Aku masih lemah...,' batin Naruto yang merasa mulai terpuruk.

Seketika wajahnya menjadi kusut. Suram sekali. Langkahnya begitu gontai. Tidak tahu akan kemana untuk mencari sang putri.

Tiba-tiba, muncul secara gaib, pasukan nekomata berkaki dua yang menghadang jalannya. Dia tersentak kaget.

"Eh? Pasukan nekomata kerajaan yokai?"

Secara langsung dua nekomata maju dan menangkap Naruto. Naruto diikat dengan rantai besi yang mendadak muncul. Melilit sekujur tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Spontan, membuatnya menjadi sangat kesal.

"HEI, APA-APAAN INI!? KENAPA KALIAN MENGIKATKU SEPERTI INI!?" bentak Naruto sekeras mungkin.

"Kau telah bersalah, Guardian. Kau lalai dalam menjaga Koneko-hime sehingga Koneko-hime diculik. Raja yokai sangat murka padamu. Atas perintah Raja yokai, kami harus menangkapmu dan membawamu untuk menemui Raja yokai. Raja yokai akan memberimu sebuah hukuman!" kata salah satu nekomata yang menangkap Naruto.

"Apa?"

"AYO, JALAN SEKARANG JUGA, GUARDIAN!"

Naruto dibawa secara paksa oleh pasukan nekomata tersebut. Dia menjadi tahanan sekarang dan harus mempertanggungjawabkan semua janjinya itu pada Raja yokai. Dengan ajaib, mereka pun menghilang dari tempat itu. Menuju ke kerajaan yokai nekomata di dunia yokai sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 7 update!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Berminat mau mereview?**

 **Finish: Selasa, 2 Agustus 2016**


	8. Mencari Koneko

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko**

 **Menma x Kuroka**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Senin, 15 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Mencari Koneko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau telah bersalah, Guardian. Kau lalai dalam menjaga Koneko-hime sehingga Koneko-hime diculik. Raja yokai sangat murka padamu. Atas perintah Raja yokai, kami harus menangkapmu dan membawamu untuk menemui Raja yokai. Raja yokai akan memberimu sebuah hukuman!" kata salah satu nekomata yang menangkap Naruto.

"Apa?"

"AYO, JALAN SEKARANG JUGA, GUARDIAN!"

Naruto dibawa secara paksa oleh pasukan nekomata tersebut. Dia menjadi tahanan sekarang dan harus mempertanggungjawabkan semua janjinya itu pada Raja yokai. Dengan ajaib, mereka pun menghilang dari tempat itu. Menuju ke kerajaan yokai nekomata di dunia yokai sana.

POOOF!

Tak lama kemudian, Menma datang ke tempat Naruto yang ditemui oleh pasukan nekomata tadi. Ia menghentikan larinya dan merasakan hawa keberadaan pasukan nekomata itu.

"Eh? Perasaan Naruto tadi berdiri di sini... Tapi, kok dia nggak ada ya?" Menma kebingungan."Aku merasakan hawa keberadaan nekomata yang masih bertebaran di sekitar sini. Apakah mungkin..."

Begitu juga dengan Kuroka yang berwujud kucing hitam, yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam tas Menma. Dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan Menma.

"Lho... Inikan hawa pasukan nekomata kerajaan yang dipimpin Tou-sama? Kenapa mereka sampai ke sini? Jangan-jangan Naruto..." gumam Kuroka yang membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Saat itu juga, baik Menma maupun Kuroka menjadi panik bersamaan.

"WAAAAAH! NARUTO JUGA DICULIK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia vampire hitam.

Dunia yang penuh kabut hitam, mistis dan kegelapan abadi. Tidak ada siang yang menghampiri. Langit tampak berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan. Terdapat kota dan desa bergaya eropa yang tersebar di bagian wilayah itu. Sebagian wilayah lainnya dipenuhi hutan gelap, "Hutan Kematian."

Di tengah sebuah kota besar, terdapat kastil dengan dua menara yang menjulang tinggi. Kastil yang dinamakan "Dark Castle", tempat sang Raja vampire hitam bernaung. Di mana-mana banyak kelelawar hitam yang terbang di sekitar kastil tersebut. Kelelawar-kelelawar yang merupakan pasukan penjaga kastil agar tidak ada seorangpun bisa masuk ke dalam kastil secara sembarangan.

Kastil itu bergaya seperti kastil eropa abad pertengahan. Raja dan Ratu juga berpakaian kerajaan seperti zaman eropa abad pertengahan. Para penduduknya juga begitu. Mereka berpakaian seperti penduduk yang hidup di zaman eropa abad pertengahan. Tetapi, semua pakaian mereka serba hitam.

Begitulah tentang keadaan dunia di mana kerajaan vampire hitam berada. Tempat Koneko saat ini, disembunyikan oleh Sairaorg berkat bantuan dari anak Raja vampire hitam yaitu Rias.

Koneko disembunyikan tak jauh dari Dark Castle, di sebuah tempat yang berbentuk menara jam. Tempat yang sangat tinggi dan dijaga oleh pasukan kerajaan vampire hitam suruhan Rias. Di mana-mana kelelawar-kelelewar beterbangan di sekitar menara jam itu. Untuk mengawasi Koneko yang berada di puncak tertinggi menara jam tersebut.

Di sebuah kamar yang berbentuk persegi, tapi luas dan indah. Bernuansa serba putih. Dipenuhi perabotan-perabotan mewah khas kerajaan eropa kuno. Terdapat beberapa jendela berbentuk bulat dilengkapi ventilasi yang berada di berbagai sisi dinding. Hanya ada satu pintu yaitu pintu berbentuk bulat dan terkunci rapat. Sehingga sang tawanan tidak bisa keluar dari tempat itu.

Kini sang tawanan sedang terbaring miring di atas tempat tidurnya yang terasa empuk. Kedua matanya meredup. Wajahnya sangat kusut. Dia berpakaian gaun eropa bermotif bunga-bunga serba putih. Kedua kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa.

Selama lima hari ini, dia tidak mau makan dan minum. Padahal makanan dan minuman sudah tersaji di atas meja, persis di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia hanya bisa menangis, melamun dan menyendiri. Memikirkan keadaan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Naruto yang disangka sudah tewas karena dibunuh oleh Sairaorg.

Dalam kamar yang remang-remang itu, sang putri hanya bisa merenungkan nasibnya sekarang. Dia terus menatap cincin putih yang masih melekat di jari manis kanannya. Cincin pertunangan dari Naruto yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Naruto-kun...," gumam Koneko yang berkaca-kaca."Aku nggak yakin kamu mati begitu saja. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sairaorg, kamu sudah mati dan meninggalkan aku sendirian. Aku nggak percaya sama kata-katanya itu. Tapi, aku terus menyakinkan diriku kalau kamu masih hidup dan akan segera datang untuk menyelamatkan aku. Aku yakin kamu pasti datang ke sini. Aku akan menunggumu, Naruto-kun. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sesekali mencium cincin putih itu untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada orang yang dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba...

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Muncul orang yang tak diundang, berjalan santai untuk menghampirinya. Orang itu muncul mendadak karena dia seorang yokai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sairaorg itu.

Pria berkimono serba hitam itu, memilih duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Koneko menyadarinya dan segera menjauh darinya. Dia duduk di tempat tidur, agak jauh dari pria itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi, hah?" kata Koneko sinis dan menatap Sairaorg dengan tajam. Tiba-tiba air matanya berhenti begitu saja.

"Fufufu... Kamu masih bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku, Koneko-hime?" Sairaorg malah tersenyum."Aku sudah bilang padamu, kan? Seharusnya kamu bersikap lebih manis pada calon suamimu ini. Ya, seperti yang kamu lakukan pada mantan kekasihmu itu."

Koneko mengambil sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke wajah Sairaorg.

BAAATS!

Tapi, Sairaorg mampu menangkap bantal itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Hei! Hei! Kenapa kamu malah marah sih?"

"JANGAN HARAP AKU BERSIKAP MANIS PADAMU! SELAMANYA AKU MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI MUSUHKU! SEKARANG KELUAR DARI SINI! KALAU TIDAK, NARUTO AKAN DATANG UNTUK MEMUSNAHKANMU. AKU YAKIN NARUTO AKAN DATANG MENYELAMATKANKU DAN KAU TIDAK BISA BERHARAP APA-APA LAGI PADAKU..."

Koneko berteriak keras sekali. Dia sangat marah. Tapi, perkataannya terputus saat tangan kanannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Sairaorg. Bantal tadi dibuang Sairaorg ke arah lain.

"Kau memang keras kepala, Koneko-hime. Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan padamu bahwa Naruto sudah mati. Dia sudah mati kubunuh. Tidak mungkin dia akan datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Jadi, lupakan dia! Kamu harus belajar mencintaiku sekarang! Akulah calon suamimu! Aku mencintaimu, Koneko-hime..."

Sairaorg mengatakannya dengan nada yang tegas. Tapi, Koneko membentaknya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"NARUTO TIDAK MATI! DIA TIDAK AKAN MATI BEGITU SAJA! AKU YAKIN DIA MASIH HIDUP DAN JANGAN PAKSA AKU UNTUK MELUPAKANNYA! SEUMUR HIDUPKU, CINTAKU HANYA UNTUKNYA! TIDAK AKAN BISA TERGANTIKAN OLEH SIAPAPUN! TERMASUK KAU, SAIRAORG!"

PLAK!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, pipi kiri Koneko ditampar keras oleh Sairaorg. Secara refleks, Koneko memegang pipi kirinya yang sudah membiru. Dia menatap tajam orang di depannya ini dengan perasaan yang sangat muak.

SIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening.

Keduanya terdiam di tempat.

Wajah Sairaorg memucat. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Kemudian dia berkata dengan nada pelan.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak sengaja menamparmu...," Sairaorg menatap pipi kiri Koneko yang membiru."Perkataanmu tadi sangat membuatku kesal. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya. Padahal aku berusaha untuk membuatmu lebih mengerti aku. Tapi, kamu tidak mau mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan ingin sekali menikah denganmu. Aku juga ingin mempunyai anak darimu agar ada keturunanku yang meneruskan kerajaan yokai singa. Tapi, apapun yang kulakukan sekarang ini sia-sia saja. Kamu tidak pernah mau membuka hatimu untukku."

Koneko tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh yokai singa itu. Tatapan matanya tetap menajam pada pria berambut hitam itu.

Dengan cepat, dia menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menerimamu sebagai suamiku. Hanya Naruto yang akan menjadi suamiku. Dialah yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku. Bukan kau, yokai singa!"

Sairaorg terperanjat dan kembali kesal serta meremas tangan kanan Koneko yang dipegangnya sehingga tulang tangan Koneko berbunyi.

KREK!

Mengakibatkan Koneko menjerit keras karena merasa kesakitan.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Benar-benar geram. Sang yokai singa sangat geram melihat Koneko yang sangat keras kepala. Dia terus meremas tangan Koneko dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat Koneko menjerit kesakitan beberapa kali. Ditambah tangan kiri Sairaorg mencengkeram lehernya sehingga dia sulit untuk bernapas.

"Hentikan kata-katamu itu, Koneko-hime! Jangan sebut Naruto lagi di depanku! LUPAKAN DIA! CINTAILAH AKU! AKULAH YANG AKAN MEMBUATMU BAHAGIA!"

"Me-Meskipun ka-kau me-memaksaku se-seperti i-ini d-dan me-menyiksaku... A-Aku a-akan te-tetap pa-pada pe-pendirianku. Ha-Hanya... Hanya... Na-Naruto, o-orang ya-yang ku-kucintai..."

"SIALAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR BEBAL!"

Cengkeraman di tangan kanan dan di leher Koneko semakin menguat. Koneko benar-benar merasakan napasnya sangat sesak. Dia tidak berdaya lagi dalam siksaan yokai singa itu. Tubuhnya melemah sesaat.

Tanpa diduga, Sairaorg melepaskan Koneko. Koneko terduduk sambil terbatuk-batuk karena napasnya kembali berjalan dengan normal. Namun, pergelangan tangan kanannya terasa sangat sakit dan sulit digerakkan. Di lehernya, tampak bekas memerah akibat cengkeraman tangan kiri Sairaorg itu.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk...," Koneko terbatuk-batuk. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali.

Sairaorg duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, membelakanginya dan memasang wajah yang sangat marah.

"Tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Aku harus memaksamu. Kamu sangat susah dibujuk meskipun aku sudah bersikap manis padamu. Jadi...," Sairaorg memandang Koneko dari sudut bahu kirinya."Besok pagi, pada pukul 10, kamu harus segera menikah denganku. Persiapan pernikahan kita sudah selesai. Orang-orang dari kerajaan vampire hitam akan datang untuk meriasmu besok. Kita akan menikah di kuil yang ada di hutan kematian. Mau tidak mau, kamu harus menerimanya. Kalau tidak, aku akan menyerang dunia manusia jika kamu menolakku lagi. Tidak tanggung-tanggung juga, aku akan menyerang kerajaan ayahmu dan membunuh ayahmu itu. Dengan begitu, kerajaan nekomata akan hancur. Apakah kamu mengerti, Koneko-hime?"

DEG!

Koneko kaget bukan main. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar. Dia sangat syok mendengarnya.

"APA KATAMU!? JANGAN KAITKAN AYAHKU DENGAN MASALAH INI!" Koneko sangat panik sekali."AKU MENGERTI! AKU BERSEDIA MENIKAH DENGANMU!"

Mendengar itu, seringaian lebar muncul di wajah licik sang pangeran, dia merasa senang seketika.

"Bagus sekali. Itulah jawaban yang aku tunggu-tunggu."

Dia menatap Koneko dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Koneko-hime. Besok hari, kita akan menikah dan kita akan hidup bersama untuk selamanya. Aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuhmu di malam pertama kita nanti. Aku akan menunggumu di kuil, di hutan kematian itu. Pasukan kerajaanku yang akan mengantarmu sampai ke sana," sambung Sairaorg yang mendadak menghilang dari sana. Meninggalkan Koneko yang kembali syok di tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Kedua bola mata kuningnya bergoyang-goyang. Kemudian meredup sayu. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Tangan kirinya memegang cincin putih yang melingkari jari manis kanannya. Tetesan air bening menimpa cincin itu karena dia kembali menangis. Menangisi nasibnya yang semakin terpuruk.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Naruto-kun... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku terpaksa menerima lamaran Sairaorg. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Naruto-kun... Aku cuma bisa berharap padamu. Aku berharap kamu datang ke sini dan menyelamatkan aku sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi. Aku percaya kamu masih hidup. Tak lama lagi, kamu akan datang untuk menemuiku. Aku percaya pada kekuatan cintamu itu..."

Sang putri terus menangis di kamar yang sepi dan sunyi itu. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, pedih, dan rindu di dalam hatinya. Berharap suaranya dan rintihannya sampai pada laki-laki yang dicintainya. Dia yakin Naruto akan datang untuk membawanya pergi sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi.

Lihat saja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUK!

Naruto jatuh terjerembab di lantai yang mengkilap dan keras. Karena didorong dengan kasar oleh dua nekomata berkaki dua. Dia terkapar dalam keadaan terikat penuh dengan rantai besar. Terbaring dalam posisi menelungkup, persis berhadapan dengan Raja yokai yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya.

Saat ini, Naruto berada di kerajaan yokai nekomata. Dia dibawa secara paksa sebagai tahanan oleh pasukan nekomata suruhan sang Raja. Raja sangat marah padanya karena mendengar berita Koneko diculik oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Lalu memberi titah pada pasukan nekomata untuk menangkapnya agar dia mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya yang lalai atas hilangnya Koneko.

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu masih berwajah pucat. Maklum, dia baru saja sadar dari komanya selama lima hari. Ditambah punggungnya yang masih sakit, walaupun sudah diobati dan ditutupi dengan perban. Kedua matanya sayu saat menatap wajah sang Raja yokai yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Akhirnya kau tertangkap juga, Naruto...," kata Raja dengan wajahnya yang sangat datar."Kau kubawa paksa sebagai tahanan sekarang. Karena kau sudah melanggar janjimu untuk menjaga anakku selama dia hidup di dunia manusia bersamamu. Kau telah lalai dan membiarkan anakku diculik oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya!"

Naruto terperanjat dan segera menjawab perkataan sang Raja yokai.

"Darimana anda tahu kalau Koneko diculik? Padahal aku belum memberitahukannya pada anda, kan?"

"Seseorang yang telah memberitahukan aku semuanya."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia. Namun, yang penting sekarang, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal!"

Kedua mata kuning sang Raja bersinar. Secara ajaib, rantai besar yang membungkus sekujur tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik berwarna hitam. Semakin lama semakin banyak dan...

BZZZZZZZZZT!

Menyengat tubuh Naruto dengan daya tegangan yang sangat tinggi. Sehingga Naruto berteriak keras dan sangat menggema di tempat itu.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sekali lagi, sang Raja mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang tersalurkan pada rantai-rantai itu untuk menyengat tubuh Naruto. Itu terjadi sebanyak lima kali.

BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZT!

Sebanyak lima kali juga, Naruto berteriak kencang saking kesakitannya disengat listrik hitam tersebut. Hingga tubuhnya menghitam dan berasap. Terasa lemah dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kesadarannya hampir hilang.

"HENTIKAN! BAGINDA RAJA!"

Tapi, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang datang untuk mencegah sang Raja yang ingin menyengat Naruto lagi. Spontan, membuat sang Raja dan pasukan nekomata menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka tidak asing dengan orang itu.

"GAARA!" sahut sang Raja.

Ya, Gaara. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Bermata hijau. Ada tanda huruf kanji yang bertuliskan "ai" di kening kirinya. Berpakaian baju kimono merah dengan obi hitam yang mengikat bagian pinggangnya. Ada pedang yang terselip di obi sebelah kanannya. Bawahannya berupa celana hitam panjang. Sepatu boots hitam membungkus kedua kakinya.

Dia adalah panglima kerajaan yokai nekomata tersebut. Namun, karena suatu insiden, dia diturunkan menjadi pengawal Kuroka yang kini hidup di dunia manusia. Namun, jika ada keperluan penting, dia akan menemui sang Raja yokai di kerajaan yokai nekomata.

Kebetulan sekali, dia datang tepat pada waktunya. Naruto sangat beruntung.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dengan langkah yang ringan, Gaara menghampiri Naruto dan berlutut di dekat Naruto. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghadap pada sang Raja.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Baginda. Saya datang tiba-tiba dan langsung mengatakan kalimat itu pada Baginda," ucap Gaara dengan nada yang sopan."Atas perintah Kuroka-hime, saya datang untuk membawa Naruto. Naruto tidak bersalah atas hilangnya Koneko-hime. Saya harap Baginda Raja bisa memahaminya bahwa semua yang terjadi sekarang adalah ulah seseorang yang menculik Koneko-hime. Apalagi seseorang itu sudah membuat Naruto koma selama lima hari dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Naruto baru saja siuman dari komanya. Dia pun langsung pergi untuk mencari Koneko-hime tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Dia masih lemah. Tapi, Baginda tidak mau mendengarkannya dan malah memberinya hukuman berat seperti ini. Karena itu, saya mohon pada Baginda untuk melepaskan Naruto dan memberinya kesempatan untuk mencari Koneko-hime. Kalau bisa, saya akan ikut menemani dan mengawasinya. Itupun jika Baginda mengizinkannya..."

Laki-laki bertelinga kucing dan berekor merah itu, terus berbicara panjang lebar agar hati sang Raja yokai luluh. Tidak murka lagi pada Naruto. Naruto yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, masih mampu mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Gaara. Mulutnya tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun lagi. Kecuali hanya bisa berkata di dalam hati.

'Gaara...,' batin Naruto yang terpaku di dalam hatinya.

Sang Raja yokai terdiam sebentar. Kedua matanya tertutup. Kemudian dibukanya kedua matanya lagi. Muncul sinar putih di bola matanya itu.

PAAAAATS!

Tubuh Naruto bercahaya terang. Dalam sekejap mata, tubuh Naruto yang gosong dan penuh luka, menghilang tanpa berbekas. Juga rantai besar yang membungkus tubuhnya, ikut menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, ia merasa sangat sehat dan pulih sediakala.

Cahaya pun menghilang dari tubuhnya. Membuat dia terpaku. Sementara Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Eh?" mulut Naruto ternganga sedikit."Tubuhku terasa sehat dan segar seperti biasa."

Dia pun bangkit dari acara terkaparnya dan berlutut serta mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang Raja.

"Ini...?!" lanjut Naruto yang masih merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikap sang Raja.

Sang Raja mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Maafkan aku jika aku telah salah paham padamu, Naruto. Aku baru tahu bahwa kau terluka dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Koneko-hime menghilang karena diculik seseorang. Jadi, aku mohon padamu, carilah Koneko-hime sampai ketemu. Jangan kembali ke sini sebelum kau membawa Koneko-hime langsung di hadapanku. Gaara akan menemanimu. Kau mau melaksanakan perintahku ini?"

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengangguk. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku akan melaksanakan perintah anda!"

"Bagus. Segeralah pergi sekarang."

"Ya."

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. Lalu Gaara mengatakan sesuatu pada sang Raja.

"Kami permisi dulu, Baginda."

"Ya, silakan, Gaara."

"Baik," Gaara mengangguk pelan dan melirik Naruto."Naruto, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Iya, Gaara."

Setelah itu, kedua laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan sang Raja. Raja menatap kepergian mereka sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Berharap mereka bisa menemukan Koneko secepatnya dan kembali ke sini dengan selamat.

'Koneko-hime, di mana kamu sekarang, nak? Tou-sama sangat mencemaskanmu. Tou-sama akan memberi hukuman yang sangat berat pada orang yang telah menculikmu itu. Entah siapa orang itu. Namun, yang pasti Tou-sama tidak akan membiarkannya hidup begitu saja.'

Begitulah isi hati sang Raja yokai yang sangat geram dengan kejadian yang telah menimpa putri kesayangannya. Dia tidak akan tenang sebelum putrinya ditemukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih di dunia yokai.

Tampak di langit yang gelap dan penuh kabut, seekor nekomata merah berukuran sekitar 5 meter terbang menembus kabut. Nekomata bermata hijau dan merupakan jelmaan Gaara. Gaara bisa mengubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi raksasa jika berwujud nekomata. Itulah kemampuan khusus yang hampir dimiliki oleh setiap yokai nekomata seperti dia.

Di atas punggungnya sekarang, Naruto duduk sambil memegang erat bulu-bulu merahnya yang berukuran besar. Wajah Naruto tampak kusut. Kedua matanya meredup. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Karena merasa heran, Gaara bertanya padanya.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?"

Sang Guardian tersentak. Dia sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Kemudian wajahnya kusut kembali.

"Aku memikirkan Koneko-chan. Entah di mana dia sekarang. Aku takut Sairaorg memperlakukan dia dengan kasar dan akan memaksanya menikah. Aku sangat cemas jika pernikahan itu terjadi. Apalagi aku tidak sadarkan diri selama lima hari. Firasatku mengatakan kalau Sairaorg mengancamnya sehingga dia setuju menikah dengan Sairaorg. Terus Sairaorg akan..."

Perkataannya terputus di akhir kalimat. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkannya jika pernikahan antara Sairaorg dan Koneko itu terjadi. Dia sudah terlambat. Tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Koneko lagi jika Koneko telah menjadi milik yokai Singa itu. Dia pasti akan disiksa berat oleh sang Raja yokai.

Itulah ilusi yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto saat ini.

Gaara dapat memahaminya dan mencoba menghibur Naruto yang dirundung rasa frustasi.

"Jadi, Sairaorg itu yang telah menculik Koneko-hime?"

"Iya. Dia pangeran dari kerajaan yokai singa. Dia selalu berusaha mengejar Koneko-chan dan ingin menikah dengan Koneko-chan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa dimusnahkan begitu saja."

"Oh, aku tahu banyak tentang dia kok. Dia memang terkenal sebagai yokai yang tangguh di dunia yokai ini. Tapi, dia itu juga licik."

"Karena aku lalai, Koneko-chan berhasil dibawanya pergi. Entah kemana dia membawa Koneko-chan sekarang. Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya mulai darimana. Aku benar-benar bingung."

"Tapi, yang pasti dia membawa Koneko-hime di dunia gaib yang lain," Gaara berpikir sebentar dan kemudian menyahut lagi."Kita akan mengeceknya satu persatu di empat kerajaan gaib."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau diam saja dan lihat apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi, apa kau membawa kalung yukianesa-mu?"

Spontan, Naruto meraba lehernya. Dia pun tersentak.

"Ah, kalung yukianesaku nggak ada. Mungkin tertinggal di rumah sakit."

Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Baguslah, jika ketinggalan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, untuk sementara waktu, kau selamat dari kejaran para makhluk halus yang menginginkan buku bertuah itu. Jadi, kau bisa fokus hanya untuk mencari Koneko-hime, kan?"

Naruto bengong sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Benar juga."

Gaara mengangguk. Dia pun langsung mempercepat gerakan terbangnya untuk bisa berteleport ke dunia gaib lain. Satu lagi, dia juga mengetahui di mana letaknya buku bertuah tersebut. Karena dia adalah sahabat baiknya Naruto. Dia dan Naruto sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

"Baiklah, pegangan yang kuat, Naruto. Kita akan berteleport ke dunia kerajaan hantu."

Maka mereka pun berteleport melalui cahaya merah yang bersinar terang. Cahaya merah tersebut menelan mereka dan membawa mereka untuk berpindah tempat ke dunia kerajaan hantu. Demi mencari Koneko yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Sairaorg.

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit. Waktu terus berputar cepat di dunia gaib lain yang tidak sama. Berbeda antara satu sama lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia manusia.

Di sebuah kuil yang berpagar kayu, kuil yang berada di daerah perumahan hening, Uzuka Housing. Tampak seorang laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam halaman kuil yang sangat luas. Dia ingin berdoa di altar kuil demi meminta sesuatu pada sang dewa.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kebetulan ada Asia yang sedang menyapu halaman, tak jauh dari laki-laki yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Dia menyadari adanya seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kuil dan menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Memperhatikan tamu itu dengan seksama.

"Heh? Itu, kan?" kata Asia bengong karena tidak asing dengan laki-laki itu.

Nama laki-laki itu adalah Kurosaki Reiji. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu gelap yang dipotong pendek. Matanya berwarna onix. Bertubuh tinggi sekitar 170 cm. Berpakaian kaos hitam polos yang dibalut jaket silver dan berhodie. Jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka. Bawahannya berupa celana jeans panjang biru donker dengan rantai yang melilit pinggangnya. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kets hitam. Umurnya 18 tahun.

Dia adalah murid yang bersekolah di Uzuka Gakuen. Kelas 12. Mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan selain bersekolah yaitu memburu hantu setiap malam tiba jika ada klien yang memintanya. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah Ghost Hunter atau pemburu hantu.

Dia dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat ceria dan suka bercanda di sekolah. Tapi, gampang berubah mood berdasarkan suasana hati. Mempunyai teman di mana-mana. Bahkan dia juga mengenal Sasuke karena satu profesi sebagai Ghost Hunter yang sama dengan Sasuke. Selain itu, dia juga mengenal Naruto, Asia, Irina, Issei dan beberapa teman lainnya. Kebetulan juga, rumahnya sekomplek dengan Naruto dan Asia.

Setiap sore, dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk berdoa di altar kuil. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sebelum pergi bertugas menjadi Ghost Hunter di malam harinya.

Kini dia datang lagi untuk berdoa di kuil. Dia sangat serius menjalani rutinitas sembahyangnya sampai selesai. Asia saja terus memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, dia selesai berdoa. Lalu keluar dari dalam kuil dan baru menyadari ada Asia yang mematung tak jauh darinya.

Disapanya Asia dengan nada riang.

"Halo, Asia! Selamat sore!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu tersentak. Buru-buru dia menjawab.

"Hah? Selamat sore juga, Reiji-senpai!"

Lantas Reiji berjalan menghampiri Asia.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Ah, aku lagi nyapu halaman."

Pandangan Reiji tertuju pada sapu lidi yang dipegang Asia. Dia pun tertawa lebar.

"Hahaha... Bisa aku lihat kok."

"Senpai baru kelihatan berdoa lagi di sini. Memangnya kemarin itu, senpai kemana?"

"Ah, kemarin... Aku lagi ada permintaan klien yang ingin menetralisir rumahnya dari gangguan roh jahat. Roh jahat itu selalu mengganggu klien itu setiap saat. Dia tidak mau diusir secara halus. Makanya mau tidak mau, aku mengusirnya dengan paksa. Tapi, dia malah melawan. Yaaah, terpaksa aku segel ke dalam rantaiku ini."

Reiji menunjuk rantai yang melilit pinggangnya. Asia memperhatikannya. Itulah senjata andalan Reiji jika ingin menyegel roh jahat itu agar tidak berkeliaran bebas untuk mengganggu manusia lagi.

Dalam kamus Ghost Hunter seperti Reiji, roh jahat disamakan dengan iblis. Sedangkan roh baik disamakan sebagai hantu yang penasaran dan berhati baik.

Begitulah penjelasannya.

"Oh...," Asia manggut-manggut.

"Hehehe... Ya sudah... Aku mau pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Asia!" Reiji melambaikan tangannya seraya tertawa lebar.

"Ya, hati-hati, senpai."

Asia juga membalas lambaian tangan Reiji. Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya dan menatap kepergian Reiji sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Sesudah itu, dia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Membatin di dalam hati.

'Reiji-senpai... Dia keren juga. Sama seperti Naruto dan Menma.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di dunia kerajaan hantu, Naruto dan Gaara mencari keberadaan Koneko di sana. Kerajaan hantu yang diselimuti aura hitam dan putih. Kegelapan yang abadi seperti dunia kerajaan vampire hitam. Dipenuhi desa dan kerajaan seperti kerajaan jepang kuno, persis kerajaan yokai. Bahkan penduduknya terdiri dari berbagai jenis hantu. Ada yang jahat dan ada yang baik.

Di sinilah, para iblis dan roh penasaran tinggal. Mereka hidup dalam damai. Juga merupakan tempat tinggalnya kelompok hantu jahat, musuh bebuyutan para Guardian sejak zaman dahulu kala.

Berkat kemampuan Gaara, hawa tubuh Naruto dinetralisir menjadi satu dengannya. Gaara yang berwujud nekomata merah raksasa melindungi keberadaan Naruto yang kini duduk di atas punggungnya. Agar Naruto tidak dikejar-kejar oleh kelompok hantu jahat yang menginginkan buku bertuah itu.

Mereka terus terbang secara gaib alias transparan supaya tidak ada hantu yang merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka, yang tengah melintas di langit dunia hantu. Sementara Gaara mencoba mengendus-endus ala kucing, untuk menangkap hawa keberadaan Koneko. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendus bau atau hawa dari jarak terjauh sekalipun. Kemampuan alami yang dimiliki setiap yokai nekomata.

Namun, biarpun mereka sudah berkeliling untuk menjelajahi dunia hantu itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Keberadaan hawa Koneko tidak ditemukan. Hal ini membuat Gaara menghelakan napasnya.

"Bagaimana Gaara? Apa kau menemukan hawa keberadaan Koneko?" tanya Naruto yang tidak sabar.

"Aaaaah, tidak. Sepertinya Koneko-hime tidak ada di sini," jawab Gaara langsung.

"Begitu ya? Kalau Koneko nggak ada di sini, berarti ada tiga dunia yang harus kita datangi. Dunia yokai, sepertinya memang nggak ada. Nggak mungkin Sairaorg menyembunyikan Koneko di kerajaannya."

"Kalau Koneko disembunyikan di kerajaan yokai singa, sudah pasti Raja yokai akan langsung menemukannya dan akan segera membunuh Sairaorg itu langsung di tempat."

"Benar juga. Jadi, kita harus mencarinya kemana lagi?"

"Aku rasa kita harus mencarinya ke..."

Belum sempat, Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba, muncul secercah cahaya putih yang menghadangnya sehingga dia berhenti terbang.

Naruto juga menyadarinya. Dia pun kaget.

"Eh? Cahaya apa itu?"

"Entahlah."

Mereka terpaku dan terus memperhatikan cahaya putih itu dengan seksama. Hingga cahaya putih itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang wanita.

Wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya berwarna biru muda dan panjang melewati pinggangnya. Matanya berwarna sewarna dengan rambutnya. Kulitnya seputih salju. Berpakaian gaun panjang serba putih. Tubuhnya bersinar putih kebiruan.

Siapakah wanita itu?

Dua laki-laki itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Wanita cantik itu menampilkan senyumnya yang manis dan menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan lembut.

"Apa kalian berdua sedang mencari Koneko-hime?" tanyanya dengan suara yang indah dan menggema.

Naruto dan Gaara tercengang. Lalu Naruto yang menjawabnya.

"Ya, benar. Anda siapa?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Wanita misterius itu tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Namaku Toujou Hoshiko."

"Toujou Hoshiko?"

"Ya, aku adalah ibu kandungnya Koneko-hime."

Saat itu juga, kedua laki-laki itu kaget setengah mati. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna.

"A-Anda ibunya Koneko-hime?" Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan ibu kandung Koneko."Bukankah anda sudah meninggal?"

"Aku memang sudah meninggal pada saat umur Koneko-hime masih 8 tahun. Tapi, aku akan selalu ada untuk menjaganya. Aku datang dan menunjukkan diriku pada kalian karena mengetahui Koneko-hime dalam bahaya. Karena itu, aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyelamatkan Koneko-hime yang kini berada di kerajaan vampire hitam. Dia disembunyikan di menara jam. Lalu tiga jam lagi, dia akan menikah dengan pangeran yokai singa itu."

"...!"

Sekali lagi, baik Naruto maupun Gaara, sama-sama dikuasai ekspresi kaget. Terlebih Naruto, yang sangat terguncang mendengar kabar dari ibu Koneko itu.

"Koneko ada di kerajaan vampire hitam? Tiga jam lagi, Koneko akan menikah dengan Sairaorg? Apa itu benar, Obasan?"

Sang ibu mengangguk cepat.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi dari sekarang. Selamatkan Koneko-hime sebelum pasukan kerajaan yokai singa membawanya ke kuil yang ada di hutan kematian. Sairaorg akan menunggu Koneko di sana."

Dengan hati yang penuh dengan tekad tinggi, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya berubah sangat serius. Mengangguk pada sang ibu.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera menyelamatkan Koneko sekarang!" Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara."Gaara, ayo kita pergi ke dunia vampire hitam itu!"

Sang nekomata merah raksasa mengangguk cepat.

"Ya."

Ibu Koneko juga mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian ke sana. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga karena waktuku sudah habis. Naruto, aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Koneko-hime. Semoga kalian berhasil!"

SRRRRIIIING!

Wanita berambut biru muda itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara yang terpaku saat menyaksikan kepergiannya yang begitu mendadak. Menyisakan rasa ingin berjuang untuk mendapatkan Koneko lagi, yang tertanam kuat di hati Naruto sekarang.

'Koneko-chan... Sekarang aku sudah tahu kamu ada di mana. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku dan Gaara akan segera menjemputmu sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi. Tidak lama lagi, kamu akan kembali dalam pelukanku,' batin Naruto yang sangat tidak sabar ingin menggapai bidadari pujaannya itu.

Maka mereka langsung berteleport lagi ke tempat lain yaitu dunia kerajaan vampire hitam. Untuk segera menyelamatkan Koneko yang kini terperangkap di puncak tertinggi menara jam. Tinggal tiga jam, waktu yang tersisa sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi.

Semoga Naruto dan Gaara cepat sampai di tujuan mereka itu.

Berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Kurosaki Reiji adalah oc milik teman saya di facebook. Jadi, dia meminta oc-nya dimasukin dalam fic ini dan dijadikan pair untuk Asia.**

 **Juga Toujou Hoshiko adalah oc saya yang numpang lewat aja di chapter ini. Sekalian cuma nunjukin gimana wujud ibu Koneko yang sudah meninggal dunia karena sakit. Tapi, nama keluarga Hoshiko sebelum menikah dengan ayah Koneko, adalah Shirayuki. Jadilah Shirayuki Hoshiko/Toujou Hoshiko.**

 **Masih banyak yang ingin saya jelaskan mengenai fic ini. Pokoknya saya lanjutin terus walaupun sepi review. SEMANGAT TERUS!**

 **Semoga berkenan di hati para pembaca.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di chapter ini. Bagi yang sudah mereview, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Sekian...**

 **Selasa, 16 Agustus 2016**


	9. Kembali pulang

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **'Koneko-chan... Sekarang aku sudah tahu kamu ada di mana. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku dan Gaara akan segera menjemputmu sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi. Tidak lama lagi, kamu akan kembali dalam pelukanku,' batin Naruto yang sangat tidak sabar ingin menggapai bidadari pujaannya itu.**

 **Maka mereka langsung berteleport lagi ke tempat lain yaitu dunia kerajaan vampire hitam. Untuk segera menyelamatkan Koneko yang kini terperangkap di puncak tertinggi menara jam. Tinggal tiga jam, waktu yang tersisa sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi.**

 **Semoga Naruto dan Gaara cepat sampai di tujuan mereka itu.**

 **Berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko**

 **Menma x Kuroka**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Tokoh oc pendukung: Kurosaki Reiji**

 **Kamis, 1 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9. Kembali pulang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia kerajaan gaib, vampire hitam.

Kegelapan yang abadi. Perputaran waktu di dunia yang dipenuhi vampire-vampire yang suka menghisap kekuatan supranatural milik manusia-manusia tertentu, sangat cepat dibanding dengan empat dunia kerajaan gaib lainnya. Waktu di dunia itu, sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Di puncak menara jam tersebut, masih diawasi oleh sekumpulan kelelawar hitam, gadis berambut putih sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya sudah dibalut dengan kimono putih (shiromuku). Pakaian khas pengantin perempuan. Sebagian rambutnya diikat berbentuk sanggul dan dijepit dengan konde berbentuk bunga, sedangkan sebagian rambut bagian depannya dibiarkan tergerai. Dia didandani secantik mungkin oleh pelayan-pelayan dari kerajaan vampire hitam yang dipimpin oleh Rias, sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Mata kuning bagaikan lemon itu, meredup sayu. Setetes air bening terus mengalir dari pelupuk kedua matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya yang semerah cherry, bergetar dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Hatinya sangat sedih akan kenyataan yang kini menimpanya.

"Sekarang sudah jam delapan, dua jam lagi, pasukan kerajaan yokai Singa akan menjemputku dan mengantarkanku untuk menemui Sairaorg yang menunggu di kuil...," Koneko menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang lantai dengan perasaan yang sangat pedih."Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Padahal aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi padaku. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai. Naruto-kun, dialah yang ingin kujadikan sebagai suamiku. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Dia menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangannya. Mengingat semua yang terjadi dari awal ketika bertemu Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Sampai dia menjadi pacarnya Naruto. Hari-hari bersama Naruto, terasa begitu menyenangkan. Naruto selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan lembut. Juga teringat di mana Naruto memeluknya, menciumnya, memegang tangannya, pandangan Naruto yang begitu teduh dan kehangatan Naruto yang diberikan padanya. Semuanya, tidak bisa dia lupakan begitu saja. Justru membuat hatinya menggebu-gebu ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, meskipun Sairaorg bilang bahwa Naruto sudah mati. Tapi, dia tidak mempercayai itu. Dia yakin kalau Naruto masih hidup dan akan menyelamatkannya sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi.

Di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dia sangat merindukan Naruto. Sangat ingin memeluk Naruto. Dia tidak tahan berpisah begitu lama dari Naruto. Ini sama saja akan membuat hidupnya menjadi tidak berarti.

Menggema dengan harapan yang kuat, suara hatinya selalu menyebut nama Naruto. Semoga Naruto cepat datang ke sini dan membawanya pergi dari dunia vampire hitam ini.

Tiba-tiba...

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Seperti menjawab harapannya yang begitu besar, di luar sana terjadi keributan yang amat menggemparkan. Suara ledakan besar menggema sebanyak tiga kali. Membuatnya kaget dan berhenti menangis sejenak.

'Eh? A-Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?' batin Koneko yang menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

DHUAAAR!

Terdengar lagi ledakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Menggema dan menggetarkan menara jam tersebut.

BRUAAAAK!

Seseorang mendadak menabrakkan dirinya untuk menghantam pintu menara yang tertutup rapat. Sehingga pintu itu hancur dan seseorang itu bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

DEG!

Hati Koneko berdetak kencang ketika seseorang masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang pintu yang sudah hancur.

Seseorang itu adalah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Memakai jaket jingga yang diresletingkan dan celana jeans panjang hitam. Sepatu kets jingga membungkus kedua kakinya. Dia adalah...

"NA-NARUTO-KUN!" seru Koneko sekeras mungkin.

Laki-laki yang ternyata Naruto, tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Koneko-chan... Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu sekarang!"

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah sang putri. Wajahnya cerah seketika. Hatinya begitu gembira dan menariknya untuk berlari menghampiri sang pangeran.

GREP!

Begitu dekat, dia langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Kembali dia menangis dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya. Dia merasa senang sekaligus terharu karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... Aku yakin kamu masih hidup. Kamu tidak akan mati begitu saja setelah dikalahkan Sairaorg. Kamu kuat. Aku tidak percaya ketika Sairaorg mengatakan kamu sudah mati. Kenyataannya sekarang, kamu datang menyelamatkan aku dan aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini. Katakanlah ini kenyataan, ini bukan mimpi!"

Sambil menangis, Koneko berbicara dengan Naruto. Naruto memasang wajah dukanya, melonggarkan pelukannya, dan memegang dagu Koneko dengan tangan kirinya agar terarah pada wajahnya. Koneko membiarkan Naruto melakukannya sampai bibirnya semerah cherry itu disentuh oleh bibir Naruto.

Kedua matanya menutup rapat, masih mengalirkan air matanya dan merasakan kerinduan yang sangat dalam dari Naruto melalui ciuman ini. Dia juga membalas ciuman itu. Melampiaskan perasaan rindunya pada Naruto. Begitu lembutnya sehingga dia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Setelah itu, Naruto menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap Koneko dari jarak beberapa cm. Kedua mata Koneko menyipit lembut seiring Naruto berkata padanya.

"Ini kenyataan. Bukan mimpi. Aku masih hidup. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu sebelum pernikahan itu dimulai. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sairaorg merebutmu begitu saja. Kamu adalah milikku. Akulah yang pantas untuk memilikimu, Koneko-chan."

"Benar. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Ini benar-benar kamukan, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya... Koneko-chan... Ini aku... Calon suamimu..."

Koneko tersenyum seraya menangis. Pipinya dielus pelan oleh tangan kiri Naruto. Begitu bahagia tidak terkira karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasih hatinya.

Kembali bibir Naruto menyatu dengan bibir Koneko. Mereka berciuman lagi. Sesudah itu, mereka menjauhkan jarak mereka.

"Ayo, kita segera pergi dari sini! Gaara pasti sudah menunggu kita," Naruto menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Koneko dengan lembut.

"Gaara-san juga ikut ke sini?" tanya Koneko yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Iya. Berkat dia, aku bisa sampai di sini secepat mungkin dengan menggunakan kekuatan teleport. Seseorang yang memberitahukan kami bahwa kamu berada di dunia vampire hitam ini. Sehingga kami bisa menyelamatkanmu sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi."

"Seseorang? Siapa dia?"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan. Yang penting, kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum Sairaorg mengetahui kita."

"Ah, iya."

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Bersamaan Naruto menggendongnya ala bridal style. Koneko kaget lagi.

"Eh, Naruto-kun?"

"Pegangan yang kuat, Koneko-chan!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto berlari sambil membawa Koneko dalam gendongannya dan melompat jauh setelah memastikan mereka sudah di luar menara jam. Membuat Koneko menjerit kencang saking takutnya karena terbang di ketinggian yang sangat menakutkan.

"KYAAAAA!"

HUP!

Mereka pun mendarat tepat di punggung nekomata merah raksasa yang terbang, segera membawa mereka menjauhi menara jam tersebut.

Kedua tangan Koneko membelit leher Naruto dengan begitu kuatnya, menutup kedua matanya dan masih merasa takut ketika Naruto melompat di udara tadi. Dia belum membuka kedua matanya. Tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah duduk manis di punggung nekomata merah. Nekomata merah yang merupakan jelmaan Gaara.

Sementara Naruto sendiri, tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi takut yang terpancarkan dari wajah Koneko. Dia berbisik pelan dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah berada di punggung Gaara yang berubah menjadi nekomata raksasa. Buka saja matamu itu."

Atas pinta Naruto, Koneko membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Naruto. Sekilas saja, lalu dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Dunia vampire hitam yang dipenuhi kegelapan abadi sudah berubah menjadi malam yang bersinar dan penuh kabut. Mereka sudah berpindah tempat ke dunia yokai lewat kekuatan teleportasi.

Koneko termangu. Kedua matanya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Lalu dia tersenyum manis sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Hehehe... Ternyata kita sudah berteleport ke dunia yokai. Aku baru menyadarinya."

Naruto juga tersenyum dan menatap Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Iya. Kita akan pulang ke kerajaan yokai nekomata. Ayahmu sudah menunggu kita di sana."

"Hm."

Mereka saling memandang lama dan kemudian saling mendekat antara satu sama lain. Berpelukan sebentar sebelum tiba di kerajaan yokai nekomata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TOUSAMA!"

"KONEKO-HIME!"

Ayah dan anak perempuannya saling berpelukan erat ketika berjumpa lagi di ruang singgasana. Tempat yang remang-remang dan berkabut. Tampak Naruto dan Gaara yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya dalam suasana yang haru membiru ini.

Koneko begitu bahagia setelah bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya. Begitu juga dengan ayahnya. Hati mereka sangat lega dan tidak merasa cemas lagi.

Terlebih sang ayah, mengelus rambut anaknya dengan gerakan halus. Berusaha menghibur anaknya yang menangis lagi. Tubuh anaknya bergetar hebat.

"Sudah... Sudah... Koneko-hime. Janganlah menangis lagi...," kata sang Raja dengan nada lembut."Tousama bersyukur sekali karena kamu selamat dari cengkeraman yokai singa itu. Naruto dan Gaara yang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Tousama bahwa yokai singa itu yang menculikmu dan memaksamu menikah dengannya, kan?"

Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, Koneko menjawab dengan nada serak di sela-sela pelukan ayahnya.

"I-Iya, Tousama. Sairaorg-lah yang menculikku dan memaksaku menikah dengannya hari ini. Kalau Naruto dan Gaara tidak cepat-cepat menolongku, pasti aku sudah menikah dengannya. Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, Tousama. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Naruto."

"Ya... Ya... Tousama mengerti."

"Aku takut dia akan mengetahui aku kabur dan akan mencariku sampai kemari. Aku takut dia menyerang kerajaan ini. Tousama, tolong aku! Jangan biarkan dia membawaku lagi! Aku tidak mau!"

"Iya, Tousama pasti akan melindungimu, nak. Tousama tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi. Pasukan kerajaan ini akan siap sedia jika dia berniat untuk menyerang dan mencarimu. Kami akan siap mengorbankan nyawa kami untuk melawannya."

"Hiks... Hiks... Te-Terima kasih, Tousama."

Kemudian pandangan Raja yokai tertuju pada Gaara.

"Gaara... Aku perintahkan kau untuk mengawasi bagian depan istana. Jika ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Sairaorg dan pasukannya, laporkan langsung padaku. Aku akan turun tangan untuk mengatasinya."

Gaara mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

"Segera pergi sekarang!"

"Permisi!"

Setelah itu, Gaara segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruang singgasana. Sementara Naruto terbengong menyaksikan kepergian Gaara.

"Naruto..."

Naruto tersentak dan buru-buru menoleh ke arah sang Raja.

"Ah... Ya... Ada apa, Raja yokai?"

"Temani Koneko-hime. Bawa dia ke kamarnya. Nanti pelayan istana akan mengantarkan makanan dan minuman buat kalian berdua. Pasti kalian merasa lapar, bukan?"

Naruto bengong lagi dan mulai merasakan perutnya yang tidak mau berkompromi lagi. Memang dia belum makan sama sekali sejak siuman dari komanya. Pergi begitu saja dari rumah sakit, pergi menyelamatkan Koneko dan membawa Koneko kembali ke sini. Membuatnya merasa kehilangan banyak tenaga dan mulai merasa lemas.

Dia pun malah tertawa malu untuk menanggapi perkataan sang Raja sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hahaha.. Iya... Seperti yang anda duga. Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang."

Sang Raja tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, menunggulah di kamar Koneko-hime," sang Raja melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Koneko."Koneko-hime, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Naruto akan menemanimu di sana."

"Ah iya...," Koneko mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap sisa-sisa air matanya dengan tangannya. Dia sudah berhenti menangis.

Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat.

"Yuk, kita pergi ke kamarku."

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang bengong lagi. Dia pun terseret ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Koneko. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju lorong yang bersatu dengan ruang singgasana sang Raja. Meninggalkan sang Raja yang berdiri di sana, sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani.

Namun, senyuman bahagia terukir di wajahnya yang masih muda. Dia merasa hubungan anaknya dengan sang Guardian, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dicintainya. Tapi, seseorang itu sudah meninggal dunia karena sakit.

'Toujou Hoshiko... Aku merindukanmu,' batin sang Raja yang menutup kedua matanya. Membayangkan sosok istrinya dalam bayangan kegelapan yang fana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di kamar Koneko.

Suasananya tetap sama. Perabotan yang sama dan tidak berubah letak susunannya. Masih diselimuti kabut. Obor-obor menyala di mana-mana, menerangi kamar sehingga bisa melihat dalam cahaya yang penuh.

HUP!

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik melompat cepat ke atas kasur yang empuk itu. Berbaring dalam posisi terlentang. Merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, ditahannya sebentar dan dihembusnya dengan pelan. Merasakan beban yang sangat berat, sudah ringan dan tidak mengganjal batinnya. Karena sang pujaan hati telah kembali dengan selamat dan mengisi kebahagiaan di hatinya sekarang.

Dia seenaknya berbaring santai di tempat tidur yang bukan miliknya. Rileks sejenak untuk meregangkan tubuh yang lelah. Apalagi rasa lapar dan haus terus menyiksa perasaannya. Hingga membuat gadis berambut putih tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun... Kamu kelihatan capek sekali sekarang."

Naruto melihat ke arah gadis yang berdiri di dekat tempat tidur itu. Dia tertawa lebar.

"Hehehe... Begitulah. Aku baru sadar kalau belum makan dan minum setelah siuman dari koma selama lima hari. Aku langsung pergi mencari kamu, tidak mempedulikan keadaanku yang masih sakit. Tapi, keberuntungan memihakku, aku bisa menyelamatkanmu sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi. Aku bersyukur sekali pada sang Kami-sama."

"Ja-Jadi... Selama lima hari ini, kamu koma dan dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Iya. Kata Kaasan, ada gadis berambut merah yang menolongku dan segera membawaku ke rumah sakit. Tapi, Kaasan tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Padahal Kaasan ingin berterima kasih padanya."

"Oh... Siapa gadis berambut merah itu?"

"Entahlah. Siapapun dia. Dia pasti adalah orang yang sangat baik. Jika aku mengetahui siapa dia, aku juga akan berterima kasih padanya...," Naruto tersenyum melihat ke arah langit-langit kamar."Berkat dia... Aku selamat dan bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu. Terus aku akan membalas kekalahanku waktu itu pada Sairaorg. Aku juga akan membantu ayahmu untuk melawan Sairaorg jika Sairaorg benar-benar bernyali besar datang ke istana ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia hidup. Dia akan kumusnahkan dengan kekuatan supranaturalku!"

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Seiring dia bangkit dari baringnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Menghampiri Koneko dan memegang dua pipi Koneko dengan erat. Menatap kedua mata Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan melindungimu agar Sairaorg tidak membawamu pergi lagi. Aku bersumpah akan mengorbankan diriku sampai Sairaorg berhasil kumusnahkan dari dunia ini. Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum satu musuh ini ditaklukkan. Koneko-chan, kamu harus bersembunyi di tempat aman jika Sairaorg datang mencarimu ke sini. Jangan keluar sebelum aku datang menemuimu lagi. Mengerti? Ingatlah pesanku ini!"

Koneko terpaku sebentar. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Iya."

"Baguslah. Kamu memang penurut ya."

Kedua pipi Koneko ditepuk-tepuk halus oleh dua tangan Naruto. Naruto tertawa lebar. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri.

Koneko tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Tersentak dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah... Iya... A-Aku mau ganti pakaian dulu. Mungkin sebentar lagi, pelayan istana membawakan makanan buat kita berdua."

"Eh? Ka-Kamu mau ganti pakaian di kamar ini?"

"Iya, di kamar ini. Terus di mana lagi?"

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu. Aku tidak akan ganti pakaian di depanmu. Tapi, aku akan ganti pakaian di kamar mandi sana."

Koneko menunjuk ke arah pintu yang berada di sebelah kiri, berjarak sekitar beberapa meter darinya dan Naruto.

Sang Guardian menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Koneko. Wajahnya bengong seketika.

Sedetik kemudian, dia menyengir malu sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hehehe... Aku tidak sangka kalau di kamarmu, ada kamar mandinya."

"Tentu saja ada," Koneko tersenyum simpul dan melepaskan diri dari Naruto."Sudah ya... Aku mau ganti pakaian dulu. Tidak enak pakai shiromuku ini lama-lama."

Naruto mengangguk dan memperhatikan Koneko yang mengambil pakaian di lemari kayu. Lantas Koneko membawa pakaian yang berupa kimono terusan selutut berwarna biru muda di pelukannya, berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dan ditutupnya dengan suara yang pelan.

Hening.

Tinggallah Naruto yang berdiri di sana. Bersamaan pintu kamar diketuk seseorang.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Dialah yang membuka pintu kamar itu. Menampakkan dua gadis pelayan istana yang cantik, berpakaian kimono, bertelinga dan berekor kucing. Mereka membawakan dua baki panjang yang berisikan makanan dan minuman. Saling tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

"Permisi... Guardian tampan... Kami membawakan makan malam untuk anda dan Koneko-hime," kata salah satu dari dua gadis nekomata itu.

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Naruto karena dua gadis nekomata ini memanggilnya "Guardian tampan", mengingatkannya pada gadis-gadis dunia gaib yang terus mengejarnya sebelum mempunyai pacar. Karena para gadis dunia gaib suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Guardian tampan. Dia pun tersenyum hambar untuk menanggapinya.

"Hahaha... Silakan masuk!"

"Terima kasih, Guardian tampan!"

"Ah, iya."

Kedua gadis nekomata itu meletakkan dua baki itu di atas meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Mereka berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto seraya berujar.

"Kami permisi, Guardian tampan."

"Selamat menikmati hidangan makan malam dari hasil masakan kami!"

"Hahaha... Iya. Terima kasih."

Bahkan setelah keluar dari kamar tersebut, kedua gadis nekomata itu mengedipkan matanya pada Naruto sehingga Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dan buru-buru menutup pintu kamar itu dengan cepat.

BLAM!

Menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat berisik, Koneko pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia terheran-heran melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak kemerahan.

Berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto, tubuhnya sudah dibalut dengan kimono biru muda selutut dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Dia menepuk pundak Naruto sehingga Naruto melonjak kaget.

"WUAAAAH!" teriak Naruto spontan. Dia berbalik dan melihat ke arah Koneko.

"Naruto-kun, kamu kenapa? Kok kaget gitu?" tanya Koneko mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Terus?"

"Itu... Pelayan istana sudah membawakan makan malam buat kita."

"Mana?"

"Di atas meja."

Secara langsung, tangan Koneko diraih oleh Naruto. Menarik Koneko menuju ke arah meja. Koneko mengikutinya tanpa bertanya lagi.

Begitu dekat, Koneko dipaksa duduk oleh Naruto di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di dekat meja. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di kursi kayu satunya lagi. Mereka akan makan berdua dari baki yang berbeda.

"Ayo, kita makan sekarang!" ucap Naruto yang sangat bersemangat."Aku lapar sekali."

"A-Aku juga. Selama lima hari ini, aku tidak makan dan minum," Koneko mengatakannya dengan ekspresi kusut.

"Hah? Yang benar? Kenapa?"

"Itu... Karena aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku sangat sedih ketika Sairaorg bilang kalau kamu sudah mati dan tidak akan kembali padaku lagi. Jadi, kupikir kalau aku tidak makan dan minum, aku bisa menyusulmu jika kamu benar-benar mati. Memang kurasakan perutku terasa sakit dan tubuhku terasa lemah. Tapi, aku tidak mempedulikan itu. Yang penting, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku terus menangis selama itu. Mengharapkanmu kembali ke sisiku..."

Kedua mata Koneko berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia ingin menangis lagi. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan masih merasakan perasaan syok itu.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam. Kedua mata birunya meredup. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang tangan Koneko.

"Jangan menangis. Kamu tidak perlu menangis lagi. Kita sudah bersama sekarang. Jadi, jangan ingat lagi dengan apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku sudah bilang akan melindungimu, kan?"

Koneko menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu sangat lembut. Dia tertegun dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Menarik Naruto untuk tersenyum lagi.

"Nah, begitu dong," Naruto mengusap rambut Koneko dengan pelan."Kita makan sekarang yuk!"

Dengan wajah merona merah, Koneko mengangguk pelan lagi. Dia tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Keduanya saling mengambil sumpit masing-masing. Lalu makan malam berdua dalam suasana yang dipenuhi tawa dan canda. Umpamanya, latar belakangnya seperti dihiasi bunga-bunga bermekaran di mana-mana.

Hal tersebut hanya berlangsung sebentar. Tak lama lagi, bahaya akan mulai menghadang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia vampire hitam.

Di belakang istana hitam yang dipimpin Raja vampire hitam, tampak gadis berambut merah yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut hitam. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Di mana halaman belakang istana yang terbentang luas dan dipagari tembok batu hitam. Dipenuhi pohon-pohon tua dan berukuran besar. Beraura mistis dan kelam di dunia kegelapan abadi ini.

Rias, yang mengenakan pakaian khas kerajaan vampire hitam, memasang wajah sedihnya. Sementara lawan bicaranya menyadari perubahan ekspresinya yang begitu suram.

"Ada apa, Rias Princess?" tanya Sairaorg yang mengenakan pakaian kimono dan hakama hitam khas pengantin pria."Apa ada yang sedang anda pikirkan?"

Rias menjawabnya dengan memegang sebagian rambutnya.

"Sepertinya rencana kita ini gagal, Sairaorg. Aku tidak akan bisa merebut hati Naruto dari Koneko. Cinta Naruto hanya untuk putri Raja yokai nekomata itu. Terus kudengar saat aku mengecek keadaan Naruto di rumah sakit, Naruto sudah sadar dari komanya dan dia pergi begitu saja dari rumah sakit untuk mencari Koneko. Dia tidak mempedulikan keadaannya yang masih sakit. Terus bertekad kuat akan menyelamatkan Koneko darimu. Dia tidak akan pantang menyerah sebelum mendapatkan kekasihnya kembali."

"...!"

Mendengar itu, Sairaorg terperanjat dan merasa panik jika Naruto benar-benar akan menemukan Koneko di dunia ini. Dia takut Koneko berhasil ditemukan Naruto. Lalu Koneko dibawa pergi oleh Naruto sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi.

Tidak!

Hal tersebut membuat hati sang yokai singa menjadi gelisah. Sehingga dia memutuskan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan putri Raja vampire hitam itu.

Giliran Rias yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Sairaorg.

"Pangeran, anda kenapa?"

"Rias Princess, aku permisi dulu. Aku ingin pergi untuk memastikan keberadaan Koneko masih ada atau tidak di menara jam itu. Aku ta..."

Belum sempat, Sairaorg melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba seekor kelelawar hitam muncul dan berubah menjadi manusia yang bersayap kelelawar. Mengenakan pakaian perang khas kerajaan vampire hitam. Memberi hormat pada dua orang bangsawan itu.

"Maaf, mengganggu Princess dan pangeran... Ada berita yang sangat gawat...," lapor prajurit itu.

"Berita gawat apa?" Rias yang bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Semua pasukan yang dikerahkan untuk mengawasi menara jam, sudah habis dimusnahkan oleh nekomata merah raksasa yang datang bersama Guardian. Mereka berhasil membawa Koneko-hime kabur dari sana."

"APA?!"

Rias dan Sairaorg terkejut bukan main. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna. Mulut mereka sedikit ternganga.

Dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat, sang yokai singa menunjukkan wajah garangnya dan berteriak keras bagaikan singa yang mengaum.

"GUARDIAN! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! AKU DAN PASUKANKU AKAN DATANG MENCARIMU DAN KONEKO-HIME! AKAN KUBURU KALIAN SAMPAI KE DUNIA LAIN SANA! GROAAAAAR!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sairaorg berubah wujud menjadi singa dan segera menghilang dari sana. Membuat Rias dan prajurit itu terpaku menyaksikan kepergiannya. Kemudian Rias menginstruksikan sesuatu pada prajuritnya.

"Kita juga akan membantu Sairaorg untuk menemukan Naruto dan Koneko. Kerahkan pasukan perang sekarang, panggil panglima perang dan ikuti kemana Sairaorg pergi."

Prajurit itu mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Princess."

"Pergilah!"

"Ya!"

Sang prajurit berubah wujud lagi menjadi kelelawar hitam, terbang melesat dan menghilang begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan Rias, dia mengibaskan jubah hitamnya dan menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sebuah rumah besar seperti istana di dunia manusia. Rumah besar berdesain eropa dengan arsitektur yang elegan dan klasik. Bertingkat dua. Terbuat dari kayu dan berwarna coklat kusam. Memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Banyak tanaman hias yang tidak terawat. Jalan setapak lurus yang dimulai dari arah pintu gerbang sampai ke teras depan. Di teras tersebut, tampak dua tiang besar yang menopang atap rumah. Lantai keramik yang pecah. Lalu pagar besi yang mengelilingi halaman luas rumah tersebut, juga kelihatan berkarat dan tidak terawat karena telah dimakan usia.

Rumput-rumput yang panjang dan tidak beraturan menghiasi pemandangan di sekeliling rumah itu. Ada tanaman-tanaman menjalar dan memanjat sampai ke dinding rumah. Suasana yang hening, mencekam dan menyeramkan ketika malam tiba. Tidak ada penghuninya sama sekali. Sebab rumah ini sudah lama ditinggalkan sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.

Rumah yang disebut "Dead House" atau rumah kematian, terletak tak jauh dari Uzuka Gakuen. Awalnya dimiliki oleh pengusaha besar dan kaya raya, namun karena pengusaha itu meninggal dunia, keluarga pengusaha itu menjual rumah itu pada orang lain. Hingga rumah itu berhasil terjual. Tapi, seminggu kemudian, pembeli rumah itu meninggal dunia karena terjatuh dari lantai dua. Bahkan keluarganya juga mengalami peristiwa yang sama dan mengakibatkan rumah ini dianggap membawa sial. Kemudian dijual lagi, tapi akhirnya ada juga yang membelinya.

Begitulah seterusnya, sampai tragedi kematian merenggut nyawa tujuh pemilik rumah tersebut. Para warga setempat menganggap rumah itu telah dikutuk seseorang, sehingga siapapun yang menghuni rumah itu, maka rumah itu akan membunuhnya. Rumor yang aneh dan terus beredar dari mulut ke mulut selama 5 tahun.

Bahkan ada yang mengaku melihat penampakan arwah-arwah bergentayangan yang sering muncul di rumah itu. Arwah-arwah penasaran dari tujuh pemilik rumah yang pernah menempati rumah tersebut. Kerap kali beberapa warga setempat mendapatkan gangguan gaib seperti teriakan minta tolong, menangis, tertawa, penampakan seseorang yang jatuh dari lantai dua dan sebagainya. Cerita menyeramkan terus bergulir mengenai rumah kematian itu, sampai salah satu warga tidak tahan dan pada akhirnya melaporkan ini pada orang-orang yang ahli dalam masalah ini.

Atas permintaan klien berbeda yang tidak terduga, di malam yang mencekam ini, dua pemburu hantu sudah berdiri tepat di pintu gerbang rumah kematian itu. Waktu dan tempat perburuan yang sama, menyatukan dua pemburu hantu ini untuk saling bekerja sama untuk menyegel hantu-hantu jahat yang telah meresahkan para warga selama ini.

Dua pemburu hantu yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke dan Reiji. Mereka adalah teman yang satu sekolah di Uzuka Gakuen.

Reiji, seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu gelap yang dipotong pendek. Matanya berwarna onix. Bertubuh tinggi sekitar 170 cm. Berpakaian kaos hitam polos yang dibalut jaket silver dan berhodie. Hodie itu menutupi kepalanya. Jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka. Bawahannya berupa celana jeans panjang biru donker dengan rantai yang melilit pinggangnya. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kets hitam.

Sedangkan Sasuke, memakai kaos hitam yang dilapisi kimono putih berlengan panjang dan bagian pinggangnya diikat dengan sabuk kain ungu. Terselip pedang pada sabuk kain bagian samping kirinya. Bawahannya berupa celana jeans panjang hitam. Sepatu kets hitam membungkus kedua kakinya.

Begitulah tentang penampilan kedua laki-laki itu.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin pun berdesir kencang ketika mereka mengamati rumah itu di balik pintu gerbang setinggi 3 meter. Malam yang hening tanpa ada bintang-bintang di langit. Bulan juga tidak tampak untuk menemani mereka dalam berburu hantu yang menghuni rumah kematian itu.

"Hm... Ini ya tempatnya? Rumah kematian yang dimaksud warga-warga sini," kata Sasuke untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya, inilah tempatnya, Sasuke," jawab Reiji dengan wajah yang disembunyikan dari balik hoodie jaketnya."Aku mendengar cerita itu dari klien yang memintaku untuk menyegel roh-roh jahat yang suka mengganggu para warga sini."

"Oh, tapi kata klienku, di rumah ini dihuni oleh arwah-arwah penasaran yang mati secara tidak wajar. Penyebab kematian mereka tidak diketahui, entah itu bunuh diri atau dibunuh seseorang. Tapi, para polisi yang mengusut kasus ini, mengatakan sekeluarga mati bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari lantai dua. Terus kematian yang dialami tujuh pemilik rumah sebelumnya, juga sama yaitu bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari lantai dua. Semua keluarga mereka meninggal dengan cara yang sama dalam satu malam itu. Sangat tidak wajar. Ini adalah kematian yang aneh."

"...Hm... Benar juga. Apa ada kaitannya dengan roh jahat seperti iblis? Karena iblislah yang suka berbuat jahat dan menyebabkan manusia itu meninggal. Mungkin mereka merasuk ke tubuh korbannya dan menjatuhkan mereka dari lantai dua. Begitulah analisisku."

"Untuk membuktikannya, tidak ada cara lain, selain kita segera masuk ke dalam."

"Ya... Ayo, Sasuke!"

Dengan langkah yang mantap, keduanya membuka pintu gerbang yang tidak terkunci itu. Pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari besi yang sudah berkarat itu, menimbulkan bunyi derit yang sangat nyaring.

KRIIIEEEET!

Pintu gerbang terbuka menjadi dua bagian. Memberikan jalan yang lebar bagi mereka untuk menyusuri jalan setapak lurus menuju ke teras rumah tersebut. Mata mereka yang seperti mata elang, terus menajam dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dari arah semak belukar, muncul sosok bayangan hitam seperti anak kecil berusia 8 tahun, berlari secepat mungkin ke arah teras. Lalu masuk ke dalam pintu yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke dan Reiji menyadari kemunculan sosok itu, mereka langsung berlari cepat untuk mengejar sosok itu.

"ADA SOSOK ANAK KECIL YANG MASUK KE DALAM RUMAH ITU!"

"AYO, KITA KEJAR, REIJI-SENPAI!"

Mereka berteriak keras dan menggema di tempat itu. Bersama-sama masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

BLAM!

Pintu rumah tertutup sendiri dengan suara yang keras. Seperti ada orang yang membantingnya sekuat tenaga. Lalu terkunci dari luar dengan sendirinya.

KLIK!

Kini Sasuke dan Reiji terjebak dalam rumah kematian yang diisi oleh arwah-arwah penasaran dan para iblis. Sudah menjadi tugas mereka untuk memburu, menyegel dan memusnahkan mereka serta menetralisir rumah tersebut agar tidak dihuni lagi oleh para makhluk gaib. Itulah konflik mereka sebagai pemburu hantu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 9 update!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai ke chapter ini.**

 **Tertanda**

 **Author**

 **Kamis, 1 September 2016**


	10. Perang di dunia yokai

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **BLAM!**

 **Pintu rumah tertutup sendiri dengan suara yang keras. Seperti ada orang yang membantingnya sekuat tenaga. Lalu terkunci dari luar dengan sendirinya.**

 **KLIK!**

 **Kini Sasuke dan Reiji terjebak dalam rumah kematian yang diisi oleh arwah-arwah penasaran dan para iblis. Sudah menjadi tugas mereka untuk memburu, menyegel dan memusnahkan mereka serta menetralisir rumah tersebut agar tidak dihuni lagi oleh para makhluk gaib. Itulah konflik mereka sebagai pemburu hantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko**

 **Menma x Kuroka**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Tokoh oc pendukung: Kurosaki Reiji**

 **Kamis, 1 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10. Perang di dunia yokai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam yang tak berbintang dan tiada bulan, di Uzuka Gakuen.

Sekolah yang berbentuk kastil tua, didatangi oleh makhluk gaib yang tak diundang. Makhluk gaib yang berasal dari kelompok hantu jahat yaitu Deidara.

Deidara, seorang pria berambut kuning yang diikat satu seperti samurai, sedang bertarung dengan Menma. Mereka bertarung dan saling mengeluarkan kekuatan supranatural masing-masing. Saling menyerang antara satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mengalah sedikitpun.

Menggunakan pedang katana yang mempunyai gagang bercorak klasik, Deidara beradu pedang dengan pedang api milik Menma. Mereka saling melompat, menerjang dan bertahan. Deidara yang memiliki tipe kekuatan pemanggil tengkorak-tengkorak hidup dan kemampuan berpedang samurai, terus melancarkan setiap jurus pedang katananya pada Menma. Gerakannya sangat gesit dan mampu memblokir serangan Menma yang menggunakan tubuh berapi. Kecepatan Menma dapat diimbanginya dengan mendaratkan serangan telak pada tubuh Menma dengan pedangnya.

DHUAAAAASH!

Lagi-lagi Menma terpelanting jauh ke belakang setelah perutnya terkena serangan pedang Deidara yang mengakibatkan perutnya terluka parah. Dia pun jatuh dan terseret beberapa meter di tanah.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Tercetaklah goresan luka melintang yang sangat dalam di perutnya. Darah merah segar merembes dari luka parah itu. Tidak hanya itu, luka goresan juga tampak tercetak di pipi kanannya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

HUP!

Deidara mendarat di tanah dengan mulus lalu dia berlari cepat untuk menyerang Menma lagi. Menma menyadarinya.

"...!"

BETS!

Pedang katana diayunkan secara vertikal ke arah Menma. Menma menghindarinya dengan cara berguling ke arah samping.

DHUAAASH!

Serangan pedang Deidara mengenai tanah. Dia terus menyerang Menma tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

Menma cepat bangkit berdiri dan mencoba menyerang Deidara. Mengeluarkan kekuatan tubuh yang penuh api dan melompat sambil melayangkan pedang seperti memukul bola golf.

Serangannya meleset. Dengan cepat, Deidara menghilang. Muncul di belakangnya, dan memberikan kejutan serangan balasan.

DHUAAASH!

Punggung Menma berhasil ditebas secara horizontal dengan ujung pedang Deidara. Membuat Menma jatuh ke tanah.

BRUAAAK!

Terkapar dalam keadaan tertelungkup, kabut tipis menyeruak saat dia jatuh. Meringis kesakitan pada punggungnya yang terluka parah lagi. Tubuhnya tidak berapi lagi.

Saat yang bersamaan, Deidara datang dari atas, hendak menusuknya dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

Sang kucing hitam yang menunggu, tak jauh dari arena pertarungan itu, sangat panik melihat Deidara akan menusuk Menma dari atas. Dia pun menjerit kencang dengan suara kucingnya.

"MIAAAAAU!"

SRIIIING!

Dalam sekejap mata, dia melompat tinggi dan berubah menjadi seorang gadis nekomata berambut hitam dan mengenakan kimono hitam terusan panjang. Di tangan kanannya, muncul sebuah rantai panjang yang bermuatan listrik hitam.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, rantai itu meluncur ke arah Deidara yang sedikit lagi akan menusuk Menma dengan pedang. Deidara menyadari serangan rantai gadis nekomata yang diketahui adalah Kuroka.

'Eh? Rantai? Siapa yang menyerangku?' batin Deidara yang sangat panik.

Hantu berambut kuning itu terbang ke arah lain untuk menghindari serangan rantai itu. Kemanapun dia pergi, rantai itu terus mengejarnya tanpa ampun. Sampai dia tidak bisa untuk melawannya.

Tapi, dia tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Dengan memegang erat gagang pedang katananya, dia berbalik untuk menebas rantai bermuatan listrik hitam itu.

Dilayangkannya pedangnya secara diagonal.

CRAAAAASH!

Rantai itu tertebas dan menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Namun, ternyata beberapa rantai lainnya sudah meluncur dari segala penjuru untuk menerjangnya secara bersamaan.

"APA!?"

Dengan gesit, dia menebas rantai-rantai itu sampai hancur. Menggunakan semua teknik pedangnya, rantai-rantai baru terus berdatangan. Terus menebas rantai-rantai itu sampai hancur. Datang lagi, ditebas lagi. Begitulah seterusnya sampai dia kehilangan fokusnya karena saking banyaknya rantai yang menyerangnya dan tidak menyadari sebuah rantai muncul di belakangnya. Lalu rantai itu menebus tubuhnya dari punggung sampai perut dan memberinya kejutan listrik hitam yang berdaya sangat tinggi.

BZZZZZZZZZZT!

Kilatan cahaya hitam mewarnai langit malam di Uzuka Gakuen disertai pekikan panjang dari Deidara.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pada akhirnya, tubuhnya yang disengat listrik hitam, menghitam dan kemudian meledak hebat tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

KABOOOOM!

Satu hantu dari kelompok hantu jahat, berhasil dimusnahkan oleh Kuroka. Hal ini membuat Kuroka puas karena sudah mengalahkannya.

HUP!

Gadis nekomata itu mendarat di tanah. Ia menghelakan napasnya karena sudah menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum simpul sendiri.

"Aaaah... Syukurlah Menma berhasil kuselamatkan...," katanya sambil melihat ke arah Menma yang masih terkapar dalam keadaan tengkurap di tanah.

Lalu dia berlari cepat untuk menghampiri Menma. Menma masih merintih kesakitan karena luka-luka parah yang menganga di tubuhnya.

Begitu dekat, Kuroka berlutut di samping Menma dan bertanya.

"Ka-Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Menyadari ada seorang gadis yang bertanya padanya, Menma mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang ke arah Kuroka.

"Ah... Kamu ya... Toujou-san... A-Aku tidak apa-apa...," Menma berusaha bangkit dari baringnya dan masih merasakan perihnya luka yang didapatkannya."A-Aduuuh..."

Kuroka panik dibuatnya. Wajahnya kelihatan kusut.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Menma."

"A-Aku baik-baik saja..."

Laki-laki yang mirip dengan Naruto itu, berhasil bangkit dan memilih duduk sebentar di tanah. Tangan kirinya memegang perutnya yang terluka parah. Masih mengadu kesakitan.

"A-Aduh..."

Kuroka memegang bahu Menma.

"Tunggu sebentar...," Kuroka menutup kedua matanya sebentar dan membuka matanya dengan cepat. Seketika muncul sinar putih yang menyilaukan dari kedua mata kuning menyalanya.

SRIIIING!

Menma pun merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dan bersinar terang. Dia kaget setengah mati.

PAAAAATS!

Cahaya putih menyelubungi tubuhnya hanya sedetik saja. Sesudah itu menghilang, membuat semua luka yang didapatkannya menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Kembali dia kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Eh? A-Apa yang terjadi? Luka-lukaku sembuh!?"

Pandangan Menma tertuju pada Kuroka. Tapi, Kuroka tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan mendapati Kuroka yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung sana untuk menuju ke belakang sekolah.

Dengan cepat, dia bangkit dan berlari mengejar Kuroka karena merasa tubuhnya kembali sehat sediakala.

"TOUJOU-SAN! TUNGGU!"

Langkah Kuroka terhenti. Dia menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kanannya. Menampakkan wajah yang cantik dan berseri-seri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroka dengan nada datar.

Menma juga menghentikan langkahnya. Berjarak beberapa meter dari Kuroka. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Aku sangat menghargainya. Kamu memang gadis nekomata yang sangat baik, Toujou-san."

WHUUUUSH!

Mendadak angin malam berdesir pelan membuat rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Mereka saling menatap dengan lama.

Sedetik kemudian, senyuman manis terukir di wajah Kuroka. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Sama-sama. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantumu karena kamu adalah temanku. Benar, kan?"

Kuroka menyudutkan kata "teman" pada Menma. Menma kelihatan terpaku. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ya... Kita adalah teman, Tou..."

Belum sempat, Menma melanjutkan perkataannya, Kuroka memotongnya.

"Bisa tidak, kamu panggil aku Kuroka saja?"

Sekali lagi Kuroka tersenyum manis. Membuat Menma terpaku lagi. Kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah... Aku memanggilmu Kuroka."

"Hmmm... Aku suka itu... Oh iya, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Dengan cepat, Kuroka menghilang dari hadapan Menma. Menma terperanjat dan tidak ingin Kuroka pergi darinya. Hatinya mengharapkan Kuroka tetap di sini untuk menemaninya berjaga dan ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Kuroka. Namun, sayangnya Kuroka cepat pergi sehingga kesempatan emas itu tidak bisa dia katakan pada Kuroka.

Entah mengapa dia begitu ingin dekat dengan gadis nekomata itu. Dia sendiri bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Tiba-tiba...

"Miau... Miau... Krrrr..."

Terdengarlah suara yang sangat lembut dan mengusap-usap kepalanya di dekat kaki Menma. Menma pun melihat ke bawah.

Rupanya si kucing hitam bermata kuning menyala, Shadow. Muncul mendadak dan mengeong minta digendong oleh Menma.

Menma tertawa kecil sambil mengambil Shadow. Digendongnya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Hahaha... Shadow... Kamu mengagetkan aku... Kamu darimana sih?"

"Miau... Miau... Krrrr... Krrrrrr..."

Shadow menjawab dengan nada manja dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Menma. Kepalanya dielus-elus pelan dengan tangan Menma. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Tersenyum dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga, Menma melihat ke arah langit yang gelap tanpa ada bintang ataupun bulan seraya berkata pada kucingnya.

"Shadow... Tahu tidak?"

Shadow alias Kuroka melihat ke arah wajah Menma. Dia memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Menma padanya.

"Aku... Merasa... Kalau aku sekarang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Ya, aku jatuh cinta lagi sekarang. Aku akui itu...," ucap Menma dengan penuh perasaan."Gadis itu bukan manusia. Tapi, gadis dunia gaib. Apa mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan cintanya? Apakah manusia dan makhluk gaib bisa bersatu? Yang aku tahu bahwa pacar Naruto dahulunya adalah seorang yokai. Tapi, berkat buku bertuah, pacar Naruto itu berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya sekarang. Naruto akan menikah dengannya tidak lama lagi. Terus Kaasan terus mendesakku untuk mencari pacar agar aku bisa cepat menikah sebelum Naruto menikah. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Aku mau menikah dengan gadis pilihan yang aku cintai. Secepatnya aku akan mencari calon istri yang tepat untuk menikah denganku setelah tamat SMA..."

Angin malam terus bertiup seiring debaran jantung Shadow alias Kuroka semakin kencang saja ketika mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Menma.

"Calon istriku sudah kutemukan. Namun, aku tidak tahu apa pilihanku ini tepat atau tidak. Aku tidak akan terburu-buru untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Butuh waktu lama lagi untuk menyakinkan dia adalah gadis yang baik. Yang penting, terlebih dahulu yang harus kulakukan adalah mencari tahu tentang siapa dia dan tentang keluarganya. Jangan sampai aku salah memilih lagi..."

Sejenak Menma menghelakan napasnya dan menurunkan pandangannya. Dia menatap wajah kucingnya yang terus memandang ke arahnya.

"Kamu ingin tahu siapa gadis yang aku sukai itu, Shadow?"

"Meooong!"

"Hehehe... Baiklah... Akan kuberitahu namanya. Dia adalah...

DHUAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba lagi, muncul serangan yang meledak di belakang Menma. Secara refleks, Menma menoleh ke arah ledakan itu.

JREEEENG!

Di antara kepulan asap yang bertebaran akibat ledakan, tampak seekor serigala berkaki dua berwarna hitam. Bermata merah menyala. Wajahnya menyeramkan. Tinggi dan berbadan besar. Kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya berkuku tajam.

Spontan, Menma dan kucing hitam sangat kaget akan kedatangannya. Menma mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah yang pucat.

"WEREWOLF!"

"Grrrr...," manusia serigala itu menyeringai dan menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang sangat tajam."Grrr... Serahkan buku bertuah itu! Kalau tidak, aku akan merobek-robek tubuhmu itu, Guardian!"

Kedua mata sang Guardian menajam dan berkilat. Dia berwajah garang.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KUSERAHKAN BUKU BERTUAH ITU PADAMU!"

"Kalau begitu, RASAKAN INI! GROAAAAAR!"

Terjadilah pertarungan yang sengit antara Menma dan werewolf. Si kucing hitam pun menjauh dari arena pertarungan lagi. Menunggu di tempat yang aman sampai Menma mengalahkan musuhnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia yokai.

Di istana berbentuk pagoda, tepatnya di kamar sang putri bungsu Raja yokai. Tampak sang putri terlelap dalam pangkuan sang pangeran. Kepalanya terletak di atas paha sang pangeran. Rambut putihnya dielus pelan oleh sang pangeran. Terbaring dalam keadaan miring ke kanan, tepatnya di atas tempat tidur.

Koneko tertidur bersama Naruto yang menemaninya di malam dunia yokai yang bersinar dan dingin. Naruto tidak tidur. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, di mana pahanya dijadikan bantal untuk menyanggah kepala Koneko. Koneko mendengkur halus. Sepertinya dia kecapekan karena sudah melewati hari-hari sulit di dunia vampire hitam. Apalagi dia menjadi mengantuk usai makan malam bersama Naruto. Lalu Naruto menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dan akan selalu menemaninya sampai dia selesai beristirahat.

Suasana yang remang-remang karena hanya diterangi oleh cahaya obor-obor yang terpasang di sepanjang dinding. Mereka berdua diliputi perasaan yang bahagia karena bisa bersama lagi seperti ini. Bahkan sepertinya mereka tidak ingin berpisah lagi pasca insiden ini. Mereka ingin bersama setiap saat.

Pandangan Naruto terus mengarah pada Koneko. Pandangannya itu melembut dan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Terpancarkan kehangatan hati yang tersampaikan melalui sikap perhatiannya pada sang kekasih. Ingin melindunginya sebelum bahaya itu datang. Takut Sairaorg datang dan merebut gadisnya dari tangannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi.

Dia pun bergumam dengan pelan, membisikkan kata-kata untuk Koneko yang masih tertidur.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Koneko-chan..."

Begitulah. Dia tersenyum setelah mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamar diketuk keras oleh seseorang. Naruto menyadarinya dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan kepala Koneko di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian berjalan cepat untuk membukakan pintu.

GRATAK!

Pintu terbuka. Tampak seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dan berpakaian zirah besi khas kerajaan yokai. Bertelinga dan berekor kucing sewarna dengan rambutnya. Dia menyandang sebuah pedang di sabuk kain yang melingkari pinggangnya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya dengan seksama. Gadis itu berkata padanya.

"Maaf, mengganggu anda dan Koneko-hime...," gadis itu memberi hormat pada Naruto."Namaku Xenovia, panglima perang baru yang menggantikan Gaara. Saya datang untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Baginda Raja untuk anda, Guardian."

Naruto menjadi bengong.

"Eh? Pesan apa?"

Gadis nekomata biru yang bernama Xenovia itu menatap wajah Naruto.

"Pasukan kerajaan yokai singa dan pasukan vampire hitam akan menyerbu ke kerajaan ini. Hal itu kami ketahui dari Gaara-san. Tiga puluh menit lagi, mereka akan tiba di kerajaan ini."

"...!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto sangat kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa?! Pasukan yokai singa dan pasukan vampire hitam menyerbu ke sini!? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah mengetahui kalau Koneko-hime ada di sini...," Naruto tampak panik."Koneko-hime dalam bahaya sekarang! Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan, Xenovia-san?"

Dengan tenang, Xenovia mencoba memberikan solusinya.

"Biar saya yang membawa Koneko-hime ke tempat yang aman agar Sairaorg tidak bisa menemukannya. Anda tidak usah takut dengan keadaan Koneko-hime. Saya akan menjamin keselamatannya."

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat. Wajahnya menjadi sangat serius.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku percayakan Koneko-hime padamu. Aku juga berencana akan ikut membantu Raja untuk melawan mereka."

Xenovia juga mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Guardian. Sebaiknya anda katakan ini pada Koneko-hime. Saya akan menunggu di sini jika kalian sudah selesai berbicara di dalam."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menutup pintu ini."

"Silakan..."

Pintu ditutup Naruto lagi. Dia berbalik dan berjalan untuk menghampiri Koneko yang tertidur di tempat tidur. Tapi, karena tidak merasakan Naruto yang berada di dekatnya, membuat Koneko terbangun bersamaan Naruto sudah duduk lagi di sampingnya.

"Hmmm... Naruto-kun... Kamu kemana saja? Siapa sih yang menemuimu?" tanya Koneko yang sudah duduk sambil mengusap-usap matanya dengan tangannya.

"Xenovia yang datang...," jawab Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Hm... Xenovia? Siapa? Aku tidak kenal."

"Katanya panglima baru pengganti Gaara."

"Hah? Panglima baru pengganti Gaara?"

"Iya."

"Aaaah... Kenapa Tousama mengganti posisi Gaara dengan orang lain? Aku tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Tousama yang sangat aneh... Huh... Rasanya sangat menyebalkan..."

Wajah Koneko sedikit manyun. Naruto tersenyum lagi dibuatnya.

"Oh iya... Jangan bahas itu lagi. Ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu."

"Apa?"

"Sairaorg... Dan pasukannya... Akan datang ke sini... Mungkin mereka sudah tahu kalau kamu ada di sini..."

"...!"

Kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Dia sangat kaget dengan kabar ini.

Spontan, dia menjadi sangat panik.

"A-Apa!? Sairaorg sudah tahu kalau aku ada di sini!?"

"Iya. Karena itu kamu harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka tiba. Aku minta kamu pergi bersama Xenovia sekarang juga. Xenovia akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman supaya Sairaorg tidak bisa menemukanmu lagi. Kamu mau, kan?"

Naruto memandang wajah Koneko lekat-lekat. Wajah Koneko berubah menjadi kusut.

"Terus kamu? Kamu juga akan pergi bersamaku, kan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan memegang bahu Koneko.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ikut bersamamu. Aku akan membantu ayahmu untuk memerangi pasukan Sairaorg itu dan aku juga ingin mengalahkan Sairaorg itu. Hari ini juga, aku akan membalas kekalahanku waktu itu pada yokai singa yang menculikmu itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup!"

"Tapi... Naruto-kun. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak akan mau pergi dari sini tanpa ada kamu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu jika kamu berhadapan lagi dengan Sairaorg. Sairaorg sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan. Aku mohon... Jangan ikut..."

"Jangan cemas. Aku tidak akan apa-apa," kedua tangan Naruto memegang dua pipi Koneko."Kamu tidak usah berpikiran buruk seperti itu. Aku yakin kali ini aku bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg. Aku akan melindungimu. Itulah janjiku."

"Naruto-kun... Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu segera pergi bersama Xenovia-san sekarang. Ikutilah kemanapun Xenovia-san membawamu. Aku yakin dia bisa melindungimu selama aku tidak ada bersamamu. Aku akan membantu ayahmu dan menyelamatkan kerajaan ini. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Dengan hati yang sangat cemas, Koneko terpaksa menuruti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia mengangguk pelan. Senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Bagus. Itu baru Koneko-chan yang kuat."

"Hm... Iya. Hati-hati ya Naruto-kun! Kalahkan Sairaorg itu! Aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya."

"Tentu. Itu pasti."

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Koneko. Mereka tersenyum bersama sambil memandang antara satu sama lainnya.

Setelah itu, mereka bangkit berdiri dan saling bergandengan tangan bersama. Sebelum langkah mereka mencapai pintu, Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Koneko-chan... Tunggu dulu..."

Koneko juga memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, apa?"

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Koneko. Lalu kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memegang dua pipi Koneko. Memandang kedua mata Koneko dengan lama.

"Sebentar lagi, kita berpisah untuk sementara. Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja setelah aku membereskan semua ini. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan kembali untuk menemuimu. Aku akan kalahkan Sairaorg itu untukmu. Doakan aku agar aku berhasil memusnahkan Sairaorg dari dunia ini."

Gadis berambut putih terpaku. Sedetik kemudian, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Semoga kamu berhasil, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto juga menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya dan menyipitkan matanya dengan lembut. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang.

Bibir mereka saling menempel. Berciuman dengan lembut. Naruto menekan dua pipi Koneko dengan dua tangannya. Lalu kedua tangannya menurun dan bergerak untuk membelit pinggang Koneko. Koneko juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mengalungi leher Naruto. Mereka berpelukan dengan erat sambil berciuman.

Mereka melakukannya selama dua menit, setelah itu mereka melepaskan ciuman masing-masing. Masih berpelukan dengan erat, mereka memandang dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

"Iya, Naruto-kun."

Untuk terakhir, Naruto mencium pipi kanan Koneko. Barulah mereka melepaskan diri mereka dan bergandengan tangan lagi untuk keluar dari kamar. Di mana Xenovia menunggu mereka di dekat kamar tersebut.

Pintu terbuka. Naruto dan Koneko keluar. Xenovia memberi hormat pada mereka.

"Selamat malam, Koneko-hime."

"Se-Selamat malam... Kamu Xenovia ya?"

"Benar. Saya panglima perang baru yang menggantikan Gaara-san," Xenovia mengangguk tegas."Saya datang untuk membawa Koneko-hime pergi dari sini atas perintah Baginda Raja. Tak lama lagi, Sairaorg dan pasukannya akan menyerang kerajaan ini. Untuk itu, saya harus mengutamakan keselamatan Koneko-hime terlebih dahulu. Saya harus membawa Koneko-hime ke tempat yang aman sekarang juga."

Melirik ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kusut, Koneko tidak mau pergi bersama Xenovia sekarang. Naruto mengisyaratkannya agar cepat pergi dengan anggukan kepalanya. Koneko mengerti dan terpaksa menurutinya. Dia melihat ke arah Xenovia.

"Ba-Baiklah... Aku akan ikut bersamamu, Xenovia-san."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut saya sekarang, Koneko-hime."

"Iya."

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Koneko begitu Koneko menatap padanya lagi. Wajah Koneko semakin kusut. Tapi, Naruto tersenyum sambil membelai rambutnya sebentar.

"Ikuti saja. Ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Xenovia juga menyahut. Dia menggenggam tangan Koneko.

"Baiklah... Waktu kita tidak banyak. Kita harus pergi sekarang, Koneko-hime!"

Koneko mengangguk dan menurut saat tangannya ditarik oleh Xenovia. Tapi, dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menengok ke belakang seiring dirinya diseret pergi oleh Xenovia dengan tergesa-gesa. Pandangannya begitu sedih ketika meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri sendirian di depan kamar itu. Tidak ada satupun yang lewat di lorong berkabut dan remang-remang itu kecuali mereka bertiga.

"Naruto-kun...," ujar Koneko dengan nada lirih yang kemudian bernada keras."JANGAN SAMPAI MATI! KALAHKAN SAIRAORG! AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU SAMPAI KAMU KEMBALI!"

Begitulah pesan darinya sampai dirinya menghilang bersama Xenovia dalam kabut tebal itu. Naruto mengangguk seraya membalas pesannya dengan suara yang keras.

"AKU TIDAK KALAH! AKU PASTI KEMBALI UNTUK MENEMUIMU LAGI! TUNGGULAH AKU, KONEKO-CHAN!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Koneko. Suara Naruto menggema kemana-mana sepanjang lorong itu. Sepertinya Koneko sudah dibawa menghilang bersama Xenovia.

KIIITS!

Kedua mata Naruto menajam. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Mulai bersemangat penuh untuk membalaskan kekalahannya pada Sairaorg. Akan dia buktikan bahwa dia mampu mengalahkan yokai yang tertangguh di dunia yokai ini, demi janjinya pada Koneko.

'Sairaorg... Lihat saja! Begitu kau datang ke istana ini, aku akan menantang bertarung denganmu. Aku akan memusnahkanmu hari ini! Ini demi Koneko-chan yang kucintai!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, Sairaorg dan pasukan kerajaan yokai singanya beserta pasukan kerajaan vampire hitam datang untuk menyerbu istana kerajaan yokai nekomata. Mereka berjumlah sangat banyak dan berdiri tepat di depan istana pagoda tersebut. Tampak Sairaorg yang berdiri paling depan untuk memimpin barisan bala tentaranya.

Berpakaian khas kerajaan yokai singa serba hitam, Sairaorg menatap ke istana pagoda tersebut. Di mana pasukan yokai nekomata sudah berdiri untuk menghadang jalannya agar tidak bisa masuk ke dalam istana. Di barisan paling depan, tampak Gaara dan Raja yokai yang memimpin pasukan yokai nekomata. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Sairaorg dan pasukannya menyerbu untuk menghancurkan kerajaan mereka hanya demi merebut sang putri bungsu.

Dengan wajah yang menyeramkan bagaikan singa, Sairaorg bersuara nyaring dan menggema ke seantero dunia yokai. Penuh amarah yang berapi-api.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Koneko-hime ke sini. CEPAT SERAHKAN KONEKO-HIME PADAKU! KALAU TIDAK, PARA PASUKANKU AKAN MENYERANG KERAJAAN INI!"

Gaara berwajah datar saat mendengarnya. Raja yokai pun menjawab perkataan Sairaorg.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku pada yokai jahat sepertimu. Putriku sudah mempunyai calonnya sendiri. Jangan mengharapkan dia lagi...," nada suara Raja yokai terdengar tenang."Aku akan melindungi putriku dengan semua kekuatanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyerbu masuk ke dalam istana ini. Kalau perlu, kita berperang sekarang!"

"Ya, itu benar."

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang menyahut perkataan sang Raja, berjalan di antara pasukan yokai nekomata. Semua makhluk melihat ke arahnya.

JREEENG!

Rupanya Naruto. Dia berjalan pelan dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Lalu berhenti berjalan dan memilih berdiri di samping Raja yokai.

Sairaorg menjadi geram ketika bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Kau... Guardian... Ternyata kau memang masih hidup."

"Aku memang masih hidup karena sang Kami-sama mengizinkan aku cepat siuman dari komaku selama lima hari. Keberuntungan memihak padaku sehingga aku bisa menemukan Koneko-hime sebelum Koneko-hime menikah denganmu. Itu artinya sang Kami-sama mentakdirkan bahwa aku adalah jodoh Koneko-hime. Bukan kau, Sairaorg. Akulah yang pantas menjadi suaminya Koneko-hime. Koneko-hime adalah milikku!"

"Apa?!"

Kedua mata Sairaorg terlihat sangat emosi. Wajahnya mengeras. Gigi-giginya menggeretak keras. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

Amarahnya naik dengan cepat sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"KURANG AJAR! KAU TELAH MEREBUT CALON ISTRIKU! HARI INI JUGA, AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU DAN JUGA MENGHANCURKAN KERAJAAN YOKAI NEKOMATA INI!" segera saja Sairaorg berteriak keras untuk memberikan perintah pada para pasukannya."PASUKANKU, SERANG MEREKA SEKARANG!"

"GROAAAAAAR!"

"YAAAAAA!"

Para pasukan Sairaorg yang terdiri dari singa-singa dan kelelawar-kelelawar hitam langsung menyerbu ke arah pasukan nekomata.

Sang Raja yokai juga memberikan perintah pada para pasukannya.

"PERANG SUDAH DIMULAI! PASUKAN NEKOMATA, SERANG MEREKA!"

"MIAAU!"

Semua nekomata berukuran sekitar satu-dua meter langsung menyahut perkataan sang Raja dan melompat cepat ke arah pasukan Sairaorg. Mereka pun bertarung ala kekuatan hewan biasa tanpa menggunakan kekuatan supranatural. Tapi, ada sebagian dari mereka bertarung dengan kekuatan supranatural dan ada juga yang berubah menjadi manusia untuk bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang.

Sebaiknya Gaara dan Raja yokai masih berdiri di tempat ketika semua pasukan mereka sudah mulai bertarung dengan pasukan Sairaorg. Suasana menjadi ricuh dan tegang di malam yang larut di dunia yokai.

Sementara Naruto dan Sairaorg sudah maju ke medan perang. Mereka bertarung dengan menggunakan kekuatan supranatural. Bukan menggunakan pedang lagi.

Melihat pemandangan ricuh di depan istana yokai, Gaara bertanya pada sang Raja.

"Raja yokai, haruskah aku ikut membantu dalam perang ini?"

Sang Raja yokai menjawab.

"Silakan kau maju duluan, Gaara."

"Terima kasih, Yang mulia."

Dengan cepat, Gaara berubah wujud menjadi nekomata merah. Dia berlari cepat menuju ke arena peperangan dan melompat ganas untuk menerkam salah satu singa yang berhasil menerkam seekor nekomata.

WHUUUUUSH! BUAAAAK! DUAAAAK! BLAAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAR!

Berbagai suara keras sampai suara ledakan mewarnai peperangan antara yokai singa, vampire hitam, dan yokai nekomata. Hingga sebuah kekuatan supranatural yang diluncurkan dari seekor singa, meleset dan sukses mengenai bagian sisi depan istana pagoda tersebut. Membuat Gaara dan Raja yokai kaget melihatnya.

DHUAAAAAR!

Ledakan besar menghancurkan bagian sisi depan istana. Menimbulkan kebakaran hebat karena istana tersebut terbuat dari kayu. Namun, nekomata-nekomata lain memadamkan api dengan kekuatan supranatural mereka yaitu menggunakan elemen air. Dengan cepat, api padam dalam sekejap mata.

Apa boleh buat, sang Raja yokai pun bergegas membantu bala tentaranya untuk melindungi istananya agar tidak terbakar lagi. Dia pun berubah wujud menjadi nekomata putih berukuran 2 meter.

HUP!

Dia melompat dan menerjang setiap prajurit Sairaorg serta mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang bisa mengendalikan lubang hitam dimensi. Lubang hitam dimensi yang merupakan letak penyimpanan semua energi kekuatan kegelapannya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto bertarung dengan Sairaorg. Mereka saling menyerang antara satu sama lain.

Dengan menggunakan kekuatan elemen es, Naruto mengendalikannya dari jarak jauh. Tanpa menggunakan pedang yukianesa, es itu menjalar seperti akar-akar pohon yang merambat dan bergerak tidak beraturan untuk mengejar Sairaorg. Tanpa menyentuh kekuatan elemen es itu, Naruto hanya membaca mantra sambil terus memusatkan pikirannya untuk menyerang Sairaorg.

WHUUUUUSH!

Es-es meluncur dengan kecepatan mengerikan dan mengejar Sairaorg dari belakang. Sairaorg terbang cepat untuk menghindari serangan itu. Tapi, dia sempat juga mengeluarkan serangan balasan pada Naruto yang berdiam diri di kejauhan sana.

SET!

Sairaorg mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas. Memusatkan pikiran ke arah Naruto meskipun dia dikejar oleh sekumpulan es yang merambat. Sehingga Naruto dikelilingi garis merah yang tidak kasat mata. Dia menyeringai sinis sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Berseru keras.

 **"FLAMEBAGE SHOT!"**

Dalam jarak 10 meter, serangan itu mampu melumpuhkan musuhnya. Meledakkan tubuh musuhnya dengan suara yang sangat keras.

KABOOOM!

Lingkaran merah di sekitar Naruto menjadi pusat ledakan keras itu. Serangan es menjalar tadi menghilang dan tidak mengejar Sairaorg itu.

HUP!

Sairaorg mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Memandang ke arah bekas pusat ledakan yang telah berasap. Menyangka Naruto sudah mati terkena ledakan itu. Membuat dia merasa senang sesaat.

"Fufufu... Guardian... Pasti dia sudah kalah. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa selamat dari seranganku yang satu ini. Pasti dia sudah mati..."

Tiba-tiba...

DUAAAAK!

Muncul tendangan dari samping dan sukses mengenai pipi kiri Sairaorg sehingga Sairaorg jatuh terguling di tanah.

BRUAAAK!

Sang pangeran yokai terkejut bukan main. Dia terkapar dan melihat ke arah seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah...

"NARUTO!?"

Ya, tentu saja. Dia adalah Naruto. Keadaan tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka maupun gosong karena terbakar. Berdiri tepat di depan mata Sairaorg sekarang.

Kedua mata Sairaorg melebar. Memegang pipi kirinya yang sudah membiru. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa selamat, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit syok.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa selamat dengan teknik pelindung esku," jawab Naruto dengan wajah datar."Aku mengetahui lingkaran merah yang mengelilingi diriku meskipun aku berkonsentrasi untuk menyerangmu dengan menggunakan elemen esku. Aku mempunyai mata gaib yang bisa melihat sesuatu apa saja yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa. Jadi, jangan anggap remeh kemampuanku sebagai Guardian. Sairaorg, aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Dengan sigap, Naruto bergerak maju untuk menyerang Sairaorg. Kali ini tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya merah seperti api. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi api yang berkobar-kobar. Dia menggunakan elemen api. Teknik yang sama seperti Menma. Inilah jurus yang diajarkan kakeknya. Kakek yang merupakan ayah kandung Minato.

WHUUUUSH!

Naruto bergerak dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa. Kemudian dari tangan kanannya, cahaya merah mengobar dan membentuk pedang panjang. Sairaorg bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya dan memunculkan pedangnya secara ajaib di tangan kanannya.

Dia bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto lewat mata singanya yang sangat tajam. Naruto semakin dekat dengannya sambil mengayunkan pedang secara vertikal. Melompat cepat ke arahnya dengan ganas.

Sairaorg tidak diam begitu, dengan menggunakan teknik **"Blade Shelter"** , dia memutar tubuhnya 360° sambil menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal. Dari bilah pedangnya, keluarlah gelombang api hitam yang memanjang seperti lidah.

BWOOOOSH!

Dua elemen api akan beradu. Saat bersamaan, pedang Naruto akan menebas Sairaorg dari atas.

WHUUUSH!

Serangan pedang Sairaorg juga akan menebas Naruto dari samping kanan.

Tidak dapat dielakkan. Serangan pedang api Naruto sukses mengenai bahu kanan Sairaorg. Sebaliknya serangan pedang gelombang api hitam Sairaorg berhasil mengenai sisi kiri tubuh Naruto.

Terjadilah ledakan kecil di tubuh masing-masing.

BLAAAAR! BLAAAAAR!

Spontan, keduanya terlempar ke belakang begitu saja dari dua sisi yang berlawanan. Terjatuh dan terseret beberapa meter.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Keduanya terkapar dengan luka bakar yang didapatkannya. Meringis kesakitan sambil menatap ke arah lawan masing-masing.

Namun, keduanya bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan dengan kompak. Mencoba menyerang sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang garang."Ini demi janjiku pada Koneko-chan, aku akan melindunginya walaupun nyawaku taruhannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, sekali lagi dia melesat maju dengan tubuh bercahaya kuning dan memunculkan pedang panjang di tangan kanannya. Begitu juga dengan Sairaorg.

Dua lelaki itu saling melompat ke udara di antara peperangan yang masih berlangsung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Dilanjutkan di chapter 11.**

 **Senin, 5 September 2016**


	11. Kalah dalam Perang

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko**

 **Menma x Kuroka**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: supernatural/romance**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Tokoh OC pendukung: Kurosaki Reiji**

 **Rabu, 7 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11. Kalah dalam perang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah besar berarsitektur eropa bagaikan istana, rumah kematian yang tidak jauh jaraknya dari Uzuka Gakuen.

Malam yang hening dan mencekam, tampak terjadi pertarungan sengit antara dua pemburu hantu dan hantu-hantu jahat. Mereka bertarung dengan menggunakan kekuatan supranatural masing-masing.

Pertarungan itu terjadi di dalam rumah besar itu, tepatnya di ruang keluarga yang sangat gelap gulita. Banyak sarang laba-laba di mana-mana. Tidak ada perabotan apapun yang mengisi ruangan itu. Semua kelihatan kotor dan berdebu. Terlebih tikus-tikus tampak berlarian ketakutan ketika terjadi pertarungan yang dipenuhi ledakan-ledakan cahaya.

Jumlah hantu jahat yang menghuni rumah kematian itu, sekitar 17 makhluk. Mereka dikategorikan sebagai iblis. Berkekuatan supranatural yang cukup besar sehingga membuat Sasuke dan Reiji kewalahan saat menghadapinya. Namun, dua laki-laki itu mampu mengatasi setiap serangan yang diluncurkan oleh para iblis itu.

Dengan menggunakan pedang keturunan klan Uchiha, Sasuke menebas beberapa iblis dengan kekuatan petirnya yang bersatu dengan pedangnya. Sehingga beberapa hantu sukses dimusnahkan dengan kekuatan petir pemusnah milik Sasuke itu.

CRRRRRRRRRTTT!

Terjadilah kilatan petir yang bersinar-sinar di bilah pedang Sasuke. Bergerak secara horizontal melingkar dan menyengat beberapa iblis yang sedang melayang-layang di udara.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Tubuh beberapa hantu disengat dengan petir yang berdaya sangat besar. Mereka berteriak meringkih dengan suara yang amat menakutkan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"PANAAAAAAAS!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka meledak hebat tanpa tersisa. Meninggalkan gelombang cahaya yang tidak menghancurkan rumah itu.

BLAAAAAAAAAR!

Para iblis yang tersisa dilawan oleh Reiji. Reiji menggunakan scythe yang dimunculkannya secara gaib di tangan kanannya. Scythe bermata dua dan berwarna metalik. Lalu scythe itu dilayangkannya secara vertikal. Teknik kibasan scythe yang mengeluarkan dua gelombang hitam seperti bumerang.

WHUUUUUSH! WHUUUUUUSH!

Dua gelombang hitam itu meluncur dengan cepat dari sisi yang berlawanan. Menebas para iblis yang tersisa dengan dua kali serangan.

DHUAAAAASH! DHUAAAAAAASH!

Akibatnya para iblis itu meledak hebat ketika mendapatkan serangan kejutan dari laki-laki berambut abu-abu gelap itu. Mereka tidak bisa melawan dan menyerang pemburu hantu yang dikenal dengan nama lain "The Death Crows."

Begitulah, pertarungan ini diselesaikan secara bersama-sama di antara Sasuke dan Reiji. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun berhasil memusnahkan para iblis yang menghuni rumah kosong itu. Menyisakan para arwah bergentayangan yang merupakan tujuh pemilik rumah yang meninggal sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Mereka menjelma secara nyata di depan Sasuke dan Reiji setelah berhasil memusnahkan para hantu jahat itu.

Dua laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan yang menjadi arena pertarungan tadi, memegang senjata masing-masing di tangan kanan, terdiam untuk mendengar salah satu arwah seorang pria berusia sekitar 40-an. Pria yang merupakan pemilik rumah yang pertama, seorang pengusaha kaya raya, tersenyum dengan wajah yang pucat pada Sasuke dan Reiji.

"Terima kasih...," kata pria itu yang berdiri di atas awang-awang dan bertubuh tembus pandang."Berkat kalian berdua, kami terbebas dari kurungan jiwa dari perangkap para iblis jahat yang menguasai rumah ini. Dengan begini, jiwa kami merasa tenang dan damai sekarang. Sudah saatnya kami kembali ke alam yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke dan Reiji mengangguk cepat. Mereka tersenyum simpul.

"Sama-sama, Ojisan," jawab Sasuke.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang menyangkut jiwa-jiwa arwah penasaran yang belum tenang untuk kembali ke alamnya. Urusan kalian di dunia ini sudah selesai, aku harap kalian berbahagia di dunia sana," ujar Reiji dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

Pria itu mengangguk. Dia masih tersenyum. Pakaian yang dikenakannya serba putih. Sama seperti arwah-arwah yang berdiri di belakangnya sekarang.

"Sudah waktunya, kami akan pulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih para pemburu hantu. Kami bersyukur sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

Sekali lagi Sasuke dan Reiji mengangguk. Mereka pun mundur beberapa langkah ketika menyadari sekujur tubuh arwah-arwah baik itu bersinar keputihan dan sangat menyilaukan mata mereka sehingga mereka melindungi mata mereka dengan tangan mereka.

FWAAAAAAAAATS!

Para arwah itu diliputi cahaya putih yang damai. Mereka segera pergi ke dunia yang sebenarnya untuk kembali pada sang Penciptanya.

FYUUUUSH!

Cahaya putih itu menghilang dan diliputi kegelapan lagi. Meninggalkan suasana yang hening dan sunyi. Dua manusia yang masih berdiri di sana, terpaku sejenak.

Lalu Sasuke menghelakan napasnya sembari memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung yang terpasang di pinggang kirinya. Sedangkan Reiji memegang ujung atas hoddie-nya yang menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan menghilangkan scythe yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan secara gaib, berwajah datar tanpa menghelakan napas seperti Sasuke.

"Aaaaah... Tugas malam ini selesai juga. Tinggal untuk menetralisir rumah ini agar tidak dimasuki para hantu jahat lagi," sahut Sasuke melirik Reiji yang berdiri tak jauh darinya."Bagaimana menurutmu, Reiji-senpai? Haruskah aku yang menetralisir rumah ini dan membentuk pelindung gaib di sekitar rumah ini? Lagipula aku rasa kaulah yang paling berhak karena kau senpai-ku. Jadi..."

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, Reiji memotongnya.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau saja yang melakukannya, Sasuke. Aku mau pulang sekarang... Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Laki-laki berhoddie itu menyelonong pergi dari hadapan sang Uchiha. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Berjalan santai meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Seketika Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Merepotkan... Jika bekerja sama dengan orang lain. Tapi, aku suka bergerak sendirian daripada bekerja sama. Yaaah... Ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menetralisir rumah ini...," Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan membaca sebuah mantra khusus untuk menetralisir rumah yang dipenuhi oleh aura-aura negatif.

PAAAAATS!

Tangan kanan Sasuke bercahaya kebiruan dan menyilaukan mata bagi siapa yang memandangnya. Terjadilah sekelebat cahaya biru yang memenuhi seluruh rumah kosong itu untuk menyisir keberadaan aura-aura negatif yang masih bertebaran di sekitar rumah itu. Sekaligus membentuk pagar pelindung gaib yang sangat kuat di sekeliling rumah itu agar tidak ada lagi para iblis yang masuk dan menjadikan rumah itu sebagai tempat tinggal mereka. Inilah tugas terakhir bagi Sasuke sebagai pemburu hantu di malam yang kelam, tepatnya di dunia manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebaliknya di dunia yokai. Malam yang berkabut dan bersinar.

DHUUUAAAAAR!

Sebuah ledakan besar menghantam istana pagoda milik kerajaan yokai nekomata yang ditembak dengan kekuatan sinar penghancur dari pasukan vampire hitam. Ledakan yang sama terjadi beberapa kali. Menghancurkan istana pagoda dari segala penjuru. DHUAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAAAAAR!

Akibatnya istana yokai nekomata terbakar hebat. Terlebih para pasukan nekomata yang dipimpin Raja yokai, sudah berjatuhan dan musnah diserang oleh para pasukan yokai singa yang dipimpin Sairaorg. Para yokai singa memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat besar daripada para yokai nekomata. Sehingga para yokai nekomata berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh pasukan yokai singa. Tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Tinggallah Raja yokai dan Gaara yang menghadapi mereka. Dua yokai nekomata yang tersisa dan terus mencurahkan segala kekuatan masing-masing untuk melenyapkan semua musuh yang menyerang kerajaan nekomata.

Masih berwujud nekomata raksasa, Raja yokai dan Gaara berpisah, menerjang dan menyerang pasukan yokai singa serta pasukan vampire hitam yang terus berusaha melawan mereka. Memberikan serangan kejutan yang lebih besar daripada pasukan Sairaorg tersebut.

GOOOONG! GOOOONG! GOOOONG!

Lubang-lubang hitam terus bermunculan di sekitar Raja yokai, menembakkan sinar hitam seperti pilar untuk memusnahkan banyaknya singa dan kelelawar hitam yang terus bermunculan tiada hentinya. Fokusnya menjadi teralihkan untuk melenyapkan para musuh yang ada di depan matanya. Tidak terfokus lagi pada istananya yang kini terbakar hebat.

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAAAAAR!

Satu persatu singa dan kelelawar hitam meledak hebat. Tanpa meninggalkan sisa-sisa apapun. Mereka tidak bisa melawan ketika diri mereka dihantam oleh sinar pilar hitam yang begitu kuat. Sekali kena, dapat menghancurkan mereka dari dunia ini.

Serangan Raja yokai yang sangat mengerikan. Lubang-lubang dimensinya berjumlah sangat banyak, hingga mampu menembak para musuhnya tanpa henti. Dia sendiri bergerak lincah dan terus menyerang dengan kekuatan bola hitam yang juga muncul dari dalam mulutnya. Membuat kekuatannya semakin mengerikan dan menimbulkan ledakan mahadahsyat bagaikan ledakan nuklir.

BUUUUUM!

Ledakan cahaya hitam menyeruak dan menyapu bersih tempat yang dilaluinya. Para musuh yang ada di darat dan di udara, lenyap dalam sekejap mata. Bahkan Gaara melompat terbang tinggi ketika kekuatan mengerikan itu meledak hebat sebelum mengenai dirinya.

Sang pengawal Kuroka yang berwujud nekomata merah raksasa, menyaksikan ledakan cahaya hitam yang membubung tinggi di udara. Benar-benar dahsyat. Inilah kekuatan yokai yang paling mengerikan di dunia yokai tersebut.

"Kekuatan kegelapan yang dinamakan Dark Hell... Seperti ini rupanya," gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, begitu ledakan itu menghilang. Beribu-ribu pasukan singa dan pasukan kelelawar hitam bermunculan lagi secara gaib. Tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ini sangat membuat Raja yokai dan Gaara kerepotan untuk melawannya.

Sementara Raja yokai sudah sangat terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan segala energi besarnya untuk menyerang para musuh dengan jurus mematikannya. Dia tetap berwajah garang dengan mata kuning yang tajam dan menyala. Bergerak lagi dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan untuk menghadapi musuh-musuh baru yang berdatangan.

Gaara pun ikut membantunya. Dia turun dan mengendalikan pasir-pasir untuk menghantam sejumlah pasukan kelelawar hitam yang terbang di udara.

Terjadilah pertarungan sengit lagi di antara mereka. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, dua nekomata terus menghajar musuh-musuh mereka tanpa mengenal pantang menyerah.

Lalu jauh dari medan tempur yang berlangsung di depan istana yokai, tepatnya di tepi hutan yang sepi dan remang-remang, terlihat dua laki-laki yang masih saja bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang dan kekuatan supranatural. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sairaorg.

Tubuh Naruto yang dipenuhi luka-luka bakar dan luka tusukan yang berdarah, terus menerjang Sairaorg dengan menggunakan pedang apinya. Tubuhnya masih diselimuti oleh cahaya merah seperti api berkobar. Melesat tajam bagaikan kilat dalam jalur lurus. Mengayunkan pedang ke depan untuk menusuk Sairaorg secara langsung.

BWOOOOOOSH!

Sairaorg yang berwujud manusia, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka bakar dan luka-luka tusukan, tak mau kalah dari Naruto. Dia menyemburkan api dari dalam mulutnya ke segala arah. Api menjalar dan membakar pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan tersebut. Namun, Naruto tetap berlari dan menembus lautan api itu. Niatnya adalah menusuk dada kiri Sairaorg, tepatnya di jantung Sairaorg.

"HIAAAAAAT!" teriak Naruto yang sangat keras. Wajahnya sangat garang dan mengeras.

SET!

Berhenti menyemburkan api, sang yokai singa menghindari serangan pedang Naruto. Bergeser ke arah samping dan menusukkan pedang ke arah Naruto yang lewat di depannya. Hendak menusuk punggung Naruto.

"...!"

Sang Guardian menyadarinya, membentuk pelindung yang terbuat dari api, menahan serangan pedang Sairaorg dan memberikan pukulan yang menyemburkan api ke arah Sairaorg.

GROOOOO!

Api menyebar seperti ular dan mengejar Sairaorg yang melompat salto ke belakang beberapa kali. Lalu Sairaorg melompat tinggi dan terbang meluncur untuk menusuk Naruto dengan pedangnya.

Pedang itu mengeluarkan gelombang api hitam dan menembak seperti pilar.

DWOOOOONG!

Naruto melompat cepat ke atas sebelum serangan itu mencapainya. Menyebabkan ledakan besar di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

KABOOOOM!

Dia memutar otaknya dan memutuskan untuk menghilangkan cahaya merah dari tubuhnya. Mengganti taktik kekuatan elemen lain.

'Baiklah... Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan elemen es untuk melawan elemen api yang digunakannya itu,' batin Naruto yang tidak memegang pedang api di tangan kanannya.

Dia membaca mantra sambil melayang-layang di udara. Mantra pembuka jurus elemen esnya yang diciptakannya sendiri.

FWAAAAATS!

Sekeliling tubuh Naruto dikelilingi sinar putih, sekumpulan energi berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah bongkahan es yang tidak beraturan. Kemudian bongkahan es itu menjalar seperti akar-akar yang tumbuh dan meluncur tepat ke arah Sairaorg.

Itulah teknik yang bernama "Ice Root."

Akar-akar es menjalar dalam jumlah banyak dan menyerbu Sairaorg dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Sairaorg tidak gentar ataupun takut. Justru dia melakukan jurus penyerangnya dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi.

SRIIIIIING!

Lingkaran merah terbentuk di sekeliling tubuh Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya, namun dia tetap menfokuskan pikirannya untuk menyerang Sairaorg dengan jurus es pembunuhnya.

GYUT!

Tangan kiri Sairaorg terkepal. Saat itu juga, timbul ledakan besar yang datang dari lingkaran merah yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Menghantam tubuh Naruto dalam hitungan detik.

KABOOOM!

Sebaliknya jurus es pembunuh Naruto juga sukses menusuk sekujur tubuh Sairaorg. Ujung akar-akar es itu menjadi runcing dan menembus tubuh Sairaorg sampai sedalam mungkin. Ibaratnya tubuh Sairaorg ditusuk oleh beribu-ribu pisau yang sangat tajam.

BRUAAAAAK!

Akibatnya mereka berdua ambruk dan jatuh di tanah bersamaan. Terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Naruto mengalami tubuh gosong yang berasap. Dia pun tak sadarkan diri lagi setelah serangan Sairaorg meledakkan tubuhnya bagaikan bom atom. Sedangkan Sairaorg mengalami tubuh yang penuh dengan luka-luka tusukan yang parah dan dalam. Darah merah segar menetes dari setiap luka yang ditusuk oleh akar-akar es abadi yang meruncing bagaikan pisau. Dia tidak dapat bergerak lagi karena ujung es berhasil menembus jantungnya sehingga dia tidak sadarkan diri. Sama seperti Naruto.

Dua laki-laki yang bertarung demi merebut satu gadis, harus berakhir seperti ini. Saat bersamaan, perang masih saja terjadi. Di mana Raja yokai dan Gaara tidak sanggup lagi untuk memerangi pasukan Sairaorg yang tak terhitung banyaknya itu, memutuskan untuk kabur dan mundur dari medan perang. Apalagi istana yokai nekomata sudah hangus terbakar. Tidak berbentuk lagi. Tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi.

Mau tak mau, Raja yokai menuruti ajakan Gaara untuk pergi dari dunia yokai. Mereka terbang melesat dalam wujud nekomata raksasa. Memutuskan untuk pergi ke dunia manusia bersama-sama.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika satu kekalahan telah menimpaku sekarang," Raja yokai menggerutu ketika terbang di samping Gaara."Aku juga terpaksa meninggalkan istanaku. Para pasukanku kalah jumlah dengan para pasukan Sairaorg. Sial, aku benar-benar menjadi yokai yang paling lemah sekarang."

Gaara hanya berwajah datar untuk menanggapinya. Sesekali dia menengok ke belakang, beberapa musuh ternyata mengejarnya yang terbang bersama sang Raja.

"Ya, inilah satu-satunya jalan keluarnya, Baginda. Kita harus pergi ke dunia manusia untuk memulihkan keadaan dan tenaga kita. Itulah solusi yang tepat buat saat ini."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, kita harus pergi bersembunyi kemana?"

"Aku tahu tempat yang paling amannya. Baginda Raja ikut saja kemanapun aku pergi. Bagaimana?"

"Aaaaah... Terserah kau saja, Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk. Dia pun melihat ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah Naruto yang terkapar di tepi hutan yang masih terbakar.

"...!" Gaara membelalakkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya."Eh? Itukan Naruto?"

"Hm? Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Lihat ke bawah, Baginda!"

Sang Baginda Raja menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Gaara. Dia pun terkejut dan lantas terbang menurun untuk mendekati Naruto. Gaara mengikutinya.

"NARUTO!"

Mereka berdiri di dekat Naruto dan berubah wujud menjadi manusia biasa. Gaara menggendong Naruto dari belakang, berkata pada sang Raja dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

"Sepertinya Naruto sedang sekarat sehabis mengalahkan Sairaorg. Kita harus cepat-cepat membawanya pergi dari sini juga."

"Kau benar, Gaara. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Sebaiknya kita berteleport langsung ke dunia manusia."

"Baiklah, Baginda. Ikuti aku!"

"Iya."

Mereka saling mengangguk satu sama sama lain. Setelah itu, mereka menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata dengan menggunakan jurus teleportasi. Membawa Naruto bersama mereka untuk menghindari kejaran pasukan Sairaorg yang telah mencapai tempat mereka setelah mereka menghilang. Pasukan Sairaorg juga kaget karena menemukan Sairaorg yang sudah sekarat. Lalu membawa pemimpin mereka kembali ke tempat tinggalnya yaitu ke istana yokai singa yang berada di dunia yokai itu.

Akhir peperangan yang terjadi di dunia yokai. Pemerintahan Raja yokai nekomata berhasil dihancurkan berkat kerja sama antara yokai singa dan vampire hitam. Hal ini akan menjadikan konflik yang sangat sulit bagi Raja yokai nekomata untuk mendapatkan kekuasaannya kembali. Karena istana yokai nekomata kini diduduki oleh pasukan kerajaan yokai singa. Kerajaan yokai nekomata dianggap sudah tidak berkuasa lagi untuk memerintah kerajaan-kerajaan yokai lainnya. Kerajaan yokai singa yang berhak memerintah dunia yokai sekarang.

Konflik mulai memanas. Raja yokai terpaksa menuruti Gaara yang membawa Naruto ke dunia manusia. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah Naruto untuk mengantarkan Naruto yang sedang sekarat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat, Xenovia membawa Koneko pergi ke dunia manusia. Atas permintaan Koneko sendiri, Xenovia mengantarkan Koneko pergi ke rumah Naruto karena mendapatkan firasat bahwa Naruto akan menunggunya di sana. Dia percaya Naruto bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg, lalu menyelamatkan istana yokai nekomata dan menunggunya di dunia manusia, tepatnya di rumah Naruto. Begitulah yang dipikirkannya.

Lewat jurus teleportasi, Xenovia dan Koneko tiba juga di depan rumah Naruto. Kebetulan mereka berdua bertemu dengan Raja dan Gaara yang membawa Naruto.

Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri dan terkulai lemas di punggung Gaara karena Naruto digendong dari belakang oleh Gaara. Tubuh Naruto gosong dan menghitam. Sehingga Koneko dan Xenovia tidak mengenalinya.

Mereka saling bengong antara satu sama lainnya, berdiri berhadapan di depan pagar rumah Naruto.

Lalu Koneko bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Lho... Tousama? Kenapa Tousama bisa ada di sini? Apa perangnya sudah selesai? Apa Sairaorg dan pasukannya sudah kalah?"

Sang Raja menjawab pertanyaan Koneko satu persatu.

"Ya, Tousama datang ke sini karena kalah dalam perang itu. Istana kita terbakar. Pasukan nekomata kita juga sudah musnah dan kalah jumlah dengan pasukan Sairaorg. Merekalah yang menang dan menduduki istana kerajaan kita sekarang. Kita benar-benar menjadi makhluk yang lemah, Koneko-hime."

Dia pun menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Bersidekap dada dengan tampang yang sangat lesu. Tidak ada wibawa atau sangarnya lagi.

"Hah, kita kalah!?" Koneko ternganga habis.

Gaara pun mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, itu benar, Koneko-hime."

"Terus bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto? Apa dia juga kalah dari Sairaorg?"

"Urusan itu... Sairaorg sudah kalah. Naruto yang menang. Tapi, Naruto sekarat setelah mengalahkan Sairaorg."

"Apa!? Naruto sekarat!? Di mana dia sekarang, Gaara-san!?"

"Naruto... Ini dia..."

Melirik ke arah orang yang digendong di belakangnya, Gaara menunjukkannya pada Koneko. Koneko melihat yang ditunjuk Gaara. Begitu juga dengan Xenovia.

"...!" kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna karena baru menyadari orang yang bertubuh gosong itu adalah Naruto. Dia kaget setengah mati dan berteriak kencang sangat menggelegar.

"NA-NARUTO-KUN!"

Suaranya yang begitu keras, sungguh mengagetkan semua orang yang tertidur di malam larut itu. Pasalnya, waktu di dunia manusia, sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Membangunkan penghuni rumah Naruto yang sedang tertidur di dalamnya.

KLUK!

Koneko pun tumbang setelah berteriak karena syok melihat keadaan Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Tapi, untung, tubuhnya ditangkap oleh Xenovia.

"Ah, Koneko-hime!" Raja panik melihat anaknya pingsan. Dia langsung menghampiri Koneko.

"Koneko-hime! Sadarlah!" Xenovia berusaha membangunkan Koneko yang terkapar di pangkuannya.

"Haaaah... Semakin kacau saja sekarang...," Gaara menghelakan napasnya.

Bersamaan, pintu rumah Naruto terbuka, menampilkan Minato dan Kushina yang keluar dengan wajah yang heran. Karena menyadari suara teriakan Koneko itu. Membuat mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa Koneko berteriak seperti itu.

"Bukankah itu Koneko dan ayahnya?" Kushina bertanya pada Minato.

"Sepertinya iya. Tapi, sebaiknya kita lihat apa yang terjadi," Minato segera melangkah menuju ke pintu pagar untuk membuka pintu pagar.

"Iya."

Kushina menurut dan menyusul Minato dari belakang. Mereka berdua sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

KRIIEET!

Pintu pagar besi setinggi satu meter itu, dibuka oleh Minato. Minato keluar beserta Kushina yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu mendapati tiga yokai nekomata, satu laki-laki bertubuh gosong dan satu gadis yang pingsan. Mereka terkejut bukan main.

"A-Apa yang terjadi, Raja yokai!? Kenapa Koneko terkapar begitu!?" Kushina tampak panik dan menghampiri Koneko yang pingsan di pangkuan Xenovia.

"Terus di mana Naruto?" Minato bertanya pada Gaara. Menyadari Naruto tidak ada di mana-mana. Padahal Naruto digendong Gaara dari belakang.

Gaara menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Naruto... Dia yang kugendong ini, Ojisan."

"...?"

Minato dan Kushina terpaku. Bersama-sama memperhatikan Naruto yang bertubuh gosong. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berteriak keras bersamaan saking kagetnya.

"NARUTO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah kini terbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Di dalam kamar yang bernuansa kuning dan jingga, dia terbaring dalam keadaan tertelentang. Dia bertelanjang dada. Hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna coklat. Tubuhnya dibungkus dengan selimut berwarna kuning. Kepalanya disanggah dengan bantal.

Dia sudah disembuhkan oleh Raja yokai dengan menggunakan kekuatan penyembuh luka. Hanya berfungsi sebagai penyembuh luka yang berada di luar tubuhnya, tepatnya di kulitnya. Tapi, luka di dalam tubuhnya akibat serangan ledakan dari Sairaorg, tidak dapat disembuhkan dalam sekejap mata. Luka-luka parah mengenai organ-organ tubuhnya itu, sehingga harus diterapi secara bertahap-tahap oleh kekuatan penyembuh Raja yokai. Raja yokai yang akan berusaha mengobati Naruto sampai Naruto sembuh total.

Untuk itu, Naruto harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari dan tidak boleh bertarung dulu ataupun menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalnya. Dia pun harus meliburkan diri dari sekolah demi kesembuhannya. Hal tersebut diungkapkan oleh Raja yokai yang berubah wujud menjadi kucing putih ketika berada di dekat Naruto, tepatnya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Naruto.

Minato, Kushina, dan Koneko juga ada di sana. Begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Xenovia. Dua yokai itu berubah wujud menjadi kucing berwarna merah dan biru, duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang ditempati Naruto.

Mereka terdiam setelah menyaksikan sang Raja yang telah selesai mengobati Naruto. Juga mendengarkan perkataan sang Raja terkait dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Oh... Jadi, begitu ya? Luka-luka di dalam tubuh Naruto tidak bisa disembuhkan dalam sekali pengobatan. Itu dikarenakan serangan Sairaorg yang terlampau membahayakan... Hmmm... Aku mengerti...," kata Xenovia yang manggut-manggut.

"Ya, seperti itu. Luka-luka parah di dalam tubuh itu sangat sulit disembuhkan karena aku hanya memiliki kekuatan penyembuh luka di luar tubuh. Tapi, kalian tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa mengobati Naruto secara perlahan-lahan. Dengan syarat, Naruto tidak boleh bertarung atau menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalnya," sang Raja menjelaskannya dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Semua orang mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Tapi, wajah mereka menyiratkan kecemasan terhadap keadaan Naruto meskipun Naruto sudah diobati oleh Raja yokai. Tubuh Naruto tidak gosong lagi. Tidak ada tampak luka-luka yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Tapi, Koneko yang berdiri di dekat Kushina, masih memasang wajah suramnya yang sangat kental. Kedua mata kuningnya meredup. Masih merasa cemas meskipun keadaan Naruto sedikit membaik. Namun, Naruto belum sadar usai diobati oleh sang Raja yokai.

"Syukur sekali jika keadaannya begitu, aku merasa sedikit tenang sekarang," ucap Kushina yang menghelakan napasnya sejenak.

"Aku juga bersyukur karena Naruto dan Koneko kembali selamat sampai ke sini. Untuk urusan selanjutnya, nanti kita pikirkan bersama-sama," ujar Minato yang berusaha tersenyum dalam keadaan sulit ini.

"Benar juga, Minato-Ojisan," Gaara ikut berkomentar."Untuk sementara waktu, kami akan menumpang tinggal di sini sebagai kucing biasa dan bersembunyi dari kejaran pasukan Sairaorg. Apakah kalian mengizinkan kami tinggal di sini?"

Kushina yang menyahut perkataan Gaara.

"Tentu saja boleh, Gaara-san."

"Terima kasih, Kushina-Obasan."

"Tidak masalah."

Sang Raja yokai terdiam mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Membatin di dalam hati.

'Benar-benar merepotkan harus menjadi kucing seperti ini. Haaaah... Apa boleh buat...'

Setelah itu, Xenovia berwujud kucing biru, menguap lebar ala kucing mengantuk. Gaara tertarik untuk memperhatikannya.

"Sepertinya kau mengantuk, Xenovia-san."

"Begitulah, Gaara."

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa tidur di sofa ruang keluarga kami. Raja yokai bisa tidur di kamar tamu yang berada di lantai satu."

"Terima kasih, Minato-Ojisan."

"Sama-sama, Gaara-san."

"Baiklah, ayo kita beristirahat!" ajak Kushina yang tersenyum."Kita biarkan Naruto beristirahat dulu. Mudah-mudahan besok dia cepat sadar."

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Koneko. Lalu kucing putih yang merupakan jelmaan sang Raja yokai yang pergi duluan meninggalkan kamar itu. Diikuti oleh dua kucing berwarna aneh yaitu Gaara dan Xenovia. Kemudian Minato dan Kushina menyusul mereka dari belakang.

Tapi, Koneko tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya berdiri. Menarik Kushina untuk memperhatikannya, sementara yang lainnya sudah keluar kamar.

Wanita berambut merah itu bertanya pada Koneko.

"Koneko, kenapa kamu masih berdiri? Ayo, ikut aku! Kamu harus beristirahat karena hari ini masih malam. Kamu bisa tidur di kamar tamu yang satu laginya..."

Sebelum Kushina melanjutkan perkataannya, Koneko menyodorkan pertanyaan yang sangat mengagetkannya.

"Kushina-Baasan... Bolehkah aku menemani Naruto di sini?"

Kedua mata Kushina sedikit melotot. Namun, dia tidak marah. Justru dia terpaku karena melihat wajah Koneko yang begitu suram. Dia tahu bahwa Koneko sangat mencemaskan keadaan Naruto. Karena itu, Koneko tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Koneko ingin selalu berada di samping Naruto, walaupun apa yang terjadi.

Kushina dapat mengerti keinginan gadis berambut putih itu. Dia berwajah lembut dan tersenyum. Mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah, kamu boleh di sini untuk menemani Naruto."

Koneko senang mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Baasan."

"Hm...," Kushina mengangguk seraya memegang gagang pintu."Aku keluar dulu. Selamat beristirahat ya."

Koneko mengangguk dan memperhatikan pintu yang ditutup oleh Kushina. Meninggalkan dirinya bersama Naruto. Hanya berdua di kamar yang remang-remang itu.

Sesudah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Sesaat pandangan Koneko teralih pada Naruto yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Wajah Naruto yang pucat. Kedua mata Naruto yang tertutup rapat. Tubuh Naruto yang dibungkus selimut hingga sebatas dadanya. Dia masih belum sadarkan diri sejak bertarung dengan Sairaorg di dunia yokai.

Dengan wajah sendu, gadis berpakaian kimono biru selutut itu, berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto. Lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Dia sangat sedih menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Naruto harus mengalami banyak bahaya demi melindunginya. Naruto sanggup berkorban nyawa untuknya. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Karena Naruto sangat mencintainya.

TES!

Tanpa sadar, mata kuning emas itu menitikkan air matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua tangannya memegang sebagian selimut yang membungkus tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya disembunyikannya pada dada Naruto yang terbuka. Menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Naruto-kun... Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa semua ini terjadi padamu? Kenapa?" Koneko berujar dengan nada yang bergetar."Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak mau lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin kamu berkorban nyawa untukku lagi. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Sambil menangis, Koneko terus menyembunyikan wajahnya. Terus berkata dan berharap Naruto cepat sadar dari pingsannya yang sementara waktu. Dia ingin berbicara banyak dengan Naruto. Ingin selalu bersama Naruto. Ingin hidup normal tanpa melewati bahaya lagi. Banyak sekali harapannya yang ingin dia sampaikan pada calon suaminya itu.

Hingga isakan halus Koneko yang menyayatkan hati, memecahkan kesunyian di tempat itu dan tiada yang mampu menghiburnya. Dia merasa hatinya tidak tega membiarkan Naruto begini terus. Hidup dirundung bahaya dan kesialan karena mencintainya yang merupakan anak dari Raja yokai. Naruto sudah mengetahui bahaya itu dan tidak takut untuk menghadapinya. Asalkan tetap bersamanya, Naruto akan terus melaju melangkah untuk meraih cintanya sampai tibanya waktu pernikahan itu.

Mengingat tentang pernikahan itu, membuat Koneko semakin sedih saja. Tapi, dia juga senang karena bisa bersama lagi dengan Naruto seperti ini. Ada rasa takut kehilangan Naruto lagi dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto lagi. Semua perasaan hatinya bercampur aduk seiring dia terus menangis.

Begitu lamanya dia menangis, siapa sangka dia malah tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada Naruto. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah karena menempuh berbagai peristiwa.

Bersama Naruto yang belum sadarkan diri, dia tertidur dengan perasaan yang masih cemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Kamis, 8 September 2016**


	12. Cahaya Harapan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko**

 **Menma x Kuroka**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: supernatural/romance**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Tokoh OC pendukung: Kurosaki Reiji**

 **Kamis, 8 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12. Cahaya harapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Begitu lamanya dia menangis, siapa sangka dia malah tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada Naruto. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah karena menempuh berbagai peristiwa.**

 **Bersama Naruto yang belum sadarkan diri, dia tertidur dengan perasaan yang masih cemas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CIP! CIP! CIP!

Burung-burung kecil bernyanyi riang di atas pagar besi sebuah balkon kamar. Mereka bertengger dan saling bercanda di antara satu sama lainnya. Menyambut pagi yang begitu cerah dan damai, ketika sang surya menyapa dunia dengan senyuman sinarnya yang menghangatkan hati. Menyebarkan keceriaannya sampai menembus kaca bening kamar yang dihuni dua anak manusia.

Dua anak manusia yaitu Naruto dan Koneko yang masih saja terlelap dalam satu tempat tidur. Sinar mentari yang hangat mencapai wajah Naruto. Mampu menyadarkan jiwa Naruto yang sedang sekarat. Antara hidup dan mati. Ketulusan cintanya yang begitu besar dan rasa ingin melindungi calon istrinya, membuat Naruto terbangun. Kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Berusaha berkoneksi dengan alam sekitar. Butuh beberapa menit, dia menyadarinya dan mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk memastikan dirinya ada di mana sekarang, seraya bergumam pelan.

"Ah... I-Ini kamarku rupanya..."

Barulah dia sadar bahwa dia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Dia sudah pulang ke dunia manusia dan mengingat dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga dia tidak sadarkan diri. Dia pun berpikir siapakah yang membawanya kembali pulang kemari. Lalu tentang Koneko, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah Xenovia berhasil membawa Koneko dengan selamat? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya.

Mengingat tentang Koneko, dia tersentak dan buru-buru bangkit dari baringnya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa bangun karena ada seorang gadis yang tertidur di dekatnya. Kepala gadis itu menimpa dadanya. Membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Eh? Si-Siapa yang tertidur di dekatku?"

Wajah gadis itu tidak kelihatan karena dia membelakangi Naruto. Namun, Naruto tetap memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan tersentak lagi bahwa gadis yang tertidur di dekatnya adalah calon istrinya sendiri.

SET!

Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk keluar dari selimutnya. Lalu tangan kanannya bergerak lagi untuk memegang kepala Koneko.

Suaranya yang parau dan pelan, memanggil Koneko dengan lembut.

"Ko-Koneko-chan..."

Karena merasakan kepalanya dipegang sesuatu, Koneko tersentak dan terbangun. Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Dilihatnya, Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang manis sekali.

"A-Aku sudah mengalahkan Sairaorg... Dia sudah kalah... Aku berhasil..."

Koneko tersenyum mendengarnya. Secara langsung dia merangkul leher Naruto.

GREP!

Naruto membalasnya dengan cara memeluk pundaknya. Dia menutup kedua matanya dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari Tousama dan Gaara-san."

"Oh ya?"

"Tapi, syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun. Aku merasa senang karena kamu sudah sadar."

"Iya. Aku juga senang karena kamu selamat dan sampai kemari. Xenovia-san memang menepati janjinya untuk menjamin keselamatanmu."

"Hmmm... Dia memang panglima yang baik. Persis seperti Gaara-san."

Mereka melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Saling menatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Tersenyum bersama-sama.

Naruto memperhatikan kedua mata Koneko yang sedikit memerah. Dia pun keheranan.

"Kamu menangis, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko tersentak dan mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Iya."

Wajah Naruto menjadi kusut. Dia mengelus pipi Koneko dengan lembut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis lagi, kan? Tapi, kamu melakukannya lagi. Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk melindungimu. Jadi, kamu tidak usah cemas lagi. Kita sudah bersama sekarang."

"Maaf, aku menangis karena aku mencemaskanmu. Kamu terluka parah semalam itu. Tapi, untung ayahku sudah mengobatimu," kedua mata Koneko tampak berkaca-kaca."A-Apa aku tidak boleh menangis karena mencemaskanmu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu."

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum. Menunjukkan wajah yang berseri-seri. Terus mengelus pipi Koneko dengan gerakan yang lembut. Membuat Koneko juga ikut tersenyum.

Kemudian Naruto berusaha menggerakkan badannya. Terasa sedikit sakit.

"A-Aduh... Badanku terasa sakit semua..."

Koneko pun panik melihatnya dan berusaha mencegah Naruto yang ingin bangun dari baringnya.

"Naruto-kun, kamu jangan bangun dulu. Ayahku menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat beberapa hari dan kamu dilarang untuk bertarung. Ini demi kesembuhanmu."

"Ke-Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena terdapat luka parah di dalam tubuhmu. Ayahku tidak bisa mengobatinya sekali saja, tapi ayahku akan berusaha mengobati luka-luka di dalam tubuhmu dengan terapi yang cukup lama. Sehingga kamu harus meliburkan diri dari sekolah untuk beberapa hari. Ibumu yang mengizinkannya begitu."

Koneko berbicara sambil terus memegang dada Naruto. Masih menatap wajah Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Naruto terpaku sebentar. Lalu dia menghelakan napasnya.

"Oh... Begitu ya... Ya... Aku mengerti. Tapi, aku ingin bangun sekarang. Jadi, tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Ta-Tapi, Naruto-kun... Kamu harus berbaring dulu..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, baiklah... Jika itu maumu."

Maka sang putri bangkit dari baringnya. Begitu juga dengan sang pangeran. Sang putri membantu pangeran agar bisa duduk di tempatnya berbaring tadi.

Sambil menahan sakit yang ngilu di dalam tubuhnya, Naruto menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Sedangkan Koneko yang duduk di sampingnya, merangkul lengan kirinya. Memasang wajah kusut ketika melihat Naruto.

"Kamu tidak apa-apakan, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa," Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko dengan senyuman yang lebar."Terus apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ayahmu bisa ada di sini dan mengobatiku? Bukankah ayahmu tidak suka datang ke dunia manusia ini kecuali jika ada keperluan yang mendesak? Ceritakan padaku tentang apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak sadar."

Dengan wajah yang masih kusut, Koneko menjawabnya.

"Baik, aku ceritakan padamu."

.

.

.

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN...

Tampak Naruto terdiam setelah Koneko menceritakan semuanya padanya. Mereka masih duduk berdekatan di tempat tidur. Saling menatap antara satu sama lain. Lalu Naruto manggut-manggut yang bertanda dia sangat mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

Konflik besar telah terjadi di dunia yokai. Hal ini akan menimbulkan terjadinya peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka dan dapat diperkirakan dampaknya akan mengancam para manusia di dunia nyata ini. Terlebih sekarang pasukan yokai singa pasti mencari Raja yokai nekomata dan Koneko. Dipastikan lagi Sairaorg bakal selamat dari pertarungan semalam itu. Mengingat Sairaorg adalah yokai tertangguh di dunia yokai. Sangat sulit untuk memusnahkannya.

Semua itu dipikirkan keras oleh Naruto, selama terdiam beberapa saat. Keheningan yang datang di antaranya dan Koneko, terpecahkan oleh suara Koneko yang merasakan dia malah terdiam dan tidak berkomentar tentang cerita ini. Sehingga membuat Naruto sadar dari pikirannya yang menghanyutkan.

"Naruto-kun... Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Hm?" pandangan Naruto mengarah lagi pada Koneko."Ah... Aku cuma berpikir bagaimana caranya mengatasi semua masalah ini. Kita harus mencari cara untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan kerajaan ayahmu dan menghancurkan kerajaan yokai singa yang sudah bekerja sama dengan kerajaan vampire hitam. Kerajaan yokai singa sudah mengkhianati bangsa yokai. Karena itu aku pikir sebaiknya mereka dimusnahkan saja dari dunia yokai. Terlebih Sairaorg itu, aku rasa pasti dia... Masih hidup..."

"...!"

Mendengar itu, Koneko tersentak. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Dia mulai takut jika Sairaorg itu belum kalah meskipun kenyataannya Naruto sudah membunuh Sairaorg itu. Hatinya mendadak mendapatkan firasat sangat buruk tentang hal ini. Dia sangat yakin bahwa Sairaorg masih hidup. Seperti yang diduga oleh Naruto.

Dia pun panik dan merangkul lengan kiri Naruto dengan dua tangannya. Berujar dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Ka-Kamu benar... Pasti Sairaorg itu belum kalah. Pasti pasukannya akan datang ke dunia ini dan mencari aku lagi. Aku takut... Aku tidak mau lagi dibawa pergi olehnya. Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Kalau bisa, aku ingin tinggal di sini saja. Bersamamu, aku tidak akan sekolah dulu dan menemanimu sampai sembuh. Kumohon... Aku ingin tetap dekat denganmu. Aku takut sekali sekarang..."

Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Koneko. Dia pun berusaha menenangkan Koneko yang sangat panik. Memegang pipi kiri Koneko dengan erat. Berbisik dengan nada lembut.

"Tenang saja. Itu baru perkiraanku kok. Kamu tidak usah panik begitu. Sairaorg tidak akan hidup lagi dan tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi. Percayalah padaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Tapi, pasukannya itu... Mereka pasti mencariku, ayah, Gaara dan Xenovia. Semuanya yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan yokai nekomata. Aku juga takut mereka akan menyerang manusia untuk dijadikan korban sebagai pancingan agar kita keluar dari tempat persembunyian kita. Aku takut terjadi invasi besar-besaran terhadap manusia. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Tenanglah... Tenanglah...," Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang semula memegang pipi kiri Koneko, untuk merangkul pundak Koneko sehingga Koneko mendekap pada tubuhnya."Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kalau perlu, aku akan meminta bantuan pada kakekku di kerajaan vampire merah."

"Ka-Kakekmu?"

"Iya. Ayah dari Tousan-ku. Dia Raja pemimpin kerajaan vampire merah. Aku yakin kakek mau membantu kita untuk memerangi pasukan yokai singa dan pasukan vampire hitam. Terus kita bisa membantu ayahmu untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan kerajaan yokai nekomata yang diduduki oleh kerajaan yokai singa. Aku rasa itulah solusi yang tepat untuk mengatasi masalah ini."

Koneko mengangguk di sela-sela pelukan hangat Naruto. Bersamaan Naruto melepaskannya ketika menyadari dia sudah cukup tenang. Tidak panik seperti tadi.

Memegang dua bahu Koneko, Naruto menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Kamu mengertikan, Koneko-chan?"

Sekali lagi Koneko mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Hehehe..."

Menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, tangan kanan Naruto mengelus puncak rambut Koneko. Membuat kedua pipi Koneko merona merah. Dia tersenyum lembut bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat memikat hatinya. Wajah Naruto yang tampan dan menarik hatinya ketika bertemu dengan Naruto untuk pertama kali, sewaktu dia menyamar menjadi kucing putih berhawa biasa. Naruto menunjukkan wajah berseri-seri yang sama seperti ini, persis waktu itu.

"Naruto-kun... Kamu sangat baik, keren, dan gagah. Karena itulah, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Berhenti tertawa, Naruto menunjukkan wajah bengongnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Koneko masih tersenyum. Wajahnya merona merah. Lalu kedua tangannya merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Merasakan perasaan yang sangat bahagia ketika bersama Naruto sekarang.

"Tidak ada."

Begitulah jawaban Koneko. Dia terus tersenyum. Naruto terpaku sejenak dan membalas pelukannya dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Sampai Koneko melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Oh iya, aku harus kasih tahu sama semua orang kalau kamu sudah sadar sekarang. Pasti mereka senang sekali."

Dia pun bangkit berdiri dan turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi, tangannya ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Naruto.

GYUT!

Membuat Koneko menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Jangan pergi dulu!"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Naruto pun berusaha bangkit berdiri. Menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan tangan satunya lagi. Dia bersusah payah menahan rasa sakit dan turun dari tempat tidur. Berjalan pelan mendekati Koneko.

Begitu dekat, tangannya yang memegang tangan Koneko, beralih untuk memegang dagu Koneko agar terangkat mengarah pada wajahnya. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi, memegang leher bagian belakang Koneko. Kepalanya miring ke kiri. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan-lahan mendekati bibir Koneko.

DEG!

Menyadari apa yang dilakukan Naruto, Koneko memasrahkan dirinya dan langsung menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

SET!

Naruto berhenti sebelum bibirnya mencapai bibir Koneko beberapa cm lagi. Dia menatap wajah Koneko yang begitu pasrah. Membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat.

Pada akhirnya, dia mendaratkan ciuman itu di dahi Koneko. Koneko keheranan dan membuka matanya ketika Naruto selesai mencium dahinya.

"Lho... Na-Naruto-kun...!?"

"Selamat pagi! Aku lupa mengatakan itu padamu."

"Eh? Ah... Se-Selamat pagi juga!"

"Terus aku merasa lapar sekarang. Aku ingin sarapan. Bilang sama Kaasan kalau aku akan sarapan saja di kamarku. Tentunya berdua denganmu."

Naruto tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk halus kedua pipi Koneko. Koneko terpaku dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Ba-Baiklah... Aku pergi sekarang ya..."

"Aku tunggu!"

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum. Koneko juga tersenyum. Lalu Naruto melepaskan Koneko sehingga Koneko bisa pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Menyaksikan Koneko yang membuka pintu, lalu Koneko melihat ke arahnya sebentar. Naruto menyadarinya dan memberikan satu kedipan mata jahil padanya.

Otomatis wajah Koneko memerah padam. Kemudian buru-buru keluar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan cepat. Dia merasa berdebar-debar ketika melihat Naruto mulai menggodanya dan dia tidak sabar menunggu Naruto sampai hari pernikahan itu. Ingin secepatnya menikah dengan Naruto dan...

Koneko tidak bisa membayangkan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Dia berlari-lari cepat. Hatinya berbunga-bunga seperti berada di taman bunga yang indah.

"Naruto-kun... Dia memang keren...," gumam Koneko pelan.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Naruto masih berdiri sambil memandangi pintu itu lama sekali. Tawa bahagia merekah di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Hehehe... Koneko-chan... Sangat pemalu sekarang. Dia memang gadis kucingku yang sangat lucu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya begitu saja."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Naruto.

Dia meregangkan badannya yang masih terasa sakit. Ngilu. Seperti mau mati saja. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah apartemen kecil bertingkat dua yang berada di kompleks perumahan hening, Uzuka Housing. Apartemen yang menyediakan biaya sewa yang cukup murah dan terjangkau oleh semua kalangan. Terdiri dari 20 pintu kamar yang diisi oleh orang-orang yang berbeda-beda. Bangunan apartemen itu dikelilingi oleh pagar besi setinggi satu meter. Di bagian depan apartemen tersebut, terbentang halaman luas yang dipenuhi rumput-rumput yang bermekaran. Terdapat tanaman bonsai yang beranekabentuk menghiasi halaman depan apartemen tersebut. Menambah indahnya apartemen kecil yang merupakan milik seorang kakek tua yang baik hati.

Di salah satu kamar apartemen tersebut, tepatnya kamar bernomor 7. Kamar yang diisi oleh seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu gelap yaitu Reiji. Kamar yang tidak disewakan dan merupakan miliknya sendiri karena dia sudah membeli kamar itu sudah lama sekali bersama seseorang yang telah tiada.

Dia sudah bangun sekitar pukul 6 pagi. Lalu dia mandi, memakai pakaian sekolah khas Uzuka Gakuen, sarapan dan membersihkan kamarnya sebelum pukul 7 pagi. Kemudian dia berangkat ke sekolah tepat pada pukul 7 pagi. Mengunci pintu dan bergegas pergi sambil menggendong tas berwarna abu-abu di punggungnya. Dia berjalan dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

Pintu pagar apartemen sudah terbuka, sehingga dia lebih leluasa keluar. Mendapati jalanan raya yang sangat sepi, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Pandangannya terarah pada langit yang biru. Mentari baru muncul untuk menyambut dunia. Menyapanya dengan perasaan yang hangat.

"Selamat pagi!" sahut Reiji pada alam sekitarnya. Dia pun tersenyum dengan cerianya.

Beberapa saat, kepalanya tertunduk dan menunjukkan ekspresi suram. Mendadak dia mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam, ketika dia masih kecil. Ia pernah hidup di pinggiran hutan bersama ayahnya saja. Sedangkan ibunya sudah meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Kehidupannya jauh dari perkotaan dan tidak mengenal namanya kehidupan modern seperti di kota ini. Ayahnya selalu mendidiknya dengan baik dan selalu menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Tapi, pada suatu malam, tempat tinggalnya diserang oleh sekelompok serigala. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari sana dan melindunginya agar dia tidak diserang oleh sekelompok serigala. Kemudian ayahnya terbunuh oleh sekelompok serigala tersebut, tepat di depan matanya.

Saat itu, dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia cuma bisa menangis dan ketakutan. Dia berusaha pergi meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang tidak bernyawa di sana. Terus berlari dan dia dihadang oleh serigala lain.

Namun, tiba tiba, datanglah seseorang yang kira-kira berumur 10 tahun, datang menyelamatkannya. Dia tidak tahu kalau orang yang menyelamatkannya itu keturunan yokai. Mereka menjalin persahabatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DHUAAAAAR!

Sekelompok serigala yang menyerang Reiji itu meledak hebat ketika dihantam oleh sebuah kekuatan supranatural milik seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata kuning menyala. Umurnya 10 tahun. Namanya Koutaru.

Lokasi ledakan besar itu berpusat di tengah hutan, tak jauh dari Uzuka Gakuen. Saat itu, malam purnama yang bersinar terang, waktu yang tepat bagi sekelompok serigala berkeliaran untuk mencari manusia yang bisa dijadikan menu makan malam mereka. Satu mangsa telah mereka dapatkan yaitu ayah Reiji yang berhasil mereka bunuh.

Satu mangsa lainnya yaitu Reiji telah lepas dari cengkeraman mereka. Mereka pun musnah dalam sekejap mata oleh sekumpulan burung gagak hitam yang menerjang mereka. Sehingga mereka meledak bersamaan angin bertiup kencang sebagai efek kengerian malam purnama tersebut.

Koutaru memasang wajah datar ketika menyaksikan kepulan asap bekas ledakan besar itu. Dia melirik ke arah Reiji yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lalu menghampiri Reiji yang begitu ketakutan. Reiji yang berumur 5 tahun.

"Kau sudah aman...," kata Koutaru dengan nada datar."Kau tidak usah takut lagi. Sekelompok serigala itu tidak akan menyerangmu lagi."

Reiji menatap Koutaru yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Berusaha berhenti menangis.

"Te-Terima kasih... Nii-san. Ta-Tapi, Nii-san siapa?"

"Panggil saja aku Koutaru."

"Eh?"

Reiji menjauhkan lengannya dari kedua matanya. Dia sedikit ternganga. Dilihatnya, Koutaru tersenyum simpul seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Mana tahu kita bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik. Kau sendirian di dunia ini, kan?"

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Reiji menyambut tangan Koutaru.

"Namaku Kurosaki Reiji," wajah Reiji berubah menjadi sangat suram."Iya... Aku sendirian di dunia ini. Aku baru saja kehilangan ayahku karena para serigala telah membunuhnya dan memakannya. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menolong ayahku. Aku ini lemah... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..."

Kedua mata Reiji berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia ingin menangis. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Koutaru. Koutaru memasang ekspresi sedih untuknya.

"Kau tenang saja. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku sekarang, Kurosaki-san."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga tinggal sendirian di dunia ini. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal dunia. Aku berusaha hidup mandiri sebagai pemburu hantu."

"Kau pemburu hantu, Koutaru-san?"

Koutaru mengangguk. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Kebetulan aku sedang lewat di sini ketika memburu hantu sejenis ubume yang lari ke portal gaib yang ada di sekitar sini. Ubume itu harus kusegel karena permintaan klien-ku. Kalau aku berhasil menyegelnya, aku akan mendapat bayaran yang tinggi dari pekerjaanku ini."

Mendengar itu, wajah Reiji tampak berbinar-binar. Dia sangat kagum melihat sosok anak laki-laki misterius itu.

"Wah, ternyata pekerjaan pemburu hantu itu sangat hebat! Keren! Aku juga ingin menjadi pemburu hantu yang hebat sepertimu. Apakah kau bisa mengajariku, Koutaru-san? Supaya aku bisa menolong orang-orang dari ancaman makhluk gaib. Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini menimpa orang lain lagi. Cukup aku saja yang mengalaminya."

Sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Reiji, anak laki-laki berpakaian kasual itu semakin tersenyum. Terpancarkan aura mistis yang kental di wajahnya itu.

"Tentu saja bisa. Tapi, terlebih dahulu kau harus menjadi asistenku yang akan menemani aku menjalani tugas memburu hantu ini di setiap malam harinya. Soalnya kalau di siang hari, aku juga harus bersekolah lho."

Dia bersidekap dada. Menunjukkan sikap wibawanya. Membuat Reiji semakin kagum saja melihatnya.

"Benarkah itu, Koutaru-san?"

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan siap mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi. Aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau perintahkan padaku. Asal kau mengajariku tentang bagaimana caranya memburu hantu itu. Aku mohon..."

"Ya... Ya... Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengajarimu kalau umurmu sudah cukup matang untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini. Karena pekerjaan ini sangat membahayakan nyawa."

"Aku tidak peduli itu. Yang penting aku bisa belajar dan menjadi pemburu hantu yang sama sepertimu."

"Hmmm... Kau memang anak yang ceria dan sangat bersemangat ya. Kita pasti bisa menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik mulai detik ini."

"Ya, aku mau menjadi sahabatmu!"

Mereka pun beradu kepalan antara satu sama lainnya. Saling tersenyum bersama dengan perasaan yang hangat sebagai sahabat sejati. Inilah awal pertemuan mereka di malam purnama, tepat di malam keempat belas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat tahun setelah pertemuan itu.

Reiji berumur 9 tahun dan Koutaru berumur 14 tahun. Mereka bersama-sama bersekolah di Uzuka Gakuen dan menjadi partner pemburu hantu yang sangat terkenal di kota Uzuka itu. Banyak orang yang menggunakan jasa mereka dalam menangani masalah yang berhubungan tentang hantu. Sehingga mereka memiliki penghasilan cukup yang bisa digunakan untuk membiayai sekolah dan keperluan sehari-hari. Selain itu, mereka juga menabung di bank sehingga mereka bisa membeli apartemen kecil untuk bisa ditinggali berdua.

Apartemen mereka terletak di Uzuka Housing. Tak jauh dari Uzuka Gakuen. Apartemen yang bernomor 7 dan bercat serba abu-abu gelap. Itulah tempat kediaman mereka selama tinggal bersama-sama.

Tapi, pada suatu malam, terjadilah tragedi berdarah di apartemen bernomor 7 itu.

Sekelompok vampire hitam menyerbu apartemen yang ditempati Reiji dan Koutaru. Mereka masuk secara gaib dalam bentuk kelelawar hitam. Menyerang Koutaru yang sedang tertidur bersama Reiji.

Waktu kejadian saat itu, pada pukul 12 malam. Koutaru terbangun karena merasakan hawa keberadaan para vampire hitam yang ingin menyerangnya atas perintah seseorang. Dia pun berusaha melindungi Reiji yang juga terbangun karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh para vampire hitam. Apalagi para vampire hitam itu menjelmakan diri mereka sebagai manusia bersayap kelelawar hitam dan menantang Koutaru untuk bertarung.

Dengan menggunakan scythe, Koutaru berubah menjadi wujud lain di depan Reiji. Menjadi sosok manusia bersayap burung gagak hitam, bermata kuning tajam seperti burung gagak dan berpakaian kimono hitam khas kerajaan yokai gagak. Dari sanalah, Reiji mengetahui bahwa Koutaru adalah yokai gagak. Apalagi Reiji tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menonton pertarungan antara Koutaru dan para vampire hitam.

Di sekeliling tubuh Reiji sudah dipasangi pelindung gaib agar Reiji tidak diserang oleh para vampire hitam. Sementara Koutaru masih sibuk untuk melawan beberapa vampire hitam yang berkekuatan supranatural yang sangat hebat.

BLAAAAAR! BLAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan cahaya berkali-kali di apartemen nomor 7 itu. Sehingga tidak menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya kecuali perabotan di dalam tempat itu yang telah hancur berantakan akibat pertarungan senjata dan kekuatan supranatural. Beberapa vampire hitam musnah dan meledak setelah terkena serangan Koutaru yang sangat mematikan.

Pertarungan ini berlangsung cukup lama dan sengit. Menyisakan satu vampire hitam yang masih sanggup melawan Koutaru. Dia pengguna busur panah dan memiliki kekuatan elemen angin.

WHUUUUSH!

Dengan busurnya yang berdesain klasik, dia mampu menembakkan serangan angin yang sangat besar. Membuat sang yokai gagak tidak bisa mendekatinya. Namun, sang yokai gagak terus berusaha untuk menyerangnya.

Reiji menonton pertarungan itu dengan perasaan yang sangat takut dan panik. Apalagi vampire hitam yang melawan Koutaru, tidak bisa dimusnahkan walaupun serangan Koutaru beberapa kali ingin menghantam tubuhnya. Tapi, tidak bisa. Dia masih mampu berdiri dan terus menembakkan serangan angin dari busur panahnya. Sampai serangan angin yang tidak terlihat itu...

CRAAAAAASH!

Sukses mengenai tubuh Koutaru. Mengakibatkan tubuh Koutaru meledak hebat dan terpelanting ke belakang serta menabrak dinding.

BRUAAAAAK!

Otomatis dia terkapar dalam keadaan tertelentang. Dengan bekas luka yang sangat parah dan berasap di dada kirinya. Serangan angin itu menembus dada kirinya hingga mencapai jantungnya. Dia memuntahkan darah hitam mengental dari dalam mulutnya. Tidak dapat bertahan hidup lagi.

"Hmmm... Koutaru... Yokai gagak berhasil kumusnahkan. Ketua pasti senang mendengar berita ini," kata vampire hitam itu sambil menghilangkan dirinya dari tempat itu.

Hening.

Tempat yang hening itu, terpecahkan oleh suara Reiji yang sangat keras.

"KOUTARU-SAN!"

Dia keluar dari pelindung gaib itu dan berlari cepat untuk menghampiri sahabatnya. Berlutut dan meletakkan kepala sahabatnya di lengan kirinya. Wajahnya kusut sekali.

"Koutaru-san! Koutaru-san! Bertahanlah!"

Menyadari adik angkatnya yang mendekatinya, sang yokai gagak tersenyum simpul. Mulutnya dipenuhi dengan darah hitam yang merupakan darah khas sebagai yokai gagak.

"Reiji...," dia menyerahkan scythe dan rantai pada Reiji yang dipegangnya di kedua tangannya."Aku akan menyerahkan dua senjataku ini untukmu. Di dalam dua senjata ini, aku sudah menyimpan semua kekuatan yokai-ku. Gunakanlah dua senjata ini untuk membela kebenaran dan untuk pekerjaan memburu hantu. Dengan ini, cita-citamu untuk menjadi pemburu hantu yang hebat, bisa kamu wujudkan. Jadilah penggantiku sebagai pemburu hantu. Berlatihlah menggunakan kekuatan ini dari sekarang. Waktuku sudah habis. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Selamat tinggal, Reiji..."

Koutaru tersenyum lagi. Bersamaan tubuhnya sirna menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya. Dia sudah musnah dari dunia ini. Meninggalkan perasaan yang sangat ingin melindungi Reiji.

Dengan perasaan yang sedih, Reiji menerima dua senjata andalan sang yokai gagak. Dia tidak mampu menahan air bening yang memaksa keluar dari mata onix-nya. Berkata dengan nada yang serak.

"Koutaru-san... A-Aku tidak butuh ini. A-Aku hanya butuh Koutaru-san sekarang. Koutaru-san sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Tapi... Kenapa? Kenapa Koutaru-san meninggalkan aku? Aku tinggal sendirian lagi di dunia ini. Tanpa ada ayah. Tanpa ada ibu. Tanpa ada Koutaru-san lagi. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam dua senjata Koutaru itu dengan kuat.

Dalam suasana yang remang-remang dan berantakan, dia tinggal sendirian di kamar apartemen itu. Menimbulkan perasaan yang benci dan dendam terhadap bangsa vampire hitam. Mulai bertekad kuat untuk membalas kematian sahabatnya itu pada bangsa vampire hitam.

"Li-Lihat saja... Aku akan membalas kematianmu terhadap bangsa vampire hitam, Koutaru-san...," Reiji menjauhkan lengan kiri dari wajahnya."Mulai detik ini, bangsa vampire hitam kuanggap sebagai musuh besarku. Aku akan melenyapkan mereka dengan kekuatan yokai yang kau berikan padaku. Aku berjanji akan menuruti amanatmu ini dengan baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah. Itulah cerita tentang asal usul Reiji bisa mendapatkan kekuatannya sebagai pemburu hantu. Kekuatan yokai gagak milik sahabat terbaiknya yang bernama Koutaru. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sahabatnya itu untuk selamanya.

Kini sudah 9 tahun berlalu, dia sudah menjalani profesi sampingan sebagai pemburu hantu. Dia terkenal sebagai pemburu hantu yang sangat misterius, dengan sebutan "The Death Crows."

Hampir semua orang di kota Uzuka, menggunakan jasanya untuk mengatasi masalah yang berhubungan dengan hantu. Bersaing kuat dengan Sasuke yang juga merupakan seorang pemburu hantu sepertinya. Dia selalu dibayar dengan upah yang cukup mahal dan hampir setiap malam bertugas sebagai pemburu hantu. Dia akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Segera tidur sampai tiba waktunya bangun pagi untuk menjalani tugasnya sebagai pelajar.

Beginilah aktifitas sehari-harinya selama hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Hidup tanpa kekurangan apapun. Dia bisa makan dan minum sebanyak tiga kali sehari. Bisa membeli apapun yang dia inginkan. Semuanya bisa didapatkan dengan mudah karena dia mempunyai uang yang banyak dari hasil profesi pemburu hantu. Bisa dikatakan bahwa dia sudah menjadi kaya raya sekarang. Namun, ada satu kekurangan yang dirasakannya yaitu...

Jatuh cinta! Ya, itulah yang ingin dia rasakan selama masih hidup di dunia ini.

Tapi, hal tersebut tidak mungkin. Mengingat dia tidak mempunyai nyali untuk mendekati gadis manapun. Mungkin bisa dibilang dia tidak mempunyai tipe gadis khusus yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Meskipun banyak teman perempuan yang mengenalnya, tapi tidak ada perasaan yang berdebar-debar yang muncul ketika dia bertemu dengan teman-teman perempuannya itu. Padahal dia ingin sekali merasakan namanya jatuh cinta dan dicintai. Dia berpikir apakah dia bisa merasakan perasaan itu? Pasti bisa. Dia menyakini itu di dalam hatinya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun di depan pintu pagar apartemen yang bernama "Sarutobi Apartement", muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata hijau, yang lewat di sana. Menyadari Reiji yang berdiri mematung. Lalu menyapanya dengan nada ramah.

"Ah, pagi, Reiji-senpai!"

Laki-laki itu tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya yang panjang. Kemudian melihat ke arah gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Membalas sapaan gadis itu dengan riang.

"Pagi! Ternyata kamu rupanya, Asia!"

Asia, gadis imut yang merupakan pendeta wanita penjaga kuil Uzuka Housing, tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Reiji. Dia berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Reiji. Menyandang tas berwarna hijau di punggungnya.

"Hehehe... Memangnya Reiji-senpai sedang melamun apa pagi-pagi begini? Aku sudah memperhatikan Reiji-senpai dari tadi lho."

"Eh?" Reiji kelihatan sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum ngeles."Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Tidak ada yang kupikirkan."

"Begitu ya?"

Sekali lagi Asia tersenyum. Dia manis sekali ketika tersenyum seperti itu. Cukup membuat jantung Reiji berdetak kencang beberapa kali.

DEG!

Rasanya lain. Tidak pernah Reiji merasakan perasaan berdebar-debar kencang seperti ini. Entahlah. Dia sendiri baru mengalaminya untuk pertama kali.

Lalu dia tersentak lagi saat suara Asia hinggap sampai ke gendang telinganya.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke sekolah sama-sama, Reiji-senpai!"

"Ah, i-iya. Bo-Boleh saja."

Bahkan dia malah gugup sekarang. Bersamaan Asia berjalan mendahuluinya. Dia pun tergopoh-gopoh untuk mengejar Asia dari belakang.

"A-ASIA! TU-TUNGGU AKU!" teriaknya sangat keras menggelegar hingga sampai ke dunia lain sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 9 September 2016**


	13. Rencana Pernikahan Mendadak

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko**

 **Menma x Kuroka**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Jumat, 9 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13. Rencana pernikahan mendadak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang pemilik saffir biru sedang menahan rasa sakitnya ketika dirinya diterapi oleh kekuatan penyembuh dari Raja nekomata. Raja nekomata yang berwujud kucing putih, menumpang tinggal sementara waktu di rumah sang pemilik saffir biru. Dikarenakan di keliling rumah itu, dibentengi pelindung gaib yang penolak energi negatif seperti hawa kekuatan kegelapan, membuat Raja nekomata terpaksa mengubah wujudnya menjadi kucing putih jantan yang berwajah imut dan bermata bulat kuning. Dia seperti kucing biasa yang menjadi hewan peliharaan manusia.

Naruto yang sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti baju kaos putih dan celana hitam setengah betis. Dia menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. Merasakan energi panas yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya karena kekuatan Raja nekomata yang berusaha mengobati luka-luka parah gaib yang hinggap di organ-organ tubuhnya. Secara nyata, organ-organ tubuh Naruto kelihatan baik-baik saja. Namun, secara gaib, terdapat luka-luka parah yang menggerogoti organ-organ tubuhnya kecuali jantungnya. Satu-persatu luka-luka di organ-organ tubuhnya disembuhkan. Hanya tinggal beberapa lagi. Namun, rasa sakitnya sangat luar biasa ketika Naruto menahannya.

Punggungnya disinari oleh cahaya putih seperti laser dari kedua mata Raja nekomata. Raja nekomata berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Mereka sangat serius dalam menjalani pengobatan ini bersama orang-orang terdekat mereka seperti Kushina, Minato, Koneko, Gaara dan Xenovia. Tidak tampak Menma ataupun Kuroka di sana.

Ya, tentu saja. Menma pergi ke sekolah sambil membawa Kuroka yang menjadi kucing hitam yang selalu bersembunyi di dalam tasnya. Mereka sudah sempat menengok keadaan Naruto sebelum pergi ke sekolah dan berharap Naruto cepat pulih dari sakitnya sehingga bisa kembali bersekolah seperti biasa. Apalagi Koneko memilih tidak ikut masuk sekolah, memutuskan tinggal dan bersembunyi di rumah Naruto untuk menghindari kejaran pasukan Sairaorg. Kushina memakluminya dan mengizinkan Koneko untuk libur sementara waktu sampai Naruto sembuh secara total.

Semua orang menyaksikan proses pengobatan itu di dalam kamar Naruto. Mereka begitu senang dan lega karena Naruto sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Kini keadaan Naruto akan dipulihkan sedikit demi sedikit oleh kekuatan penyembuh dari Raja nekomata. Proses pengobatan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit saja. Rasanya begitu sakit luar biasa karena luka-luka akibat serangan ledakan Sairaorg. Untung sekali tubuh Naruto tahan dan kuat ketika mengalami ledakan besar bagaikan bom atom. Sebelumnya tubuh Naruto dilindungi dengan pelindung es. Sehingga begitu serangan Sairaorg mengenainya, tidak membuat tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping. Namun, sebaliknya pelindung es itu hancur dan tubuh Naruto terkena pengaruh ledakannya dalam daya kecil. Efek ledakan itu mengenai kulit dan sarafnya sehingga menimbulkan luka-luka gaib di organ-organ tubuhnya. Kekuatan api hitam yokai singa memang mengenai bagian dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, hal itu bisa diatasi dengan kekuatan penyembuh dari Raja nekomata.

Setelah itu, Raja nekomata sudah menyelesaikan pengobatannya. Kedua matanya tidak bersinar putih lagi. Dia tersenyum simpul sambil berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Sudah selesai..."

Naruto tampak terengah-engah. Dia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Raja nekomata.

"Bagaimana, Raja? Apa luka-luka di dalam tubuhku sudah hilang semuanya?"

"Sedikit lagi," jawab Raja nekomata menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar."Kita akan melakukannya lagi besok. Untuk sekarang ini, kau harus banyak beristirahat. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Tidurlah di tempat tidurmu. Kau paham?"

"Ya, aku paham."

Raja nekomata mengangguk cepat. Kemudian dia melompat dan turun dari tempat tidur. Bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Orang tua Naruto juga tampak lega melihat semua ini. Mereka senang karena keadaan Naruto mulai membaik. Proses penyembuhan Naruto membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Lagipula Naruto juga harus bersembunyi dulu dari kejaran pasukan Sairaorg. Diperkirakan pasukan Sairaorg akan membunuhnya karena sudah berhasil membuat Sairaorg sekarat. Untuk itu, Naruto harus memulihkan keadaan tubuhnya dan tenaganya. Barulah bisa menyelesaikan semua konflik yang mulai datang untuk membahayakan hidupnya.

Kushina menghelakan napasnya. Dia tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto.

"Naruto..."

Pandangan Naruto teralih pada Kushina.

"Ya, Kaasan?"

"Hari ini kamu harus beristirahat dulu. Kaasan akan mengizinkanmu libur sekolah untuk beberapa hari. Kamu harus bersembunyi dari kejaran para musuhmu. Terus nanti Koneko yang akan menemanimu di sini. Kaasan mengizinkan dia tinggal di sini dulu dan libur sekolah sampai menunggu kamu benar-benar pulih."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih Kaasan..."

"Hm... Oh iya, Kaasan harus buru-buru pergi nih ke sekolah!" Kushina melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamar."Wah, sudah jam segini...! Sampai nanti, semuanya!"

Wanita berambut merah itu buru-buru melangkah dan sempat berbisik pada Koneko. Dia mengatakan sesuatu sehingga Koneko mengangguk untuk mengiyakannya. Dia tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Koneko. Kemudian berjalan cepat untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar tertutup setelah Kushina yang menutupnya dengan suara yang keras. Semua orang memperhatikan pintu itu sejenak. Lalu perhatian semua orang tertuju lagi pada Naruto.

Kali ini Minato yang berbicara pada Naruto.

"Tousan juga harus pergi sekarang, Naruto. Kamu hati-hati di rumah ya."

"Iya. Tousan mau pergi ke kantor, kan?"

"Tidak. Tousan akan pergi bersama Raja yokai ke kerajaan vampire merah sekarang."

"Eh? Pergi ke kerajaan vampire merah? Kenapa?"

"Tousan dan Raja yokai akan meminta bantuan pada kakekmu untuk bekerja sama memerangi kerajaan yokai singa dan kerajaan vampire hitam. Kita akan bersepakat untuk merebut kembali kekuasaan kerajaan yokai nekomata. Bukankah begitu, Raja yokai?"

Raja nekomata mengangguk tegas.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"

"Baiklah..."

Minato mengangguk pada Raja yokai. Semuanya memperhatikan mereka sebentar.

Perhatian Minato tertuju lagi pada Naruto.

"Tousan pergi sekarang. Turuti apa yang dikatakan Kaasanmu tadi. Kalau kamu mau makan, kamu bisa minta tolong pada calon istrimu yang manis ini untuk membuatkan makanan buatmu. Dia pintar memasak juga rupanya."

Perkataan Minato tadi sukses membuat Koneko merasa malu. Kedua pipi Koneko merona merah. Apalagi kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan Naruto.

DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdegub kencang ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Apalagi Naruto melemparkan senyum manisnya padanya.

Adegan romantis itu terganggu oleh suara deheman keras Raja nekomata.

"Koneko-hime, ingat! Jaga jarak! Jangan sampai Naruto melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu selama Tousama tidak ada di sini. Kalau perlu, Tousama suruh Gaara untuk mengawasi kalian berdua di sini."

Mendengar itu, Koneko merasa tidak nyaman. Dia tersenyum untuk menanggapi ucapan ayahnya.

"Hmmm... Kurasa... Gaara-san tidak perlu mengawasiku dan Naruto di sini. Tousama tenang saja. Tidak usah khawatir begitu. Aku dan Naruto juga tahu. Kami akan menjaga jarak kok. Jadi, Gaara-san ikut saja dengan Tousama ke kerajaan vampire merah. Iyakan, Gaara-san?"

Gaara yang berwujud kucing merah, hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut ke kerajaan vampire merah, Koneko-hime. Aku harus pergi mencari Kuroka-hime sekarang."

"Eh? Kuroka-hime?"

Naruto tampak terkejut ketika Gaara menyebut "Kuroka-hime."

Koneko yang menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Kuroka-hime adalah kakakku, Naruto-kun. Kamu ingat, kan?"

Naruto terpaku sebentar. Dia pun mengangguk.

"Oh iya... Aku hampir melupakannya."

"Hehehe... Dasar, Naruto-kun!"

"Sampai nanti, semuanya! Kami pergi dulu ke kerajaan vampire merah! Xenovia-san, Minato-san! Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Baiklah, Baginda!"

"Naruto, Koneko, Tousan pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati, Tousan!"

"Hati-hati, Tousama, Minato-ojisan, Xenovia-san."

Maka semuanya keluar dari kamar itu kecuali Koneko, Naruto dan Gaara. Lalu Gaara juga meminta izin keluar pada Koneko dan Naruto.

"Aku juga mau pergi. Permisi, Koneko-hime, Naruto!"

"Ya, Gaara-san!"

Gadis berambut putih yang menyahut. Sedangkan Naruto cuma mengangguk. Bersama-sama menyaksikan kepergian Gaara yang menghilangkan diri secara gaib dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar tersebut.

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening selama satu menit. Keheningan pun terpecahkan oleh suara Naruto.

"Koneko-chan..."

Kedua mata kuning Koneko bergerak ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur. Koneko sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rapi berupa kemeja merah muda berlengan pendek dan rok selutut berwarna putih. Pakaian milik Kushina sewaktu masih muda dulu. Juga klip kucing berwarna hitam terpasang di dua sisi rambutnya. Dia sudah mandi dan kelihatan manis. Aroma harum tercium dari tubuhnya.

"Ya, Naruto-kun... A-Ada apa?"

Dia kelihatan gugup ketika menyadari pandangan Naruto menjadi aneh seperti tadi. Naruto memandangi dirinya dari atas ke bawah. Dari bawah ke atas. Wajahnya menjadi datar tidak berekspresi.

"Kamu... Hari ini... Tampak manis sekali. Berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kamu memakai pakaian Kaasan ya?"

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Rona merah tercipta di dua pipinya.

"I-Iya. Kaasan-mu yang memberikan pakaian ini padaku. Katanya, pakaian ini adalah pakaian yang dipakainya sewaktu muda dulu."

"Oh, begitu."

Senyuman pun terukir di wajah Naruto. Dia pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kamu pantas memakainya. Aku suka melihatmu berpakaian seperti ini."

"Te-Terima kasih..."

Koneko tersenyum lebar sambil memegang sebagian rambutnya yang membingkai wajahnya. Poni longgar bagian depannya panjang sampai melewati bahu. Wajahnya masih kemerahan. Tingkahnya menggemaskan seperti anak kucing. Hal itu mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok Koneko yang berwujud kucing putih yang dinamai Shinju. Kucing putih yang dipeliharanya dan selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Shinju... Kamu ingat dengan nama itu?"

"Ah... I-Iya. Tentu saja aku ingat. Itukan nama pemberianmu sewaktu aku berwujud kucing putih."

"Kamu tahu arti Shinju itu apa?"

"Tahu. Artinya mutiara, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu dia tersenyum lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan nama Shinju itu pada anak perempuan kita yang lahir nanti?"

Wajah Naruto menjadi sangat serius. Membuat Koneko terpaku. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk cepat.

"Bo-Boleh saja. Shinju adalah nama yang bagus...," Koneko kelihatan gugup dan malu-malu begitu."Ta-Tapi, kita belum menikah, kan? Ke-Kenapa kamu malah memikirkan hal jauh dari itu? Seakan-akan kalau kita sudah menikah sekarang. Terus..."

"Aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak perempuan darimu!"

Perkataan Koneko terputus ketika Naruto menyelanya dan Naruto mengatakan kalimat yang sangat mengagetkan jiwanya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna lagi.

Sang Guardian sangat bersungguh-sungguh akan perkataannya. Dia sangat serius. Terus memperhatikan calon istrinya yang berdiri di depannya, tepatnya di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Wajah putri Raja nekomata memerah sekali. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Kedua tangannya didekapkan ke dadanya.

"Ka-Kamu ingin mempunyai anak perempuan dariku?"

"Iya, Koneko-chan. Aku ingin mempunyai anak perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut seperti kamu. Kalau bisa rambutnya putih sehingga kita bisa menamainya Shinju. Dia akan menjadi keturunan Guardian selanjutnya nanti."

"Na-Naruto-kun... Ka-Kamu ada-ada saja. Jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat sekarang."

"Aku serius!"

"Eh?"

"Ayo, kita lakukan sekarang!"

"A-Apanya?"

Naruto memandang Koneko dengan aneh lagi. Membuat jantung Koneko berdetak kencang. Dia baru sadar kalau dia berada di dalam kamar Naruto. Apalagi dia tinggal berdua bersama Naruto di rumah ini. Semuanya sedang pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

DEG!

Hatinya tersentak ketika Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya sekarang.

Bunyi jantung Koneko semakin kencang saja. Dia merasa sangat takut jika Naruto benar-benar melakukan hal yang sangat nekad. Dapat diketahui dari perkataannya yang menginginkan anak. Dapat dipastikan dia akan bertindak jauh untuk mendapatkan semua itu.

Tanpa sadar dia melangkah mundur seiring Naruto berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Wajah Naruto sangat datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Na-Naruto-kun? A-Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan padaku?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Dia terus menatap Koneko dengan aneh. Berjalan pelan dengan pikiran yang sulit untuk ditebak.

Mundur dan mundur. Langkah Koneko pun terhambat karena terhalang sofa panjang sehingga dia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk di atas sofa yang empuk.

BRUK!

Dia terduduk dan bersandar di sanggahan sofa. Lalu menyadari Naruto yang datang menghampirinya.

"...!"

Kedua bahunya dipegang oleh Naruto. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Terpaksa pasrah dengan keadaan.

Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Dia berdiri seraya memandang Koneko yang menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih datar.

SREK!

Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Koneko. Berbisik lembut pada Koneko.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Koneko-chan."

Koneko tersentak dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Bersamaan Naruto menjauh darinya dan langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"...!?"

Dia panik dan takut. Naruto membawanya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang ketika mendapati Naruto sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Naruto masih memperhatikannya dengan aneh. Kedua lengan Naruto bertumpu di dua sisi kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun...!?"

Kedua matanya menutup rapat. Wajahnya memerah padam. Bersamaan wajah Naruto mendekati wajahnya. Sepertinya Naruto hendak menciumnya.

Tapi, dugaannya meleset. Naruto malah berbisik pelan lagi ke telinganya.

"Aku menginginkanmu... Karena aku lapar lagi. Aku ingin meminta kamu membuat makanan untukku. Begitulah maksudku."

"Hah!?"

Spontan, Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia ternganga sangat lebar. Dilihatnya, Naruto malah menyengir jahil. Ternyata Naruto tidak benar-benar melakukan "itu" padanya sekarang.

Hening.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu selama dua menit. Setelah itu, wajah Koneko memerah padam. Dia sangat kesal karena dijahili sampai ketakutan dan tegang jika Naruto benar-benar nekad melakukan itu padanya sekarang. Padahal dia ingin melakukan itu dengan Naruto saat sudah menikah nanti. Tapi, dia akan pasrah saja jika Naruto benar-benar akan melakukan itu padanya. Demi cintanya yang sangat tulus terhadap Naruto. Dia akan rela memberikan semuanya pada Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUUUUN! DASAR, BAKA!"

Dia menolak tubuh Naruto sehingga Naruto menjauh darinya. Segera dia bangun dari baringnya dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi, Naruto tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

GREP!

Tangan kanan Koneko ditangkap cepat oleh Naruto. Koneko kaget dan melangkah mundur ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto. Salah satu tangan Naruto membelit perutnya dengan erat. Wajahnya memerah ketika tangan kanan dielus pelan oleh Naruto. Sampai tangan Naruto yang mengelus tangan kanannya, membelit atas dadanya. Kepala Naruto berada di bahu kirinya. Naruto mencium rambutnya yang terasa harum.

"Rambutmu harum sekali...," ucap Naruto pelan."Andai kita sudah menikah sekarang... Aku pasti akan menyentuhmu sampai kita mempunyai anak... Aku sangat serius ingin mempunyai anak darimu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganmu agar tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu kita. Aku tidak sanggup kehilangan kamu lagi."

Wajah Koneko memerah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Dia menjawab perkataan Naruto dengan gugup.

"A-Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganmu. Aku akan memenuhi apapun yang kamu inginkan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan ini pada orang tua kita nanti? Kita meminta pernikahan kita dipercepat. Aku takut bakal ada lagi yang mengganggu hubungan kita ini. Aku ingin kita bersatu. Dengan ikatan pernikahan, aku bisa menjagamu setiap saat dan kamu bisa tinggal bersamaku di sini."

"A-Aku mau saja, Naruto-kun. Ta-Tapi, bagaimana tentang sekolah kita?"

"Urusan sekolah... Biar Kaasan yang mengaturnya. Kita bisa tetap bersekolah meskipun sudah berstatus menikah. Yaaah... Asal kita merahasiakan pernikahan kita dari semua orang. Biar keluarga kita saja yang tahu."

"Be-Begitu ya? A-Aku mengerti. Ki-Kita akan membicarakannya langsung kalau orang tua kita sudah pulang nanti. Mudah-mudahan mereka akan menyetujuinya."

"Iya. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Semoga saja ya."

"Hmmm..."

Mereka masih bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Hingga Naruto pun memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung sebentar itu.

"Koneko-chan, apa kamu bisa memasak makanan untukku? Tousan bilang kamu pintar memasak. Apa itu benar?"

Koneko mengangguk. Dia tersenyum malu.

"Benar. Aku bisa memasak makanan untukmu sekarang?"

"Wah... Siapa yang mengajarimu memasak? Aku baru tahu sekarang."

"Asia yang mengajariku."

"Oh...," Naruto manggut-manggut sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu kiri Koneko."Kalau begitu, kita ke dapur. Aku akan melihat bagaimana caramu memasak. Untuk membuktikan bahwa kamu benar-benar calon istriku yang baik. Aku akan menguji rasa makanan yang kamu buat itu. Enak atau tidak."

"Bo-Boleh. Ayo, kita ke dapur sekarang!"

"Oke."

Koneko dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Sehingga dia bisa berjalan duluan untuk keluar dari kamar. Diikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Ketika tangan Koneko hendak memegang gagang pintu, Naruto mencegahnya lagi.

"Tunggu!"

"Hm?"

Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia berbalik badan untuk menghadapkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa lagi, Naruto-kun?"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, pipi kiri Koneko dipegang erat oleh tangan Naruto. Naruto langsung mencium pipi kanan Koneko. Wajah Koneko memerah lagi. Dia menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan akan memberikan semuanya pada Naruto. Bahkan mungkin dirinya itu.

Di dalam kamar yang sepi dan dingin, mereka berduaan. Berlindung sementara waktu dari kejaran para musuh mereka yang memang mencari keberadaan mereka sekarang. Para musuh tidak mengetahui rumah Naruto berada di mana. Namun, yang pasti para musuh akan melakukan tindakan yang jauh dari perkiraan. Seperti melakukan kekacauan di dunia manusia ini.

Saat inilah, hal itu mulai terjadi. Korban-korban mulai berjatuhan dan telah tersiar di media massa tentang penyerangan manusia yang mati secara tidak wajar. Menggemparkan seluruh kota Uzuka di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA!? BANYAK MANUSIA YANG MATI SECARA TIDAK WAJAR SEMALAM ITU!?" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata violet. Dia sedang duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Ya, itu benar, Sara. Nyam... Nyam... Nyam...," kata laki-laki berambut coklat dan bertubuh gendut. Dia berdiri di dekat meja milik gadis yang diketahui bernama Sara. Dia melahap keripik kentangnya dengan rakus.

"Darimana kalian mengetahui itu?"

"Dari televisi...," ujar laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat satu seperti bentuk nenas."Para polisi tidak bisa memastikan penyebab kematian para korban itu. Entah dibunuh orang atau sebab lain. Namun, yang pasti di leher para korban itu ditemukan tanda dua titik gigitan. Seperti gigitan vampire."

"...!"

Kedua mata Sara membulat sempurna. Dia sangat kaget dengan kabar yang disampaikan oleh dua temannya ini. Nara Shikamaru, yang berambut hitam dikat satu seperti bentuk nenas. Sedangkan Akamichi Couji, yang bertubuh gendut. Mereka saling tegang ketika membicarakan tentang kabar kematian manusia-manusia yang tersebar di kota Uzuka. Jumlahnya mencapai lebih dari 20 jiwa.

"A-APA!? VAMPIRE!? MANA ADA VAMPIRE DI DUNIA INI, TAHU!?" sekali lagi Sara berteriak keras di kelas 11-B itu. Semua orang memperhatikannya dengan heran.

"Tapi... Aku yakin vampire itu benar-benar ada."

"Aku sependapat dengan Shikamaru."

"Jadi, rencana kalian apa jika tahu ada kejadian yang berhubungan dengan vampire itu? Jangan bilang..."

Belum sempat, Sara melanjutkan perkataannya, Shikamaru memotongnya.

"Ya, kita akan mencari tahu dengan cara memburunya di malam ini."

Wajah Sara memucat pasi. Keringat dingin mengucur dari balik rambutnya. Pasalnya, dia sangat takut jika menghadapi makhluk halus seperti vampire atau semacamnya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Kalian saja yang pergi. Tidak usah mengajak aku lagi."

"Yaaah, Sara... Kok begitu?"

"Maaf, Chouji."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut."

"Maaf ya, Shikamaru."

"Tidak apa."

Shikamaru hanya menghelakan napasnya. Chouji memasang wajah suramnya. Sedangkan Sara menunjukkan senyuman maklumnya.

Mengenai Shikamaru dan teman-temannya, mereka adalah anggota klub pemburu vampire yang merupakan klub terbaru di Uzuka Gakuen. Pendiri klub dan ketua klubnya adalah Shikamaru sendiri. Dia meminta izin pada Kushina agar Kushina meresmikan klub pemburu vampire itu untuk menjadi salah satu klub yang terdaftar di kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sekolah. Kushina mengizinkannya. Lalu klub itu berhasil merekrut anggota sebanyak 30 orang. Masing-masing anggota klub tersebut adalah murid-murid biasa. Sedikit di antara mereka, memiliki kekuatan supranatural karena berasal dari bangsa yokai dan bangsa hantu yang menyamar menjadi murid di Uzuka Gakuen. Demi mencari tahu tentang keberadaan buku bertuah dan sekaligus mengikuti kegiatan klub dalam mencari keberadaan tanda-tanda adanya vampire yang berkeliaran di dunia manusia ini.

Begitulah tentang klub pemburu vampire yang diketuai oleh Shikamaru.

Adegan pun beralih pada Menma yang sedang asyik tertidur di jam istirahat siang seperti ini. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang melipat di atas meja. Tasnya tergeletak di sampingnya. Dia sangat kelelahan karena berpatroli semalaman suntuk di Uzuka Gakuen. Sehingga membuatnya mengantuk dan tidak melek selama belajar di sekolah.

Sementara si kucing hitam yaitu Kuroka, tidak ada di dalam tas milik Menma tersebut. Dia menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin dia pergi sebentar ke suatu tempat untuk menemui seseorang.

Juga tidak ada Kurumi yang terlihat di kelas itu. Gadis berambut hitam diikat dua itu kembali pulang ke kerajaan vampire merah karena merasa menyesal akan kesalahannya di masa lalu. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapan Menma. Menma tidak akan mau memaafkannya begitu saja.

Lalu Serafall yang merupakan jelmaan werewolf atau manusia serigala, masih mengawasi pergerakan Menma. Dia belum tahu bahwa Menma yang telah membunuh adiknya. Hingga kini dia masih mencari tahu tentang siapa pelaku sebenarnya yang telah membunuh adiknya. Karena itu, dia ikut menyamar sebagai murid yang bersekolah di Uzuka Gakuen.

Beberapa orang masih tinggal di dalam kelas itu. Mereka belum ada yang mau keluar untuk pergi membeli makanan ataupun minuman. Bahkan Serafall yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku pelajaran, masih duduk manis di bangkunya sendiri. Juga ada Shino yang merupakan jelmaan vampire hitam, masih duduk di bangkunya. Memperhatikan Menma yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Sasuke dan Asia juga tidak ada di kelas itu. Mereka pergi makan ke kantin bersama Issei dan Irina. Apalagi Issei dan Irina tidak sekelas lagi dengan mereka. Tapi, mereka tetap berteman dan bersama-sama makan di kantin. Meskipun tidak ada Naruto dan Koneko yang berkumpul bersama mereka di saat-saat seperti ini.

Suasana istirahat berlangsung ramai dan ceria. Para manusia berbaur dengan berbagaimacam makhluk halus. Makhluk halus yang menyamar menjadi murid dan guru di Uzuka Gakuen. Dengan satu tujuan untuk mendapatkan buku bertuah agar bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan mereka. Apapun caranya mereka harus mendapatkan buku bertuah itu. Walaupun melibatkan para manusia sebagai korbannya.

Sekarang para manusia sudah banyak yang mati dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Banyak yang mengira pelakunya adalah vampire karena ditemukan dua titik di lehernya seperti gigitan vampire. Namun, yang anehnya, darah para korban tidak dihisap. Hanya meninggalkan bukti berupa tanda dua titik di lehernya.

Inilah yang sedang dicari tahu oleh pemburu vampire. Para polisi pun kebingungan mengusut kasus ini. Kejadian aneh ini tersiar dan diumumkan ke media massa. Menggemparkan semua orang sehingga semua orang menjadi takut jika benar-benar ada makhluk legenda yang bernama vampire. Hal ini membuat suasana semakin memanas. Konflik awal segera melaju kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia kerajaan vampire merah.

Dunia kegelapan abadi yang dipenuhi dengan aura merah di langit. Tampak bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Peradaban di dunia itu sama dengan di dunia manusia. Di mana semua penghuninya memakai pakaian serba merah. Terdapat bangunan-bangunan menara menjulang tinggi di kota besarnya. Hutan merah tampak mengelilingi kota besar tersebut. Lalu tak jauh dari kota besar, tampak kastil berwarna merah yang berdesain klasik dan elegan. Banyak kelelawar merah beterbangan di sekitar kastil, tempat bernaungnya sang Raja yang memimpin dunia kerajaan vampire merah.

Vampire merah adalah sejenis makhluk yang suka menghisap darah manusia. Memiliki kekuatan api dan petir. Ada juga yang memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan waktu. Mereka bermusuhan dengan vampire hitam sejak zaman dahulu kala. Mereka juga pernah berperang melawan vampire hitam. Tapi, pada akhirnya vampire merah yang memenangkan peperangan yang telah berlangsung sejak 80 tahun yang lalu.

Kini hubungan vampire merah dan vampire hitam masih berlangsung tidak baik. Mereka selalu bertarung ketika bertemu antara satu sama lainnya. Apalagi vampire hitam sangat lemah terhadap elemen api yang dimiliki vampire merah. Sehingga vampire hitam selalu kalah jika bertarung melawan vampire merah. Mereka ditakdirkan menjadi musuh besar yang tidak akan pernah bersatu ataupun berbaikan. Hal tersebut akan berlangsung hingga akhir dunia ini.

Adegan tertancap pada kastil merah itu. Di mana Minato datang bersama Raja nekomata dan Xenovia untuk menemui Raja vampire merah. Raja vampire merah yang berwujud pria berambut pirang bercampur putih. Wajahnya diliputi keriput halus. Kelihatan guratan halus yang melintang di mata kirinya. Bermata biru kehijauan. Berpakaian serba merah dengan jubah yang berwarna merah hati. Dia adalah ayah Minato. Namanya Namikaze Arashi.

Arashi sangat senang bertemu lagi dengan anaknya dan menyambut kedatangan Raja yokai serta Xenovia dengan tangan yang terbuka. Dia pun mengajak mereka berbicara di ruang tamu. Berbicara empat mata di sana, tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

Raja yokai dan Xenovia sudah berubah wujud lagi menjadi manusia ketika sudah sampai di dunia vampire. Mereka tidak sabar untuk membicarakan semua ini pada sang Raja vampire merah.

Ruang tamu yang berukuran sangat luas. Diterangi oleh lampu antik yang besar dan mewah. Atap dan dinding ruangan tersebut dicat dengan warna merah. Terdapat perabotan seperti meja, beberapa kursi, guci dan lain-lain. Suasana sepi, mencekam dan bernuansa merah kental seperti merah darah. Melambangkan kerajaan vampire merah yang suka menghisap darah manusia.

Namun, Raja vampire merah ini tidak suka menghisap darah. Melainkan dia adalah vampire merah yang suka memakan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah vampire merah tipe vegetarian.

Dia juga melarang para vampire merah datang ke dunia manusia dan meminta para vampire merah untuk meminum darah dari makhluk halus lain. Asal bukan darah manusia. Ini demi melindungi anak, menantu dan cucunya yang kini tinggal di dunia manusia.

Dia tidak mempunyai istri karena istrinya sudah mati dibunuh oleh vampire hitam. Istrinya adalah manusia.

Dia tinggal sendirian di kastil besar itu dan selalu menunggu Menma untuk kembali ke sini. Tentunya setelah Menma menikah.

Kemudian dia mendengarkan semua cerita Minato mengenai perihal kedatangan Minato bersama Raja yokai dan Xenovia. Dia pun mengangguk mengerti setelah Minato menyelesaikan ceritanya itu.

"Hmmm... Begitu... Aku mengerti tentang masalah yang kalian hadapi sekarang. Terutama tentang Naruto, aku tidak menyangka masalah sulit juga menimpanya. Aku juga baru tahu kalau Naruto bertunangan dengan putri Raja yokai. Ini kabar buruk dan sekaligus kabar baik."

Minato yang duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya, memasang wajah kusutnya. Sementara Raja yokai duduk di sampingnya, terdiam untuk mendengarkannya. Lalu Xenovia memilih berdiri di belakang Raja yokai, ikut mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi di antara Arashi dan Minato.

"Jadi... Apa Tousama bisa membantu kami untuk mengatasi masalah ini? Raja yokai ingin bekerja sama dengan Tousama untuk memerangi kerajaan yokai singa yang telah bersatu dengan kerajaan vampire hitam. Ini demi merebut kekuasaan Raja yokai di dunia yokai itu."

Sekali lagi Arashi manggut-manggut. Dia berwajah datar seraya berkata.

"Tentu saja aku bisa membantu kalian. Tapi, ada satu syaratnya."

"Apa itu, Tousama?"

"Aku ingin melihat cucuku Naruto menikah dengan Koneko sesegera mungkin. Kalau bisa aku ingin mereka menikah di kastil ini karena aku mendapatkan gambaran masa depan tentang Naruto dan Koneko."

"Masalah pernikahan itu bisa diatur. Tapi, Tousama mendapatkan gambaran masa depan Naruto dan Koneko seperti apa?"

Sang Raja vampire merah terdiam sebentar seraya menutup kedua matanya. Barulah dia mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya di masa depan itu.

"Akan banyak bahaya yang menghalangi hubungan Naruto dan Koneko. Jika mereka tidak cepat-cepat menikah, bahaya itu bakal selalu berdatangan dan memisahkan mereka berdua. Terutama yokai singa yang sangat menginginkan Koneko untuk menjadi istrinya. Dia akan datang lagi untuk merebut Koneko dari tangan Naruto. Dia belum mati meskipun sudah dikalahkan oleh Naruto."

"...!"

Mereka kaget setengah mati setelah mendengar ramalan masa depan dari Arashi. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna.

"A-Apa!? Sairaorg itu belum kalah!?" Raja yokai kelihatan syok."Da-Darimana anda tahu tentang semua itu!?"

Kedua mata Arashi terbuka. Dia melirik Raja yokai dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Gampang saja... Aku bisa mengendalikan waktu. Sehingga aku bisa melihat kejadian yang berlangsung di masa lalu dan di masa depan. Ini bukan ramalan. Ini adalah kenyataan yang akan dihadapi cucuku dan anak anda."

"Aku tidak menyangka ada vampire merah yang bisa mengendalikan waktu. Aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang."

"Hmmm... Begitu. Anda jujur sekali, Raja yokai. Aku menyarankan ini pada anda agar anda secepatnya menikahkan anak anda dengan cucuku. Agar kejadian di masa depan itu tidak terjadi. Kalau bisa, pernikahan mereka digelar di kastilku. Itulah syaratnya," Arashi melipat tangan di atas meja."Bagaimana Raja yokai? Apa anda menyetujui syarat yang kuminta ini? Jika anda menyetujuinya, aku akan membantu anda untuk merebut kekuasaan kerajaan anda kembali. Kita akan bekerja sama memerangi kerajaan yokai singa dan kerajaan vampire merah."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Raja yokai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Baik. Aku menyetujui syarat itu."

"Bagus. Kalau kau, Minato?"

"Aku juga setuju saja, Tousama. Tapi, aku meragukan Kushina."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut dia tidak akan menyetujui rencana Tousama ini. Dia ingin pernikahan Naruto dan Koneko digelar setahun lagi."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunda pernikahan ini. Kushina harus menyetujuinya. Katakan padanya, akulah yang akan menikahkan Naruto dan Koneko. Pernikahan mereka akan digelar malam ini juga."

"Ah, itu cepat sekali, Tousama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Inilah solusi terbaiknya."

Minato dan Raja yokai saling pandang antara satu sama lain. Lalu memandang Arashi yang mulai tersenyum.

"Aku tunggu kedatangan kalian di kastil ini. Pada pukul 7 malam, waktu dunia vampire merah. Semua keperluan pernikahan, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kalian tinggal membawa Naruto dan Koneko ke sini. Kita akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan rahasia. Hanya keluarga kita dan penghuni kastil ini yang akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Aku akan membuat cucuku berbahagia bersama calon istrinya."

"Baiklah, Tousama."

"Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada putriku. Dia pasti senang sekali."

"Anda benar, Raja yokai. Terutama Naruto. Dia juga pasti senang jika pernikahannya dengan Koneko dipercepat."

"Kalian berdua akan menjadi besan di malam ini. Kuharap kalian semakin akrab setelah anak kalian menikah."

"Hm... Itu pasti, Raja vampire merah."

Mereka tersenyum bersama dalam suasana yang berakhir dengan kabar baik. Xenovia juga ikut senang mendengar semua ini. Dia tidak tersenyum. Melainkan berwajah datar. Turut bersyukur dalam menyambut hasil pembicaraan empat mata ini.

Itulah keputusannya. Raja vampire merah akan membantu Raja yokai untuk memerangi kerajaan yokai singa dan kerajaan vampire merah. Hal ini akan membuat konflik semakin meruncing. Perang akan terjadi lagi di antara makhluk dunia gaib. Inilah takdir yang ditetapkan sang dewa di dalam buku harian milik kakek moyang para Guardian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 9 September 2016**


	14. Akhirnya Menikah

Tulisan pada halaman 14, buku catatan harian milik kakek moyang para Guardian.

 _ **[Saat planet bercahaya di hari keempat belas, kegelapan datang menyelimuti bumi. Seekor makhluk raksasa muncul untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dunia akan kiamat. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kecuali tiga permintaan, dua permintaan untuk cinta yang tulus, satu permintaan untuk mempersatukan dua dunia. Cinta yang sejati di antara siput yang terluka. Sang matahari di tengah kegelapan yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia. Satukanlah dunia bersama-sama.**_

 _ **Ekor sembilan bersemayam di balik sebuah reruntuhan kuno di rumah besar berupa darah. Di sanalah catatan suci ditanam. Temuilah dia di saat cinta terlarang terlibat. Saat batu besar menghalangimu, pada malam keempat belas dalam pohon-pohon besar di Uzuka Gakuen. Di sanalah sembilan ekor menunggumu.]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko**

 **Menma x Kuroka**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Sabtu, 10 September 2016**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu "Menjadi Pangeranmu" by Dadali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14. Akhirnya menikah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa, Gaara-san? Kenapa kamu mencariku?" tanya Kuroka yang telah berubah menjadi gadis berambut hitam dan berkimono hitam ketika berada di alam antah berantah yang dipenuhi partikel-partikel cahaya.

"Aku ingin memastikan keadaan Kuroka-hime baik-baik saja," jawab Gaara yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Kuroka."Apa kamu sudah tahu mengenai kejadian yang menimpa kerajaan yokai nekomata itu?"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku kasihan melihat Tousama. Juga Naruto dan Koneko. Ingin rasanya aku membantu mereka untuk mengatasi semua masalah mereka. Tapi, aku sedang sibuk untuk mengejar cintanya Menma. Sedikit lagi aku akan mendapatkan cintanya Menma. Itulah harapanku sekarang."

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti."

Gaara manggut-manggut sambil bersidekap dada. Kuroka menatapnya dengan wajah kusut.

"Tapi, aku merasa ragu. Apa kamu benar-benar mencintai kembaran Naruto itu?"

"Te-Tentu saja! Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Menma. Aku ingin Menma memilihku menjadi kekasihnya. Kalau bisa, aku siap menjadi istrinya jika dia memintaku menikahinya langsung. Aku serius. Bukan main-main lagi."

Kuroka membela dirinya dengan hati yang teguh. Cukup membuat Gaara terpaku mendengarnya. Seketika dia mendengus pelan.

"Begitu rupanya... Kamu ingin melanjutkan jejak Koneko-hime untuk mendapatkan cinta lewat menyamar menjadi kucing. Taktik yang sangat strategis untuk menarik perhatian Menma. Aku rasa caramu ini akan berhasil. Seperti Koneko yang berhasil merebut cintanya Naruto dari sekian banyaknya gadis yang menyukai Naruto. Naruto memilihnya menjadi pacar. Terus sekarang mereka berdua akan menikah. Mereka ingin bersatu, namun banyak sekali halangan yang menimpa mereka. Kamu tahu tentang Sairaorg yang berusaha keras untuk menikahi Koneko-hime itu, kan?"

"Iya. Aku tahu semuanya. Tentang Sairaorg itu, aku juga tahu dia. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku takut kalau Sairaorg itu belum mati walaupun sudah dikalahkan oleh Naruto."

"Aku juga berpendapat begitu."

"Terus apa kamu bisa membantu Raja yokai untuk mendapatkan kerajaan yokai nekomata itu lagi?"

"Kalau itu..."

Sesaat perkataan Kuroka terputus. Kemudian dia melanjutkannya lagi.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu membantu Tousama. Aku yakin Tousama akan mendapatkan banyak bantuan dari pihak lain untuk merebut kerajaan yokai nekomata itu. Tousama tidak sayang padaku. Jadi, aku akan tetap menjadi kucing peliharaan Menma dan akan terus menunggu Menma sampai mengatakan cinta padaku. Jika semua itu sudah terwujudkan, aku akan memperkenalkan Menma pada Tousama. Lalu meminta restu agar hubunganku dengan Menma berjalan lancar. Bahkan aku rela menjadi manusia demi bersatu dengan Menma. Begitulah..."

Sang putri mengatakan semuanya dengan penuh perasaan. Sekali lagi, membuat Gaara terpaku mendengarnya.

"Jangan bilang kamu meniru Koneko-hime."

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Ini pasti akan menjadi sulit bagimu jika memang kamu berjodoh dengan Menma. Akan banyak bahaya yang harus kalian tempuh. Seperti yang dialami Naruto dan Koneko-hime sekarang."

"Aku tidak mempedulikan bahaya itu. Yang penting, aku bisa mendapatkan cinta Menma. Apapun caranya, aku harus bersatu dengan Menma karena aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin Menma jatuh ke tangan gadis lain."

"...Kamu egois, Kuroka-hime... Kamu belum berubah sedikitpun..."

KIIITS!

Kedua mata Kuroka menajam. Dia sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Terserah apa katamu! Sekarang aku perintahkan kamu untuk mengawasi Tousama! Jangan kawal aku lagi! Aku pergi!"

ZRRRRRT!

Saat itu juga, gadis nekomata hitam itu melompat tinggi dan menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Gaara yang terdiam dalam pendiriannya yang tetap. Berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Dia menutup kedua matanya untuk mendengarkan suara hatinya. Tidak mengerti dengan sikap putri sulung sang Raja yokai.

"Kuroka-hime... Kamu sangat membingungkan. Tapi, aku berharap semoga semua yang kamu mau, terwujudkan sebentar lagi. Kamu berhasil mendapatkan cinta Menma seperti Koneko yang mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Kalian memang dua putri kerajaan yang sangat kompak."

Setelah itu, Gaara juga menghilangkan dirinya di tempat itu. Meninggalkan kesunyian yang abadi di alam berantah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah kediaman Namikaze, tepatnya di dapur.

Tampak Naruto yang sedang asyik melahap makanan lezat. Makanan buatan Koneko. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Koneko, dibatasi dengan meja makan. Koneko tidak makan dan hanya memperhatikan Naruto. Dia tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Merasa sangat senang karena Naruto memakan makanan yang dimasaknya dengan antusias.

"Makanannya enak sekali, Koneko-chan...," ucap Naruto yang tertawa lebar sambil memegang sumpit di tangan kanannya."Aku akui kalau kamu memang pantas menjadi istriku. Kamu pintar sekali memasak. Aku bangga padamu."

Mendengar pujian Naruto, Koneko bersikap malu-malu kucing.

"Ah... Tidak. Aku masih harus belajar lagi. Tidak usah memujiku seperti itu."

"Aku serius. Kamu benar-benar pintar memasak. Aku ingin kamu memasak makanan yang lezat seperti ini setiap hari untukku. Tentunya setelah kita sudah menikah nanti."

"Hehehe... Aku mengerti."

Senyum yang simpul berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Wajah Koneko sangat berseri-seri. Membuat Naruto terpesona melihatnya.

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah. Dia menundukkan wajahnya seraya memasukkan makanan lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu dia tersenyum.

Betapa dia ingin bersama Koneko setiap saat. Ingin menyentuhnya lebih dalam. Merasakan semuanya. Merasakan namanya menjadi suami dan merasakan namanya menjadi ayah. Dia sangat mencintai gadis di depannya ini. Dia tidak sanggup berpisah lagi dengan gadisnya. Ingin mengikatnya dengan tali hubungan yang suci yaitu tali pernikahan.

Benang merah akan mencapainya sedikit lagi dan akan mengikat gadisnya agar tidak lepas lagi. Jiwanya yang teramat besar, ingin merasuk lebih dalam dengan jiwa Koneko. Dia ingin bersatu dengan Koneko.

Tatapannya tertuju pada makanan yang dibuat Koneko. Makanan itu tinggal sedikit lagi akan habis. Perutnya belum mengalami tanda-tanda kekenyangan sampai...

"KAMI PULANG! NARUTO, KONEKO!"

Terdengar suara yang memanggil mereka. Mereka spontan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Rupanya Minato dan Raja yokai.

"Selamat datang, Tousan dan Raja yokai!" balas Naruto yang tersenyum.

Raja yokai berubah wujud menjadi kucing putih lagi. Sementara Xenovia sedang pergi entah kemana usai mengawasi Raja yokai dan Minato pulang. Dia ingin mencari tahu kondisi dunia yokai saat ini.

Dua ayah itu berjalan menghampiri anak-anak masing-masing. Begitu dekat, mereka langsung memberitahukan pesan dari Raja vampire merah itu. Mengawali percakapan duluan adalah Minato.

"Tousan ingin memberitahukan berita bagus buat kalian."

"Hm, berita bagus apa, Tousan?"

"Ada dua berita bagusnya," Minato mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya."Yang pertama, Raja vampire merah mau membantu Raja yokai untuk merebut kembali kerajaan yokai nekomata..."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto dan Koneko senang mendengarnya. Mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Wah... Itu bagus sekali. Aku sudah menebak kalau kakek mau membantu kita. Kakek memang baik dan sangat peduli."

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya, Minato-ojisan."

"Hm... Terus yang kedua adalah... Raja vampire merah meminta kita semua datang ke kerajaan vampire merah. Karena Raja vampire mengadakan pesta pernikahan buat kalian berdua. Naruto dan Koneko, bersiap-siaplah. Kalian akan dinikahkan secepatnya hari ini."

DEG!

Jantung sepasang kekasih itu berdetak kaget bersamaan. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna. Mereka tidak percaya dengan kabar bagus ini.

"A-Apa!? Me-Menikah!? Tousan tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Tidak. Ini benar, Naruto."

Minato mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. Naruto memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Be-Benarkah? Ka-Kami akan menikah hari ini, Tousama?"

Raja yokai mengangguk ke arah Koneko.

"Iya. Itu benar, putriku."

Seketika itu juga, Koneko tersenyum senang. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto juga memandang ke arahnya. Mereka saling menatap dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Naruto-kun... Kita akan menikah hari ini..."

"Iya. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Aku juga senang."

"Tapi...," pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Minato."Bagaimana dengan Kaasan? Apa Kaasan akan setuju dengan rencana pernikahan kami hari ini, Tousan?"

"Soal itu..."

Sesaat Minato terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum simpul.

"Tousan sudah menelepon Kaasan dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kaasan. Kaasan menyetujuinya tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Dia mengizinkan kalian untuk segera menikah."

Semakin senanglah hati Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka tersenyum lagi sambil beradu pandang lagi. Tercipta suasana berbunga-bunga di antara mereka.

"Baiklah... Sudahi dulu kemesraan kalian. Selesaikan pernikahan ini dulu. Barulah kalian bebas untuk bermesraan lagi. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengganggu hubungan kalian. Termasuk Tousama sendiri."

"Tousama..."

Wajah Koneko memerah ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang berwujud kucing putih. Dia tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya yang begitu besar agar tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Bergumam pelan dengan nada lembut.

"Sebentar lagi... Aku akan menjadi istrimu, Naruto-kun. Kamu akan menjadi pangeranku yang akan menemaniku malam ini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk itu. Aku akan berusaha mewujudkan keinginanmu itu. Aku akan melahirkan anak perempuan yang kamu inginkan. Semoga Kami-sama mewujudkan semua keinginanmu. Naruto-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Suara Koneko mengalun merdu sampai ke dunia vampire merah. Di mana kesibukan terjadi di kastil merah. Raja vampire merah menyuruh para pemghuni kastil untuk mempersiapkan keperluan pernikahan Naruto dan Koneko. Pernikahan mereka akan digelar dengan konsep seperti pernikahan kerajaan eropa kuno.

Begitulah, inilah rencana pernikahan mendadak yang dipikirkan Raja vampire merah untuk melindungi hubungan Naruto dan Koneko. Sebab di masa depan nanti, banyak bahaya akan menimpa hubungan Naruto dan Koneko. Inilah jalan terbaiknya agar hubungan mereka bersatu. Meskipun mereka berpisah nanti, tapi hubungan mereka sudah diikat dengan tali pernikahan. Siapapun tidak akan bisa menghancurkan hubungan itu kecuali kematian. Kematian yang akan menunggu mereka di masa depan nanti.

Setelah ini, semua konflik terus terjadi dan terus menimpa Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah. Tidak akan pernah usai kecuali berjuang untuk menghentikannya. Itulah jalan utamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya pesta pernikahan rahasia antara Naruto dan Koneko, digelar di aula kastil merah, tepatnya di dunia kerajaan vampire merah.

Tepat pada pukul 7 malam, waktu dunia vampire merah, keluarga besar dua mempelai datang untuk menghadiri pesta itu. Tidak ada Menma dan Kuroka yang hadir di pesta tersebut. Karena mereka sedang sibuk untuk berpatroli di Uzuka Gakuen.

Waktu dunia vampire merah sama dengan waktu dunia manusia. Sehingga Menma dan Kuroka tidak bisa hadir untuk ikut melihat acara pernikahan kedua adik mereka. Mereka harus melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Padahal mereka ingin hadir di acara tersebut. Namun, apa daya, waktu pernikahan itu bertepatan dengan waktu berpatroli di Uzuka Gakuen. Mereka tidak bisa menghindari tugas ini.

Raja vampire merah memaklumi ketika menyadari Menma tidak bisa hadir setelah diberitahu oleh Minato. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul sambil berkata.

"Aku harap dia secepatnya mendapatkan seorang gadis yang pantas dia cintai. Jika itu sudah terjadi, aku akan meminta dia menikahi gadis yang dicintainya dan dia harus kembali ke kerajaan vampire merah untuk menggantikan posisiku menjadi Raja di dunia ini. Itulah harapanku padanya."

Minato yang tersenyum mendengarkan hal itu, lalu menjawab.

"Semoga saja, Tousama."

Dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Raja vampire merah tetap mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai pemimpin dunia vampire merah ini.

Mereka berdua terus berbicara sambil berdiri di aula tersebut. Berkumpul dengan Kushina, Naruto dan beberapa penghuni kastil itu. Tidak begitu ramai. Hanya dihadiri keluarga mereka dan para vampire merah yang merupakan bawahan sang Raja vampire merah.

Tidak ada tampak Koneko dan Raja yokai di aula tersebut. Sepertinya Koneko sedang dirias oleh sekelompok pelayan vampire merah. Lalu Raja yokai mengawasi putrinya karena masih merasa khawatir. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada putrinya yang seorang manusia biasa, akan diserang oleh sekelompok vampire merah yang merias putrinya. Walaupun dia sudah tahu bahwa para pelayan vampire merah itu adalah tipe vampire vegetarian yang tidak suka menghisap darah manusia. Tapi, tetap saja dia khawatir pada putri kesayangannya itu.

Lalu Naruto tampak gelisah dan tidak sabar menunggu calon istrinya datang ke aula tersebut. Dia kelihatan gagah dengan balutan kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Terdapat sapu tangan merah yang menyembul di kantong kiri jasnya. Sepatu hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Berdiri di dekat seorang pria yang berpakaian serba merah - pendeta yang akan menikahkan Naruto dan Koneko.

Sementara sang ibu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sang ibu juga selalu memperhatikan pintu aula yang tertutup rapat. Menunggu Koneko yang akan datang bersama Raja yokai.

'Koneko-chan... Kenapa dia lama sekali? Padahal aku tidak sabar untuk menikah dengannya. Ayolah, Naruto... Kamu harus bersabar. Jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh dulu...,' batin Naruto yang menghelakan napas kegelisahannya.

Kedua mata birunya yang indah, tertuju pada pintu aula. Suasana sepi dan hening, mendadak semuanya terdiam. Serentak menoleh ke arah pintu aula yang perlahan-lahan terbuka.

KRIIIIEEET!

Pintu aula terbuka menjadi dua bagian dengan sendirinya, menampilkan dua orang yang masuk ke dalamnya. Berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Naruto.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdegub kencang saat melihat gadis berambut putih yang dibimbing berjalan oleh pria tua. Dia terpesona tanpa kata-kata. Membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Membatin di dalam hati.

'Ko-Koneko-chan... Dia... Manis sekali...'

Gadis berambut putih yang tidak lain adalah Koneko. Rambutnya yang putih ditutupi dengan selendang putih yang dihias dengan bunga-bunga. Dia mengenakan gaun pengantin kembang berwarna putih sampai menutupi kakinya. Gaun itu melekat pas di tubuhnya yang ramping. Bermotif bunga mawar. Berlengan pendek. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih dan memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih. Sepatu hak tinggi membungkus kedua kakinya.

Wajahnya tampak memerah ketika menyadari tatapannya beradu dengan mata Naruto. Seiring dia berjalan mendekati Naruto, sambil bergandengan tangan dengan ayahnya. Dia merasa sangat berdebar-debar dalam acara pernikahannya yang disaksikan banyak orang seperti ini.

Dia berharap ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Kenyataan yang ingin dia wujudkan, sebentar lagi akan dia alami. Menikah dengan Naruto, itulah impiannya.

Semua mata tertuju padanya saat tangannya dilepas oleh sang ayah. Dia berjalan pelan sedikit dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Sang pendeta berada di antara mereka.

"Mempelai perempuannya sudah datang!" ucap sang pendeta."Aku akan memulai proses pernikahan ini. Tentunya menunggu izin dari Raja Arashi."

Arashi mengangguk cepat pada sang pendeta.

"Silahkan dimulai!"

Sang pendeta mengangguk dan memperhatikan kedua pengantin itu secara bergantian.

"Apakah kalian berdua siap untuk menikah sekarang?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya menghanyutkan. Dia menoleh ke arah sang pendeta.

"Ka-Kami siap!" sahut Naruto dan Koneko kompak.

"Baiklah... Aku akan memulainya..."

Dimulailah acara utama di pesta itu. Acara proses pernikahan Naruto dan Koneko yang disaksikan oleh keluarga masing-masing serta beberapa vampire merah. Kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji setianya sesuai instruksi dari sang pendeta. Kemudian mereka pun sah menjadi suami-istri yang diakhiri dengan tepukan tangan meriah dari para hadirin. Menyemarakkan pesta pernikahan rahasia yang berlangsung kecil-kecilan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secercah cahaya putih menyembul ketika kegelapan menghilang. Cahaya yang menguasai ruang kosong tersebut. Menampilkan gambaran putih. Semuanya serba putih. Pandangan telah menyatu dengan alam sekitar. Kesadaran telah menghidupkan otak untuk berkoneksi dengan kenyataan. Kenyataan yang bukan sekedar mimpi lagi.

Mengalami hal tersebut, membuat seorang gadis berambut putih terbangun. Kedua mata kuningnya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Bibirnya semerah cherry, bergumam pelan.

"Ah... Putih? Di ma-mana aku?"

Kedua matanya terbuka sempurna. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk memeriksa keadaan tempat dia berada sekarang.

Ternyata sebuah kamar yang asing. Kamar pengantin yang sangat luas, besar dan indah. Bernuansa putih. Terdapat perabotan mewah seperti tempat tidur, lemari, meja, kursi dan lain-lain. Berada di lantai dua di kastil merah tersebut.

Menyadari kamar ini bukan kamar miliknya ataupun kamar milik Naruto, dia tersentak dan buru-buru bangun dari baringnya. Apalagi tubuhnya dibungkus dengan selimut berwarna putih hingga sebatas dadanya. Dia duduk sebentar di tempat tidur dan menyadari sesuatu yang mengagetkan hatinya lagi.

"...Aaaah... A-Aku... Ti-Tidak... Ber... Berpakaian...," dia memperhatikan dirinya yang dibungkus dengan selimut putih."A-Apa yang terjadi padaku semalam itu?"

Dia merasa panik. Lantas celingak-celinguk lagi untuk memastikan dia ada di mana sekarang. Dia takut jika Sairaorg yang menculiknya dan memaksanya menikah. Lalu berbuat begini padanya. Di kamar yang begitu asing, tidak ada siapapun selain dia sendiri. Tentu saja membuat dia ketakutan begitu.

Apakah dia lupa bahwa dia sudah menikah dengan Naruto semalam itu? Barulah dia sadar dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam itu.

"Oh iya... Inikan kamar pengantin yang dibuat khusus sama kakek Naruto. Aku dan Naruto sudah menikah semalam itu. Terus Naruto membawaku ke kamar ini. Dia mengajakku berbicara sebentar. Setelah itu..."

Sudah mengingat dengan apa yang terjadi semalam itu, Koneko memutuskan perkataannya. Wajahnya memerah. Memegang erat selimut yang menutupi sebatas atas dadanya. Dia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang apapun. Membeku sesaat.

Sedetik kemudian, senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena sudah menjadi istri Naruto yang sah.

Tiba-tiba...

"Selamat pagi, Koneko-chan!"

Terdengar suara laki-laki yang menyapanya. Membuat lamunan indahnya buyar seketika.

"Eh?"

Dia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru yang bersinar. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat yang menggoda. Tubuhnya tegap dan semakin tinggi karena usianya sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, berlengan panjang yang dilipat sampai sikunya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang hitam. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu hitam.

Dia adalah Naruto. Dia baru saja masuk ke kamar itu. Menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan, mengunci pintu kamar, dan membawa baki yang berisikan dua cangkir teh serta sandwich sayur-sayuran. Lalu berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Koneko.

Wajah Koneko memerah ketika memperhatikan Naruto yang meletakkan baki itu di atas meja. Meja kayu yang terletak di samping tempat tidur.

Begitu mata kuningnya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Naruto, dia buru-buru menjawab sapaan Naruto tadi dengan nada yang sangat gugup.

"Ah... Se-Selamat pa-pagi, Naruto-kun..."

Kedua tangannya masih didekapkan ke dadanya untuk menutupi badannya dengan selimut putih. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Apalagi Naruto datang dan memilih duduk di dekatnya. Naruto sudah melepaskan sepatunya saat naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ternyata kamu sudah bangun...," kata Naruto menatap Koneko dengan lembut."Kebetulan aku datang membawakanmu sarapan pagi. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Tentunya dibantu sama kepala koki istana. Hehehe..."

Naruto tertawa lebar disertai kemerahan di dua pipinya. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, karena itu kamu tidak ada di sini. Tapi, membuatkan aku sarapan..."

"Iya. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam itu. Karena semalam adalah malam pertama kita, aku menemani kamu tidur sampai pagi. Setelah melakukan itu, kamu malah tertidur. Ya, aku memelukmu untuk memberikanmu kehangatan. Cuaca di dunia ini sangat dingin, kan? Makanya aku menjagamu selama kamu tertidur. Hehehe..."

Sekali lagi Naruto tertawa lebar. Membuat Koneko tertegun mendengarnya.

"Ja-Jadi... Ki-Kita sudah menikah!? I-Ini bukan mimpi, kan!?"

"Ya, kita sudah menikah. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan."

"Ka-Kalau be-begitu... I-Itu artinya... Se-Semalam itu... Ki-Kita sudah berhubungan!?"

"Iya. Kita sudah melakukannya. Itu wajar karena kita sudah menjadi suami-istri, kan?" Naruto keheranan melihat ekspresi Koneko yang begitu kusut."Tapi... Kenapa ekspresimu jadi seperti itu? Apa kamu tidak senang menikah denganku?"

"Ah... I-Itu wa-wajar kok, Naruto-kun. A-Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau semua yang terjadi sekarang, bukanlah mimpi. Ki-Kita benar-benar sudah menikah. Te-Terus aku senang menikah denganmu. A-Aku bahagia sudah menjadi milikmu untuk selamanya. Ka-Kamu sudah membuatku merasakan semuanya. A-Aku..."

Belum sempat Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Membelit pinggang ramping Koneko dengan erat sehingga Koneko mendekap pada tubuhnya. Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ini bukan mimpi lagi. Ini sudah nyata. Kita sudah bersatu. Kita sudah melakukan semuanya. Kita sudah bebas. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu hubungan kita ini lagi. Terutama Sairaorg itu..."

Koneko terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sangat serius. Dia kelihatan dewasa sekarang karena sudah menjadi seorang suami. Kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Karena itu, jangan ragu lagi dengan kenyataan ini. Bukankah kamu menginginkan semua ini terjadi, kan? Harapanmu sudah terwujudkan. Kamu sudah menjadi istriku. Bukan kekasihku lagi. Kamu telah menjadi teman hidupku untuk selamanya. Aku... Aku juga ingin kamu memberikan aku seorang anak perempuan. Itulah keinginanku sekarang. Aku... Aku ingin merasakan namanya menjadi seorang ayah. Kamu juga ingin memberiku seorang anak, kan?"

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Dia pun menjawab.

"Iya... Naruto-kun. Inilah yang kumau. Menikah denganmu. Menjadi istrimu dan juga menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu. Aku akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan semua keinginanmu itu."

"Jawaban itu yang kutunggu...," Naruto mendekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung Koneko."Terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"A-Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

Sang Guardian tersenyum mendengarnya. Salah satu tangannya memegang dagu Koneko dengan erat. Dia pun mencium kening Koneko. Kedua mata Koneko tertutup rapat. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Merasakan keningnya dicium Naruto. Lalu merasakan pipi kanannya dicium. Ciuman itu beralih ke pipi kirinya. Dilanjutkan di bibirnya sebanyak dua kali.

Sesudah itu, dia membuka kedua matanya. Memandang wajah Naruto yang berjarak beberapa cm lagi dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Apalagi Naruto masih merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Ayo, kita lakukan lagi! Seperti semalam itu..."

"Ka-Kamu... Masih menginginkannya...?!"

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kedua matanya melembut.

"Ba-Baiklah, jika itu maumu... Aku akan menemanimu lagi. Tapi, sebentar saja ya."

"Iya. Cuma satu jam saja. Setelah itu, nanti kita mandi dan sarapan pagi sama-sama."

"Ja-Jangan bilang kalau kamu mau mandi sama-sama denganku..."

"Kalau iya. Kenapa?"

"Hah!?"

Koneko ternganga habis. Naruto menyeringai jahil. Seringaiannya membuat Koneko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi... Bolehkan aku mandi berdua denganmu setelah ini? Sekali ini saja..."

"Aaaah... Iya. Boleh saja."

"Terima kasih. Kamu memang istriku yang baik dan penurut."

"Ten-Tentu saja... Kamukan suamiku sekarang. Jadi, apapun yang kamu minta, aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya."

"Begitu ya? Termasuk ini juga, kan?"

Sekali lagi Naruto menyeringai. Wajah Koneko memerah padam saat bersamaan dirinya dibaringkan oleh Naruto ke tempat tidur lagi. Naruto membuka kemeja putihnya dan melemparkannya ke arah lain. Hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya, dia masuk ke dalam selimut putih yang dipakai Koneko. Menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Koneko. Saling memberikan kehangatan di pagi buta di dunia vampire merah.

Terjadilah seperti malam pertama itu. Selama satu jam, mereka bersama dalam satu selimut. Melakukan bulan madu sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Merasakan surga dunia yang terindah di hari baru mereka ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmmm... Segar sekali...," sahut Minato yang baru saja meneguk teh hangatnya sambil duduk di sebuah kursi berdesain mewah."Rasanya jauh lebih enak daripada di dunia manusia. Bukankah begitu, Raja yokai?"

Raja yokai yang duduk berhadapan dengan Minato, hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memegang cangkir tehnya. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang keras ketika sarapan pagi bersama Minato, Kushina dan Raja vampire merah, tepatnya di ruang makan kastil merah tersebut.

Ruang makan yang luas, besar dan berwarna serba merah. Hanya diisi perabotan seperti meja dan kursi. Tidak ada yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang mengawal keempat makhluk yang sedang berkumpul di pagi hari, tepatnya pada pukul 8 pagi.

"Benar-benar enak sekali, Tousama," ujar Kushina yang meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja."Baru kali ini, aku merasakan minuman teh seperti ini."

"Ya... Inilah teh terbaik hasil racikan kepala koki istana ini, Kushina."

"Oh, begitu ya Tousama."

"Hmmm..."

Raja vampire merah hanya manggut-manggut sambil melihat ke arah Kushina yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dia meneguk tehnya dengan penghayatan yang teliti. Di sampingnya, Raja yokai memperhatikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Naruto dan Koneko belum juga bangun ya? Padahal aku bermaksud ingin mengajak mereka sarapan pagi bersama kita di tempat ini. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan..."

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Raja yokai. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ya... Mereka pasti kecapekan makanya belum bangun, Raja yokai. Anda tahu kalau semalam itu adalah malam pertama buat pasangan pengantin baru seperti mereka, kan?"

"Aku tahu, Minato-san. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan. Begitulah."

"Oh, aku mengerti."

"Tapi, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa itu, Raja yokai?"

"Sejak kapan Menma memelihara kucing hitam yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana itu?"

"Kucing hitam? Maksudmu Shadow itu?"

"Iya."

"Kalau tidak salah, Menma memelihara Shadow sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Dia menemukan kucing itu di jalan raya. Pas pula sebelumnya, kucing itu sudah menjadi kucing peliharaan keluarga kami. Kalau tidak salah, dia muncul tiba-tiba di depan rumah. Terus aku yang menemukannya dan memutuskan untuk memeliharanya. Bersamaan Naruto juga memelihara kucing putih yang merupakan jelmaan Koneko waktu itu, kemudian Shadow menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Muncul lagi ketika ditemukan Menma... Ya... Seperti itu awal perjumpaan kami dengan kucing hitam itu."

"..."

Raja yokai pun terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Minato tentang kucing hitam yang bernama Shadow itu. Dia memikirkan sesuatu sebentar. Lalu dia menyahut lagi.

"Begitu ya... Tapi, aku merasakan hawa yang tidak biasa pada kucing hitam itu."

"Hawa yang tidak biasa?"

"Iya, Kushina-san," pandangan Raja yokai tertuju pada Kushina."Hawa tidak biasa... Hawa yokai nekomata..."

"...!"

Spontan, semua terkejut kecuali Raja yokai. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna. Mulut mereka sedikit ternganga.

"Ha-Hawa yokai nekomata!? Ja-Jadi, kucing hitam itu adalah jelmaannya yokai nekomata!?" Minato tampak panik.

"A-Aku juga tidak merasakan hawa itu pada Shadow. Kenapa bisa begitu?" Kushina berwajah kusut.

"Sepertinya Shadow pintar memanipulasi hawa yokainya menjadi hawa kucing biasa. Aku rasa hawanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Mengingatkan anda pada siapa, Raja yokai?"

"Kakaknya Koneko, Minato-san."

"Eh? Anda punya anak satu lagi!?"

"Iya, Kushina-san. Aku punya satu anak perempuan lagi. Namanya Kuroka. Anak pertamaku dari istri pertamaku. Kalau Koneko adalah anak bungsuku dari istri keduaku."

"Jadi... Anda punya dua istri, Raja yokai?"

Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Raja vampire merah. Raja yokai mengangguk padanya.

"Iya. Aku punya dua istri. Aku belum cerita pada kalian ya?"

"Kalau begitu ceritakanlah, Raja yokai."

"Jika itu perintah anda, Raja Arashi. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya sedikit."

Mereka mendengarkannya dengan seksama tentang cerita masa lalu Raja yokai. Raja yokai yang terkenal mengerikan di dunia yokai tersebut, segera melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku adalah anak satu-satunya dari Raja yokai yang kedua. Raja yokai kedua yang berasal dari jenis yokai nekomata putih yang memerintah kerajaan yokai nekomata dan menguasai dunia yokai. Aku hidup dan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan kerajaan yang keras. Aku dilatih untuk menguasai semua kekuatan yokai yang diturunkan ayah padaku. Sehingga aku menjadi yokai nekomata yang diakui tertangguh di dunia yokai. Kemudian ketika umurku menginjak 17 tahun, aku dijodohkan dengan gadis yokai nekomata hitam yang berasal dari kerajaan yokai nekomata hitam. Aku pun menikahinya karena dipaksa oleh ayahku. Awalnya aku tidak mencintai gadis yokai nekomata hitam itu. Aku selalu mengabaikannya dan tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Sampai aku dinobatkan menjadi Raja yokai ketiga setelah ayah mati karena dibunuh oleh sekelompok yokai singa. Aku menjadi Raja ketika umurku menginjak 25 tahun. Istriku tetap setia mendampingiku meskipun kami tidak dikaruniai anak hingga umurku menginjak 89 tahun. Tapi, aku masih tidak bisa mencintai istriku meskipun aku berusaha untuk mencobanya. Akhirnya... Itu terjadi ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri setelah meminum minuman yang dicampur dengan sake. Aku mabuk. Maka jadilah kecelakaan yang membuat istriku hamil juga. Kuroka pun lahir sebagai putri pertamaku dari istriku di kerajaan yokai nekomata..."

Raja yokai terus bercerita panjang lebar. Dia mengingat tentang masa lalunya yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Sementara Minato, Kushina dan Raja yokai terus mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Pada suatu hari, aku yang jenuh pada istriku yang baru saja melahirkan Kuroka, aku memutuskan pergi dari istana dan mencoba berjalan-jalan ke dunia manusia. Menyamarkan diri sebagai manusia biasa yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun. Aku membuat tampangku lebih muda. Lalu aku berjalan seorang diri di jalanan sekitar wilayah Uzuka Housing untuk melihat-lihat keadaan dunia manusia. Saat di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik seperti bidadari. Dia berprofesi sebagai pemburu yokai dan sedang memburu yokai yang lewat di jalanan itu. Waktu itu, malam hari pada pukul 9 malam, dia kesusahan menghadapi yokai itu sendirian. Maka aku pun memutuskan untuk membantunya. Yokai itu kalah dan disegel oleh gadis pemburu yokai itu. Gadis itu berterima kasih padaku. Kami pun berkenalan..."

Senyuman terukir di wajah Raja nekomata putih tersebut. Kedua pipinya sedikit merona merah ketika menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan gadis yang menjadi ibu Koneko. Gadis yang bernama...

"Shirayuki Hoshiko. Itulah namanya. Umurnya 18 tahun, seorang mahasiswi yang berasal dari keluarga keturunan pemburu yokai. Dia memiliki kekuatan cahaya yang bisa melenyapkan yokai karena yokai memang lemah terhadap kekuatan cahaya. Dia sangat baik, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Selama bersamanya sebagai teman, aku pun jatuh cinta padanya. Sampai aku pun memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya dan dia menerimaku. Kami pun berpacaran selama dua bulan. Setelah itu, aku memberanikan diriku untuk melamarnya pada orang tuanya. Orang tuanya bertanya padaku tentang darimana asalku yang sebenarnya. Aku menjawab bahwa aku adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang ada di Uzuka Housing. Pekerjaanku adalah membantu pemilik apartemen untuk mengantarkan koran setiap paginya. Atas dasar itu, orang tuanya tetap meragukan aku. Tapi, Hoshiko tetap membujuk orang tuanya agar menerima lamaranku ini. Dia belum tahu perihal tentang aku yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah yokai nekomata putih yang sudah beristri dan mempunyai satu anak. Namun, demi cintaku padanya, aku merahasiakan semua ini padanya hingga lamaranku ini akhirnya diterima oleh orang tuanya. Kami pun senang. Setelah itu, kami menikah. Tiga bulan setelah itu, Hoshiko hamil. Membuatku sangat bahagia bersamanya walaupun hidup sederhana di apartemen kecil. Lalu..."

Sesaat Raja yokai terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Kemudian menghelakan napasnya sembari melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kehidupanku di dunia manusia, diketahui oleh istri pertamaku. Dia datang untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Dia menghampiri Hoshiko yang sedang hamil sembilan bulan, menyerang Hoshiko dan menceritakan semua kebenaran tentangku. Hoshiko sangat kaget mendengarnya. Dia pun bisa melawan istri pertamaku dengan kekuatan cahayanya. Aku datang ketika mereka masih saja bertarung di dalam apartemen tersebut. Aku berusaha melerai mereka. Istri pertamaku kesal padaku dan memintaku untuk kembali ke kerajaan karena Kuroka merindukanku. Tapi, aku tidak mau dan memutuskan membawa Hoshiko yang mulai ingin melahirkan ke rumah sakit. Istri pertamaku mengutukku walaupun aku sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Yang penting, aku mengutamakan keselamatan Hoshiko dan anakku. Akhirnya Hoshiko melahirkan dengan selamat. Kami dikaruniai seorang putri berambut putih yang sama sepertiku. Kami pun menamainya Koneko. Tapi, setelah itu, keluarga Hoshiko mengetahui kebenaran tentangku dari seseorang yang tidak kuketahui. Mereka tidak menerimaku dan anakku dalam keluarga mereka. Mereka pun memutuskan menculik dan membunuh Koneko tanpa diketahui oleh Hoshiko. Aku yang mengetahuinya dan langsung menyelamatkan putriku dari percobaan pembunuhan itu. Aku murka dan tanpa sengaja berubah menjadi nekomata raksasa yang menghancurkan wilayah sekitar, tepat di wilayah hutan hijau di belakang Uzuka Gakuen. Aku menghabisi mereka yang ingin membunuh putriku. Setelah itu, aku membawa putriku ke kerajaan yokai nekomata. Di sanalah, aku membesarkannya dan mendidiknya agar menjadi yokai nekomata sepenuhnya. Namun, istri pertamaku tidak menyayangi Koneko dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Sehingga Koneko selalu kabur dari kerajaan karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan dari istri pertamaku. Aku yang mengetahui hal itu, mengusir istri pertamaku dari istana dan tidak mengizinkannya kembali ke istana. Kuroka tetap bersamaku walaupun aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Kuroka diasuh oleh pelayan kepercayaanku. Aku juga menyayangi Kuroka, tapi rasa sayangku lebih besar untuk Koneko karena Koneko adalah putri yang dilahirkan dari wanita yang kucintai. Sedangkan Kuroka adalah putri yang dilahirkan dari wanita yang tidak kucintai, yang didapatkan karena kecelakaan. Aku menyayangi kedua putriku. Tapi, sepertinya Kuroka salah paham padaku selama ini bahwa aku tidak menyayanginya. Padahal sesungguhnya aku menyayanginya..."

Kepala Raja yokai tetap tertunduk. Dia merasakan pahitnya masa lalu yang dihadapinya sejak 18 tahun itu. Hingga dia kehilangan dua istrinya. Istri pertama yang diusirnya dari istana, sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar beritanya. Sedangkan istri keduanya, sudah meninggal dunia karena sakit keras. Semuanya meninggalkan dua putri bersamanya. Dua putri yang selalu menemaninya selama ini.

"Hmmm... Begitu ya... Ceritanya. Aku mengerti sekali," Minato manggut-manggut."Ngomong-ngomong dari awal anda bercerita, anda tidak menyebut nama istri pertama anda itu. Memangnya namanya siapa? Ibu dari Kuroka itu?"

Kepala Raja yokai terangkat. Dia memandang ke arah Minato. Mulai berwajah datar lagi.

"Namanya Rika. Toujou Rika."

"Dia ada di mana sekarang, Raja yokai?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Entah dia masih hidup atau tidak. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya ataupun mencoba mencarinya. Yaaah... Gadis yokai nekomata akan mati jika sudah saatnya mati. Mereka hanya bisa mencapai umur 110 tahun. Tapi, ada juga yang sudah mati sebelum mencapai umur segitu."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

"Ya... Begitulah. Tentang kucing hitam yang dipelihara oleh Menma, aku curiga kalau kucing hitam itu adalah jelmaannya Kuroka. Anak pertamaku itu."

"...!"

Sekali lagi semuanya kaget mendengarkannya. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna kecuali Raja vampire merah dan Raja yokai. Sangat syok dengan kabar ini.

"A-APA!? KUCING HITAM ITU ADALAH JELMAAN KUROKA!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Tentang chapter kali ini, ide cerita berasal dari teman saya. Soal adegan yang aneh-aneh muncul, suer... Saya agak sulit untuk menuliskannya. Imajinasi saya tetap sampai batasnya dan semoga tidak menjurus ke arah lime atau lemon dan semacamnya. Mudah-mudahan aman dan tidak terlalu dipaksain. Lagipula saya memang nggak niat mau nulis sampai ke situ. Sampai di sana... Diskip aja.**

 **Oke, sekian sampai di sini komentar dari saya. Semoga yang sempat baca fic ini, bisa nyampe ke chapter ini dan mau mereview lagi.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya...**

 **Tertanda...**

 **Author**

 **Senin, 12 September 2016**

 **Bertepatan pada hari raya Idul Adha. Jadi...**

 **Saya ucapin,"Selamat hari raya Idul Adha. Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya..."**

 **Kalau mau review, silahkan di bawah ini! ^^**


	15. Rahasia Terbongkar dan Cinta

Tulisan pada halaman 15, buku catatan harian milik kakek moyang para Guardian.

 **[Perang dua dunia terjadi di malam kelima belas, melibatkan manusia-manusia sebagai korban. Makhluk raksasa muncul di antara perang. Menghancurkan seisinya. Hanya satu yang menghentikannya, matahari yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan. Matahari yang berada di puncak kepala, memimpin bulan yang terikat dengan benang merah. Bulan yang bersembunyi di balik dunia merah. Bulan yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar sang matahari.**

 **Kucing besar mengaum di dalam perang. Menantang matahari sampai mati. Bulan sebagai taruhannya. Di tengah peperangan, sang makhluk raksasa berhenti mengamuk karena dikalahkan matahari. Mengirimnya dalam ketiadaan. Makhluk-makhluk dua dunia bersorak gembira akan terangnya sang matahari.**

 **Matahari ada dua. Satu bersinar di dunia manusia. Satu bersinar di dunia merah. Mereka terpisah bersama bulan tercinta. Bintang-bintang mewarnai langit mereka. Menyalakan tanda kegembiraan yang sejati. Penerus akan datang untuk melanjutkan hidup dua matahari...]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko**

 **Menma x Kuroka**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Senin, 12 September 2016**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu "Menjadi Pangeranmu" by Dadali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15. Rahasia terbongkar dan cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menma terbangun ketika menyadari tidak ada si kucing hitam yang ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Dia terbaring tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. Mengenakan baju kaos berwarna biru dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dengan dua tangannya. Lalu menyempurnakan pandangan matanya agar bisa melihat seisi kamarnya dengan jelas.

"Hmmm... Shadow... Kamu di mana!?"

Pandangannya yang masih sayu, mengitari seisi kamarnya. Tidak tampak tanda-tanda keberadaan kucing hitam peliharaannya itu. Jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Angin pun menerobos masuk ke jendela dan menyeruak ke segala arah. Membuat apa saja yang ada di dalam kamar itu, berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin.

TIK! TOK! TIK! TOK!

Jam dinding berbunyi halus. Menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Bertepatan waktunya untuk makan siang. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari libur sekolah. Hari Sabtu yang cerah, sehingga Menma bisa memanfaatkan waktu liburnya untuk tidur sehabis berpatroli semalaman suntuk di Uzuka Gakuen. Tentunya bersama kucing hitam kesayangannya itu.

Menyadari kucing hitam itu menghilang lagi, membuat dia tersentak. Lalu dia buru-buru bangkit dari baringnya dan melompat cepat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Lagi-lagi Shadow menghilang! Dia selalu saja begitu!" sahutnya seraya berlari cepat untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dan dibanting keras olehnya. Dia langsung berlari menyusuri koridor lantai dua. Kemudian menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Di mana tidak ada siapapun yang menghuni rumah itu. Hanya dia yang tinggal sendirian di rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Dia mencari kucingnya ke setiap sudut rumah itu. Tidak ada. Di mana-mana, tidak tampak batang hidung si kucing. Biarpun dia mencarinya berkali-kali ke setiap sudut rumah itu. Tetap tidak ditemukan. Hingga otaknya berpikir keras untuk memecahkan di mana si kucing hitam sekarang. Dia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mencari Shadow di luar saja..."

Begitulah katanya. Berlari cepat, memakai sepatu kets, dan membuka pintu. Dia keluar, pintu ditutup dan tidak lupa dikunci. Kunci rumah disimpannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

Setelah keluar dari rumahnya, dia segera membuka pintu pagar. Pintu pagar ditutup. Lantas dia berbelok menuju ke arah kanan untuk mencari tanda-tanda si kucing di sana. Arah yang menuju ke Uzuka Gakuen.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dia berlari cepat menyusuri jalanan perumahan Uzuka Housing yang sangat sepi. Tidak ada kendaraan maupun orang yang lewat kecuali dia. Dia celingak-celinguk. Memperhatikan setiap dua sisi jalanan untuk mencari kucingnya. Tetap tidak ada. Entah kemana kucing hitam itu pergi.

"Aduuuh... Shadow mana ya?" dia kebingungan setengah mati."Dia terus menghilang tiba-tiba begitu. Dicari tidak ketemu, dia muncul ketika aku pulang ke rumah. Dia benar-benar kucing yang sangat aneh. Haaah..."

Sambil berlari cepat, dia bergumam sendiri. Terus menyusuri jalanan raya itu, hingga tanpa sadar, langkahnya sudah tiba di daerah Uzuka Gakuen. Tempat itu sangat sepi dan hening.

Dia pun tersentak ketika kakinya mencapai di dekat pintu gerbang Uzuka Gakuen yang terkunci. Barulah sadar dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah... Ternyata aku tiba juga di Uzuka Gakuen. Hmmm... Apa Shadow ada di sini tidak ya?"

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa kucing hitam itu berada di Uzuka Gakuen sekarang. Maka membuatnya bergerak untuk masuk ke Uzuka Gakuen. Tanpa merasa ragu lagi, dia membuka pintu gerbang Uzuka Gakuen.

KRIIIIEEEET!

Pintu gerbang berbunyi nyaring saat dia membukanya. Dia memilih berjalan untuk memasuki halaman depan sekolah tua tersebut.

DEG!

Mendadak dia merasakan hawa negatif yang sangat kuat, menyelimuti sekitar sekolah itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia tertegun di tempat.

"Ha-Hawa negatif... I-Ini hawa kegelapan..."

Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tengah hari seperti ini, memang saat yang tepat bagi para makhluk halus untuk keluar dan menyelubungi tempat-tempat yang dianggap bertuah. Contohnya Uzuka Gakuen ini.

Tapi, biasanya makhluk halus itu hanya singgah sementara waktu dan akan pergi dari tempat yang disinggahinya. Bisa dikatakan makhluk halus itu bermain, berkumpul ataupun bersantai untuk menikmati tengah hari. Begitulah pendapat yang didengar Menma dari ibunya.

Jadi, dia tidak usah khawatir dengan para makhluk halus yang sedang singgah di Uzuka Gakuen ini. Mereka tidak mengincar buku bertuah itu, melainkan hanya bersantai dan bermain-main di tempat ini. Mereka tidak akan menyerang manusia yang sedang berada di sekitar mereka sekarang.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Berjalan ringan karena penasaran dengan hawa negatif kekuatan kegelapan itu, Menma mulai memasuki halaman sekolah lebih dalam. Dia mengenal hawa negatif ini. Rasanya hatinya tertarik pada hawa ini. Hawa yang mengingatkannya pada gadis nekomata yaitu Kuroka.

Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai ke belakang sekolah. Di mana terdapat hutan hijau yang lebat dan luas. Tempat para makhluk gaib bermunculan karena ada portal dunia gaib yang berada di tengah hutan tersebut. Dari sanalah, hawa itu menguat ketika dia semakin berjalan mendekatinya.

Tiba-tiba...

SET!

Seekor kucing hitam mendarat di tanah ketika melompat dari atas batang pohon beringin. Kedua matanya kuning menyala. Dia berlari cepat menuju hutan hijau itu.

Melihat sosok kucing hitam itu, membuat Menma kaget plus senang. Dia segera berlari cepat untuk mengejar kucing hitam itu.

"ITU DIA! SHADOW!"

Namun, si kucing hitam itu tetap berlari cepat. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada Menma yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Hingga mereka pun masuk ke dalam hutan lebat itu.

Siang hari yang terik seperti ini, membuat suasana hutan tampak terang. Tidak panas, melainkan teduh karena banyak pohon rindang yang besar-besar. Ada jalan setapak yang mengarah pada ke tengah hutan yang berjarak sangat jauh dari wilayah Uzuka Gakuen.

Tanpa patah arang, Menma terus mengejar kucing hitam itu. Dia bersusah payah mengejarnya karena kucing hitam itu berlari sangat cepat bagaikan kilat. Sampai pada akhirnya, kucing hitam itu menjelma menjadi seorang gadis secara tiba-tiba.

SRIIIING!

Menampilkan rambut panjang hitam yang melambai-lambai di udara. Kimono hitam terusan panjang membungkus tubuhnya yang langsing. Obi atau sabuk kain hitam melingkari bagian bawah dadanya dan dibentuk simpul di bagian belakangnya. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu hitam datar. Dia adalah...

"KUROKA!?"

Menma berkata dengan sangat keras. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Seketika kedua matanya menajam. Dia terus berlari dan memanggil Kuroka dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"KUROKA!"

Menyadari ada suara yang memanggil namanya, Kuroka menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dia menghentikan larinya dan memperhatikan orang yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Dia pun kaget juga.

"Eh, Men-Menma!?"

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Saat bersamaan Menma menghentikan larinya dan berdiri dalam jarak beberapa meter darinya. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

Dalam suasana hutan yang teduh dan asri, angin tidak bertiup dan matahari berada di puncak kepala. Membuat suasana di antara mereka mulai memanas karena sebuah rahasia sudah terbongkar hari ini.

Kuroka tampak panik ketika mengetahui Menma yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Apalagi Menma menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Men-Menma... Ternyata kamu rupanya...," kata Kuroka yang mencoba mengawali percakapan."Ke-Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Bu-Bukankah kamu tidak sekolah sekarang?"

"Aku memang tidak sekolah karena hari ini libur. Terus aku sedang mencari kucing hitamku yang hilang. Aku mencari-carinya kemana-mana. Tapi, tidak ketemu. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di sini. Aku menemukannya..."

Sesaat Menma memutuskan perkataannya. Kedua mata Menma semakin tajam ke arah Kuroka. Kuroka pun menyadari tatapan tajam Menma itu sehingga membuat Kuroka semakin takut jika Menma melihat perubahan sosoknya tadi. Jangan sampai Menma mengetahuinya. Kalau tidak, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Oh... Be-Begitu... Ke-Kenapa kamu malah terdiam dan menatapku seperti itu? Ku-Kucingmu sudah ditemukan, kan? Te-Terus..."

"Kucingku sudah ada di depan mataku sekarang. Shadow... Itu kamu sendirikan, Kuroka?"

"...!"

Kembali Kuroka kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena takut Menma akan membencinya setelah tahu bahwa dia telah menipu Menma selama ini.

"A-Apa maksudmu? A-Aku adalah kucingmu!? A-Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali..."

"Sudahlah... Kuroka... Jangan mengelak. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kamu adalah Shadow. Kucing peliharaanku. Aku telah melihat perubahanmu saat aku mengejarmu tadi. Aku tidak menyangka kamu sudah menipuku selama ini. Jadi, katakan dengan jujur, kenapa kamu menyamar menjadi kucing? Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Kuroka terdiam sebentar. Dia masih memandangi Menma. Menma yang masih menatap tajam ke arahnya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi kusut.

"Maafkan aku... Jika selama ini aku telah menipumu. Aku menjadi kucing selama ini, tidak ada tujuan yang buruk. Aku melakukan semua ini, semata-mata hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Agar aku tahu semua tentangmu. Apalagi aku mendengar jika kamu sedang bersedih karena kehilangan kekasihmu. Kamu sangat dingin terhadap gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu. Kamu sangat cuek dan tidak ingin membuka hatimu terhadap gadis-gadis manapun. Kamu sulit didekati padahal aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Tapi, di sisi lain... Aku ini adalah yokai nekomata, pasti akan semakin sulit mendekatimu karena kamu adalah anak keturunan Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah. Aku... Aku ingin selalu di dekatmu sebagai kucing peliharaanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu setiap saat karena aku..."

Pandangan gadis berambut hitam meredup. Dia memegang pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya semakin kusut. Tidak sanggup untuk mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Karena aku apa...? Ayo, katakan saja..."

"A-Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya..."

"Kenapa?"

"I-Itu..."

Kedua pipi Kuroka memerah. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Tingkahnya hampir menyerupai tingkah Koneko.

Sesaat wajah Menma menjadi datar. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati Kuroka. Memegang dua pipi Kuroka dengan erat. Sehingga membuat Kuroka terperanjat.

'Eh? Men-Menma...' batinnya.

Wajah mereka saling berdekatan dan saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya.

"Tatap mataku...," pinta Menma dengan nada lembut."Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan padaku? Katakanlah sekarang. Aku tidak marah padamu dan aku memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Jadi, tidak usah takut lagi ya?"

Wajah Kuroka memerah ketika dipandangi lembut oleh Menma. Pandangan Menma tidak menajam seperti tadi. Apalagi kedua pipinya dipegang erat oleh Menma. Membuat jantungnya mulai berdetak sangat kencang.

"Be-Benarkah... Kalau kamu tidak marah karena aku telah menipumu?"

"Benar, aku tidak marah. Aku memaafkanmu. Sudah jelas, kan? Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kamu bilang itu. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Kuroka mengangguk pelan. Tapi, dia masih berwajah kusut.

"Ta-Tapi... A-Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ah... A-Ano...," Kuroka tampak ragu-ragu dan sangat gugup."I-Ini masalah perasaan..."

"Masalah perasaan...!? Maksudmu!?"

"A-Aku..."

Wajah Kuroka memerah lagi. Jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar. Dia masih menatap kedua mata biru Menma yang teduh. Wajah yang manis seperti Naruto. Wajah yang sangat menarik hatinya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, wajah Menma semakin lama semakin mendekatinya. Dia sendiri kaget. Lalu...

Tidak ada jarak lagi di wajah mereka. Mereka saling berdekatan antara satu sama lainnya.

Kedua mata Kuroka tampak terbelalak ketika mendapati Menma yang mencium keningnya. Sampai dia pun menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan Menma melakukan itu.

Mereka pun bermesraan di suasana hutan yang semakin terik. Tanpa mengatakan cinta antara satu sama lainnya. Tapi, ciuman ini sudah menjadi bukti bahwa Menma mempunyai perasaan cinta padanya.

Setelah itu, Menma menyudahinya. Dia dan Kuroka saling menatap dalam jarak dekat.

"Menma... Ini...?"

"Kamu pasti mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu."

"I-Itu... Artinya... Kamu menyukaiku?"

Menma mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan tetap memegang dua pipi Kuroka. Kuroka terpaku sebentar. Lalu dia tertawa senang sambil berseru keras.

"AKU JUGA SUKA PADAMU!"

Dia pun langsung merangkul pinggang Menma. Menma membalas pelukannya. Mereka tertawa senang bersama-sama.

"Mulai sekarang kita berpacaran, Kuroka."

"Iya. Aku boleh memanggilmu dengan suffix kun?"

"Boleh kok."

"Baiklah, aku memanggilmu Menma-kun sekarang."

"Kalau aku... Boleh tidak memanggilmu Kuroka-chan?"

"Hmmm... Tidak. Aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu."

"Oh, gitu ya. Kalau suffix hime?"

"Nah, aku suka dengan panggilan itu."

"Oke... Kuroka-hime. Begitu ya?"

"Iya. Kalau suffix chan, cukup Koneko saja yang dipanggil chan sama Naruto."

"Iya juga. Terus setelah ini, apa hubungan kita ini, kita kasih tahu sama keluarga kita atau bagaimana? Yaaah... Aku belum tahu tentang kamu sedikitpun."

"Kita kasih tahu saja sama keluarga kita. Soalnya keluarga kita sudah saling mengenal dan sangat dekat."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku... Adalah kakak perempuannya Koneko. Anak dari Raja yokai yang memimpin kerajaan yokai nekomata."

"A-Apa!?"

Saat itu juga, Kuroka menceritakan semua tentang dirinya. Menma kaget plus syok mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa!? Otoou-sama akan pergi ke dunia yokai dengan Raja yokai sekarang!?" kata Naruto yang sangat kaget ketika berhadapan dengan kakeknya di ruang singgasana. Kakeknya duduk di kursi singgasana.

"Iya, Naruto...," jawab sang kakek yang memimpin kerajaan vampire merah."Kau harus bersembunyi di sini bersama istrimu. Ayah dan ibumu juga ikut tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Mereka akan menemanimu selama kami pergi berperang ke dunia yokai. Sekaligus menyerang dunia vampire hitam."

"Tapi, aku ingin ikut dan membantu kalian. Aku juga ingin memastikan keberadaan Sairaorg itu. Apa dia masih hidup atau tidak? Karena hanya akulah yang bisa melawannya."

"Tidak. Otoou-sama tidak mengizinkanmu untuk ikut. Kau masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Apalagi kau baru saja menikah. Jadi, Otoou-sama memerintahkanmu untuk tetap tinggal di sini dan habiskan waktumu untuk berbulan madu dengan istrimu. Kau sudah menjadi seorang suami. Bersikaplah lebih dewasa dan belajarlah untuk memimpin keluarga barumu mulai detik ini. Apa kau mengerti, Naruto?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertegun mendengarnya. Wajahnya menjadi kusut. Dengan hati yang berat, terpaksa dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, Otoou-sama pergi dulu. Pasti Raja yokai sudah lama menungguku di luar sana."

Sang Raja mengibaskan jubahnya. Dalam sekejap mata, dia menghilang dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku di tempatnya yang berdiri. Wajahnya semakin kusut karena khawatir dengan kakeknya dan Raja yokai.

Kini dia berpakaian kasual. Memakai baju kaos berwarna biru yang dilapisi jaket hitam berhoddie. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang biru. Sepatu kets berwarna hitam membungkus kedua kakinya.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, dia menutup kedua matanya sebentar. Lalu dibukanya kedua matanya itu.

"Semoga kalian berhasil merebut kerajaan yokai nekomata itu lagi. Karena aku yakin kalianlah yang memenangkan perang itu. Kalian tidak akan kalah. Otoou-sama, Raja yokai, berhati-hatilah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju keluar ruang singgasana. Tanpa ada yang menemaninya karena tidak ada yang mengawalnya.

Tujuannya sekarang adalah menuju ke tempat istrinya. Istrinya yang berada di dalam kamar. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dua kastil merah ini. Untuk menuju ke sana, harus berjalan kaki menyusuri lorong-lorong yang panjang dan berputar. Lalu menemukan tangga di ujung lorong. Berjalan lagi agak beberapa meter dari tangga, akhirnya tiba di kamar bercat putih itu.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka saat Naruto membukanya. Kemudian ditutupnya pintu itu.

"Koneko-chan... Ternyata benar... Ayahmu akan pergi bersama kakekku ke dunia yokai. Mereka melarangku ikut. Padahal aku..."

Naruto tiba-tiba memutuskan perkataannya, ketika melihat Koneko. Koneko sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin datar yang setinggi dirinya. Dia berpakaian kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan rok mini yang berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Pakaian itu memperlihatkan dadanya dan lekukan tubuhnya yang indah. Kulitnya yang putih dan sangat mulus. Kedua kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang melihatnya. Dia mematung di tempat. Wajahnya memerah. Terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

'Koneko-chan... Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu? Apa dia coba-coba membuatku tertarik padanya sehingga aku berbuat begitu lagi padanya? Baiklah...'

Dia tersenyum dan mengunci pintu kamar itu rapat-rapat. Dia melepaskan jaketnya terlebih dahulu dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang dekat dengan pintu kamar. Berjalan ringan ke arah Koneko. Koneko yang belum menyadari kedatangannya, terus menyisir rambutnya dengan pelan.

Tiba-tiba...

BETS!

Dia mengangkat Koneko dan digendongnya di bahunya. Persis seperti menggendong sekarung beras di bahu.

"KYAAAA!"

Tentu saja, tindakannya ini membuat Koneko kaget dan menjerit keras. Koneko baru sadar ketika digendongnya seperti itu. Koneko berkata padanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!? A-Apa yang kamu lakukan!?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Tapi, justru terus menggendongnya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dia dibaringkan ke atas tempat tidur. Naruto pun sudah berada di atas tubuhnya.

Kedua mata Koneko sedikit membulat. Wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Apalagi Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Na-Naruto-kun... Ka-Kamu... Jangan-jangan..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Koneko secara perlahan-lahan. Koneko pasrah dan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Terjadilah peristiwa seperti malam pertama itu. Tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka di dalam kamar tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SATU JAM KEMUDIAN...**

Terlihat Naruto menghelakan napasnya sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia merasa sangat senang hari ini.

Sementara Koneko duduk agak berjauhan darinya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dua pahanya. Wajahnya juga memerah.

Mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap lagi seperti tadi. Lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Koneko-chan..."

Koneko menjawabnya tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto. Dia kelihatan sangat gugup.

"A-Apa?"

"Hari ini, kakek dan ayahmu sedang pergi berperang ke dunia yokai. Mereka akan merebut kerajaan yokai nekomata. Sekaligus menyerang dunia vampire hitam. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari kakekku."

Mendengar itu, Koneko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Dia kaget.

"Ah... Be-Benarkah itu?"

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk cepat."Tapi, aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut untuk membantu mereka. Padahal aku ingin ikut berperang dan memastikan keadaan Sairaorg itu di sana. Apa dia benar-benar sudah mati atau tidak? Jika dia masih hidup, berarti aku harus lebih waspada lagi dan akan menjagamu lebih ketat lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu sedikitpun. Kamu adalah istriku sekarang. Jadi, kamu bisa selalu bersamaku setiap saat. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Aku takut jika Sairaorg itu hidup lagi."

"Karena itu, aku harus ke dunia yokai untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Tapi, keadaanku masih belum pulih sekarang. Apalagi aku dilarang bertarung dan menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalku oleh ayahmu. Aku juga disuruh oleh kakek untuk menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu di sini. Haaaah... Aku benar-benar ingin bertarung lagi untuk menghentikan semua yang terjadi sekarang ini. Semua ini karena buku bertuah itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong... Tentang buku bertuah itu... Apa kita bisa membuat permohonan untuk mempersatukan dua dunia? Menciptakan perdamaian antara dunia manusia dan dunia gaib. Aku rasa dengan begitu, semua makhluk halus tidak akan lagi merebut buku bertuah itu. Atau kita buat permohonan untuk menutup pintu portal gaib yang ada di tengah hutan itu. Bagaimana, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia melipatkan tangannya di dadanya. Menutup matanya sejenak. Berpikir keras untuk mencerna perkataan Koneko tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, dia menjawab perkataan Koneko.

"Hmmm... Saranmu bagus juga sih. Kita bisa membuat permohonan untuk mempersatukan dua dunia sehingga tidak terjadi perang seperti sekarang ini. Terus tentang menutup pintu portal gaib yang ada di tengah hutan itu, aku rasa bisa juga sih. Dengan begitu, para makhluk halus tidak bisa keluar-masuk pintu portal gaib seenaknya sendiri. Mereka tidak akan bisa lagi ke dunia manusia. Tapi, mungkin ada beberapa dari mereka mempunyai kekuatan untuk menciptakan pintu portal gaib sendiri atau kekuatan teleportasi. Bisa saja mereka datang lagi ke dunia manusia dan ingin merebut buku bertuah. Itu kalau bagi mereka yang berniat jahat. Yaaah... Begitulah pendapatku..."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu membuka matanya. Melirik ke arah istrinya yang tetap duduk berjauhan darinya. Koneko melihat ke arah lain sambil menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya dari Naruto.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Berarti buku bertuah itu akan tetap diburu oleh para makhluk halus yang jahat. Jadi, tugas Guardian ini akan tetap berlanjut sampai ke generasi berikutnya. Begitu, kan?"

"Iya. Tugas Guardian ini akan dilanjutkan oleh anak kita nanti. Akulah yang akan mengajarkannya nanti."

Koneko menarik pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum manis padanya. Sehingga rona merah hinggap di dua pipinya.

Dia pun ikut tersenyum. Merasakan betapa bahagianya menjadi istri Naruto selama lima hari ini. Inilah impian terbesarnya sejak bertemu dengan Naruto. Ingin menikah dan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto. Dia akan mendampingi Naruto untuk selama-lamanya.

"A-Aku juga... Aku juga akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak kita nanti. Menyayanginya, merawatnya dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku ingin menjadi seperti almarhum ibuku, yang menyayangiku sepenuh hati."

"Hm... Pokoknya kita akan merawat anak kita sama-sama, kan?"

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan nantinya..."

Sekali lagi Koneko tersenyum. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Kedua pipinya tetap memerah. Dia kelihatan manis. Sehingga membuat Naruto terpesona lagi melihatnya.

"Koneko-chan... Kamu memang manis sekali jika tersenyum seperti itu."

Naruto berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi. Perasaan cintanya menjadi lebih kuat. Dia ingin mendekati Koneko sekarang.

SREK!

Dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Koneko dan memegang tangan kiri Koneko.

"Ayo, berdiri!"

"Ah, i-iya..."

Koneko mengangguk saat bersamaan dirinya ditarik oleh Naruto agar bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian pinggangnya dibelit erat dengan kedua tangan Naruto sehingga dia mendekap pada tubuh Naruto. Kedua tangannya memegang dada Naruto. Menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Aku ingin selalu di dekatmu seperti ini...," Naruto tersenyum manis."Senang rasanya sudah menjadi suamimu."

"Te-Terus?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Menghabiskan waktu denganmu di kamar ini."

Kening Naruto menyatu dengan kening Koneko. Mereka bertatapan dengan lama. Masih berpelukan dengan eratnya.

"Ka-Kamu ingin bersamaku lebih lama lagi? Ma-Maksudmu...?"

"Maksudku... Ya... Seperti biasa..."

"Heh?"

Wajah Koneko memerah padam ketika menyadari maksud Naruto itu. Dia tidak mampu menolaknya ataupun menghindarinya lagi.

"Ta-Tapi...," sahut Koneko kemudian."Ya-Yang tadi itu... Sudah kita lakukan, kan?"

"Aku masih belum puas. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi. Kali ini aku akan membuatmu semakin mencintaiku. Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya."

Naruto tersenyum manis lagi. Wajahnya memerah. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Jika itu maumu... Baiklah... Aku akan menurutinya."

"Baguslah. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Saat itu juga, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dia pun menggendong Koneko ala bridal style. Koneko menurut saja ketika dirinya digendong oleh Naruto. Naruto memandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Koneko-chan... Nama keluargamu adalah Namikaze sekarang. Jadi, kamu adalah Namikaze Koneko, istri dari Namikaze Naruto."

Koneko mengangguk pelan.

"Terus setelah ini? Apa kita balik lagi ke dunia manusia dan kembali bersekolah seperti biasa? Teman-teman tidak tahu kalau kita sudah menikah sekarang. Mereka hanya tahu kalau kita berpacaran. Bagaimana sebaiknya kita lakukan ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm... Kita memang balik ke dunia manusia setelah masalah ini selesai. Kata Kaasan, kita bisa bersekolah seperti biasa sih. Soalnya sebentar lagi, ujian kenaikan kelas akan dimulai. Tentang hubungan kita ini, aku rasa, sebaiknya kita rahasiakan saja dari teman-teman. Kita bersikap saja seperti kita berpacaran dulu. Jangan tunjukkan kalau kita ini sudah menikah. Itulah solusi buat kita berdua."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, masalah tempat tinggal... Tidak mungkin kalau kita tinggal serumah kalau kita merahasiakan pernikahan kita ini, kan? Atau kalau perlu aku tinggal di tempat Asia lagi, biar teman-teman tidak curiga."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Tidak masalah kalau kamu tetap tinggal di tempat Asia. Tapi..."

"Tapi, apa?"

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu dan sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu. Kalau begitu, artinya kita tetap berpisah dan tidak bisa membentuk sebuah keluarga. Ya... Aku tidak akan bisa berhubungan denganmu seperti ini."

"Eh? Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu? Tentu saja kita bisa bersama lagi. Kita akan melakukannya di setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu."

"Ah, benar juga. Kita akan bersama selama hari libur sekolah. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang indah nantinya. Hehehe..."

Naruto tertawa lebar. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Baiklah... Kita sudahi obrolan kita. Ayo, kita bertarung sekarang!" lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan santai dan membawa Koneko dalam gendongannya. Dia sangat bersemangat dan tidak sabar ingin bersama istrinya di malam ini.

Istrinya hanya menurut dan membiarkannya untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau. Dia membuat istrinya semakin mencintainya. Perasaannya semakin menggebu-gebu dan ingin mencapai perasaan istrinya. Dalam adegan yang terjadi seperti malam pertama mereka. Malam yang panjang dan terasa indah buat mereka berdua di dunia vampire merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kuil Uzuka Housing, di halaman depan yang sangat luas. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Terlihat Asia sedang berbicara dengan Reiji. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Ekspresi mereka sangat serius karena topik pembicaraan mereka. Topik pembicaraan yang berujung tentang Naruto.

Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih lamanya. Terakhir mereka mendapatkan kabar dari Kushina bahwa Naruto mendapatkan kecelakaan dan koma beberapa hari. Lalu Naruto sudah sadar dan tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar berita lagi. Apalagi Koneko juga tidak masuk sekolah bersamaan dengan Naruto. Dia juga menghilang bersama Naruto seperti ditelan bumi.

Intinya, Naruto dan Koneko adalah pasangan kekasih yang selalu kompak. Bila salah satu dari mereka, tidak ada yang masuk sekolah, maka yang satunya tidak akan masuk. Begitulah, mereka sangat sehati. Kadang-kadang membuat iri orang-orang di sekitarnya karena hubungan mereka yang sangat mesra.

Kemudian di dunia manusia, juga terjadi insiden pembunuhan para manusia yang tidak wajar. Banyak yang mengira, pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah vampire. Sehingga membuat para pemburu vampire tertarik untuk mengusut kasus ini. Para polisi juga sedang mencari tahu tentang identitas pelaku yang sebenarnya. Pokoknya membuat kehidupan para manusia menjadi resah dan diliputi rasa takut.

Asia pun manggut-manggut sambil memegang tangkai sapu lidi. Kebetulan dia sudah selesai menyapu halaman ketika Reiji datang untuk menemuinya karena Reiji bertanya tentang di mana Naruto berada sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu di mana Naruto sekarang. Tapi, Menma, kakak Naruto, bilang kalau Naruto sedang beristirahat total di suatu tempat. Naruto harus libur beberapa hari sampai dia sembuh. Begitulah yang kutahu."

"Oh, begitu ya," Reiji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan memasang wajah kusut."Aku pikir dia bisa membantuku dalam masalah insiden pembunuhan aneh yang marak akhir-akhir ini. Diakan Guardian yang ahli dalam masalah seperti ini. Kamu sudah tahu tentang pembunuhan aneh itu, kan?"

"Iya. Aku tahu kok. Di berita di tv, banyak orang yang bilang kalau pelaku pembunuhannya adalah vampire. Aku juga berpendapat begitu karena ada tanda dua titik gigitan di leher korban seperti gigitan vampire."

"Vampire memang ada. Bukan makhluk khayalan yang seperti diceritakan orang-orang selama ini. Aku pernah bertemu dengan vampire itu."

"Iya. Vampire memang ada kok. Aku juga pernah menghadapinya berkali-kali saat menemani Naruto berpatroli di Uzuka Gakuen dulu. Tapi, jenisnya vampire hitam. Tidak ada satupun vampire merah datang menyerang kami untuk merebut buku bertuah itu."

"Vampire merah?"

"Hm... Ada dua jenis vampire. Vampire hitam dan vampire merah. Vampire hitam itu suka menghisap kekuatan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural seperti kita ini. Terus vampire merah itu suka menghisap darah manusia. Itulah perbedaannya dari dua jenis vampire itu."

"...!"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Asia, membuat Reiji agak tersentak. Dia baru mengetahui hal tersebut. Sehingga dia pun berwajah sangat serius. Mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Aku baru tahu tentang itu."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu bisa menemani aku untuk ikut mengusut kasus pembunuhan aneh ini? Ya, walaupun ini agak melenceng dari pekerjaanku sebagai pemburu hantu. Setidaknya aku bisa mencegah semua ini agar tidak terjadi korban lagi. Bagaimana, Asia? Kamu mau, kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Asia mengangguk dan menyetujui ajakan Reiji.

"Aku mau."

"Oke, bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi di sini. Malam ini juga, jam 7 malam. Kita akan mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di kota ini."

Sekali lagi, Asia mengangguk. Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku mengerti. Aku menunggumu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 14 September 2016**


	16. Kembali bersekolah

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 15 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16. Kembali bersekolah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang di dunia yokai sudah selesai. Raja yokai nekomata mendapatkan kekuasaannya kembali berkat bantuan dari Raja vampire merah yang telah mengirimkan bala tentaranya untuk menyerang kerajaan yokai Singa. Alhasil, kerajaan yokai Singa berhasil dilumpuhkan dan ditaklukkan oleh pasukan kerajaan vampire merah. Selain itu, kerajaan vampire merah juga menyerang kerajaan vampire hitam. Menghancurkan istana kerajaan vampire hitam dan berhasil melenyapkan semua bala tentara kerajaan vampire hitam. Sehingga Raja vampire hitam meminta maaf dan bertekuk lutut pada Raja vampire merah karena atas kesalahan anaknya yang telah membantu kerajaan yokai singa untuk menyerang kerajaan yokai nekomata putih. Anaknya yang bernama Gremory Rias, entah kemana hilangnya saat perang berlangsung antara kerajaan vampire hitam dan kerajaan vampire merah. Tidak ada satupun mengetahui keberadaan sang putri vampire hitam itu.

Untuk sementara waktu, dunia gaib aman dan damai lagi. Pangeran kerajaan yokai singa, Sairaorg, juga menghilang setelah perang selesai. Entah kemana perginya. Sama halnya dengan Rias.

Tapi, di dunia manusia yang sekarang, tidak aman karena adanya vampire-vampire yang berkeliaran. Saat ini, beberapa orang tengah menyelidiki dan mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan vampire-vampire tersebut.

Malam yang kelam di dunia manusia, tampak Asia dan Reiji berjalan di tengah kota Uzuka, untuk mencari keberadaan vampire-vampire itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Mereka sudah lama berkeliling kota dan mencari sosok vampire itu. Tapi, tidak ditemukan.

Suasana sangat hening, sunyi dan mencekam. Tidak ada yang lewat selain mereka berdua.

Saat ini, malam cerah tanpa ada bintang dan bulan di langit yang gelap. Angin malam berdesir cukup kuat.

WHUUUSH!

Menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Membuat rambut dan pakaian Asia dan Reiji berkibar-kibar.

Lalu Asia berkata pada Reiji pada saat berjalan di trotoar yang sepi.

"Hei, Reiji-senpai..."

Reiji menoleh ke arah Asia dengan tampang serius. Kepalanya ditutupi dengan hoddie jaketnya.

"Apa, Asia?"

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda hawa vampire atau makhluk lain yang kurasakan di sekitar sini. Apa mungkin kita mencari di tempat yang salah?"

"Tidak salah kok. Soalnya makhluk aneh itu sering muncul dan menyerang orang-orang yang lewat di sini pas malam harinya. Aku mengetahuinya dari TV."

"Tapi... Ini sudah jam sembilan lho...," Asia sempat melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di tangan kirinya."Lagian apa kita harus mencarinya sampai pagi? Begadang dan berjalan-jalan tanpa arah seperti ini."

Tanpa sadar, Asia mengeluh karena merasakan capeknya berputar-putar mengelilingi kota. Reiji menatapnya dengan lama dan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... Kita pulang saja."

"Eh? Kamu serius? Tidak mencari vampire-vampire itu?"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka, kan? Daripada keluyuran tidak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

"Ya sudah... Jika menurutmu begitu. Ayo, kita pulang!"

"Hn, aku akan menemanimu sampai ke rumahmu."

"Terima kasih. Maaf, merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Reiji tersenyum manis. Asia juga tersenyum. Mereka pun berbalik arah dan segera berjalan kaki menuju ke halte bus terdekat. Rencananya mereka akan pulang dengan menggunakan bus terakhir yang dijadwalkan akan berangkat pada pukul 09.30 malam.

Mereka meninggalkan tempat yang mereka singgahi tadi. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada satu sosok misterius yang mengintai mereka di balik sebuah gang, berada tepat di antara dua gedung tinggi. Sosok itu menyeringai dan menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya. Berpakaian serba hitam.

Sosok apakah itu?

Dia segera menghilang begitu saja ketika mengetahui dua calon mangsanya sudah pergi. Entah menghilang kemana. Namun, yang pasti dia pergi menuju ke dunia asalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Urusan persaingan Naruto dan Sairaorg yang merebut Koneko, sudah usai. Sairaorg kalah dan sekarat setelah melawan Naruto saat perang di dunia yokai. Sampai pada akhirnya, Koneko menjadi istri Naruto. Mereka sudah menikah di dunia vampire merah.

Kini mereka kembali ke dunia manusia. Naruto tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, sedangkan Koneko tinggal di tempat Asia. Mereka memilih tinggal berpisah agar orang-orang di sekitar mereka, tidak curiga bahwa mereka sudah menikah. Itupun menikahnya terburu-buru. Karena mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi.

Intinya, mereka bersikap seperti sewaktu mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Mereka menahan diri mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal di luar batas. Mereka tetap berkomunikasi melalui ponsel walaupun berjauhan untuk sementara.

Walaupun status mereka adalah suami-istri, mereka harus melanjutkan sekolah mereka yang tertunda. Memang tidak benar. Tapi, karena kepala sekolah tempat mereka bersekolah adalah ibunya Naruto, mereka bisa leluasa masuk sekolah lagi setelah beberapa hari libur akibat insiden yang terjadi di dunia gaib.

Cinta mereka sudah bersatu dalam ikatan suci. Tidak akan ada yang mampu memisahkan ataupun menghancurkan perasaan mereka kecuali kematian.

Hari ini, pagi buta sekitar jam enam pagi, cahaya dingin menerpa dan menembus ventilasi jendela yang ada di sebuah kamar. Kamar yang bernuansa jingga dan kuning. Di mana seorang lelaki berambut pirang terlelap di balik selimut tebalnya.

Merasa pagi hari sudah datang, mengetuk jiwa dan raganya untuk segera terjaga. Kedua mata biru indahnya terbuka perlahan-lahan dan bergumam pelan.

"Hmmm... Ternyata sudah pagi..."

Dia menguap panjang sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Meregangkan badannya agar lebih terasa ringan. Tubuhnya terbalutkan baju kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut coklat. Membuka kedua matanya sempurna dan langsung menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

"Koneko-chan..."

Dia menyebut nama itu dan terpaku sebentar. Tidak mendapati gadis yang terbaring di sampingnya. Lalu ia menghelakan napasnya perlahan-lahan.

"Aaaah... Aku lupa kalau Koneko tinggal di tempat Asia lagi. Entah kenapa aku masih merasa Koneko masih tinggal bersamaku sekarang. Aku benar-benar merindukannya."

Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang cerah. Dia segera bertolak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Memutuskan mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah pagi ini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Naruto sudah berpakaian seragam khas Uzuka Gakuen, menyandang tas di bahu kanannya, dan segera turun dari lantai dua. Menemui ibu dan ayah yang sedang duduk di dekat meja makan, persisnya di ruang makan.

Sementara kakak kembarnya, Menma, masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Menma sangat kelelahan sehabis menjaga Uzuka Gakuen semalaman suntuk bersama Kuroka. Kuroka yang tidak berwujud kucing hitam lagi dan sudah menjadi kekasihnya Menma.

Menma belum bangun untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Masih terbuai dengan alam mimpi yang begitu indah, tentunya ada Kuroka yang menjelma di alam mimpinya tersebut.

Beralih pada Naruto yang menyapa orang tuanya dengan penuh semangat. Wajahnya berseri-seri bagaikan mentari.

"Selamat pagi, Tousan, Kaasan!"

Minato dan Kushina menoleh ke arahnya serta menjawab kompak.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto."

"Hehehe... Tousan dan Kaasan kompak sekali menjawabnya."

Naruto tertawa kecil sembari duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Persis berhadapan dengan orang tuanya.

Minato dan Kushina juga ikut tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Lalu Kushina bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hehehe... Apa Menma sudah bangun, Naruto?"

Sambil mencomot roti panggang dari piring yang terletak di atas meja, Naruto menatap sang ibu.

"Aku rasa Menma-nii belum bangun."

"Dasar, anak itu... Dia masih saja tertidur. Padahal hari ini dia harus masuk sekolah, kan?"

"Namanya juga Guardian, Kaasan jangan marah seperti itu. Menma-nii pasti mengantuk karena begadang semalaman. Kaasan tidak tahu saja."

"Tapi, dia sama sepertimu, tahu. Suka tertidur pas jam pelajaran berlangsung."

"Namanya juga anak kembar. Hehehe... Nyam... Nyam..."

Tertawa geli, Naruto mengunyah potongan roti bakar di mulutnya dengan cepat. Minato ikut berkomentar dalam percakapan ini.

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan dibahas lagi. Sebaiknya kita sarapan saja."

"Tapi, Minato. Menma tidak ikut sarapan bersama kita."

"Biarkan saja. Dia akan sarapan sendiri jika mau pergi ke sekolah nanti," Minato memegang cangkir teh hangat di tangan kanannya."Aku harus segera pergi ke kantor pagi ini."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku juga harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang."

"Aku juga mau pergi. Menjemput Koneko di rumah Asia."

Naruto berkata paling akhir. Menghabiskan roti panggangnya dalam sekali lahap. Lalu meneguk segelas susu yang dibuat khusus oleh sang ibu.

Orang tuanya memperhatikannya. Sang ibu hanya ber-oh ria.

"Oh... Kalau begitu, cepat pergi sana. Jemput istrimu itu, Naruto."

"Iya, Kaasan. Aku mau pergi sekarang nih."

Meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja, Naruto bertolak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Dia melambaikan tangan kanannya pada orang tuanya.

"Aku berangkat... Sampai nanti, Kaasan, Tousan..."

"Ya, hati-hati..."

Minato dan Kushina menyahut perkataan Naruto dengan kompak. Sukses membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Hehehe... Iya..."

Dia langsung berjalan cepat menuju ke arah luar. Meninggalkan orang tuanya yang masih asyik sarapan. Di dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah segera menemui istrinya. Dia sangat merindukannya.

'Koneko... Tunggu ya. Aku akan segera ke tempatmu untuk menjemputmu,' batin Naruto dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah Asia yang berbentuk kuil, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang berada di samping kuil. Tinggallah seorang gadis berambut putih pendek model bob, siapa lagi kalau bukan Koneko.

Setelah kembali ke dunia manusia, kemarin itu, Naruto mengantarkannya langsung ke tempat Asia. Asia begitu senang berjumpa dengannya lagi dan menanyakan perihal dia menghilang beberapa hari ini. Naruto yang menjawabnya, 'Koneko diculik oleh makhluk gaib sejenis yokai singa, makanya aku pergi mencarinya ke dunia gaib. Terus terlibat dalam perang yang terjadi di dunia yokai. Tapi, syukurlah, aku berhasil menyelamatkan Koneko dari yokai singa yang memaksa Koneko untuk menikah dengannya. Begitulah sebenarnya yang terjadi, Asia.'

Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto, kemarin itu. Asia mengangguk dan mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia sangat bersyukur karena Koneko bisa kembali ke dunia manusia dengan selamat.

Tapi, Naruto tidak memberitahukan pada Asia tentang pernikahannya dengan Koneko. Dia tidak mau membeberkan semua itu pada teman dekatnya karena dia tahu bahwa Asia pernah menyukai dirinya.

Kini keadaan berjalan dengan normal. Semuanya kembali seperti biasa. Hubungan Naruto dan Koneko harus kembali seperti sepasang kekasih. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka sudah menikah. Itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan mereka bersama.

Menatap cincin putih yang melingkari jari manis kirinya, Koneko tersenyum simpul. Dia mengusap-usap cincin tanda pernikahan yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Berdiri di depan pintu. Sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap khas Uzuka Gakuen, menyandang tas di punggung, mengenakan kaos kaki hitam dan sepatu hitam. Sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini.

"Naruto-kun... Sekarang aku akan bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Dihelanya napas kerinduannya yang dalam, mulai membuka pintu dan...

KLAK!

Mendapati sosok yang berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Dia kaget dan nyaris hampir menabrak sosok itu. Berteriak spontan.

"WAAAAaaa...?!"

Mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh tangan yang sangat familiar. Sehingga dia menjadi terdiam sesaat. Sosok itu tersenyum dengan cerianya.

"Hai... Selamat pagi, Koneko-chan!"

Koneko mengubah wajah kagetnya menjadi seperti biasa. Dia bisa menjawab setelah mulutnya tidak dibekap lagi.

"Ah... Ha-Hai... Se-Selamat pagi, Na-Naruto-kun..."

Dia menjadi gugup begitu. Salah tingkah. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Menatap Naruto dengan sikap malu-malu.

Naruto tetap tersenyum melihatnya. Lantas dia memegang kedua bahu Koneko.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ah... Ka-Kabarku baik. A-Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Tapi, kenapa kamu gugup begitu?"

"Eh? Uhm... Ti-Tidak..."

"Terus?"

"A-Apa kamu bertemu Asia?"

"Iya. Tadi aku sempat berpapasan dengan Asia pas di pintu gerbang tadi. Dia sudah pergi ke sekolah bersama Reiji."

"Rei-Reiji? Ka-Kakak kelas kita itu ya?"

"Iya."

"Oh..."

Koneko membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o. Naruto terus menatap wajahnya dengan lama. Kemudian tangan kanan Naruto memegang dagunya dengan erat.

DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdetak kencang. Dia merasakan tatapan Naruto menjadi aneh. Bahkan wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia semakin gugup dan mencoba untuk menghindarinya untuk sementara waktu.

"Ah... Se-Sebaiknya kita berangkat ke sekolah sekarang..."

"Eh? Koneko-chan... Tapi, akukan mau men..."

"La-Lain kali saja. A-Aku tidak mau melakukannya di tempat seperti ini.

BETS!

Koneko berhasil terlepas dari jeratan Naruto. Dia berlari cepat dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong. Wajahnya memerah padam karena terlalu berdebar-debar.

Naruto terpaku sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum manis.

"Dasar, dia benar-benar pemalu sekarang. Koneko-chan, kamu semakin menggemaskan saja."

Segera saja Naruto mengejarnya. Sekalian berteriak memanggilnya.

"KONEKO-CHAAAN! TUNGGU AKUUUU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di kelasnya, Naruto dan Koneko disambut hangat oleh teman-teman mereka. Mereka baru saja datang dan langsung dikerubungi oleh orang-orang seperti lalat begitu.

"Akhirnya kalian berdua datang juga ke kelas ini!"

"Iya... Hampir dua minggu lebih ini, kalian berdua menghilang tanpa kabar berita."

"Memangnya ada apa? Kemana kalian menghilang selama ini?"

"Kami mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua... Huhuhu..."

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian kawin lari karena hubungan kalian tidak direstui orang tua kalian, kan?"

Perkataan yang mengagetkan ini dilontarkan oleh si rambut raven yang mendadak datang dari arah pintu kelas, spontan tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya.

Terlebih bagi Naruto dan Koneko yang berdiri di depan kelas, membulatkan mata masing-masing dengan ekspresi syok karena tebakan Sasuke itu memang benar.

'Gawat? Apa si Teme tahu kalau aku dan Koneko sudah menikah sekarang? Atau jangan-jangan dia asal-asalan menebaknya saja,' batin Naruto yang panik.

Semua orang terpaku dan terdiam. Sasuke berjalan santai menuju ke tempat duduknya. Salah satu penghuni kelas, bertanya padanya.

"Apa benar Naruto dan Koneko kawin lari, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap orang itu dan meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja. Dia berwajah datar dan menjawab.

"Itu hanya perkiraanku. Jangan dianggap serius."

"Eh?"

Semua orang ternganga habis. Naruto dan Koneko menghelakan napas masing-masing.

"Aku kira benar. Kalau benar, itu adalah kabar yang sangat menggemparkan."

"Maaf, aku cuma bercanda kok."

"Bisa-bisanya kau bercanda seperti itu. Tumben sekali."

"Habisnya kau dan yang lainnya terlihat penasaran sekali. Lalu bertanya-tanya tentang kemana Naruto dan Koneko menghilang selama ini. Ya, mereka berdua sedang ada masalah besar sehingga tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk tidak masuk sekolah."

"Masalah besar apa?"

"Itu... Bukan urusanmu..."

KIIITS!

Sasuke melototi orang yang berbicara dengannya itu. Juga melototi semua orang yang mengerubungi Naruto dan Koneko. Mengisyaratkan agar mereka segera menjauhi pasangan itu.

Semua orang menjadi takut karenanya. Secara refleks, mereka menjauh dan langsung kabur begitu saja dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan Naruto, Koneko dan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap kepergian orang-orang itu sampai hilang dari pandangan. Lalu dia memandang ke arah Sasuke dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, Teme, atas bantuanmu itu. Aku merasa sedikit tertolong soalnya agak repot menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang begitu membingungkan."

Sambil duduk di bangkunya, Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Hehehe... Syukurlah, kalau begitu..."

Naruto menyengir lebar. Koneko sedikit tersenyum saat menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Setelah itu, pasangan itu segera meletakkan tas masing-masing di atas meja. Tempat duduk mereka saling bersebelahan, tapi dipisahkan oleh sebuah gang.

Koneko duduk di bangkunya sejenak. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Terdengarlah suara Sasuke yang memanggil Naruto.

"Hei, Dobe."

Pandangan Naruto yang semula tertuju pada Koneko, beralih pada si Uchiha.

"Hmmm... Ada apa?"

"Kau kemana saja selama ini?"

"Ada urusan penting. Tidak bisa kuceritakan. Pokoknya ini urusan keluarga."

"Oh, Koneko juga begitu ya? Dia punya urusan penting sehingga tidak bisa masuk sekolah sepertimu?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Oh."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Kau juga sama seperti yang lainnya. Ingin tahu urusan orang saja."

"Hanya penasaran..."

"Huh..."

Wajah Naruto sewot. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Sementara Koneko terdiam mendengarkan mereka.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah dengar kabar buruk yang terjadi di kota ini?"

"Hm, kabar buruk apa?"

"Itu... Tentang makhluk aneh yang menyerang manusia pas di malam harinya. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak orang yang mati tidak wajar dan ditemukan tergeletak di tengah kota. Penyebab kematian mereka tidak diketahui. Tapi, ditemukan tanda dua titik hitam di bagian leher mereka. Tanda dua titik hitam yang menyerupai gigitan vampire. Polisi menduga mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahui. Hingga kini polisi sedang menyelidiki dan mencari pelakunya. Tapi, tidak ditemukan."

Mendengar itu, Naruto kaget setengah mati. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Tanda dua titik hitam di leher? Vampire yang melakukannya? Apa darah korbannya juga dihisap?"

"Iya, kemungkinan pelakunya vampire. Tidak, darah korbannya tidak dihisapnya. Melainkan kekuatan energi tubuh korbannya yang dihisapnya."

"...!" kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar."Atau jangan-jangan semua ini adalah ulah vampire hitam!?"

"Aku juga menduga begitu. Pasti bangsa vampire hitam yang melakukan pembunuhan ini."

"Untuk apa mereka melakukan semua itu? Apa mereka menginginkan..."

"Buku bertuah..."

Ungkap Koneko tiba-tiba dan menyela perkataan Naruto. Otomatis perhatian dua laki-laki itu tertuju pada Koneko.

"Kau benar, Koneko...," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar."Vampire hitam sengaja berbuat kekacauan di dunia manusia agar Guardian muncul dan menemui mereka untuk menghentikan perbuatan mereka. Mereka akan membuat keputusan yang sulit untuk Guardian. Menyerahkan buku bertuah secara damai atau menjadikan manusia sebagai korban jika tidak menyerahkan buku bertuah itu. Pasti taktik mereka begitu untuk menjebak Guardian dalam dua keputusan itu. Jika itu sampai terjadi, apa yang mesti dilakukan Guardian?"

Naruto membalasnya dengan segera.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan buku bertuah pada mereka."

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Jika keputusanmu begitu, maka para manusia akan habis dibunuh oleh mereka."

"Kalau begitu, ada jalan lainnya."

"Apa?"

"Mengajukan permohonan pada buku bertuah untuk menghentikan kekacauan ini. Permohonan untuk melenyapkan dunia vampire hitam dan permohonan untuk melenyapkan buku bertuah itu untuk selamanya."

"...!?"

Kini giliran Koneko dan Sasuke yang terkejut mendengarkan perkataan lantang Naruto itu. Mereka membulatkan kedua mata masing-masing.

"Naruto-kun... Ka-Kamu serius akan mengajukan dua permohonan itu sekaligus?"

"Iya. Soalnya tidak ada jalan lagi untuk menghentikan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh makhluk-makhluk gaib. Sumber masalah selama ini adalah buku bertuah, kan? Selama tiga ratus tahun, para Guardian harus menempuh bahaya demi melindungi Uzuka Gakuen dan buku bertuah itu. Pintu portal gaib yang berada di belakang sekolah ini, juga harus ditutup agar tidak ada makhluk gaib manapun seenaknya lagi datang ke dunia manusia hanya demi merebut buku bertuah itu. Aku harus menghentikan tugas Guardian ini agar dunia manusia menjadi damai tanpa gangguan makhluk gaib lagi."

"Tapi... Jika kamu melenyapkan dunia vampire hitam, maka semua vampire hitam yang hidup akan menghilang untuk selamanya. Itu akan mengganggu keseimbangan dimensi di dunia gaib. Bisa menyebabkan kehancuran juga di dunia kerajaan gaib lainnya."

"Eh? Seperti itu ya?"

"Iya. Aku mengetahuinya dari Tousan-ku."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajukan permohonan menutup pintu portal gaib yang dibentuk kakek moyang itu saja. Sekalian mengajukan permohonan untuk melenyapkan buku bertuah itu."

"Kalau ibumu mengetahui kamu mau melenyapkan buku bertuah itu, bagaimana reaksi ibumu nanti?"

"..."

Terdiam sebentar. Lalu Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. Segera melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab nanti."

"Kalau keputusanmu begitu, aku sih setuju saja."

Koneko tersenyum simpul dengan kedua mata yang melembut. Naruto menatapnya lama. Kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Tiga hari lagi, bulan purnama akan tiba...," tukas Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas."Aku harap kau berhasil mengajukan dua permohonanmu pada buku bertuah itu. Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu, Dobe."

Naruto mengangguk pada Sasuke seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, Teme! Aku akan berjuang!"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Merenung ke atap sekolah."

"Eh? Merenung?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanggapannya untuk pertanyaan Naruto. Dia pun berjalan santai menuju ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Koneko yang terbengong-bengong.

Hening beberapa saat.

Suara Naruto yang memecahkan suasana hening itu.

"Hmmm... Tiga hari lagi, bulan purnama akan tiba. Baguslah..."

"Naruto-kun... Aku mau tanya suatu hal."

"Apa?"

Naruto melirik istrinya itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke tahu tentang bulan purnama adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajukan permohonan pada buku bertuah?"

"Oh, itu... Karena aku yang memberitahukannya. Makanya dia tahu."

"Pantas."

"Ya, diakan sahabatku. Dia juga yang tahu kalau aku adalah Guardian. Kami sudah selalu bersama sejak kecil."

"Oh, aku mengerti."

Koneko manggut-manggut. Naruto terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Semakin lama pandangan Naruto semakin aneh. Hal ini membuat Koneko mulai panik.

"Ke-Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?"

Tidak menjawab, justru Naruto berdiri dan berjalan pelan mendekati Koneko. Dia menarik tangan Koneko agar Koneko bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdebar-debar sekali. Pinggangnya dibelit oleh tangan kiri Naruto sehingga dia mendekap pada tubuh Naruto. Dagunya dipegang oleh tangan kanan Naruto sehingga wajahnya terarah pada wajah Naruto. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam saat wajah Naruto perlahan-lahan mendekati wajahnya. Dia ingin kabur dan menghindar agar Naruto tidak menciumnya karena dia malu dan takut jika ada orang melihat dia dan Naruto sedang seperti ini. Dia ingin melakukannya, tapi situasi dan tempatnya tidak sesuai untuk saat ini.

"Naruto-kun... Tung-Tunggu... Ja-Ja-Jangan cium aku di sini..."

Tapi, terlambat, bibirnya sedikit lagi akan dicapai oleh bibir Naruto. Dia juga merasakan napas Naruto menerpa wajahnya dan...

"Selamat pagi, Naruto, Koneko...?!"

Seseorang menyapa mereka dengan suaranya yang lembut. Tapi, seseorang itupun terdiam terpaku saat melihat Naruto dan Koneko dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Koneko menyadari kedatangan seseorang itu. Dengan cepat, dia melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Naruto tidak jadi menciumnya. Naruto juga kaget dengan suara orang yang menyapa tadi.

Mereka menjauh jarak dan melihat ke arah orang yang berdiri terpaku di dekat pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar.

"A-Asia!?"

Koneko berseru dengan panik. Wajahnya memerah sekali.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?"

"Ti-Tidak kok."

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Koneko salah tingkah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Ha-Hai, Asia... Selamat pagi!"

"Ah, selamat pagi, Naruto!"

"Hehehe..."

Naruto tertawa malu disertai semburat merah di dua pipinya. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Karena masih merasa malu, Koneko memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Dia berlari-lari cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto terperanjat karena istrinya malah pergi.

"Koneko-chan, kamu mau kemana?"

"Toilet."

Sahut Koneko keras sambil melewati Asia. Asia bengong melihatnya.

"..."

Naruto dan Asia terdiam antara satu sama lainnya. Lalu mereka saling memandang.

"Sepertinya aku menjadi pengganggu kalian saja. Maaf, aku keluar dulu, Naruto."

"Heh? Asia, kamu mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat Reiji-senpai. Sampai nanti pas bel masuk berbunyi."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Giliran Asia yang keluar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang bengong. Dia berdiri seperti orang bodoh begitu.

Lantas dia menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaaah... Kenapa jadi begini sih? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berduaan dengan Koneko sekarang. Apalagi Asia melihat kami yang hampir berciuman. Aaaargh... Aku malu juga kalau ada orang yang memergoki kami seperti itu..."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila begitu. Dia malah berbicara sendiri. Kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Tentunya menemui Koneko yang dicintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Malunya... Asia melihat aku dan Naruto yang hampir berciuman. Aaaaah, ini semua gara-gara Naruto..."

Koneko bergumam sendiri saat berdiri di depan wastafel. Menghadap dirinya ke cermin datar. Di mana pantulan bayangan dirinya terpapang di sana.

Saat ini, dia sedang berada di toilet murid perempuan. Dia menjadikan tempat itu sebagai pelariannya dan menenangkan dirinya setelah apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas.

Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar. Kedua pipinya masih memerah. Teringat tentang Naruto yang berusaha menciumnya hampir dua kali. Tapi, tidak berhasil karena dia yang menghindarinya. Naruto pasti sangat merindukannya, makanya Naruto melakukan itu, pikir Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Apalagi dia dan Naruto sudah selesai berbulan madu di kerajaan vampire merah. Sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk bersekolah seperti biasa. Tidak bersikap seperti suami-istri supaya orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak curiga bahwa mereka sudah menikah. Mereka harus bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih. Itu solusinya.

Tapi, mengapa semua ini terasa aneh? Seharusnya mereka tinggal serumah karena sudah menikah. Jadi, buat apa mereka tinggal terpisah karena hanya takut teman-teman mereka tahu bahwa mereka sudah menikah? Ini demi menjaga kehormatan mereka karena mereka masih pelajar. Lalu pernikahan mendadak ini adalah permintaan langsung dari Raja vampire merah, kakek Naruto, yang menyarankan agar mereka cepat dinikahkan karena akan terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan mereka di masa depan.

Sesuatu yang membahayakan apa? Entahlah, apa itu.

Pernikahan dini. Bukanlah cinta terlarang. Ini juga bukan pernikahan yang berdasarkan atas nama nafsu. Tapi, pernikahan yang berdasarkan atas nama cinta yang tulus.

Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sungguh, pernikahan ini membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Koneko tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto. Dia ingin selalu di dekat Naruto. Baginya, Naruto adalah segalanya. Jiwanya sudah menyatu dengan jiwa Naruto. Dia ingin selalu bersama Naruto untuk selamanya.

'Selamanya, aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun...' batin Koneko yang menutup kedua matanya sebentar.

DAP!

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang menimpa bahunya dari belakang. Memegang bahunya dengan erat. Dia mengira Naruto datang menemuinya sampai ke sini.

"Naruto-kun... Kenapa kamu masuk ke sini? Kalau ada yang lihat, bagaimana?"

Dibukanya kedua matanya dengan cepat, menoleh ke arah belakang untuk melihat seseorang yang dikiranya adalah Naruto.

JREEEENG!

Rupanya dia bukan Naruto. Melainkan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Bermata hijau kebiruan. Berpakaian seragam khas Uzuka Gakuen. Dia adalah...

"Gre-Gremory Rias...!?"

Gadis cantik yang ternyata Rias, tersenyum manis.

"Apa kabar, putri Raja yokai nekomata? Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di sini."

Wajah Koneko menjadi garang. Kedua matanya menajam.

"Apa maumu sekarang, hah?"

"Tentu saja... Aku datang ke sini... Hanya untuk... MEMBUNUHMU!"

"...!"

Kaget sekali. Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah.

PAAAATS!

Tangan kanan Rias bercahaya merah. Kemudian mengobarkan api merah yang menyala-nyala. Jurusnya hampir sama dengan jurus elemen api milik Naruto.

"...!?"

Koneko berhenti mundur dan terpojok karena dihalangi wastafel. Sementara Rias mulai berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

Dia pun berkata dengan keras.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah ini? Sekolah ini dibentengi dengan pelindung gaib, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu kalau ada pelindung gaib yang membentengi sekolah ini. Semua makhluk gaib yang berhawa negatif tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Tapi, hanya makhluk gaib yang berhawa positif-lah yang bisa masuk. Aku berhawa positif sekarang. Pelindung gaib itu tidak dapat meresponku sebagai vampire hitam, tapi sebagai manusia biasa."

"Ta-Tapi, kau berniat jahat padaku. Kau akan membunuhku. Seharusnya pelindung gaib juga dapat merespon niat jahat yang bersemayam di hatimu. Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Aku telah menetralisir sekitar toilet ini agar terbebas dari pelindung gaib. Tapi, diganti dengan pelindung api hitam yang kubentuk sendiri. Pelindung gaib sekolah ini tidak akan merespon niat jahatku dan tidak akan membakarku. Bahkan seorang pun tidak akan bisa mendengar walaupun kau menjerit meminta pertolongan karena tempat ini sudah dibentengi dengan pelindung api hitam sehingga kedap suara. Kau bukan yokai nekomata lagi. Kau manusia biasa sekarang, Koneko-hime. Aku akan membunuhmu agar Naruto menjadi milikku untuk selamanya."

"Apa!?"

"MATILAH KAU SEKARANG!"

Tangan berapi Rias meluncur tepat ke arah Koneko. Mengincar dada kiri Koneko.

BETS!

Mendadak muncul seseorang yang berdiri tepat di tengah serangan tinju berapi Rias. Seseorang itu menahan serangan Rias dengan pelindung bola hitamnya.

DHUAAAAASH!

Serangan Rias tertolak akibat ledakan bola hitam itu. Membuat Rias terpelanting ke belakang dan terjatuh di lantai toilet yang basah.

"Eh?"

Koneko sadar dan sangat mengenali gadis berpakaian kimono hitam yang berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang dan memegang sebuah rantai di tangan kanannya.

Tercengang, Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya saking syoknya.

"Kuroka-neesama?"

Kuroka menoleh ke arah Koneko dan tersenyum simpul.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Koneko-hime. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja, neesama."

"Syukurlah... Tetaplah di situ. Aku akan memberi pelajaran sebentar pada putri vampire hitam ini."

"Ah... Baik."

Kuroka segera berbalik dan memandang tajam pada Rias yang sudah berdiri lagi. Dia memutar-mutarkan rantainya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Rupanya Kuroka-hime juga datang. Kau hebat juga, bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Apa kau tidak merasa terbakar padahal kau memiliki hawa negatif yang sangat kuat?"

Wajah Kuroka menjadi garang.

"JANGAN BANYAK OMONG LAGI! RASAKAN INI!"

WHUUUUSH!

Rantai meluncur dengan cepat setelah Kuroka melemparnya. Tertuju pada Rias yang masih diam berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 16 November 2016**


	17. Momen yang manis

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 20 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17. Momen yang manis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Rupanya Kuroka-hime juga datang. Kau hebat juga, bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Apa kau tidak merasa terbakar padahal kau memiliki hawa negatif yang sangat kuat?"**

 **Wajah Kuroka menjadi garang.**

 **"JANGAN BANYAK OMONG LAGI! RASAKAN INI!"**

 **WHUUUUSH!**

 **Rantai meluncur dengan cepat setelah Kuroka melemparnya. Tertuju pada Rias yang masih diam berdiri.**

FWAAAATS!

Pelindung bola api merah tercipta di sekitar Rias sehingga melindungi Rias dari serangan Kuroka.

DAAAASH!

Serangan Kuroka menghantam bola pelindung api merah milik Rias. Menciptakan gelombang kejut yang mengakibatkan serangan rantai itu bertolak mundur dan meluncur ke arah sang pemiliknya.

Kuroka menarik rantainya kembali. Mengeluarkan sejumlah rantai dalam jumlah banyak yang muncul entah darimana. Rantai-rantai itu menyatu dan terjalin antara satu sama lainnya, ujungnya menyebar tidak beraturan ke arah Rias.

Serangan rantai ganda itu menghantam bola pelindung api merah Rias. Namun, malah bertolak lagi menuju Kuroka. Gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan dari pelindung itu, membuat setiap serangan Kuroka berbalik arah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa vampire hitam bisa memiliki kekuatan elemen api?" Koneko merasa heran.

"Itu karena Rias adalah keturunan dari vampire hitam dan vampire merah. Ibunya adalah bangsa vampire merah," Kuroka sempat menjawab pertanyaan Koneko di sela-sela pertarungan ini."Sepertinya Rias adalah tipe petarung yang bertahan dan juga bisa menjadi petarung jarak dekat. Jurus elemen apinya terkenal sangat hebat di dunia vampire hitam."

"Oh... Tapi, aku tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang, Neesama. Maaf, jika aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengatasinya dengan caraku sendiri."

Menarik kembali sejumlah rantainya, Kuroka segera melakukan sesuatu. Kedua mata emasnya bercahaya hitam.

SRIIIING!

Tubuhnya menguarkan cahaya kegelapan. Membangkitkan tekanan negatif yang dia miliki. Jurus terlarang yang diajarkan oleh ibunya.

Tekanan negatif itu bisa disamakan seperti telekinesis. Di mana Kuroka menggunakan pikirannya untuk mengendalikan semua apa saja yang berada di sekitarnya. Termasuk mengendalikan kekuatan lawan dan menghentikan serangan lawan.

Dengan pikirannya yang terpusat pada Rias, kedua matanya bercahaya hitam. Menghentikan kekuatan Rias sehingga bola pelindung api merah itu menghilang dengan sendirinya dari sekitar Rias.

FYUUUSH!

Rias kaget saat menyadari bola pelindung api merahnya menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan karena Kuroka melumpuhkan semua sistem sarafnya.

"Apa!?"

Tubuhnya kaku dan terpaku di tempat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna karena syok. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kuroka melayangkan serangan rantainya sekali lagi. Kali ini rantainya mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik.

CRRRRRRT!

Begitu menyentuh tubuh Rias, rantai itu menyengat Rias sampai Rias berteriak keras karena kesakitan.

BZZZZZZT!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tubuhnya berubah wujud menjadi dirinya yang asli. Gadis berpakaian serba hitam khas kerajaan vampire hitam, sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam di punggungnya, dan gigi taring menyembul di balik mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Dia segera menghilang begitu saja. Melarikan diri.

"Ah, dia kabur!"

Koneko menyadari Rias yang menghilang.

"Biarkan saja."

Kuroka menarik rantainya yang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Lalu rantai itu menghilang begitu saja.

SRIIIIING!

Mendadak timbul cahaya putih yang menerangi sekitar tempat itu. Cahaya putih yang menandakan kekuatan pelindung gaib mulai menyatu kembali untuk melindungi sekitar tempat itu dari makhluk-makhluk berhawa negatif. Tapi, untung saja, Kuroka menghilangkan hawa negatif yang kuat itu, digantikan dengan hawa positif yang memungkinkannya bisa tinggal lebih lama bersama Koneko.

Hening.

Pertarungan sudah usai.

Menghelakan napas leganya, Koneko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah kakaknya. Kakaknya juga menatapnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak, Neesama."

"Syukurlah."

"Untung sekali Neesama datang menolongku. Kalau Neesama tidak ada, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Ah, aku kebetulan ingin menemuimu."

"Eh? Menemuiku? Memangnya ada apa?"

Mengerutkan keningnya, Koneko merasa heran. Kuroka melirik ke arah lain. Kedua pipi Kuroka memerah.

"I-Itu... Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Menma..."

SIIING!

Hening satu menit.

Setelah itu, Koneko terkejut bukan main.

"Eeeeh? Neesama berpacaran dengan kakak Naruto?"

"I-Iya..."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hmmm... Ki-Kira-kira sudah seminggu yang lalu."

"Berarti sewaktu aku dan Naruto sedang ada masalah dengan Sairaorg ya?"

"I-Iya."

"Oh ya, aku pernah dengar dari temanku Asia, kalau Neesama menjadi kucing peliharaan Menma. Apa itu benar?"

Ditanya begitu, Kuroka semakin malu saja. Kedua pipinya semakin memerah.

"I-Itu juga benar."

"Ah, Neesama meniruku."

"Meniru kamu bagaimana?"

"Neesama mencoba menjadi kucing supaya bisa berdekatan dengan Menma dan mencoba membuat Menma jatuh cinta pada Neesama. Terus Menma menyadari kucing itu adalah Neesama. Akhirnya Menma menerima Neesama menjadi pacarnya, kan?" Koneko berwajah sewot ke arah kakaknya."Neesama meniru caraku. Pantas... Neesama tidak pernah pulang ke kerajaan karena betah menjadi kucing peliharaan Menma. Asal Neesama tahu, Tousama sangat mencemaskan Neesama."

"Tidak mungkin Tousama mencemaskanku. Tousama hanya menyayangimu. Bukan aku..."

Wajah Kuroka menjadi kusut. Koneko mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa, lalu menjadi kusut seperti Kuroka.

"Tapi... Itu benar kok, Neesama."

"Sudahlah... Jangan bilang itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu dulu. Yang penting sekarang, aku hanya ingin menfokuskan diriku untuk mencintai Menma. Aku ingin bersatu dengannya. Makanya aku datang menemuimu untuk membicarakan tentang hal ini padamu."

"Ah... Baiklah... Terus, apa lagi yang ingin Neesama bicarakan padaku?"

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia."

"Eh?"

Kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Wajahnya syok sekali.

"Nee-Neesama ingin jadi manusia juga?" lanjut Koneko lagi.

Kuroka menatap Koneko lagi. Dia mengangguk.

"Iya."

"Ta-Tapi... Resikonya besar... Kalau Tousama sampai tahu... Bisa-bisa Tousama murka... Aku tidak mau hal yang terjadi padaku, akan terjadi juga pada Neesama."

"Tidak mungkin. Tousama tidak akan murka jika aku menjadi manusia Aku sudah tahu bahayanya jika aku memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia. Asalkan bisa bersama Menma, apapun aku lakukan. Termasuk kehilangan semua kekuatan yokaiku. Aku sudah siap mental untuk itu."

"...!"

Kembali Koneko terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dilihatnya, Kuroka berwajah sangat serius.

"Karena itu, aku mohon bantulah aku, Koneko-hime. Aku ingin mengajukan permohonan pada buku bertuah agar aku dijadikan manusia. Beritahukan hal ini pada Naruto. Terus, kata Menma, Naruto-lah yang membawa buku bertuah itu sekarang. Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia adalah saat di malam keempat belas, buku bertuah aktif untuk mengabulkan semua permintaan. Hanya tiga permintaan yang bisa dikabulkan. Koneko-hime, bantulah aku, sekali ini saja. Ini demi Menma, aku ingin sekali menjadi manusia. Aku sangat mencintai Menma..."

Kedua mata Kuroka meredup. Wajahnya menjadi sayu. Koneko tertegun dan langsung mengangguk.

"Ya, aku akan membantumu, Neesama. Pasti Naruto akan membantumu juga. Kami berdua akan membuatmu menjadi manusia supaya bisa bersatu dengan Menma."

Mendengar itu, Kuroka terpaku. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Secara langsung, dia memeluk adiknya itu.

GREP!

Koneko kaget lagi ketika dipeluk oleh sang kakak. Kemudian tersenyum hangat karena baru kali ini kakaknya memeluknya. Dia merasa kakaknya mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik padanya.

'Neesama...,' batin Koneko sambil membalas pelukan kakaknya.

Terdengarlah suara kakaknya yang bergetar.

"Terima kasih, Koneko-hime."

Koneko semakin tersenyum saja mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Neesama."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Karena Neesama sudah menolongku tadi."

"Oh... Hehehe... Sama-sama."

Kuroka tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata terharunya. Koneko juga begitu.

Kakak beradik berbeda ibu itu, saling menangis antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka terus berpelukan selama yang mereka mau.

Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Kuroka tersenyum sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Mengelap air matanya dengan tangannya, Koneko bertanya.

"Kemana?"

"Berubah menjadi kucing hitam peliharaan Menma lagi. Aku rasa dia belum bangun sampai sekarang ini."

"Oh... Hehehe..."

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati, Neesama."

Sang kakak mengangguk sambil menghilangkan dirinya. Tinggallah Koneko di tempat itu.

Kini kesunyian hinggap lagi di dalam toilet murid perempuan itu. Koneko tetap tersenyum. Menghelakan napasnya dan berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

"Aaaaah... Semuanya sudah pergi. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke kelas. Naruto-kun pasti mencariku ke sini..."

Dia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Membuka pintu toilet dan kaget mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

"WAAAAA!" Koneko berteriak keras sambil meloncat."NARUTO-KUN!"

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang memang adalah Naruto, terbengong-bengong melihat reaksi kaget Koneko yang berlebihan. Sweatdrop pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu sekaget itu?"

Koneko bersikap seperti biasa. Wajahnya memerah dan melirik ke arah lain. Gugup.

"Ah, ti-tidak."

"Ya sudah, tapi kenapa kamu bisa lama di toilet? Ini sudah hampir setengah jam, tahu."

"I-Itu... A-Ada sedikit masalah tadi..."

"Masalah?"

"I-Iya... Tadi ada Rias yang menyerangku."

"Eh? Rias yang menyerangmu? Rias? Siapa dia?"

Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kamu tidak tahu Rias?"

Naruto memasang wajah bodoh. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Entahlah... Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu... Rias... Hmm..."

"Nama lengkapnya Gremory Rias. Dia putri Raja vampire hitam."

"...!"

Menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalanya, Naruto memasang ekspresi terkejut. Koneko menambahkannya.

"Dia pernah masuk ke sekolah ini dan menyamar menjadi murid baru sewaktu kamu masih duduk di kelas sepuluh. Terus kamu bertemu dia di lorong sekolah, tapi kamu berhasil dihipnotis olehnya. Untung sekali, waktu itu, aku yang masih yokai, menyelamatkanmu sebelum kekuatanmu berhasil dihisap olehnya. Apa kamu ingat?"

"..."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Koneko menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingat. Wajahnya saja tidak tahu."

"Hah!?" Koneko ternganga habis lalu dia menghelakan napasnya."Ya sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi."

"Tapi, kenapa dia menyerangmu?"

Koneko menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Dia menyukaimu. Makanya dia mencoba untuk membunuhku."

"Apa?"

Giliran Naruto yang ternganga. Koneko menutup pintu toilet itu dan segera pergi menyelonong dari hadapan Naruto. Mereka berada di lorong yang sepi.

"Kita pergi ke kelas yuk."

Berjalan santai sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku, Koneko berwajah tenang. Lalu Naruto sadar dari keterpakuannya, berlari mengejar Koneko yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

"KONEKO! TUNGGU!"

GYUT!

Tangan Koneko berhasil ditangkapnya. Koneko menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak. Tadi... Untung sekali ada kakakku yang menolongku."

"Kakakmu yang bernama Kuroka itu?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah."

Naruto tersenyum sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Koneko. Tangan kiri Koneko masih digenggamnya erat dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak untuk memegang dagu Koneko.

Wajah Koneko memerah saat wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Naruto mulai melakukan hal ini lagi.

Untung, tidak ada yang lewat di lorong itu. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang terlihat di lorong itu.

Semakin lama semakin dekat. Dekat. Jantung Koneko berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Napas hangat Naruto menerpa wajahnya yang memerah. Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya menutup dan...

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Koneko menyadarinya dan membuka matanya dengan cepat. Lalu menahan wajah Naruto dengan tangan satunya lagi.

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Lain kali saja."

"Eh? Tapi... Koneko-chan... Aku mau..."

"Ayo, kita masuk ke kelas!"

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"

Kewalahan, Naruto malah ditarik oleh Koneko. Dia mengikuti langkah Koneko dari belakang. Wajahnya kelihatan lesu. Menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat.

'Aaaaah... Lagi-lagi ada gangguan. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Padahal aku ingin bermesraan dengan istriku. Yaaah... Sepertinya aku harus sedikit bersabar nih...' batin Naruto yang merasa kecewa di dalam hatinya.

Dengan langkah yang gontai, dia mengikuti arahan Koneko. Dia tidak bersemangat lagi hari ini. Berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan melek selama pelajaran berlangsung. Menahan semua keinginannya sampai jam sekolah berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah karena jam sekolah telah berakhir.

Naruto tetap saja kelihatan lesu dan tidak bersemangat, dari awal masuk sampai pulang sekolah. Bahkan saat Koneko mengajaknya makan di kantin, dia tidak mau. Dia malah memilih duduk di kelas sambil ditemani Koneko. Untung sekali, Menma membawa kotak bekal yang berisikan beberapa sandwich sosis goreng, dan diberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto terheran-heran dan bertanya siapa yang membuat makanan untuk Menma. Menma menjawab, ada seorang gadis yang membuatnya. Begitu saja kata Menma, setelah itu Menma pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Koneko.

Sepeninggalan Menma, Koneko menceritakan perihal Kuroka yang sudah berpacaran dengan Menma. Naruto terkejut mendengarnya dan Koneko menebak pasti Kuroka yang membuat sandwich sosis goreng itu. Mereka berdua mencoba mencicipi sandwich sosis goreng itu. Ternyata rasanya enak. Kemudian Koneko menambahkan bahwa Kuroka itu juga pandai memasak karena koki kerajaan yokai yang telah mengajar Kuroka memasak.

Begitulah, semuanya diceritakan oleh Koneko saat berada di dalam kelas yang sepi, pada saat jam istirahat siang. Termasuk permintaan Kuroka yang ingin menjadi manusia, Naruto memikirkannya sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju untuk membantu mewujudkan keinginan Kuroka itu.

Kini semua penghuni Uzuka Gakuen, sudah pulang menuju ke tempat masing-masing. Asia pulang bersama Reiji. Sasuke pulang sendirian dan diikuti diam-diam oleh Le Fay. Menma yang pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berkencan dengan Kuroka. Naruto dan Koneko pulang bersama ke tujuan yang sama yaitu ke rumah Naruto.

Ya, Naruto mengajak Koneko pergi ke rumahnya karena Naruto meminta Koneko singgah sebentar di sana. Lagipula rumah tersebut sudah menjadi rumah Koneko sendiri. Seharusnya Koneko tinggal di sana bersama Naruto. Tapi, atas kesepakatan mereka berdua, mereka tinggal terpisah selama masih bersekolah. Setelah tamat sekolah, barulah mereka tinggal serumah dan rencananya mereka tinggal di tempat yang baru. Jauh dari orang tua masing-masing.

Status yang masih pelajar, membuat kehidupan mereka menjadi aneh. Aneh karena sudah menikah. Tapi, mereka senang menjalaninya dan menganggap inilah takdir hidup mereka.

Setelah berjalan kaki bersama dari Uzuka Gakuen, tidak ada rintangan yang menghalangi, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah. Rumah orang tua Naruto yang dibentengi dengan pelindung gaib, memungkinkan makhluk apapun tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Suasana sepi karena tidak ada orangnya. Ayah dan ibu belum pulang dari kerjanya. Hanya terlihat Naruto dan Koneko yang baru masuk ke rumah itu.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka saat Naruto yang membukanya. Naruto mempunyai kunci cadangan sehingga bisa membuka pintu rumah yang tertutup jika anggota keluarga lainnya pergi dan mengunci pintu rumah saat ditinggalkan. Setiap anggota keluarganya mempunyai kunci cadangan masing-masing, sehingga bagi siapa yang baru tiba di rumah terlebih dahulu, bisa membuka pintu sebelum menunggu yang lainnya pulang. Memudahkan mereka agar bisa masuk ke rumah dengan cepat.

"Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang..."

Naruto tertawa ketika perkataannya dijawab oleh Koneko. Koneko hanya tersenyum malu.

"Seharusnya kamu yang tinggal di rumah, menjawab salamku dan menyambutku pulang seperti ini...," kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu."Tapi, kita masih sekolah... Haaah... Aku ingin seperti itu..."

"Sabar saja... Setahun lagi kok. Sebentar lagi juga, ujian kenaikan kelas akan dimulai. Kita naik ke kelas dua belas dan terus lulus."

Koneko melepaskan sepatunya dan mendapatkan anggukan cepat dari Naruto.

"Benar juga."

"Setelah itu, barulah kita beritahukan pada semua orang kalau kita sudah menikah. Beres, kan?"

"Ya."

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan menepuk-nepuk puncak rambut Koneko. Koneko tersenyum simpul dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

Lalu diraihnya tangan Koneko dan ditariknya begitu saja.

"Ayo, ke kamarku!"

Koneko terperanjat saat tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto. Juga kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi.

"Tu-Tunggu... Ke ka-kamarmu!?"

"Iya. Kamarku adalah kamarmu juga. Kita ini suami-istri. Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan lagi, Koneko-chan."

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun... Ta-Tapi, kenapa kamu mengajakku ke sana?"

"Aku hanya... Mau belajar bersamamu buat menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas."

"Eh?"

Wajah Koneko memerah. Naruto terus menyeret Koneko sampai ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Setiba di dalam kamar yang bernuansa jingga dan kuning, Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Koneko. Koneko merasa sangat berdebar-debar tatkala pintu kamar ditutup oleh Naruto. Bahkan Naruto menguncinya. Membuat Koneko merasa panik.

"Kenapa pintunya dikunci?"

Naruto menatap Koneko yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya, supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu kita lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebaiknya kamu duduk saja di sofa."

Koneko mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan Naruto. Dia berjalan menuju sofa. Dilepaskannya tasnya dan diletakkannya tasnya di atas sofa, lalu dia juga duduk di atas sofa tersebut.

Sang Guardian memperhatikan istrinya itu dengan lama. Dia juga melepaskan tasnya dan dilemparkannya tasnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati istrinya itu.

Menyadari Naruto yang mendekat, Koneko kelihatan gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan ketika Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Lalu Naruto pun bertanya.

"Kalau kakakmu mau menjadi manusia, apa ayahmu akan marah?"

Koneko menjawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku rasa pasti ayah akan marah."

"Hmmm... Itu akan susah. Menma-nii pasti akan susah juga karena harus berhadapan dengan ayahmu. Aku tahu bagaimana sifat ayahmu itu."

"Aku harap ayah akan mengizinkan Kuroka-neesama bersatu dengan kakakmu. Tanpa adanya kemarahan lagi."

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu."

Hening.

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

Naruto memperhatikan Koneko yang terus menunduk. Kedua tangan Koneko mengepal kuat di atas dua pahanya.

SREK!

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk memegang dagu Koneko sehingga Koneko bisa bertatap muka langsung dengannya.

"Kenapa kamu menundukkan kepalamu? Kalau berbicara denganku, kamu harus menatapku."

"Hmmm... A-Anu... Ti-Tidak... Aku hanya..."

"Kenapa gugup sih?"

"Ah... Ti-Tidak..."

Koneko gugup sekali. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mulai mendekati wajah Koneko secara perlahan-lahan.

Menyadari hal itu, Koneko menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan Naruto mendekatinya. Lebih dekat lagi.

Sedetik kemudian, tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

Keinginan Naruto tercapai.

Di dalam kamar itu, mereka berduaan. Saling mencintai sampai terjadilah adegan yang sama seperti malam pertama mereka itu.

Disensor.

Adegan berikutnya dialihkan ke luar rumah Naruto, tepatnya di luar pagar, ada sosok makhluk yang mengintai.

Sosok itu terus mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Sudah lama sekali, dia mengikuti Naruto karena dia jatuh hati pada Naruto. Dia ingin memiliki Naruto apapun caranya.

Siapakah dia?

Dia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya pada Naruto dan belum mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah beristri. Yang dia tahu kalau Naruto hanya berpacaran dengan Koneko. Dia juga tahu tentang Koneko yang sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang.

'Sebentar lagi, aku akan mendekatimu, Guardian tampan. Aku akan memiliki hatimu karena aku mencintaimu,' batin sosok itu.

Dia terus berdiri di luar pagar itu, mengamati balkon kamar Naruto yang terletak di lantai dua.

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit. Jam demi jam. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, meninggalkan masa lalu.

Di dalam kamar itu, Naruto dan Koneko sudah menjauh. Mereka kelihatan sangat lelah karena melakukan sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka.

Di atas sofa itu, Koneko terbaring. Masih mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah khas Uzuka Gakuen, dia tertidur karena merasa capek. Tubuhnya dibungkus dengan selimut hangat milik Naruto.

Naruto sedang berlutut di samping sofa yang ditempati Koneko. Dia sudah berganti pakaian. Membelai rambut Koneko dengan lembut. Tersenyum dengan perasaan senang.

"Terima kasih, istriku. Kamu sudah membuatku senang hari ini. Aku harap hal ini akan terus berlanjut sampai kita tua nanti. Aku ingin tinggal serumah denganmu. Menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua denganmu. Pasti itu sangat membahagiakan, apalagi kita mendapatkan anak nanti. Kehidupan kita akan semakin ramai dan berwarna ya."

Bisiknya pada Koneko yang tertidur. Samar-samar semburat merah masih melekat di dua pipinya dan masih merasakan hangatnya cinta yang diberikan Koneko padanya.

Setelah itu, dia membiarkan Koneko beristirahat dulu. Dia juga ingin beristirahat dan langsung melompat ke arah ranjangnya.

HUP!

Dia terbaring dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Kalung yukianesa yang melingkari lehernya, menyembul dari balik baju kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Sesaat tatapan Naruto tertuju pada kalung yukianesa itu.

PAAAAATS!

Kalung yukianesa bercahaya putih terang. Menyilaukan mata Naruto.

SRIIIING!

Kumpulan cahaya putih bersatu dan membentuk wujud seekor anjing. Anjing yang berwarna putih. Bermata kuning. Ada rosary ungu yang melingkari lehernya. Menyengir lebar sehingga gigi-giginya yang tajam kelihatan.

"Hehehe... Aku muncul!"

Membelalakkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya dengan kemunculan anjing hantu itu, secara refleks, Naruto bertolak dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"MADA!"

"Hai, tuan Naruto! Apa kabar? Lama tidak jumpa ya?"

Madarao, itulah nama anjing hantu itu. Dia melayang-layang di udara, sambil terus menyengir lebar. Dia akan muncul ketika Naruto memanggilnya pada saat-saat darurat saja dan muncul juga ketika menjelang malam keempat belas tiba. Selama ini dia tertidur di dalam kalung yukianesa yang dipakai Naruto. Dia jugalah yang menyimpan "buku bertuah" itu di dalam tubuhnya.

Intinya, dia adalah tempat penyimpanan buku bertuah yang disembunyikan selama ini. Buku bertuah yang kini dicari-cari oleh semua makhluk gaib di dunia manusia ini.

Beralih pada Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Madarao.

"Kabarku sangat baik. Ya, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Mada."

"Ya, karena kita sudah bertemu lagi. Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku beritahu."

"Apa?"

Si anjing hantu terbang rendah mendekati Naruto. Mengendus-endus Naruto sambil terbang memutari Naruto. Membuat Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!?"

Berteriak marah pada Madarao, Naruto mengeluarkan sudut perempatan di kepalanya. Madarao cuma tertawa lebar.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau adalah Naruto yang asli. Bukan Menma. Syukurlah... Kau adalah Naruto... Tuanku yang sebenarnya..."

"Oh, terus apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku?" Naruto berwajah sewot sambil bersidekap dada."Cepat katakan... Aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk berbasa-basi."

"Baiklah... Aku ingin bilang kalau tiga hari, malam keempat belas akan tiba."

"Itu saja yang kau katakan. Aku sendiri juga tahu akan hal itu, tahu!"

"Hehehe... Bukan hanya itu... Aku dengar tuan akan mengajukan sebuah permintaan pada buku bertuah di malam keempat belas ya?"

"Eh? Kok tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku bisa mendengarnya meskipun tinggal di kalung yukianesa."

"Terus?"

"Tuan akan mengajukan berapa permintaan?"

"Hmmm... Kira-kira tiga permintaan."

"Wah, pas itu. Buku bertuah bisa mengabulkan tiga permintaan saja."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Hehehe... Apa-apa saja tiga permintaan tuan itu?"

"Ya, karena akhir-akhir ini ada makhluk aneh yang menyerang manusia, maka aku akan mengajukan permintaan untuk melenyapkan mereka. Itu permintaanku yang pertama. Yang kedua, aku ingin menutup pintu portal gaib yang dibentuk kakek moyang di belakang Uzuka Gakuen itu. Yang ketiga, aku ingin meminta Kuroka menjadi manusia biasa. Itulah tiga permintaanku itu."

Kedua mata Madarao berkedip-kedip.

"Kuroka? Siapa dia?"

"Kakaknya Koneko."

"Oh, Koneko-hime punya kakak juga?"

Pandangan Madarao tertuju pada Koneko yang tertidur di atas sofa. Naruto memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Madarao.

"Iya, begitulah. Mada."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, soal permintaan kedua itu, tidak mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin bagaimana?"

"Pintu portal gaib yang dibentuk kakek moyangmu itu tidak akan bisa dihilangkan oleh buku bertuah."

Naruto terdiam. Kemudian dia terkejut dan tercengang.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Menoleh ke arah Naruto, Madarao berwajah serius.

"Karena pintu portal gaib itu terbentuk oleh campur tangan dewa juga. Tidak bisa tertutup ataupun dihilangkan sampai dunia ini berakhir. Hanya ada satu cara menghentikan semua kekacauan yang timbul di dunia manusia ini yaitu... Mengajukan permintaan untuk mempersatukan dua dunia."

Kembali Naruto terdiam. Tertegun. Lalu menyahut.

"Permintaan untuk mempersatukan dua dunia?"

"Iya. Supaya dunia manusia dan dunia gaib bisa damai tanpa ada peperangan lagi. Tidak ada yang berbuat kekacauan lagi jika kita mengajukan permintaan itu. Buku bertuah akan menghilang jika kau mengajukan permintaan itu padanya. Dia akan kembali pada tangan sang dewa. Dengan begitu, tugas Guardian ini akan berakhir. Para makhluk gaib tidak akan pernah datang ke dunia manusia hanya untuk mencari buku bertuah itu. Mereka akan hidup aman dan tenang di dunia masing-masing. Tanpa mengganggu kehidupan manusia lagi."

Naruto manggut-manggut sambil bersidekap dada. Memasang wajah polosnya.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengajukan permintaan itu."

"Bagus. Itulah yang kuharapkan."

"Tapi, itu berarti tugas Guardian menjaga Uzuka Gakuen juga berakhir ya?"

"Ya, itu juga berakhir."

"..."

Terdiam lagi. Naruto memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya menjadi sangat serius. Madarao memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kalau tugas Guardian ini berakhir, berarti generasi selanjutnya tidak akan menjadi Guardian lagi. Berarti tidak akan ada musuh ataupun bahaya lagi setelah itu. Keadaan akan aman dan normal. Berarti kekuatan supranaturalku ini..."

"Yaaaah, walaupun tugas Guardian ini berakhir. Buku bertuah juga menghilang. Tapi, pintu portal gaib di belakang Uzuka Gakuen tetap terbuka, para makhluk gaib bebas keluar-masuk dari sana. Mereka yang jahat, akan terus mengusik manusia, misalnya hantu dan iblis. Hantu dan iblis yang selalu ada di sekitar manusia, kan?"

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, hanya Ghost Hunter yang memburu hantu dan iblis itu, tahu! Aku bukan pemburu hantu, tapi seorang penjaga."

"Hehehe... Cukup bingung jika memikirkan ini. Sebaiknya kita harus menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi sekarang sebelum malam keempat belas itu tiba. Aku dengar ada vampire hitam yang mulai menyerang manusia ya?"

"Iya, aku mendengarnya dari Sasuke."

"Apa tuan berpikir untuk pergi mencari keberadaan vampire hitam itu? Urusan Uzuka Gakuen, Menma yang mengurusnya, kan?"

"Hmmm... Entahlah... Aku berpikir ingin mencari tahu keberadaan vampire hitam itu dan membasminya langsung jika sudah ditemukan. Aku ini bukan pemburu vampire. Tapi, aku ini penjaga Uzuka Gakuen. Kalau aku pergi mencari keberadaan vampire hitam, itu sangat melenceng dari tugasku. Tapi, manusia-manusia sudah menjadi korban karena mereka. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan... Aku harus segera melenyapkan mereka."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu tuan juga untuk melenyapkan mereka. Kira-kira kapan tuan akan pergi memburu mereka?"

"Aku rasa... Malam ini..."

"Malam ini?"

"Iya."

"Baik, aku siap untuk berjuang bersama tuan."

Madarao membusungkan dadanya sambil melayang-layang di udara. Membuat Naruto tertawa geli.

"Hehehe... Ya sudah, masuk lagi ke kalung yukianesa sekarang."

"Siap!"

PAAAAAATS!

Tubuh Madarao bercahaya putih berkilauan lalu langsung terbang dan masuk kembali ke kalung yukianesa yang dipakai Naruto. Cahaya putih itu sangat menyilaukan mata Naruto.

FYUUUSH!

Sedetik kemudian, cahaya pun menghilang. Meninggalkan kesunyian di kamar itu.

TIK! TOK! TIK! TOK!

Jam dinding berbunyi dan menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Ah, ternyata sudah jam 5 sore. Waktu terasa cepat sekali berlalunya."

Dia tidak jadi tidur siang. Memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke arah balkon kamarnya.

GRATAK!

Pintu kaca balkon dibukanya. Terasa angin dingin berhembus lembut menerpa dirinya. Rupanya musim dingin akan tiba.

Semua jenis tanaman berguguran. Daun-daun menguning dan berserakan di halaman depan rumah Naruto.

Langit yang cerah. Awan-awan berkelompok membentuk sekawanan domba yang menghalangi sinar mentari. Burung-burung tampak terbang berkelompok di kaki langit sana, hendak pulang ke sarangnya.

Merasakan belaian angin yang dingin, membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Dia tidak merasa kedinginan meskipun hanya memakai baju kaos putih dan celana hitam selutut. Bertelanjang kaki. Berdiri dan bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas balkon kamarnya.

Wajahnya yang cukup tampan, menampilkan senyum yang manis. Mata saffir birunya memandang lepas ke arah langit yang sama dengan warna matanya. Tidak menyadari adanya makhluk gaib yang sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Makhluk gaib itu tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya. Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon, berseberangan dengan rumah Naruto. Mengintip Naruto yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamar, Naruto tampak menarik hatinya.

'Haaaah, dia memang pria yang tampan sekali. Sangat menggoda hatiku. Ingin sekali... Aku mendapatkan anak darinya.'

Dia membatin dengan pikiran yang aneh. Jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Terus tersenyum sambil memandang Naruto dari jauh.

"...!"

Akhirnya Naruto menyadari keberadaan hawa makhluk itu. Tatapannya pun tertuju pada makhluk yang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Kedua matanya menajam.

"Hawa ini... Sama seperti waktu di kuil itu... Siapa gadis vampire itu?"

Makhluk yang diduga adalah gadis vampire itu, menyadari tatapan Naruto yang tertuju ke arahnya. Dia tersentak kaget.

"Gawat, dia menyadari keberadaanku. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini dulu!"

ZRRRRRRT!

Dia menghilang saat melompat ke udara. Naruto hendak mengejarnya, tapi tidak jadi karena mendengar suara Koneko.

"Hmmm... Naruto-kun... Kamu ada di mana?"

Segera saja Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar lagi. Ditutupnya pintu balkon, dan langsung menghampiri Koneko yang duduk di atas sofa. Selimut milik Naruto sudah tersingkirkan dari tubuh Koneko.

Naruto duduk di samping Koneko yang kelihatan sangat mencemaskannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu darimana tadi?

"Aku dari balkon."

"Oh, aku kira kamu pergi meninggalkan aku. Soalnya aku sempat bermimpi buruk tadi."

"Mimpi buruk apa?"

"Kamu pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan gadis lain. Terus aku terkurung di tempat yang sangat gelap. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sana... Aku terus memanggil namamu... Menangis dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku berharap suaraku bisa membuatmu datang untuk menyelamatkan aku. Kemudian, di antara kegelapan, sosok lain datang menghampiriku. Aku kira sosok itu kamu. Tapi, ternyata sosok itu adalah..."

Sesaat Koneko memutuskan perkataannya, tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. Naruto merangkul bahunya dari samping dan berucap.

"Siapa sosok itu?"

Koneko menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan takut.

"Sosok itu... Sairaorg..."

"...!"

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Dia kaget sekali mendengarnya dan langsung memeluk Koneko dengan erat. Dia merasakan tubuh Koneko gemetaran.

"Kamu takut?"

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun. A-Aku takut sekali kalau Sairaorg itu hidup lagi dan menculikku lagi. Menjauhkan aku darimu. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi padaku. Aku tidak mau berpisah lagi denganmu. Tolong aku, Naruto-kun..."

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin Sairaorg hidup lagi. Dia sudah mati sekarang. Tenang ya, tidak usah takut lagi. Aku ada di sini, melindungimu..."

"Aku... Benar-benar takut... Sangat takut... Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto-kun..."

"Iya... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin... Tinggal di sini... Beberapa hari saja... Aku takut tinggal sendirian di tempat Asia."

"Kamu serius?"

"Serius."

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar itu. Koneko yang ketakutan, masih menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto yang tegap. Menutup kedua matanya sambil memegang sebagian baju kaos Naruto.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu sekitar tiga menit. Lalu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dia dan Koneko saling bertatapan lekat-lekat.

Dipegangnya dua pipi Koneko dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya sudah... Ayo, kamu mandi dulu! Ini sudah sore. Pasti perasaanmu akan jadi lega setelah mandi nanti. Oke?"

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya masih tersiratkan cahaya ketakutan.

"Iya."

"Bagus."

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Koneko. Kedua mata mereka saling menutup saat bibir Naruto melekat di kening Koneko. Naruto menekan dua pipi Koneko dengan kuat.

Setelah itu, wajah mereka saling menjauh. Naruto melepaskan Koneko yang bangkit berdiri duluan. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"A-Aku akan mandi sekarang..."

"Pakai saja handukku."

"Iya, terima kasih, Naruto-kun," Koneko mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu."Tapi, jangan coba-coba masuk ke dalam ya... Seperti mengintip atau berbuat macam-macam padaku. Kalau tidak, kamu akan merasakan akibatnya..."

"Eh?"

Naruto bengong disertai sweatdrop di kepalanya. Karena Koneko mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Dia pun tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe... Tidak kok. Aku tidak akan mengintip ataupun berbuat macam-macam padamu. Kalau perlu, kamu kunci saja pintu kamar mandinya ya."

"Fufufu... Aku hanya bercanda kok. Aku bukan tipe gadis tsundere. Tidak mungkin aku menyakiti orang yang kucintai."

"Ah, kamu pandai bercanda juga ya, Koneko-chan... Kalau begitu, aku akan menggelitikmu. Kamu lemah di bagian leher, kan?"

"Eh!? Tu-Tunggu... Naruto-kun... Jangan gelitik aku!"

Kalang kabut. Koneko segera berlari untuk menghindari kejaran Naruto. Dia kewalahan dan berusaha agar tidak ditangkap oleh Naruto. Berputar-putar mengelilingi kamar itu. Hingga tidak ada jalan lain lagi selain menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tidur itu.

Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat, Koneko berhasil masuk dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan suara yang keras.

BLAAAAAM!

Naruto berhenti mengejar Koneko. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi itu dengan keras. Di baliknya, Koneko sedang menghelakan napasnya yang sangat berat.

"Koneko-chan! Buka dulu pintunya! Keluarlah!"

"Aku tidak akan membukanya! Kamu akan menggelitikku! Aku tidak mau keluar!"

"Aku tidak akan menggelitikmu. Aku cuma bilang kalau handuknya tidak ada di dalam kamar mandi. Handuknya ada padaku sekarang. Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Makanya buka dulu pintunya ya!"

KLAK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Koneko mengintip dari baliknya.

"Mana handuknya?"

BETS!

Naruto menerobos masuk ke dalam mandi. Sehingga Koneko terkejut dibuatnya. Dia hampir jatuh tapi tangannya ditangkap oleh Naruto.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup oleh Naruto. Hanya ada dia dan Koneko di dalamnya. Koneko menjadi panik.

"Naruto-kun, kamu bohong..."

"Ya, aku terpaksa melakukannya agar kamu mau membuka pintunya. Ternyata caraku berhasil."

"Ukh...," wajah Koneko sedikit sewot."Terus apa yang ingin kamu lakukan sekarang? Apa kamu ingin menggelitikku?"

Naruto menatap wajah Koneko lama sekali. Apalagi tangan Koneko masih digenggamnya erat. Kemudian senyuman terpatri di wajah Naruto.

"Ya, aku akan menggelitik lehermu."

Wajah Koneko memerah. Dia pun berteriak keras dan mengguncang rumah itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! NARUTO-KUUUN! JANGAAAAAAAN!"

Terjadilah adegan yang melampaui batas. Tidak dapat dilihat. Hanya terdengar suara air yang terjun dari keran shower dari dalam kamar mandi. Mewarnai kebersamaan pasangan pengantin baru itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Minggu, 20 November 2016**


	18. Sesuatu yang mengikuti

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 23 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18. Sesuatu yang mengikuti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam kedua belas, menjelang malam keempat belas tiba.

Malam yang kelam di tengah kota Uzuka, sudah ada tiga orang yang sedang berburu beberapa makhluk gaib yang berkeliaran di tengah kota Uzuka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat selain mereka bertiga.

Suasana sangat hening dan mencekam. Langit malam tampak terang. Hanya terlihat awan-awan berwarna abu-abu gelap yang berarak menutupi langit yang penuh bintang. Bulan tidak kelihatan karena bersembunyi di balik awan, seakan-akan takut melihat apa yang terjadi di bumi sekarang.

Di jalanan raya yang sepi, tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat lagi, bertepatan pada pukul sebelas malam, sebilah pedang putih meluncur cepat ke arah manusia bersayap kelelawar hitam yang terbang di udara, hendak kabur dari orang yang memburunya.

DRAK!

Pedang putih berkekuatan elemen es abadi, berhasil menghantam tubuh manusia bersayap kelelawar hitam sehingga membeku sekejap mata.

PRAAAANG!

Tubuh manusia bersayap kelelawar hitam yang membeku itu, pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca yang pecah. Menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

BATS!

Seseorang menangkap pedang putih dengan tangan kanannya saat melompat ke udara. Lalu mendarat di aspal dengan mulus.

HUP!

Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Dia berpakaian kasual berupa jaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga tampaklah baju kaos hitam di baliknya. Celana jeans hitam melengkapi penampilannya. Sepatu kets jingga menutupi kedua kakinya. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin malam yang bertiup cukup kencang.

WHUUUSH!

Di sekeliling Naruto saat ini, muncullah beberapa vampire hitam yang mengepungnya. Mereka menyeringai sehingga gigi taring mereka kelihatan dari dalam mulut mereka. Mulai menyerang dan berencana ingin menghisap kekuatan supranatural milik Naruto.

Kedua mata Naruto yang menajam, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik sekelompok vampire hitam yang mengepungnya. Dia pun berkata.

"Mereka datang lagi, Mada... Ini tidak akan habis-habisnya. Satu berhasil dibasmi, maka yang lainnya bermunculan lebih banyak lagi. Sepertinya ini serangan besar-besaran."

Pedang yukianesa yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Naruto, mengeluarkan suara karena Madarao yang berbicara di dalamnya.

 **["Ya, aku mengerti, tuan. Sebaiknya tuan sekali lagi menggunakan kekuatan kubus pembeku itu. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu."]**

"Baiklah...," Naruto segera melafalkan sebuah mantra pembuka kekuatan."FROZEN CUBE!"

FWAAAAAATS!

Tangan kiri Naruto bercahaya terang, memunculkan kekuatan kubus pembeku yang berbentuk garis cahaya putih berbentuk kubus. Garis-garis cahaya menyambung antara satu sama lainnya, mengurung setiap vampire hitam satu persatu. Kelompok vampire hitam tampak berusaha keluar dari penjara kubus pembeku itu.

Naruto berseru keras sambil mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke depan.

"HANCURKAN!"

PRAAAANG! PRAAAANG! PRAAAANG! PRAAAANG! PRAAAANG! PRAAAANG!

Kubus-kubus es yang mengurung para vampire hitam itu, hancur secara bersamaan menjadi pecahan kaca yang beterbangan di udara. Kelompok vampire hitam itu musnah dalam sekejap mata.

Menurunkan kedua tangannya dan kembali di dua sisi tubuhnya, Naruto tampak terengah-engah. Kedua bahunya naik-turun. Dia sudah mencurahkan semua energi dan kekuatannya untuk melenyapkan semua vampire hitam yang ditemuinya. Betapa tidak, dia sudah bertarung dengan beberapa vampire hitam sejak jam 9 malam.

Sekarang sudah dua jam berlalu. Dia terus bertarung habis-habisan demi menyelamatkan dunia manusia dari serangan kelompok vampire hitam. Entah siapa yang menyuruh kelompok vampire hitam ini untuk menyerang manusia, hingga kini Naruto belum mengetahuinya secara pasti.

Tapi, dari awal bertemu dengan vampire hitam ini, dia langsung ditanyakan oleh sekelompok vampire hitam tentang keberadaan buku bertuah itu. Dia harus memberitahukan letak di mana buku bertuah itu disimpan. Kalau dia tidak memberitahukan di mana letak buku bertuah itu, maka sekelompok vampire hitam itu akan membantai semua manusia di muka bumi ini. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk melenyapkan para manusia di malam ini.

Mendengar itu, sungguh membuat Naruto menjadi murka dan langsung menyerang kelompok vampire hitam dengan mencurahkan segala kekuatan supranaturalnya.

Pertarungan ini belum usai. Masih berlanjut karena ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Naruto tersentak dan segera pulih dari rasa capeknya.

"Oh iya, aku harus mencari Asia dan Reiji-senpai. Mereka terpisah dariku sekarang..."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto segera berlari cepat untuk mencari dua temannya yang lain. Tanpa menyadari sosok hitam yang kini mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

Di lain tempat, di sudut tengah kota lain, tampak Asia yang bertarung dengan dua vampire hitam. Asia yang merupakan pendeta wanita penjaga kuil Uzuka Housing, mempunyai sebuah senjata yaitu pistol.

DOOOOR!

Peluru yang berisikan air suci terlepas dari moncong pistol yang dipegang oleh kedua tangan Asia. Peluru itu meluncur cepat bagaikan kilat ke arah vampire hitam yang terbang menyerang Asia.

Dada kiri vampire hitam itu, berhasil terkena tembakan peluru air suci dari Asia. Sehingga dia lenyap seperti asap.

Satu tembakan diluncurkan lagi dan sukses mengenai bahu kanan vampire hitam yang lainnya. Vampire hitam itu berakhir menjadi asap dan kemudian menguap.

Asia menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Haaaah... Capek sekali. Ternyata memburu vampire hitam sangat menyulitkan daripada berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen. Mereka sangat banyak. Aku rasa aku tidak mampu menembak mereka satu persatu. Apalagi persediaan peluru air suciku tinggal beberapa lagi."

DUK!

Seorang laki-laki beradu punggung dengannya. Tudung jaket menutupi kepala laki-laki itu, menyahut perkataan frustasi Asia tadi.

"Tenang saja... Asia. Sebentar lagi, kita akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini."

Melirik ke arah orang yang beradu punggung dengannya, Asia hanya memasang wajah kusut.

"Ya sudahlah... Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Reiji-senpai."

"Oke... Aku akan menuntaskan semua ini...," Reiji tersenyum simpul di balik tudung yang menutupi kepalanya."Aku akan menunggu jawaban darimu setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan ini."

Asia keheranan dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jawaban apa?"

"Aku... Menyukaimu, Asia. Itulah yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu."

"Eh?"

Wajah Asia memerah mendengar pengakuan cinta Reiji yang mendadak dalam kondisi setegang ini. Dia terkejut sekali dan tidak menyangka Reiji menyukainya. Dia ingin menjawabnya, tapi Reiji yang terlebih dahulu berbicara lagi.

"Nanti saja dijawab, aku harus menangani yang satu ini. Kamu tunggu di sini saja ya. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap kekuatanku."

"Ta-Tapi, Reiji-senpai..."

Tapi, Reiji tidak mendengarkannya dan langsung menjauh dari Asia. Dia berlari sambil melafalkan sebuah mantra pembuka kekuatan. Segera melakukan kekuatan supranatural yaitu "Teknique Transform."

WHUUUSH!

Mendadak muncul sekumpulan burung gagak hitam yang datang entah darimana. Kemudian mengerubungi tubuh Reiji yang sedang berlari menuju ke arah sekawanan vampire hitam yang terbang. Burung-burung gagak hitam itu berubah menjadi asap hitam tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh Reiji sehingga terjadilah perubahan pada tubuh Reiji.

SRIIIING!

Asap hitam menipis dengan cepat dan menampakkan Reiji lagi. Tapi, wujud Reiji berubah drastis.

Rambut Reiji berubah menjadi berwarna perak. Matanya menajam berwarna merah menyala. Pakaian yang dikenakannya, hanya celana panjang jeans hitam. Bertelanjang dada. Sepasang sayap gagak terbentang lebar di punggungnya. Tangan kanannya tetap menggenggam scythe bermata dua dan berwarna metalik.

Melihat perubahan wujud Reiji tersebut, membuat Asia terkejut sekali. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Reiji mempunyai kekuatan supranatural yang bisa berubah menjadi wujud lain. Wujud Reiji adalah manusia gagak sekarang.

"Rei-Reiji-senpai... Berubah menjadi manusia gagak!?"

Asia melihat Reiji pun terbang secepat kilat sambil mengayunkan scythe secara horizontal ke arah kumpulan vampire hitam yang melayang-layang di udara.

WHUUUUSH!

Kecepatan dan serangan Reiji semakin bertambah luar biasa seperti kecepatan cahaya. Dia bergerak tanpa terlihat oleh mata biasa. Terbang melesat sambil menebas semua vampire hitam yang tersisa, dalam sekali serangan.

DHUAAAASH! DHUAAAASH! DHUAAAASH! DHUAAAASH! DHUAAAASH! DHUAAAASH!

Semuanya habis dibantainya dalam sedetik. Membuat Asia ternganga dan terkagum-kagum dengan aksi keren yang ditunjukkan oleh Reiji. Bahkan setelah semua vampire hitam selesai dibasmi, muncul lebih banyak vampire hitam, dibasmi lagi dengan Reiji dalam sekali tebasan. Dia bergerak secepat cahaya dan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya.

"GU... OOOOOOOOH!" teriak Reiji yang sangat keras dan menggema di jalanan raya itu. Dia tak henti-hentinya menebas semua vampire hitam yang bermunculan sampai semua vampire hitam itu berakhir menjadi abu.

Bahkan dia langsung menerjang satu kelelawar hitam yang hendak menyerang Asia dari belakang. Terbang melesat dan berhasil menebas kelelawar hitam itu sebelum menyentuh Asia.

Semua musuh berhasil dibasmi. Tidak ada yang muncul lagi. Tinggallah keheningan di jalanan raya itu. Hanya ada Reiji dan Asia.

Reiji mengubah wujudnya menjadi dirinya semula. Juga menghilangkan scythe dari tangan kanannya. Dia menoleh Asia yang berdiri di belakangnya. Asia tampak ketakutan karena melihat Reiji yang mengamuk habis-habisan tadi.

"Asia, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa... Ta-Tapi, manusia gagak yang tadi itu benar-benar Reiji-senpai, kan?"

Terpaku. Reiji menatap wajah Asia yang begitu ketakutan dengan lama. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum.

"Iya... Manusia gagak tadi adalah aku. Aku menggunakan teknik transformasi agar bisa menjadi manusia gagak. Aku sadar kok saat melakukannya..."

"Tek-Teknik transformasi?"

"Iya. Teknik yang memungkinkan aku bisa menyerang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Aku sering menggunakan teknik ini jika keadaannya sudah terdesak seperti ini."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Hn, maaf jika membuatmu takut seperti itu."

"Ah, tidak apa."

Asia menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis. Dia tidak merasa takut lagi. Lalu memperhatikan Reiji yang menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Baiklah... Karena keadaan sudah aman sekarang, aku ingin tahu jawabanmu itu."

"Jawaban apa?"

"Itu...," wajah Reiji sedikit memerah dan melirik ke arah lain."Jawabanmu setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu barusan itu. Jawab ya atau tidak. Aku ingin kamu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku tidak mau dibuat penasaran ataupun menunggu. Itu sangat merepotkan buatku."

Asia terdiam sebentar. Dia berpikir keras sembari memandang Reiji begitu lama. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman terukir lagi di wajahnya. Dia menjawab perkataan Reiji dengan cepat.

"Ya."

Menoleh ke arah Asia, Reiji menjadi bengong.

"Kamu menjawab ya?"

Mengangguk, Asia tersenyum lagi.

"Iya. Sekali ya, tetap ya. Aku juga suka padamu, Reiji-senpai."

Terpana. Dia membeku. Kemudian, dia meledak senang. Tawa lebar menghiasi wajah pemburu hantu tersebut.

"YEAAAH! ASIA MENJADI PACARKU SEKARANG! AKU TIDAK SENDIRIAN LAGI! SENANGNYA! HORE!"

Bahkan dia jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan sambil mengepalkan dua tinjunya ke udara. Dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan membuat Asia tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha... Reiji-senpai... Kamu kekanak-kanakan sekali..."

"Habisnya aku senang sekali karena kamu mau menjadi pacarku...," Reiji langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Asia dengan kedua tangannya."Jangan panggil aku senpai lagi. Cukup panggil aku Reiji-kun. Oke?"

Mengangguk cepat, wajah Asia merona merah.

"Oke, aku akan memanggilmu Reiji-kun."

"Bagus. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Asia-chan? Sama seperti Naruto memanggil pacarnya dengan sebutan chan. Boleh ya?"

"Bo-Boleh kok."

"Yes! Terima kasih, Asia-chan. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu seumur hidupku."

"Hm... Aku mengerti..."

Reiji dan Asia tersenyum bersama. Kedua pipi mereka sama-sama memerah. Saling menggenggam tangan dengan erat, mereka terus menatap dengan penuh rasa cinta yang tulus.

Tapi, adegan romantis di antara mereka berdua, tiba-tiba diganggu oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu berdehem keras dengan sengaja.

"EHEM!"

Spontan, mereka berdua melihat ke arah asal suara. Rupanya Naruto yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Naruto pun menyahut.

"Sepertinya ada pasangan baru yang resmi berpacaran di malam ini... Hmmm... Apa aku mengganggu kalian, Reiji-senpai, Asia-chan?"

Menyadari Naruto yang mencoba menggoda mereka, secara refleks, mereka menjauh beberapa langkah. Lalu mereka salah tingkah dengan ekspresi wajah yang malu.

"Ah... Tidak kok, Naruto...," Asia mencoba mengalihkan suasana."Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto memanggul pedang yukianesa ke bahu kanannya. Tersenyum lebar dengan wajah cerah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan keadaan kalian?"

"Kami juga tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu...," Naruto menghelakan napas leganya sejenak."Sepertinya kelompok vampire hitam tidak akan mengganggu manusia lagi. Sampai itu terjadi lagi, maka aku tidak segan-segan lagi untuk turun untuk memusnahkan mereka. Aku tidak habis pikir tentang siapa dalang di balik penyerangan ini. Aku sudah bertanya pada mereka, tapi mereka tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku."

"Iya... Aku juga penasaran tentang siapa ketua kelompok vampire hitam yang menyerang manusia ini. Tapi, kira-kira siapa ya?"

"Entahlah... Aku juga tidak tahu. Namun, yang pasti tugas kita di malam ini, sudah selesai. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah membantuku untuk membasmi mereka."

Pedang yukianesa berubah menjadi kalung lagi dan melingkari leher Naruto dengan sendirinya. Naruto tersenyum puas sambil memandang wajah dua temannya itu secara bergantian.

Reiji juga tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Akulah yang lebih berterima kasih padamu, Naruto. Karena kau mau bekerja sama denganku untuk membasmi para vampire hitam. Bagiku, vampire hitam adalah musuh terbesarku karena mereka pernah membunuh sahabat terbaikku. Aku telah menuntut balas atas kematian sahabatku itu sekarang. Perasaan dendam terhadap bangsa vampire hitam ini, sudah sedikit berkurang di hatiku. Aku sangat puas bisa ikut membasmi mereka di malam ini, dengan menggunakan kekuatan yokai gagak yang diberikan oleh sahabatku. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Asia tertegun mendengar perkataan Reiji itu. Mereka terdiam lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ya, kita adalah sahabatmu, Reiji-senpai. Bukan hanya untuk sekarang, selamanya kita akan bersahabat," ujar Naruto yang tersenyum kecil.

"Itu benar, Reiji-kun... Aku adalah pacarmu sekaligus sahabatmu. Kita akan selalu bersama ya?" Asia juga tersenyum kecil.

Terpana akan semua ini, Reiji terdiam. Kemudian dia menampakkan wajah terharunya.

"Terima kasih... Banyak... Semuanya..."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya. Berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menangis lagi. Tapi, air mata itu tetap jua turun untuk membasahi bumi.

"Huhuhu... Aku terharu sekali..."

"Reiji-kun... Kamu menangis?"

"Maaf, aku malah menangis dalam keadaan seperti ini. Huhuhu..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Asia memasang wajah kusutnya seraya tersenyum maklum dan kemudian dia berusaha menghibur Reiji yang mendadak menangis seperti anak kecil. Sungguh, membuat Naruto bengong melihatnya.

"Ah... Reiji-senpai... Ternyata kekanak-kanakan juga... Padahal dia itu sangat keren jika bersikap serius. Dia memang senpai yang aneh."

Setelah itu, dia pun terpaku berdiri ketika melihat Asia yang menepuk-nepuk pundak Reiji. Asia terus berusaha menghibur Reiji agar Reiji berhenti menangis. Suasana semakin menjadi hambar karena tingkah Reiji yang mendadak seperti anak kecil.

Ada-ada saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki bersama Asia dan Reiji, perasaan senang dan capek menguasai tubuh Naruto. Naruto baru saja tiba di rumahnya sekitar jam satu malam, dan kemudian bisa masuk ke rumah lewat kunci cadangan. Apalagi orang tuanya sudah tertidur pulas dan Menma sedang berjaga semalaman suntuk di Uzuka Gakuen bersama Kuroka. Sehingga dia tidak bersusah payah untuk membangunkan anggota keluarga lain supaya membukakan pintu untuknya.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumah kembali, dia langsung pergi menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Membuka pintu kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya lagi. Tidak lupa mengunci kamarnya. Dia melepaskan jaket jingganya dan digantungnya di balik pintu kamarnya. Lalu langsung naik ke kasurnya yang empuk, berbaring di samping seorang gadis yang tertidur. Gadis itu terbaring dalam keadaan miring ke kiri, persis mengarah padanya.

Wajah tidur gadis itu begitu tenang dan manis. Rambut putih pendeknya terkembang bagaikan kapas putih di atas bantal berwarna kuning. Tubuh mungil gadis itu dibalut dengan pakaian tidur terusan selutut berwarna putih. Kulitnya yang putih. Selimut kuning menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. Tidak berniat untuk membangunkannya. Dia terpesona dengan keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang ada di depan matanya ini. Kedua pipi yang merona merah. Senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya. Rasa capeknya sehabis memburu vampire hitam, hilang dalam sekejap setelah memandang wajah gadis itu.

"Koneko-chan...," tangan kirinya bergerak untuk memegang pipi kanan istrinya."Tidur yang nyenyak ya. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu untuk menjagamu."

Dia terus tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan pipi kanan Koneko. Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya pun menutup. Terasa berat dan memaksanya untuk beristirahat total di malam ini.

Kegelapan yang remang-remang, menemani kebersamaan pasangan suami-istri itu. Mereka tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai keesokan harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto pun terjaga saat ada seseorang yang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan kuat. Telinganya menangkap suara yang sangat lembut, memanggilnya untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Ayo, bangun! Sana mandi, sekarang waktunya untuk pergi ke sekolah!"

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan mendapati Koneko yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Diperhatikannya Koneko dengan seksama, Koneko sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah yang lengkap. Aroma wangi jeruk tercium dari tubuh Koneko. Sepertinya Koneko baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ah, iya... Aku bangun nih...," Naruto menggeliat dan meregangkan badannya sebentar."Selamat pagi..."

"Selamat pagi juga! Huh, kamu itu susah sekali dibangunkan. Aku capek membangunkan kamu berkali-kali. Ingin rasanya aku menyirammu dengan air sekarang supaya kamu mau bangun."

"Maaf, habisnya aku sangat lelah karena berburu vampire hitam semalam. Aku masih merasa mengantuk nih... Hoaaam..."

Sambil bangkit dari baringnya, Naruto duduk di atas ranjangnya sebentar. Dia menguap panjang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Lantas Koneko bertanya padanya.

"Oh ya, apa vampire hitam itu berhasil dimusnahkan semuanya?"

"Sudah musnah semua. Aku bekerja sama dengan Asia dan Reiji-senpai. Syukur sekali Reiji-senpai mau membantuku untuk mengatasi masalah penyerangan vampire hitam di dunia manusia ini. Asia yang meneleponku dan menyuruhku menunggunya di kuil. Ternyata Reiji-senpai sudah ada di sana saat aku menjemput Asia di kuil. Aku baru tahu Reiji-senpai juga ikut memburu vampire hitam. Setelah itu, kami bertiga bersama-sama pergi ke tengah kota."

"Oh... Aku baru tahu kalau Asia dan Reiji-senpai juga ikut berburu vampire hitam itu."

"Ya, aku bersyukur sekali karena masalah ini sudah selesai. Aku harap para vampire hitam itu tidak akan berani lagi untuk menyerang manusia. Kalau itu sampai terjadi lagi, ya... Aku akan kembali lagi untuk melawan mereka. Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku demi melindungi dunia manusia ini."

Koneko mendengarkan perkataan Naruto dengan seksama. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Kamu memang pahlawan, Naruto-kun. Kamu bukan hanya pahlawan hatiku, tapi juga pahlawan semua orang. Kamu sangat keren..."

Dipandanginya wajah Koneko yang berseri-seri, Naruto terpaku sebentar lalu ikut tersenyum simpul.

Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati Koneko. Begitu dekat, dia menatap Koneko dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Terima kasih. Kamulah yang membuatku kuat dan selalu maju untuk menempuh semua bahaya yang terjadi di dunia ini. Kamulah kekuatanku. Kamulah semangatku, istriku."

Wajah Koneko memerah saat Naruto mencium keningnya. Kedua pipinya dipegang erat oleh Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto memandangnya lagi. Tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Sudah ya... Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Iya."

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Kedua pipinya ditepuk halus oleh Naruto. Naruto menjauh darinya dan segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang bersatu dengan kamar tidur itu.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup keras setelah Naruto yang menutupnya. Tinggallah Koneko yang berdiri terpaku di sana.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya. Membatin di dalam hati.

'Naruto-kun... Kamu memang keren sekali...'

Terasa gemas. Perasaan senang menyelimuti hatinya. Menuntunnya untuk segera menyiapkan keperluan sekolahnya dan Naruto. Juga membereskan tempat tidur yang berantakan. Setelah selesai, dia menunggu Naruto yang sedang mandi, dan memilih duduk di sofa sembari membaca sebuah buku pelajaran.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek, handuk tergantung di lehernya. Rambut pirangnya basah dan acak-acakan.

"Ah, segar sekali rasanya..."

Bahkan dia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Tubuhnya kelihatan kekar dan tegap karena bertelanjang dada. Membuat Koneko terpesona melihatnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Koneko saat memperhatikan Naruto dengan lama hingga Naruto memakai pakaian seragam sekolah satu persatu. Lalu Naruto mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuknya. Setelah itu, dia menggantungkan handuknya di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Barulah dia menoleh ke arah Koneko yang memandangnya sedari tadi. Koneko tersentak ketika Naruto datang mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu rajin sekali sekarang ya Koneko-chan...," Naruto memperhatikan buku yang dipegang oleh Koneko."Memangnya buku apa yang kamu baca?"

"Ah, bu-buku... Geo-Geografi... Ha-Hari inikan ada ulangan Geografi lho..."

"Ulangan Geografi hari ini?"

"I-Iya."

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Naruto bengong dan terdiam sebentar. Tiba-tiba, dia berteriak keras sekali sehingga mengguncang rumah itu.

"WAAAAA! AKU LUPA! GAWAT! AKU BELUM BELAJAR SAMA SEKALI!"

Dia kelabakan dan segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Koneko hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Fufufu... Tenang saja. Masih ada waktu kok. Kita bisa belajar sebentar sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Jam pelajaran geografi baru dimulai di jam kedua, kan?"

Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah Koneko, Naruto memasang wajah frustasinya dan menyandang tas di bahu kanannya.

"Ya sudah... Bantu aku ya... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran Geografi itu. Soalnya banyak ketinggalan karena kita libur sekolah beberapa hari ini. Haaah... Ingin rasanya aku cepat menamatkan sekolah ini dan mulai bekerja di kantor Tousan..."

"Iya. Aku akan mengajarimu nanti."

"Oke, kita sarapan dulu. Aku rasa Kaasan sudah bangun dan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Ayo, turun sekarang!"

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk dan memasukkan buku pelajaran Geografi ke dalam tasnya. Sesudah itu, tasnya digendongnya di punggungnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Digenggamnya tangan Naruto dengan erat.

Tersenyum bersama, mereka keluar dari kamar itu. Menyatukan langkah mereka untuk menyambut hari ini dengan penuh sukacita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat siang sudah tiba dan ulangan Geografi sudah ditempuh Naruto dengan baik. Untung sekali, dia bisa menghafal materi pelajaran yang akan masuk ke dalam ulangan Geografi, sesuai arahan dari Koneko. Koneko yang berperan sebagai guru dadakannya, menuntutnya untuk belajar keras di perpustakaan sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Koneko akan menjewer telinganya bila dia kedapatan tertidur saat belajar. Koneko marah dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan pelukan dari Naruto. Naruto memeluk Koneko erat saat Koneko marah padanya. Apalagi mereka duduk saling berdekatan. Hanya ada mereka berdua di perpustakaan, sewaktu pagi itu.

Kini semua penghuni Uzuka Gakuen sudah keluar untuk beristirahat di jam istirahat ini. Seperti Asia dan Reiji yang saling makan bersama di taman sekolah karena Asia membawa bento untuk Reiji. Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Le Fay saat berjalan di lorong sekolah, sepertinya Le Fay mulai mendekati Sasuke dengan modus meminta Sasuke menangkap hantu yang ada di rumah Le Fay. Menma yang berkencan dengan Kuroka di hutan bagian belakang sekolah. Irina dan Issei yang sedang makan berdua di kantin. Terakhir Naruto dan Koneko yang terpisah karena Koneko pergi menemui Kushina di ruang kepala sekolah, membuat Naruto terpaksa menunggu Koneko di dalam kelas bersama teman-teman lainnya.

"Aaaah... Bosan sekali...," Naruto mengeluh sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang bertumpu di atas meja."Lama sekali Koneko di ruang Kaasan. Memangnya apa sih yang dibicarakan Kaasan pada Koneko?"

Dia bergumam sendiri. Menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat. Juga merasakan perutnya yang mulai mengadakan konser keroncongan karena kelaparan. Memegang perutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Beberapa orang di kelasnya itu, tidak terlalu memperhatikannya kecuali Serafall dan Shino. Serafall dan Shino yang merupakan makhluk gaib, terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Naruto. Naruto tidak merasakan hawa mereka sebagai makhluk gaib karena mereka mengeluarkan hawa positif sebagai manusia biasa. Sehingga mereka bisa bebas keluar-masuk sekolah ini dengan menyamar sebagai murid.

Karena para vampire hitam sudah berhasil dimusnahkan oleh Naruto dan dua temannya semalam itu, membuat para vampire hitam tidak berani mengganggu manusia lagi. Tapi, sebagai gantinya mereka akan memulai suatu rencana baru untuk membalas kekalahan mereka terhadap Naruto dan dua temannya itu.

Shino yang terdiam sambil memegang kacamata hitamnya sembari membaca buku. Serafall melirik ke arahnya sebentar.

"..."

Terdiam tanpa kata-kata, kedua mata Serafall menajam ketika menatap Shino. Shino menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah Serafall yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"...!"

Seakan terkejut, Shino sedikit melototkan kedua matanya di balik kacamata hitamnya. Lalu dia mengangguk dan kembali membaca buku yang dia pegang.

Serafall memegang rambutnya dan melihat lagi ke arah Naruto. Membatin di dalam hati.

'Dua hari lagi... Bulan purnama akan tiba... Sebentar lagi, semuanya akan berakhir...'

Begitulah isi hati Serafall. Kemudian menatap tajam sang Guardian tersebut.

SET!

Muncul seorang gadis berambut putih yang masuk ke kelas itu, Naruto menyadarinya dan tersenyum melihat kedatangannya.

"Koneko-chan..."

Wajah Koneko memerah dan sedikit memperlambatkan langkahnya ketika menuju ke arah Naruto. Dia tersenyum malu-malu begitu.

"Na-Naruto-kun... Ma-Maaf, lama..."

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di samping meja Naruto. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang satu tangannya.

Naruto tetap tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang dibicarakan Kushina-sama padamu?"

Di sekolah, Naruto memanggil ibunya, "Kushina-sama", bukan panggilan "Kaasan". Itu karena Kushina yang meminta Naruto memanggilnya begitu agar tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anaknya. Dia adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik Uzuka Gakuen, di mana Naruto sekolah saat ini.

Lalu Koneko menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sikap malu-malu.

"Ah... Kushina-sama hanya meminta aku belajar bersamamu untuk menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Dia ingin kamu mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dan tidak lagi malas belajar. Begitulah yang dia katakan padaku."

"Oh... Aku mengerti...," Naruto memasang wajah frustasinya."Aku memang selalu diceramahi ibu soal itu. Ibu menuntutku untuk mendapatkan nilai A di setiap mata pelajaran. Kalau tidak, ibu akan memisahkan aku denganmu. Kejamnya, ibu malah mengancam seperti itu padaku..."

Mendengar itu, Koneko tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Fufufu... Pasti kamu takut berpisah denganku hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu."

"Tentu saja, aku takut berpisah denganmu. Aku tidak ingin berjauhan darimu lagi. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menepati janji itu, dengan cara belajar sungguh-sungguh. Aku akan berusaha menuruti permintaan ibu."

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sangat serius. Sangat membuat Koneko terpaku setelah mendengarnya.

Orang-orang satu persatu keluar dari kelas, tidak ada yang memperhatikan Naruto dan Koneko yang sedang asyik berbicara serius. Sampai kelas itu menjadi hening, hanya ada sepasang suami-istri itu.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Koneko menyahut perkataan Naruto.

"Aku akan mendukungmu untuk belajar giat, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, tolong bantu aku ya..."

"Hn."

Mengangguk cepat, Koneko tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya. Bersamaan tangannya diraih oleh Naruto. Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita pergi makan ke kantin sekarang! Soalnya aku lapar nih."

"Begitu ya? Hehehe, ayo!"

Tertawa kecil, Koneko bersikap ceria. Wajahnya yang imut berseri-seri. Sungguh, membuat hati Naruto tertawan.

Segera bertolak dari bangkunya, Naruto berdiri dan menarik tangan Koneko agar mengikutinya dari belakang. Koneko pun terseret oleh langkahnya yang santai. Koneko tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto.

'Senangnya... Aku bisa berdekatan denganmu seperti ini. Naruto-kun, kamu memang laki-laki yang sangat lembut dan perhatian. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Guardian tampan,' batin Koneko yang berbunga-bunga di dalam hatinya.

Tapi, suara hatinya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Itu bukan suara Koneko. Jadi, itu suara siapa?

Ada yang aneh pada diri Koneko. Dia terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanannya bersama Naruto menuju ke kantin. Tidak biasanya, dia tersenyum seperti itu.

Mulai datang suatu misteri yang baru. Ada apa di balik semua ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Reiji-kun, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak sekali lho."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Kamu yang memasaknya sendiri, kan"

"Iya."

"Itu bagus sekali. Kamu memang cocok menjadi istriku nanti, Asia-chan."

"A-Apa!? I-Istri!?"

Wajah Asia memerah padam ketika mendengar perkataan Reiji yang resmi menjadi pacarnya, semalam itu. Dia duduk di samping Reiji. Duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang, tepat di bawah pohon Sakura.

Saat ini pohon Sakura gugur dan rontok karena memasuki musim dingin. Tidak hanya pohon Sakura yang gugur, tapi semua jenis tanaman. Semuanya mengering dan tidak berdaun lagi.

Angin dingin bertiup saat pasangan itu sedang makan siang bersama. Untung mereka memakai mantel musim dingin khusus Uzuka Gakuen, sehingga mereka tidak merasa kedinginan jika berada di luar seperti ini.

Makan bersama dengan orang dicintai, membuat Reiji merasa bahagia. Dia sudah mempunyai teman hidup yang akan menemaninya sampai tua nanti yaitu Asia. Karena itu, dia mengatakan hal serius pada Asia tentang dia ingin menjadikan Asia sebagai istrinya nanti. Itu bukan main-main. Tapi, sangat serius dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Dipandanginya Asia dengan lama, Asia yang terpaku akan perkataannya barusan. Membuatnya sangat penasaran untuk menunggu komentar Asia selanjutnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Asia membuka suaranya untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat berlangsung beberapa menit tadi. Wajahnya memerah dan tidak berani menatap Reiji langsung.

"Ka-Kamu serius dengan perkataanmu tadi, Reiji-kun? Ka-Kamu ingin menjadikan aku istrimu?"

Asia malah bertanya dengan nada yang gugup. Dia memegang kotak bekal miliknya dengan kuat.

Berhenti makan sejenak, Reiji meletakkan kotak bekal yang diberikan Asia padanya, di atas dua pahanya. Lalu berkata.

"Ya, aku serius akan menjadikanmu istriku. Aku akan menikahimu setelah kamu tamat sekolah dari sini."

Tersentak, wajah Asia semakin memerah, dia menoleh ke arah Reiji. Reiji tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri lalu menambahkan.

"Apa kamu mau menikah denganku, Asia-chan?"

Dipandanginya wajah Reiji dengan lama, Asia pun mengangguk cepat.

"Iya. Aku mau."

Senyuman berubah menjadi tawa yang meledak. Reiji mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kotak bekal dengan erat.

"YES! ASIA-CHAN MAU MENIKAH DENGANKU!"

"Reiji-kun... Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Nanti ada yang mendengarnya, aku malu..."

"Ah, maaf, hehehe...," Reiji tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Habisnya... Aku senang sekali sih..."

"Huh... Kamu kekanak-kanakan..."

"Tapi, kamu suka, kan?"

NGEK!

Dicubitnya pipi Asia dengan kuat, Asia menjerit kesakitan.

"GYAAAA! JANGAN CUBIT PIPIKU, REIJI-KUN! SAKIT, TAHU!"

"Habisnya kamu sangat menggemaskan."

"POKOKNYA... LEPASKAN CUBITANMU INI! KALAU TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU!"

"Eh? Jangan... Iya... Iya... Aku lepaskan nih..."

Dilepaskannya cubitannya dari pipi Asia, Reiji tersenyum. Sementara Asia mengelus pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Aduuuh... Sakit. Kamu ini... Dasar, menyebalkan!"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Tidak sengaja, katamu!? Kamu sengaja melakukannya, tahu!"

"Maaf... Maaf..."

"Huh... Iya, aku maafkan."

"Tapi, kamu mau menikah denganku, kan?"

"Aku mau kok... Asal kamu tidak mencubit pipiku lagi."

"Iya, aku tidak akan mencubit pipimu lagi."

"Serius?"

"Serius."

Senyuman pun terukir di wajah Asia. Dia begitu senang mendengarnya.

Reiji juga tersenyum sembari menatap kotak bekal yang dipegangnya di tangan kirinya.

"Oh iya, ayo kita lanjutkan makannya."

"Iya."

Mengangguk, Asia mulai memegang sumpit untuk mengambil makanan yang berada di dalam kotak bekal miliknya. Lalu dia memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mendengarkan Reiji berbicara lagi.

"Aku akan menunggumu setahun lagi. Kamu harus tetap rajin belajar untuk menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas nanti. Ingat itu, Asia-chan."

Sembari menelan makanannya, Asia menjawabnya.

"Reiji-kun juga. Kamu juga harus rajin belajar karena dua minggu lagi ujian kelulusan sekolah akan dimulai. Kamu kelas dua belas, sebentar lagi kamu akan lulus. Terus apa kamu akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu sampai ke perguruan tinggi?"

"Hmmm...," Reiji berpikir sebentar seraya mengunyah makanannya."Entahlah, mungkin aku kuliah atau mungkin aku tidak kuliah. Atau mungkin aku akan menjalani profesiku sebagai pemburu hantu selama aku menunggu kamu lulus sekolah nanti. Tapi, aku ingin bekerja di kantoran juga sih karena aku ingin hidup normal tanpa memburu hantu lagi. Mungkin aku akan mendirikan sebuah perusahaan agar aku bisa bekerja di kantor sebagai direktur. Jadi, aku bisa menafkahi keluargaku kalau aku sudah menikah denganmu nanti lewat menjadi pengusaha. Kita bisa membeli rumah yang besar di tempat lain. Terus apartemen yang kutinggali sekarang, akan kusewakan saja. Hmmm... Banyak yang akan kurencanakan setelah tamat sekolah nanti..."

Asia mendengarkan Reiji yang terus berbicara. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Mereka saling berbicara akrab mengenai masa depan mereka nanti. Sambil makan siang bersama, mereka sempat bergurau antara satu sama lainnya. Tawa dan senyum mewarnai kemesraan mereka. Mereka sangat bahagia karena hati mereka telah bersatu dalam cinta yang suci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian...**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 25 November 2016**


	19. Koneko palsu

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 25 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19. Koneko palsu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tepi hutan yang berada di belakang Uzuka Gakuen itu, sepasang manusia berlainan dunia sedang duduk bersama di batang sebuah pohon rindang. Mereka adalah Menma dan Kuroka.

Berkencan di hari siang yang dingin seperti ini, tidak menyurutkan semangat cinta Kuroka pada Guardian yang mirip dengan Naruto ini. Dia tetap memakai kimono hitam terusan panjangnya, tanpa merasa kedinginan saat diterpa angin musim dingin. Rambut hitam panjangnya melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin. Dia berada dalam pelukan hangat sang Guardian yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bahkan sang Guardian membelai rambutnya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

Sungguh, sikap Menma hampir sama dengan sikap Naruto. Begitu perhatian dan lembut terhadap gadis yang dicintai masing-masing. Hal ini membuat para gadis dunia gaib merasa sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya karena Menma yang mereka incar, sudah mendapatkan tambatan hatinya.

Suasana semakin romantis di antara mereka berdua, saat Menma merangkul bahu Kuroka dari samping. Sedangkan Kuroka merangkul pinggang Menma dengan erat. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Menma untuk mendapatkan kehangatan sejati.

Di sela-sela bercengkerama seperti ini, Kuroka berbicara dengan Menma.

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Koneko."

"Hal apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia biasa agar aku bisa bersatu denganmu."

"Heh!?" Menma terkejut dan melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Kuroka dalam jarak dekat."Kamu serius mau menjadi manusia biasa?"

Dengan wajah yang sangat serius, Kuroka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku serius."

"Apa nanti ayahmu akan marah besar setelah mengetahui kamu mau menjadi manusia biasa?"

Menundukkan kepalanya, Kuroka berwajah kusut. Kedua matanya meredup.

"Ayah tidak menyayangiku. Pasti ayah tidak akan marah walaupun aku sudah menjadi manusia biasa nantinya. Ayah tidak pernah peduli padaku. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun disayang oleh ayah. Ayah hanya menyayangi adikku saja."

"Tapi, meskipun begitu, dia tetaplah ayah kandungmu. Dia pasti menyayangimu, tapi dia malu untuk menunjukkannya padamu."

"Koneko juga pernah bilang padaku. Sama seperti yang kamu bilang sekarang. Tapi, aku tidak percaya itu. Aku merasa ayah membenciku karena aku adalah anak yang tidak dia harapkan untuk lahir di dunia ini. Ayah tidak pernah mencintai ibuku. Aku lahir karena kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja. Ayah hanya menyayangi Koneko yang didapatkannya dari istri keduanya. Ayah sangat mencintai istri keduanya itu..."

Terdiam. Menma terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Kuroka. Lalu dia tersentak saat melihat tubuh Kuroka bergetar. Gendang telinganya juga menangkap isakan halus Kuroka.

"Kuroka-hime... Kamu menangis!?"

Dipegangnya dagu Kuroka dan mendapati wajah Kuroka yang sangat suram. Kedua mata emas Kuroka semakin meredup, mengalirkan cairan bening yang berjatuhan seperti butiran cahaya di udara.

Wajah Menma menjadi ikut suram. Dia iba melihat Kuroka yang ternyata setahun lebih tua darinya, dia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kuroka. Kemudian dia memeluk Kuroka lagi dengan erat.

Mereka berpelukan di antara desiran angin dingin yang bertiup pelan. Rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin.

Kuroka terdiam saat dipeluk Menma seperti ini. Tangisannya mereda secara perlahan-lahan dan merasakan perasaan cinta Menma yang tersalurkan melalui pelukan ini untuk menenangkan hatinya. Rasa sedih di hatinya akhirnya menghilang dan menjadi sebuah rasa tenang karena kekuatan cinta. Bahkan dia tidak ingin melepaskan Menma begitu saja darinya.

Mereka berdua menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Menma pun berkata lembut pada Kuroka.

"Janganlah bersedih lagi. Yakinlah ayahmu menyayangimu, Kuroka-hime. Aku akan berbicara langsung pada ayahmu dan meminta ayahmu untuk lebih memperhatikanmu. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, tapi aku belum pernah sedikitpun mencoba berbicara padanya. Naruto juga mengatakan padaku, kalau ayahmu itu sangat keras kepala, sangar dan menakutkan, sangat sulit jika meminta restu darinya. Tapi, aku akan berusaha keras untuk mendekati ayahmu, dan meminta restu darinya agar dia mengizinkan aku berhubungan denganmu. Aku akan memintamu pada ayahmu."

Kuroka terdiam sembari mengelap sisa-sisa air matanya dengan tangannya. Menma ikut membantu mengelap air matanya itu. Sedetik kemudian, Kuroka mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan coba untuk menyakinkannya. Terima kasih, Menma-kun."

"Hn... Bagus itu."

Tersenyum, Kuroka kembali merangkul pinggang Menma. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Menma. Wajahnya merona merah karena merasa bahagia.

Menma membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum hangat. Merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kuroka sekarang. Ikut merasa bahagia.

Mereka saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya. Tanpa mempedulikan hawa keberadaan para makhluk gaib yang sedang mengintip kemesraan mereka. Salah satunya adalah yokai rubah yang bernama Rossweisse.

Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon, mendecih kesal karena baru mengetahui Kuroka berpacaran dengan Menma. Hancur hatinya karena merasa kalah dalam merebut Menma untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain merasa kesal dan mengutuk Kuroka yang telah berani merebut Menma dari incarannya. Kini targetnya sudah mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Untuk kedua kalinya, dia merasa patah hati dalam urusan percintaan.

"Ukh... Sial... Menma telah memilih Kuroka untuk menjadi pacarnya. Bahkan mereka sudah berciuman seperti itu. Aku kalah dua kali... Kejadiannya sama seperti saat aku kalah merebut hati Naruto. Malah Koneko yang sudah mendapatkan Naruto. Aaaaah... Dua kakak beradik itu sangat menyebalkan! Ingin rasanya aku membunuh mereka berdua!"

Dia menggeram kesal sendiri sambil menendang-nendang pohon yang tidak berdosa itu. Lalu memutuskan pergi dari sana, daripada semakin sakit hati karena melihat kemesraan Menma dan Kuroka.

Pada akhirnya, semua makhluk gaib segera menghilang sesaat Rossweisse menghilang. Mereka sakit hati karena incaran mereka, sudah mempunyai pacar. Kini tiada lagi yang mesti mereka incar. Kedua Guardian sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Tak lama kemudian, jam istirahat pun usai. Semua murid kembali masuk ke kelas masing-masing kecuali kelas 12 yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena menempuh ujian semester terakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada pukul satu siang, tampak Naruto dan Koneko yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Mereka berjalan kaki bersama-sama. Di sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumah kediaman Namikaze, Koneko begitu lengket dan terus merangkul lengan kanan Naruto dengan manjanya. Naruto pun terheran-heran melihat sikap Koneko yang aneh, tidak biasanya Koneko mau merangkul lengan kanannya dengan erat. Tidak mau melepaskannya sedikitpun.

Biasanya, Koneko berjalan di sampingnya sambil bergandengan tangan saja. Tidak mau lengket dengannya seperti itu jika di depan umum. Koneko akan lengket dengannya jika berada di tempat yang tidak ada orangnya. Hanya berdua saja, barulah Koneko mau bermesraan dengannya.

Tapi, mengapa Koneko begitu lain dan selalu tersenyum dengan wajah yang ceria? Biasanya wajah Koneko begitu datar dan sikapnya sangat kaku. Tidak mau tersenyum pada orang lain kecuali dia mau tersenyum hanya pada Naruto dan keluarganya. Koneko juga pemalu dan akan takut jika Naruto yang mendekatinya duluan. Koneko akan panik jika Naruto menatapnya dengan aneh.

Ada yang tidak beres pada diri Koneko sekarang. Firasat Naruto menjadi tidak enak dan mengatakan bahwa Koneko yang berada di dekatnya ini, bukanlah Koneko yang sebenarnya. Hawa yang dirasakannya, tetaplah hawa Koneko. Tidak ada hawa yokai, vampire hitam, hantu, dan werewolf. Hawa manusia biasa yang terpancar dari diri Koneko. Tapi, dia berusaha menepis rasa tidak enak itu dan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Koneko di sampingnya ini adalah Koneko yang sebenarnya.

Perasaannya tetap tidak tenang sampai langkahnya tiba di rumahnya sendiri.

Begitu Naruto hendak membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, mendadak Koneko melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari lengan kanan Naruto. Ekspresi Koneko tampak terkejut.

"Eh? Ki-Kita ke rumahmu?"

Naruto menatap Koneko dengan bingung.

"Iya, kenapa kamu terkejut begitu?"

Koneko tersentak dan buru-buru menjawab dengan gugup. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ti-Tidak. A-Aku cuma..."

Ditatapnya Koneko dengan lama, Naruto semakin merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Dia menggunakan mata gaibnya, tapi dia melihat wujud Koneko tidak berubah. Tetap diri Koneko yang asli. Tapi, dia terus memperhatikan Koneko dengan mata gaibnya hingga sesuatu mengejutkannya.

"Koneko-chan, mana cincinmu?"

"Eh? Cin-Cincin?"

"Iya. Cincin pernikahan kita yang selalu kamu pakai di jari manis kirimu."

"Eh? Ki-Kita sudah menikah, Naruto-kun?"

Bengong, Naruto semakin bingung melihat sikap Koneko itu. Koneko terlihat linglung. Koneko benar-benar bersikap aneh.

"Iya, kita sudah menikah. Kenapa kamu bisa lupa begitu?"

"Ma-Maaf, habisnya aku... Hanya bercanda kok. Hehehe..."

"Oh, bercanda ya? Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi, di mana cincin pernikahan kita itu? Kamu tahu... Cincin itu sangat berharga buat kita dan merupakan tanda pernikahan kita satu-satunya. Kamu harus selalu memakainya setiap saat."

"Ah, mu-mungkin aku salah letak pas aku pergi ke toilet sekolah tadi..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah untuk mencari cincin itu sekarang!"

"JANGAN!"

Tiba-tiba, Koneko memegang tangan Naruto saat Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke Uzuka Gakuen. Dia mencegat Naruto untuk tidak kembali ke sana. Hal ini membuat kecurigaan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa kamu bilang jangan?"

"Ka-Kamu tidak boleh kembali ke sana. Po-Pokoknya kamu tinggal saja di rumah, biar aku yang mencari cincin itu."

"Tidak. Kita akan mencarinya sama-sama. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian."

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun. A-Aku bisa sendiri..."

"Kamu yakin?"

"I-Iya..."

Koneko mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Naruto menatapnya lama dan juga ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya dulu sebelum kamu pergi."

"Ber-Bertanya apa?"

"Tanggal berapa aku lahir?"

"Tanggal sepuluh."

"Bulan apa aku lahir?"

"Oktober."

"Nama ayah dan ibuku?"

"Ayahmu bernama Namikaze Minato dan ibumu bernama Namikaze Kushina."

"Bagus. Dua pertanyaan lagi, siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Toujou Ken."

"Nama ibumu?"

"Ibuku...," Koneko berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Aku tidak tahu."

Terdiam. Naruto menatap Koneko dengan tajam. Lalu tangannya yang dipegang Koneko, mendadak bercahaya putih. Dia mengeluarkan kekuatan elemen esnya secara spontan.

"AAAAAH, DINGIIIN!"

Secara refleks, Koneko melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Naruto. Tangan kanannya membeku hanya sebatas pergelangan tangannya, lalu pecah berkeping-keping.

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat tangan kanannya yang hancur sebatas pergelangan tangan, yang menandakan dirinya adalah makhluk gaib. Bukan manusia biasa.

Manusia biasa tidak akan membeku ketika disentuh oleh kekuatan es dari Guardian. Hanya makhluk gaib yang akan hancur jika terkena kekuatan es dari Guardian tersebut.

Atas dasar itu, Naruto menggunakan kekuatan esnya untuk menguji apa benar Koneko yang di depannya ini asli atau palsu. Kini jawabannya sudah ada bahwa Koneko yang ini adalah Koneko yang palsu!

Berjalan mundur, Koneko masih memasang ekspresi syoknya. Naruto berjalan pelan mendekatinya dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Naruto-kun... Apa yang kamu lakukan? Teganya kamu menyakiti istrimu ini!"

"Kau... Bukanlah Koneko yang asli... Tanganmu hancur setelah terkena kekuatan esku. Itu berarti kamu adalah makhluk gaib yang menyamar menjadi Koneko. Manusia biasa tidak akan membeku jika terkena kekuatan es dariku...," Naruto menatap Koneko dengan tajam."Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak segan-segan lagi untuk memusnahkanmu!"

Membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna, Koneko palsu kelabakan dan langsung menyahut cepat.

"Jangan serang aku! Baik, aku akan menunjukkan siapa aku yang sebenarnya!"

Koneko palsu segera mengubah wujudnya seperti semula.

POOOF!

Dengan kepulan asap, makhluk gaib itu menampakkan wujudnya yang asli. Wujudnya seorang wanita berumur sekitar 25 tahun. Berambut hitam panjang. Bermata merah. Berpakaian serba hitam khas kerajaan vampire hitam. Ada sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam di punggungnya. Bibirnya merah dan dua gigi taring menyembul di dua sudut mulutnya. Rupanya dia adalah jelmaan vampire hitam.

Naruto tampak terkejut ketika melihat wanita ini. Pasalnya, wanita ini yang pernah dia lihat di kuil, waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan menunggumu, Naruto-kun," wajah Koneko memerah lagi karena rambutnya dibelai oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Koneko-chan. Sampai nanti!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Koneko membalas lambaian tangan Naruto itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto-kun!"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan Koneko. Koneko menatap kepergian Naruto dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga karena senang diajak kencan oleh Naruto. Kencan pertama kalinya buat mereka berdua.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak sesaat melewati semak-semak yang berada di dekat pagar batu yang mengelilingi kuil. Dia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan semak-semak yang diam tanpa bergerak.

'Sepertinya aku merasakan hawa negatif yang terselubung. Hawa vampire ...,' batin Naruto menatap tajam ke arah semak-semak itu.'Siapa dia? Dari tadi aku merasakan keberadaannya sejak aku bersama Koneko. Apa dia ingin mengincar Koneko? Kalau benar begitu, aku harus selalu mengawasi Koneko lebih ketat lagi. Aku takut jika Koneko kenapa-kenapa. Apalagi Koneko bukan yokai lagi. Dia adalah manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan supranatural lagi.'

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang sebentar, tepatnya ke arah Koneko berdiri tadi. Koneko sudah tidak terlihat. Tampaknya Koneko sudah masuk ke dalam kuil.

'Tapi, kuil itu juga memiliki pelindung gaib yang menolak energi negatif. Aku rasa Koneko aman selama tidak keluar dari dalam kuil. Koneko sudah kuingatkan agar tidak keluar selama aku datang untuk menemuinya lagi. Apalagi Asia sudah menjadi teman baiknya. Itu sudah membuatku cukup tenang jika meninggalkan Koneko selama aku tidak ada di dekatnya.'

Pandangan mata gaib Naruto menjelma dan mengarah pada semak-semak tadi. Keberadaan hawa negatif vampire itu hilang saat bersamaan seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tadi, juga ikut menghilang. Hal ini membuat tanda tanya muncul di kepala Naruto.

Siapakah wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah itu? Apakah dia bermaksud jahat juga?

Karena itu membuat Naruto merasa cemas. Ia takut jika makhluk halus tadi akan mengincar Koneko. Sebab Koneko adalah anak Raja yokai yang terkenal sebagai yokai yang sangat berbahaya di dunia gaib. Semua makhluk gaib belum mengetahui bahwa Koneko sudah menjadi manusia sekarang. Koneko bukan manusia lagi. Dia manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun.

Dia harus menjaga dan melindungi Koneko. Karena Raja yokai telah menitipkan Koneko padanya. Jadi, Koneko akan dilindunginya segenap jiwanya. Itulah janji yang terucap di depan Raja yokai waktu itu.

Keberadaan hawa negatif tadi sudah tidak ada lagi. Naruto menutup pandangan mata gaib-nya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi. Ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang masih was-was.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itulah ingatan yang menjelma di otak Naruto. Barulah dia mengingatnya.

"Ka-Kau... Vampire yang aku lihat waktu itu di kuil..."

Tunjuk Naruto pada sosok wanita cantik itu.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Ya, akulah yang mengintipmu di balik semak-semak saat di kuil itu. Perkenalkan namaku Kurenai, aku adalah vampire hitam. Pengagum rahasia yang sangat menyukaimu dari awal kamu dinobatkan menjadi Guardian."

"Eh? Pengagum rahasia!? Kau menyukaiku!?"

"I-Iya."

"Tapi... Akukan... Sudah menikah..."

"Aku baru tahu soal itu sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka kamu sudah menikah dengan putri Raja yokai nekomata itu. Yang aku tahu kalian berpacaran. Tapi... Sejak kapan kalian menikah?"

"Sejak seminggu lebih yang lalu. Kami menikah di dunia vampire merah."

"Oh... Kalau begitu, aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

"Terima kasih... Maaf, jika aku mengecewakanmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Wanita vampire yang bernama Kurenai itu, menunjukkan senyumnya yang hangat. Sepertinya dia adalah vampire hitam yang baik dan dia hanya mengagumi Naruto secara diam-diam. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat hati Naruto begitu tenang sebelum Koneko didapatkannya kembali.

Naruto berkata pada Kurenai. Kedua matanya menajam kembali.

"Cukup basa-basinya. Tunjukkan padaku, di mana Koneko?"

Kurenai tetap tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Dia berada di tempat yang aman. Tidak usah buru-buru begitu..."

Wajah Naruto menjadi garang. Kedua matanya semakin menajam.

"TENANG SAJA KATAMU!? AKU TIDAK AKAN TENANG SEBELUM MENDAPATKAN ISTRIKU! KALAU KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU, AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMUSNAHKANMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dibentaknya vampire hitam itu dengan nada tinggi, tangan kanan Naruto mulai bercahaya merah. Ingin mengeluarkan jurus elemen apinya.

Lagi-lagi Kurenai mencegat Naruto untuk menyerangnya. Dia sangat panik.

"Tu-Tunggu, jangan serang aku! Aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu!"

"Kalau begitu, katakan di mana istriku!?"

"Ba-Baik, aku akan memberitahukan di mana istrimu berada, asal kamu memenuhi satu syarat dariku."

"Syarat apa, hah!?"

Kedua pipi Kurenai memerah. Dia tersenyum malu.

"Syaratnya... Aku ingin menciummu..."

"HAH!?"

Ternganga habis mendengar permintaan aneh Kurenai itu, membuat Naruto tidak jadi mengeluarkan elemen apinya. Sebagai gantinya, wajahnya memerah dan membeku sebentar di tempat. Syok sekali.

Sang vampire cantik menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Menguasai rasa syoknya dengan cepat, kembali wajah Naruto menjadi garang.

"Sya-Syarat apa itu!? Aku tidak mau kau menciumku!"

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, aku tidak akan memberitahukan di mana istrimu."

"Jangan beri syarat yang sulit padaku! Pikirkan syarat yang lain saja! Bagaimana?"

"Aku rasa syaratku ini mudah. Aku tidak mau menggantinya dengan syarat yang lain. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Ukh... Kurang ajar!" Naruto menggeram kesal."Baiklah, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Asal kamu tahu... Hanya Koneko yang bisa menciumku. Gadis lain tidak boleh merebutnya. Tapi... Ya sudahlah, kau boleh menciumku sekali saja."

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih... Aku hanya mencium pipimu saja. Tidak lebih dari itu kok. Boleh, kan?"

"Ya... Boleh saja..."

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Kurenai kelihatan senang dan segera berlari kecil untuk mendekati Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya saat Kurenai berdiri di depannya, sangat berdekatan.

'Maafkan aku, Koneko-chan... Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Ini demi menyelamatkanmu...'

Batin Naruto yang merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat keras ketika Kurenai perlahan-lahan mendekati wajahnya.

Dekat. Semakin dekat. Hampir dekat. Naruto menahan napasnya dan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Lalu...

DUAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba, Kurenai jatuh terguling karena ditendang oleh seseorang. Dia tidak jadi mencium pipi Naruto.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Dilihatnya, ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berkimono hitam, berdiri tepat di depannya. Gadis itu adalah...

"Kuroka!?"

Kurenai menyebut nama gadis berambut hitam itu dengan keras. Cukup mengagetkan Naruto.

'Eh? Ga-Gadis berkimono hitam ini adalah Kuroka, kakaknya Koneko...'

Batin Naruto sekali lagi.

BATS!

Muncul rantai secara gaib di tangan Kuroka, Kurenai terperanjat.

"Kurenai... Salah satu vampire hitam yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi siapa saja. Kau adalah guru pelatih para vampire hitam," ujar Kuroka berwajah datar sambil memutar-mutarkan rantainya."Kau sangat licik dan telah melumpuhkan adikku hingga adikku tak sadarkan diri. Kau mengurungnya di gudang sekolah. Tapi, untung sekali aku cepat menolongnya sebelum Sairaorg datang untuk menculik adikku lagi. Aku sudah mendengar percakapanmu dengan prajurit yokai Singa bahwa Sairaorg masih hidup dan memintamu untuk melumpuhkan Koneko dengan jurus pelumpuhmu. Lalu kau menyamar menjadi Koneko, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini agar kau bisa mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Aku benar, kan?"

Tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Kurenai tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Dia ingin membela dirinya, tapi entah mengapa dirinya tidak bisa berbicara ataupun bergerak. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

'Jangan-jangan... Aku terkena jurus pelumpuh saraf dari Kuroka sehingga aku tidak bisa menggerakkan mulut dan tubuhku. Ukh... Sial...'

Kurenai bergumam di dalam hatinya. Sampai Kuroka melemparkan rantainya yang bermuatan listrik ke arah Kurenai.

BZZZZZZZZT!

Tubuh Kurenai tersengat listrik bertegangan sangat tinggi. Kurenai berteriak di dalam hatinya. Hingga dia pun berakhir hangus dan menjadi abu yang diterbangkan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Hening.

Pertarungan singkat selesai.

Rantai dihilangkan dari tangan kanan Kuroka. Kuroka menghelakan napasnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terpaku sedari tadi.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Tersadarkan karena pertanyaan Kuroka, Naruto langsung mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Untung sekali, aku datang tepat pada waktunya. Kalau tidak, vampire hitam itu berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pipi darimu. Kalau Koneko melihatnya, pasti Koneko cemburu dan marah besar padamu. Kamu mau saja dicium oleh wanita tua seperti itu."

"Ma-Maaf... Aku melakukannya karena terpaksa. Ini demi menyelamatkan Koneko."

"Huh... Ya sudah..."

Wajah Kuroka sedikit sewot melihat tampang bodoh Naruto. Naruto tersenyum maklum.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kamu ya Kuroka itu?"

"Iya. Aku kakaknya Koneko."

"Ah, baru kali ini kita bisa berbicara seperti ini. Aku pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi hanya sekilas saja."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kamu memikirkan keadaan Koneko dulu."

"Oh iya, benar. Aku harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang untuk menjemputnya."

"Tidak usah. Menma sudah membawanya langsung ke sini. Itu mereka."

"Ah?"

Melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kuroka, Naruto membalikkan badannya. Di ujung jalan sana, tampak seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Naruto, menggendong seorang gadis berambut putih ala bridal style, berjalan santai menuju Naruto dan Kuroka berada. Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya dan segera berlari kencang untuk mengejar mereka - Menma yang menggendong Koneko.

"MENMA-NII! KONEKO-CHAN!"

Menma menghentikan langkahnya ketika Naruto mendekat ke arahnya. Begitu dekat, Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Syukurlah... Niisan membawa Koneko langsung ke sini."

"Ya, beruntung sekali Kuroka mendengar percakapan vampire hitam yang bernama Kurenai dengan prajurit yokai singa di belakang sekolah. Sairaorg berencana menculik Koneko lagi dan akan menyamar menjadi dirimu untuk mengelabui Koneko. Dia akan membawa Koneko ke dunia kerajaan werewolf."

"Kerajaan werewolf?"

"Ya, kata Kuroka juga, antara werewolf, vampire hitam, hantu, dan yokai singa sudah membentuk aliansi baru. Mereka akan berencana menyerang dunia manusia secara besar-besaran pada malam keempat belas. Akan terjadi perang antara dua dunia..."

"...!"

Membulatkan kedua matanya, Naruto tampak terkejut. Menma menatapnya dengan datar.

"Karena itu... Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi serangan besar-besaran itu. Aku akan meminta bantuan kakek untuk memerangi mereka dan melindungi dunia manusia. Kuroka juga akan meminta bantuan pada ayahnya. Kau juga beritahukan hal ini pada teman-teman yang mempunyai kemampuan supranatural. Kita akan bekerja sama untuk memusnahkan para makhluk gaib jahat itu. Tujuan mereka adalah memburu buku bertuah itu. Tentu saja kitalah, dua Guardian yang akan mereka serang."

"Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Aku serahkan Koneko padamu."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Menma-nii."

"Hn."

Giliran Naruto yang menggendong Koneko ala bridal style. Tubuh Koneko terkulai lemas. Dia tidak sadarkan diri sejak dilumpuhkan oleh Kurenai, saat kembali ke kelas setelah menemui Kushina di ruang kepala sekolah.

Dipandangnya wajah Koneko dengan lama, Naruto berwajah kusut.

"Koneko-chan..."

Datanglah Kuroka yang berjalan menghampiri mereka, lalu berkata.

"Naruto, segera bawa Koneko berbaring di kamarmu. Aku akan menghilangkan kelumpuhan di tubuh Koneko itu dengan jurus penyembuhku."

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Kuroka."

Kuroka juga mengangguk. Menma yang tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto yang berjalan duluan sambil membawa Koneko dalam gendongannya. Barulah Kuroka dan Menma menyusul mereka dari belakang.

Mereka berempat masuk ke rumah bertingkat dua itu. Rumah keluarga Namikaze yang berada di perumahan hening yaitu Uzuka Housing.

Setibanya di kamar Naruto, Koneko langsung dibaringkan oleh Naruto di atas ranjang. Kuroka berwujud kucing hitam polos melompat ke atas kasur dan langsung mengeluarkan jurus penyembuhnya melalui kedua kaki depannya yang berwujud kaki kucing. Sementara Naruto dan Menma memilih menonton aksi Kuroka yang sedang melepaskan titik saraf Koneko yang dilumpuhkan oleh Kurenai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Koneko sadar juga. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka dan bersuara pelan.

"Ng... Di ma-mana aku...?"

Diedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dan mendapati Kuroka yang berwujud kucing hitam. Diperhatikannya Kuroka dengan seksama, dia masih merasa pusing dan menunjuk ke arah Kuroka.

"Ku-Kucing hitam..."

Kuroka tersenyum.

"Aku Kuroka, Koneko-hime. Kakakmu."

"Ku-Kuroka-neesama?"

"Iya."

"Ah...," Koneko memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berat akibat efek kelumpuhan."Ke-Kenapa neesama menjadi kucing hitam?"

"Ya, karena rumah Naruto dibentengi pelindung gaib. Aku tidak bisa berwujud manusia saat masuk ke rumah ini."

"Oh iya... Aku lupa kalau kakak adalah yokai."

"Dasar, kamu ini..."

Senyuman hangat terukir di wajah kucing Kuroka yang imut. Dia merasa lega karena keadaan adiknya baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Oh iya, Naruto-kun mana?"

Perhatian Koneko tertuju pada si kembar. Naruto dan Menma yang sama-sama tersenyum padanya.

"Coba tebak mana Naruto yang sebenarnya, Koneko-hime..."

Kuroka menyahut saat memandang dua laki-laki yang berwajah sama.

Terdiam sebentar, Koneko memperhatikan dua laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Mencoba meneliti yang manakah Naruto, hingga mata emasnya menfokuskan pada laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah kanan. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah laki-laki yang berada di sebelah kanan.

"Naruto-kun... Pasti yang kanan, kan?"

Dua laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu menyengir lebar. Kuroka tersenyum.

"Ya, benar sekali...," laki-laki berambut pirang yang di sebelah kanan segera maju untuk mendekati Koneko."Akulah Naruto yang sebenarnya..."

Kuroka melompat turun dari ranjang dan membiarkan Naruto yang duduk di tempat dia duduk tadi. Ia pun digendong oleh Menma.

"Ayo, kita keluar, Kuroka-hime! Kita biarkan mereka berdua di sini."

"Iya, Menma-kun..."

Kucing hitam itu mengangguk dengan rona merah di dua pipinya. Menma juga mengangguk dan menggendong Kuroka erat di dua tangannya.

Mereka pun keluar kamar. Menma menutup pintu dengan pelan.

BLAM!

Tinggallah Naruto dan Koneko di kamar itu. Mereka memperhatikan Menma dan Kuroka yang keluar kamar lalu mereka saling menatap kembali.

Sambil memegang tangan kiri Koneko, Naruto memperhatikan cincin putih yang tersemat di jari manis kiri Koneko. Dia tersenyum lega karena Koneko tetap memakai cincin pernikahan itu, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat kusut.

"Naruto-kun...," Koneko mengerutkan keningnya."Kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu?"

Memandang kedua mata emas Koneko, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memastikan kamu tetap memakai cincin pernikahan kita ini."

"Oh... Tentu. Aku selalu memakainya dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Cincin ini adalah benda berhargaku yang tidak akan pernah kuhilangkan."

"Hmmm... Aku mengerti..."

Dengan lembut, Naruto membelai rambut Koneko. Dia duduk agak membungkukkan badannya ke arah Koneko. Wajah Koneko memerah seketika.

"Tadi... Pas istirahat siang, setelah dari ruang kepala sekolah, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Aku berjalan sendirian di lorong. Tidak ada siapapun, ketika aku menengok ke belakang. Tapi, firasatku tidak enak, aku mengabaikan firasat itu dan terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang keras memukul leherku dari belakang. Setelah itu, aku tumbang dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi..."

Terdiam sebentar, Naruto terus membelai rambut Koneko yang terasa halus. Lalu dia menjawab perkataan Koneko.

"Begitu ya... Yang memukul lehermu dari belakang adalah vampire hitam."

"Apa!? Vampire hitam!?"

Kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Ia terkejut. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Kuroka dan Menma-nii yang menceritakannya padaku. Vampire hitam itu bekerja sama dengan Sairaorg. Mereka berencana untuk menculikmu lagi dan membawamu ke kerajaan werewolf. Tapi, untung sekali kakakmu Kuroka mengetahui rencana mereka dan Menma berhasil menyelamatkanmu yang disembunyikan di gudang sekolah. Kalau mereka tidak cepat-cepat menolongmu, kamu akan dijemput Sairaorg. Begitulah yang terjadi saat kamu tidak sadar."

"...! Sairaorg itu masih hidup!?"

"Iya... Dia masih hidup."

"Tidak mungkin... Sairaorg itu hidup... Jika memang benar, dia akan datang lagi untuk mengambil aku darimu... Naruto-kun, aku menjadi takut sekarang. Ini seperti mimpiku yang kemarin siang. Sairaorg datang menemuiku saat aku terkurung di tempat yang gelap. Gudang sekolah itukan tempat yang gelap. Berarti mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan sekarang..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak kenyataan...," Naruto memegang dua pipi Koneko."Tenanglah... Jangan takut... Kamu sudah ada di sini. Kamu bersamaku. Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu. Melindungimu... Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan padamu, kan?"

Koneko terdiam saat ditatap serius oleh Naruto. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Dia pun mengangguk pelan. Bersamaan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Iya... Maaf... Habisnya aku merasa takut sekali... Aku takut kehilanganmu, Naruto-kun..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan minta maaf... Aku mengerti dengan apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang... Aku juga takut kehilanganmu..."

"Hn... Terus... Setelah ini... Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg lagi?"

Berpikir sejenak, Naruto terdiam. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Untuk sementara waktu, kamu harus bersembunyi di kerajaan kakekku. Aku akan minta ibu untuk menemanimu di sana. Karena di malam keempat belas, akan terjadi perang besar di dunia manusia. Antara yokai singa, hantu, vampire hitam, dan werewolf telah membentuk aliansi perang untuk menyerang manusia. Tujuan mereka adalah ingin mendapatkan buku bertuah itu. Tentunya mereka akan memburu aku dan Menma-nii. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa, makanya kamu harus pergi bersama ibu ke kerajaan kakek sebelum perang terjadi."

"Kamu tahu itu darimana?"

"Aku mengetahui hal ini dari Kuroka juga."

Koneko mengangguk cepat.

"Hmmm... Aku mengerti. Aku akan menuruti apa yang kamu bilang itu. Aku tidak menyangka perang besar itu akan terjadi lagi. Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada ayah juga."

"Tenang saja. Kakakmu yang akan memberitahukan ini pada ayahmu. Sekalian meminta bantuan ayahmu untuk menyelamatkan dunia manusia ini."

"Baguslah... Kalau Kuroka-neesama mau pergi ke kerajaan yokai nekomata lagi. Mudah-mudahan ayah mempercayainya dan akan mengirim bala tentaranya untuk membantu kita."

"Iya. Semoga saja."

Naruto tersenyum. Koneko juga tersenyum. Mereka saling menatap sambil menempelkan dahi masing-masing.

Tetap memegang dua pipi Koneko, bibir Naruto bersentuhan dengan bibir Koneko. Mata mereka saling menutup rapat. Merasakan ciuman lembut itu, begitu lama.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Koneko. Koneko tersenyum simpul saat kedua pipinya dielus lembut oleh dua tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... Berjuanglah... Kalahkan Sairaorg dan lindungilah dunia manusia ini. Aku terus mendukungmu."

"Iya, itu pasti."

Diciumnya kening Koneko, lalu ditariknya kedua tangan Koneko dan Koneko dipeluknya dengan erat. Koneko membalas pelukannya dan menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh Naruto yang sangat membuatnya nyaman.

Mereka berpelukan erat sambil duduk di atas ranjang. Koneko menutup kedua matanya, mengingat kembali awal perjumpaannya dengan Naruto.

Ingatan yang menjelma di otaknya, tentang pertemuannya dengan Naruto sewaktu kecil di hutan lebat, tepatnya di belakang Uzuka Gakuen. Kemudian dia berpisah dengan Naruto beberapa tahun dan akhirnya kembali bertemu setelah berumur 15 tahun. Dia bertemu Naruto yang sudah remaja dan baru dinobatkan menjadi Guardian di saat Naruto masuk SMA. Kala itu, dia masih yokai nekomata, harus bersaing dengan gadis lain untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Lewat menjadi kucing putih bernama Shinju, Koneko bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Begitu banyak peristiwa yang dilaluinya selama menjadi kucing peliharaan Naruto, pada akhirnya Naruto mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan dialah yang dicintai oleh Naruto dari sekian banyaknya gadis yang bersaing dengannya.

Kini dia sudah menjadi milik Naruto yang seutuhnya. Dia sudah menjadi istri Naruto di umur 17 tahun. Dia sangat bahagia karena bisa bersama Naruto setiap saat. Tidak pernah terpisahkan lagi, walaupun apa yang terjadi.

'Naruto-kun... Selamanya aku mencintaimu... Sungguh... Sangat mencintaimu...,' batin Koneko yang berbunga-bunga di dalam hatinya.

Wajahnya memerah seiring rambutnya dibelai lembut oleh Naruto. Kedua mata Naruto melembut dan berbisik pelan pada Koneko.

"Selamanya... Aku akan melindungimu... Istriku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sebentar lagi, cerita ini akan tamat.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Sabtu, 26 November 2016**


	20. Perang dua dunia

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 27 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20. Perang dua dunia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di halaman kuil Uzuka Housing itu, tampak Naruto dan beberapa orang lainnya saling berkumpul. Ada Koneko, Sasuke, Le Fay, Reiji, Asia, Issei, Irina, dan Menma. Mereka saling berdiri, membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan berbicara serius antara satu sama lainnya.

"Hei, apa benar malam ini, empat aliansi kerajaan gaib akan menyerang dunia manusia, Naruto?" tanya Irina yang sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Naruto yang berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Iya. Empat kerajaan gaib antara yokai singa, hantu, vampire hitam, dan werewolf. Mereka bersatu untuk memburu buku bertuah yang dijaga oleh aku dan Menma-nii," jawab Naruto yang berdiri di samping Koneko.

"Buku bertuah itu apa?" Le Fay yang baru bergabung dengan kelompok Naruto, tidak mengetahui tentang buku bertuah itu. Sasuke yang mengajaknya untuk ikut bergabung dalam pertemuan yang mendadak ini, hanya karena diajak Naruto saat di sekolah, hari ini.

"Buku bertuah itu adalah buku ajaib yang bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan. Buku dewa yang sangat diinginkan oleh para makhluk yang hidup di dunia ini," Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Le Fay dan ditanggapi 'oh' dari Le Fay.

Semua teman sudah mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan Naruto. Lalu Reiji ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut dalam perang itu. Untuk urusan iblis dan hantu, serahkan semuanya padaku!"

Asia juga ikut berkomentar. Dia berdiri di samping Reiji.

"Aku juga ingin ikut membantu kalian dalam perang itu."

"Tapi, Asia-chan, sebaiknya kamu jangan ikut perang ini. Pergilah bersama Koneko ke dunia vampire merah."

"Tidak, Reiji-kun. Aku ingin ikut kamu dan teman-teman. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja tanpa membantu kalian. Izinkan aku ikut ya!"

"Tidak boleh! Kamu harus mengungsi! Tipe kekuatanmu bukan untuk menyerang, aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa. Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh ikut. Mengerti, kan?"

Dipandang Reiji dengan tatapan khawatir, Asia pun terdiam. Lalu Asia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku turuti kata-katamu itu..."

"Baguslah..."

Reiji tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Asia. Membuat wajah Asia memerah.

Tapi, sweatdrop besar pun hinggap di kepala Reiji ketika mendapati pandangan semua temannya tertuju padanya, dengan tatapan yang minat.

Seketika kedua pipinya sedikit memerah, dia pun berdehem keras untuk mengalihkan suasana.

"EHEM! Apa yang kalian lihat sih?"

Semua orang tertawa kecuali Sasuke dan Koneko. Naruto yang berkata.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua semakin romantis saja akhir-akhir ini..."

"Iya, namanya juga pacaran, Naruto," timpal Issei yang tertawa menggoda."Aku baru tahu kalau Reiji-senpai bisa juga bersikap romantis begitu di depan kami. Hmmm... Hmmm... Aku jadi ingin punya pacar juga. Tapi, dengan siapa ya?"

"Irina... Ada, kan? Dia cocok buatmu Issei."

Karena perkataan Naruto itu, sukses mencetak rona merah tipis di dua pipi Issei dan Irina. Issei dan Irina saling pandang sebentar lalu membantah bersamaan.

"TIDAK!"

"Eh? Tidak!?"

"DIA BUKAN TIPEKU, NARUTO!"

Lagi-lagi Issei dan Irina menyahut bersamaan.

"Oh, begitu ya?"

Sweatdrop pun hinggap di kepala Naruto. Koneko hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

Setelah itu, pembicaraan penting ini dilanjutkan kembali. Menma yang memulainya.

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan pada Raja vampire merah untuk ikut membantu kita dalam perang ini. Kita juga telah mendapatkan bantuan dari kerajaan yokai nekomata putih dan kerajaan yokai kecil lainnya. Mereka akan membentuk aliansi untuk melawan aliansi yokai Singa ini. Mari kita persiapkan diri kita sebaik-baiknya dalam menghadapi perang ini!"

"YAAAA!"

Semuanya berseru dengan semangat kecuali Koneko, Asia, dan Sasuke. Menma tersenyum simpul mendengarkannya.

"Bagus. Sesuai keahlian masing-masing, Sasuke akan menghadapi pasukan hantu bersama Irina, Issei, dan Reiji-senpai. Le Fay menghadapi pasukan yokai singa. Aku menghadapi pasukan vampire merah dan werewolf. Terakhir, Naruto akan menghadapi pangeran yokai singa itu. Dengan begitu, semuanya kebagian untuk menghadapi musuh yang mana. Kita akan bekerja sama untuk melenyapkan mereka dari dunia manusia ini."

Semua mengangguk dengan mantap kecuali Koneko dan Asia. Begitu juga dengan Menma.

"Sekarang... Kita bubar. Kita akan berkumpul lagi di belakang Uzuka Gakuen, pada pukul 7 malam. Karena musuh kita akan muncul dari portal gaib yang ada di tengah hutan di belakang Uzuka Gakuen itu. Sebelum mereka muncul, semua warga kota Uzuka akan diungsikan ke dunia vampire merah. Untuk urusan yang satu ini akan dilakukan oleh Raja vampire merah dan Raja yokai nekomata."

"Kami mengerti, kami serahkan semuanya padamu, Menma."

Tatapan mata Menma tertuju pada Sasuke. Menma tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sasuke!"

"Oke! Kita pulang sekarang! Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi perang ini!"

Le Fay tampak bersemangat. Semuanya menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Issei!"

Irina menarik kerah baju seragam Issei begitu saja. Issei kewalahan mengikutinya.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Tu-Tunggu dulu, Irina!"

"Sampai nanti semuanya..."

Tanpa mempedulikan Issei yang berteriak padanya, Irina melambaikan tangan satunya pada teman-temannya. Dia terus berjalan sambil menarik Issei sampai keluar dari kuil itu.

Mereka pun berlalu. Giliran Sasuke yang pergi dan diikuti oleh Le Fay dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke permisi pada semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Dobe dan semuanya... Aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti di Uzuka Gakuen."

"Sasuke-senpai... Tunggu aku!"

Dengan berlari-lari kecil, Le Fay bersusah payah mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke hanya cuek dan terus berjalan sampai keluar kuil tanpa mempedulikan Le Fay yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tinggallah Naruto dan beberapa orang lainnya. Mereka terdiam sesaat Sasuke dan Le Fay pergi.

Hening selama dua detik.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara Reiji.

"Aku juga mau pulang, Asia-chan, Naruto, Menma, Koneko. Daaah..."

Sambil melambaikan tangannya, Reiji tersenyum dan berjalan santai meninggalkan semuanya. Asia membalas lambaiannya dan berucap.

"Sampai nanti, Reiji-kun. Aku akan menemuimu lagi setelah perang usai."

"Ya, itu pasti, Asia-chan! Ingat, turuti apa yang aku bilang tadi ya!"

"Iya!"

Reiji mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa melihat ke arah Asia. Asia tersenyum kecil sambil terus melambaikan tangannya.

Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Koneko dan Asia.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi ke dunia vampire merah sekarang. Ibu sudah menunggu kalian di rumah. Asia-chan, ayo ikut aku!"

Asia mengangguk pada Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto."

Naruto juga mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

Sang kakak yang berjalan duluan. Naruto menyadarinya dan menjawab.

"Tunggu, Menma-nii!"

"Cepat, Naruto!"

"Iya, Koneko-chan, Asia-chan. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Naruto berjalan cepat untuk menyusul sang kakak. Koneko dan Asia mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil berpegangan tangan. Meninggalkan kuil untuk sementara waktu dalam keadaan segenting ini.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, mereka segera mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menghadapi perang dua dunia ini. Antara manusia dan makhluk gaib akan berperang dalam memperebutkan buku bertuah. Juga berperang atas dasar balas dendam karena urusan percintaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan bantuan Raja vampire merah yang bisa mengendalikan waktu dan Raja yokai nekomata putih yang bisa mengendalikan dimensi, mereka bekerja sama dalam mengungsikan para penduduk yang ada di kota Uzuka, sebelum perang dua dunia dimulai. Para penduduk dibuat "membeku" karena efek penghentian waktu oleh Raja vampire merah, dan dengan kekuatan pengendalian dimensi dari Raja yokai nekomata putih, semua penduduk dipindahkan ke dunia vampire merah, tepatnya di aula istana merah yang sangat luas. Semua penduduk yang membeku seperti patung es, diungsikan di sana dulu, agar tidak menjadi korban akibat perang. Kemudian duet antara aliansi yokai nekomata putih dan vampire merah, sudah mengerahkan pasukan yang berjumlah sangat banyak dan mampu mengimbangi kekuatan tempur pasukan aliansi empat kerajaan itu - yokai singa, hantu, vampire hitam, dan werewolf. Dengan begitu, mereka yakin bisa mengalahkan pasukan aliansi empat kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Sairaorg itu.

Semuanya sudah beres, kota Uzuka sudah hening dan sunyi karena semua penduduknya sudah diungsikan ke dunia vampire merah. Di sekeliling kota Uzuka, sudah dibentengi pelindung gaib yang dibentuk oleh Raja vampire merah agar dampak peperangan ini tidak meluas sampai keluar kota. Perang dua dunia ini harus bersifat sembunyi dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh para manusia yang ada di dunia ini. Karena jika sampai ketahuan dan tersebar adanya perang gaib ini, maka akan menimbulkan kejadian yang tidak dapat diduga.

Begitulah, perang ini harus diselesaikan di malam keempat belas ini. Bersamaan Naruto akan mengajukan tiga permintaan pada buku bertuah. Sebelum tengah malam tiba, dia harus menyelesaikan peperangan ini, tentunya setelah mengalahkan Sairaorg.

Detik-detik menjelang peperangan tiba, pada pukul 18.30, waktu dunia vampire merah, tampak Naruto dan beberapa orang lainnya berkumpul di depan istana merah. Ada Minato, Kushina, Koneko, Asia, Menma, Reiji, Raja vampire merah dan beserta pasukan vampire merah. Mereka saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya, sebelum berangkat ke dunia manusia lagi.

Hanya Naruto dan Koneko yang memisahkan diri mereka dari kelompok yang berada di depan istana merah. Justru Naruto membawa Koneko ke samping istana, di mana ada taman bunga yang sangat indah di sana. Terdapat bangku kayu berwarna merah, tepat di tengah taman itu.

Mereka berdua berbicara di sana, sambil duduk berdekatan. Naruto memeluk Koneko dengan erat karena Koneko sangat mencemaskan dirinya.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok. Aku akan segera kembali setelah menyelesaikan semuanya," kata Naruto yang berpakaian zirah perang khas kerajaan vampire merah."Kamu bersembunyi saja di sini dulu. Ada Ibu dan Asia yang menemanimu. Jangan sedih ya... Koneko-chan..."

Merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan eratnya, Koneko yang berpakaian kasual berupa jaket putih yang melapisi baju kaos merah muda, celana jeans biru selutut dan sepatu kets putih menutupi kedua kakinya, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa kecemasannya itu. Tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada suaminya itu.

"Tapi, aku masih merasa cemas, Naruto-kun. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa. Andai aku masih punya kekuatan yokai-ku, sudah pasti aku akan ikut untuk membantumu dalam perang ini. Ini sudah takdir yang kupilih, aku menjadi manusia biasa karena cintaku padamu. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain mendoakanmu agar kamu bisa memenangkan peperangan ini..."

Melonggarkan pelukannya, Naruto memegang dagu Koneko dengan satu tangannya lagi sehingga wajah Koneko terangkat mengarah pada wajahnya. Koneko menurutinya dan kini bertatapan dengan Naruto dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Dilihatnya, Naruto tersenyum manis padanya.

"Itulah yang kuminta darimu. Doakan aku agar aku memenangkan peperangan ini dan berhasil mewujudkan tiga permintaan itu di malam keempat belas ini. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Dengan begitu, dunia akan aman dan buku bertuah kembali pada pemiliknya yang sebenarnya. Terus kita bisa hidup damai untuk selamanya ya."

Koneko mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum simpul.

"Iya."

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi kiri Koneko. Setelah itu, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Koneko.

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah suara keras yang merusak suasana romantis di antara mereka.

"NARUTO! CEPAT! AYO, KITA PERGI SEKARANG!"

Naruto dan Koneko menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang pria berambut pirang yang berpakaian zirah besi khas kerajaan vampire merah, melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Spontan, mereka terkejut dan menjauhkan jarak mereka.

"Ternyata Tousan-mu, Naruto-kun..."

"Huh, Tousan mengganggu kita saja...," Naruto sedikit berwajah sewot dan berteriak juga ke arah ayahnya."IYA, TOUSAN! SEBENTAR LAGI!"

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU LAGI, KAKEKMU SUDAH MENUNGGU TUH! AYO, CEPAT!"

"IYA! IYA!"

Segera bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, dia menggenggam tangan kanan Koneko. Dipandanginya wajah Koneko dengan senyuman hangat, lalu berkata lembut.

"Aku pergi, Koneko-chan. Aku tidak akan lama kok."

"Hn... Aku akan menunggumu di sini, Naruto-kun."

"Ya."

Diciumnya singkat punggung tangan kanan Koneko, dan dilepaskannya genggaman tangan kanan Koneko. Barulah dia pergi meninggalkan Koneko yang masih duduk di bangku kayu tersebut. Koneko menatap kepergiannya dengan lirih dan berharap penuh pada Naruto. Semoga Naruto mengalahkan Sairaorg, menyelesaikan peperangan dan berhasil mewujudkan tiga permintaan itu. Malam ini, semuanya akan berakhir.

'Naruto-kun... Semoga kamu menang dan tidak mengalami luka apapun. Ya Tuhan, lindungilah suamiku...,' batin Koneko yang mengatupkan dua tangannya dan didekapkannya pada dadanya.

Melihat Koneko sebentar, Naruto berwajah kusut. Koneko tersenyum padanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto juga mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tertawa lebar.

"AKU AKAN BERJUANG!"

Menyerukan kalimat itu dengan keras, Naruto berjalan lagi untuk menghampiri Minato. Begitu dekat dengan Minato, dia langsung mengikuti Minato yang berjalan duluan. Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke depan istana.

Perasaannya yang masih cemas, Koneko terus menatap kepergian Naruto dan Minato sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Dia berwajah kusut seraya memandang langit gelap yang beraura merah.

Tiba di depan istana merah, Naruto dan Minato segera bergabung dengan pasukan vampire merah. Ada Menma di sana. Juga Reiji yang sedang berpamitan dengan Asia, saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya.

"Aku pergi sekarang, Asia-chan."

"Hati-hati, Reiji-kun."

"Hmm...," Reiji tersenyum."Itu pasti."

Reiji menepuk pelan bahu Asia. Asia mengangguk dengan wajah yang kusut dan melihat Reiji yang berjalan menghampiri pasukan vampire merah. Di mana Naruto, Minato, Menma, dan Raja vampire merah menunggunya.

Setelah dipastikan semuanya sudah lengkap, Raja vampire merah segera mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang juga ke dunia manusia!"

"SIAP, BAGINDA!"

Semua pasukan bersorak keras dengan lantang kecuali Naruto, Minato, dan Menma.

Satu persatu para vampire merah berubah wujud menjadi kelelawar merah. Mereka pergi secara berkelompok lewat pintu portal gaib yang dibentuk oleh sang Raja. Raja akan menyusul paling akhir bersama anak, dua cucunya dan Reiji yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Menma yang berdiri di samping Naruto, berkata pada Naruto.

"Kamu sudah siap untuk bertarung lagi, Naruto?"

Melirik ke arah Menma, Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, aku siap bertarung lagi."

"Hm, aku harap kau berhasil mewujudkan tiga permintaan itu di malam ini. Tapi, kalahkan Sairaorg itu dulu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku akan mengalahkan Sairaorg."

"Aku akan membantumu jika kau dalam kesulitan nanti."

"Terima kasih, Menma-nii."

Si kembar saling mengangguk antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka berdua segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi setelah mendengar instruksi dari kakek mereka.

"Menma, Naruto, Minato, Reiji, sudah saatnya masuk ke pintu portal gaib!"

Mereka menyahut bersamaan.

"Baiklah."

Menma memegang kalung kelelawar yang melingkari lehernya, dalam sekejap mata, dia berubah menjadi kelelawar merah. Sedangkan Naruto memanggil Madarao agar keluar dari kalung yukianesa-nya, hingga Madarao berubah menjadi anjing raksasa setinggi 3 meter. Bersama Minato dan Reiji, Naruto duduk di atas punggung Madarao, bersama-sama menyusul Raja dan Menma yang berubah wujud menjadi kelelawar merah. Mereka terbang dan masuk ke dalam pintu portal gaib itu hingga pintu portal gaib itu menutup dengan sendirinya.

Tinggallah Kushina dan Asia. Juga Koneko yang kini ikut berdiri di samping Asia, dia sudah menyaksikan kepergian Naruto dan semuanya.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja," ujar Kushina yang tersenyum dan menatap dua gadis yang berdiri bersamanya."Percayalah pada mereka, aku yakin mereka bisa memenangkan peperangan ini. Dunia manusia akan terselamatkan. Kita akan hidup normal kembali."

Asia mengangguk dan Koneko yang berbicara.

"Naruto bilang akan mengajukan permintaan untuk mempersatukan dua dunia, Kushina-basan."

"Eh? Naruto akan mengajukan permintaan itu..."

Kushina tercengang. Koneko mengangguk.

"Iya. Katanya supaya buku bertuah kembali lagi pada sang dewa. Dengan begitu, buku bertuah tidak akan ada lagi di dunia manusia ini. Jadi, tugas Guardian akan berakhir setelah hilangnya buku bertuah. Naruto berharap tidak akan ada lagi makhluk gaib yang datang ke dunia ini hanya untuk mencari buku bertuah. Kehidupan dua dunia akan damai tanpa ada pertarungan lagi."

"Hmmm... Aku pernah mendengar itu dari ibuku. Jika ada seseorang yang mengajukan permohonan untuk mempersatukan dua dunia, maka buku bertuah akan mengabulkan permintaannya dan akan kembali lagi pada pemiliknya yang sebenarnya. Ya, itu jalan terakhir untuk menghentikan apa yang telah terjadi selama 300 tahun ini."

"Hn, aku harap semuanya cepat selesai dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita serahkan semuanya pada Naruto karena Naruto-lah yang memegang buku bertuah itu."

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk lagi. Dia berwajah kusut. Kushina tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Koneko. Asia juga tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

Kini keadaan di depan istana merah itu, sudah sepi dan hening. Hanya tampak Kushina dan dua gadis itu. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius hingga berujung tentang tiga permintaan yang akan Naruto wujudkan di malam keempat belas ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam keempat belas, bulan purnama menggantung indah di langit yang gelap gulita. Bintang-bintang bertaburan dengan cahayanya yang berkelap-kelip. Angin musim dingin berdesir kencang dan menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Menambah suasana hening menjadi sangat mencekam di tengah hutan hijau yang berada di belakang Uzuka Gakuen.

Semua makhluk terdiri dari manusia, vampire merah, yokai, hantu, vampire hitam dan werewolf, akan berperang habis-habisan di tengah hutan itu demi satu tujuan yaitu buku bertuah. Mereka sudah hadir tepat pada pukul 7 malam, sesuai yang diperkirakan Kuroka.

Kuroka sang putri Raja yokai nekomata, juga sudah hadir bersama Raja yokai nekomata beserta bala tentaranya. Mereka bergabung dengan pasukan vampire merah yang dipimpin oleh Raja Arashi. Sudah siap sedia untuk bertempur sekarang juga.

Di hadapan mereka kini, terlihat pasukan empat aliansi kerajaan yang dipimpin Sairaorg. Benar saja, Sairaorg masih hidup dan berdiri paling depan dalam jarak beberapa meter dari pasukan dua aliansi kerajaan. Dia berpakaian zirah besi khas kerajaan yokai singa, berdiri angkuh sambil bersidekap dada.

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan datang untuk mencegat kami menyerang manusia di malam ini...," kata Sairaorg dengan wajahnya yang datar."Tapi, kami tidak akan menyerang kalian, asal kalian mau menyerahkan buku bertuah itu pada kami. Bagaimana?"

Mencoba bernegosiasi dengan damai, Sairaorg menatap Raja Arashi yang berdiri bersama Naruto dan Menma. Di samping Naruto, ada Minato.

Menunggu jawaban dari Raja Arashi dengan sabar, tatapan Sairaorg tidak pernah lepas dari Naruto. Naruto menyadari tatapan tajam Sairaorg itu, lalu membalas menatap tajam juga pada Sairaorg.

Sedetik kemudian, Raja Arashi menjawab perkataan Sairaorg.

"Jawabanku... Tidak. Kami tidak akan menyerahkan buku bertuah itu pada kalian."

Sairaorg menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Jika itu yang kau katakan, Raja Arashi. Apa boleh buat, kami akan menyerang kalian sekarang. PASUKAN! MAJU DAN LENYAPKAN MEREKA SEMUA!"

"YAAAAAA!"

Seluruh pasukan Sairaorg berseru keras sekali dan menggema di tengah hutan tersebut. Bersamaan Raja Arashi juga memberikan perintah spontan pada pasukan vampire merah-nya.

"PASUKAN VAMPIRE MERAH! SERAAAANG!"

"YA!"

Para makhluk yang termasuk vampire merah, menyahut perintah Raja Arashi. Juga Raja Ken memerintahkan pasukan yokai-nya untuk bergabung bersama pasukan vampire merah lewat suara kerasnya.

"KITA JUGA! PASUKAN YOKAI! BERGABUNG DAN BANTU PASUKAN VAMPIRE MERAH SEKARANG!"

"YOOOOO!"

Semua pasukan yokai yang terdiri dari berbagai jenis yokai, ikut bergabung dan membantu Raja Ken. Mereka berubah wujud menjadi diri mereka yang asli dan langsung menyerbu pasukan Sairaorg itu.

Semua makhluk saling bertempur antara satu sama lainnya. Ada yang bertarung dengan kekuatan supranatural, ada yang bertarung dengan senjata, dan ada juga yang bertarung dengan adu fisik. Mereka saling menyerang secara habis-habisan tanpa ada yang mengalah sedikitpun.

Teman-teman Naruto yang ahli dalam supranatural juga datang untuk ikut berperang. Sesuai kesepakatan bersama di sore hari itu, mereka datang sebelum pasukan Sairaorg muncul dari portal gaib yang terbentuk di dekat pohon berbentuk huruf Y. Kini mereka bertarung dengan menggunakan kekuatan supranatural mereka masing-masing.

Seperti Sasuke, dia bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang pembasmi hantunya yang bermuatan listrik besar. Sekali tebasan, dia mampu melenyapkan beberapa hantu yang menyerangnya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menggunakan kekuatan elemen listriknya dari tangan kirinya sembari menebas musuh dengan pedang di tangan kanannya.

Dia bertarung tidak sendirian, tapi bersama Irina dan Issei serta Reiji. Irina menggunakan rosary-nya yang bercahaya terang, dengan cara melempar rosary ke arah dua hantu. Begitu kekuatan cahaya rosary menyentuh dua hantu itu, maka dua hantu itu meledak kecil.

BLAAAAAR!

Beberapa hantu terbakar saat kartu-kartu meluncur ke arah mereka. Kartu-kartu itu berasal dari Issei, yang mempunyai kekuatan cahaya yang tersalurkan dengan kartu-kartu. Dia adalah partnert Irina yang setia.

Bersama-sama, Issei dan Irina membasmi hantu itu dengan mengeluarkan segala kemampuan mereka sebagai Ghost Hunter. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan semua hantu itu tersisa sedikitpun. Harus dibasmi semuanya sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Begitu juga dengan Reiji, dia menggunakan "Teknique Transform" dalam perang kali ini. Dia berubah menjadi manusia bersayap burung gagak. Mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan sepatu saja. Bertelanjang dada. Memegang scythe di tangan kanannya, lalu terbang melesat sambil menebas semua hantu yang menyerangnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sekali tertebas, semua hantu meledak tanpa tersisa.

BLAAAAAR! BLAAAAAR! BLAAAAAR! BLAAAAAR! BLAAAAAR! BLAAAAAR!

Ledakan besar mewarnai pemandangan malam di tengah hutan itu. Kepulan asap menyebar kemana-mana.

HUP!

Baru saja mendarat setelah melompat untuk menghindari serangan satu yokai singa, Le Fay langsung memberikan serangan balasan pada yokai singa yang menyerangnya. Dia menggunakan cambuk yang terbentuk dari kekuatan cahaya miliknya, kemudian cambuk bercahaya putih meluncur cepat ke arah yokai singa yang datang ke arahnya.

GREP!

Cambuk itu berhasil melilit tubuh yokai singa itu. Le Fay tertawa kecil.

"Bagus! Akhirnya kau kudapatkan, yokai sialan!"

Dengan cepat ditariknya cambuk cahaya itu, sang yokai singa menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya karena dia merasa tubuhnya melemah akibat efek kekuatan cahaya. Kelemahan yokai adalah kekuatan cahaya.

WHUUUUSH!

Bagaikan kilat, yokai singa itu tertarik dan segera masuk ke dalam gelang suci yang dipakai Le Fay di tangan kanannya. Yokai singa itu pun tersegel di dalam gelang suci itu dan tidak akan bisa keluar untuk selama-lamanya.

Satu yokai berhasil dilumpuhkan. Perhatian Le Fay tertuju pada tiga yokai singa yang menyerangnya.

Lagi-lagi dia disibukkan untuk meladeni tiga musuh baru itu. Tangan kanannya pun bercahaya dan membentuk cambuk lagi. Cambuk bercahaya putih itu meluncur ke arah tiga yokai sekaligus.

Pertempuran sengit terus terjadi, yang paling brutal adalah Reiji yang berwujud manusia bersayap gagak. Dia terus terbang tanpa henti. Menebas semua hantu dalam sekali serangan hingga pasukan hantu itu tidak ada lagi tersisa sedikitpun. Hal ini membuat Sasuke, Irina, dan Issei tercengang melihat Reiji yang mengamuk sejadi-jadinya sehingga mereka tidak dapat kebagian untuk bertarung. Semuanya diembat oleh Reiji.

"Wah, Reiji-senpai hebat juga!" Issei tampak terkagum-kagum.

"Baru kali ini, aku melihat ada manusia yang bisa berubah wujud seperti itu," Irina juga kagum melihat Reiji yang terus terbang dan kini menyerang pasukan vampire hitam."Aku rasa... Perang ini akan cepat selesai jika ada orang seperti dia..."

"Hn... Aku kagum padanya," Sasuke ikut berkomentar.

Ketiganya berdiri sambil menonton Reiji yang terus terbang. Reiji mengayunkan scythe-nya tanpa henti dan menebas kelelawar-kelelawar hitam yang beterbangan di udara. Beberapa vampire hitam tidak sempat memberikan serangan balasannya dan merelakan dirinya saat dijadikan target amukan Reiji. Reiji sangat emosi ketika berwujud manusia bersayap gagak ini, tingkat kemarahannya akan terus berkobar bagaikan api besar yang ditiup oleh angin yang kencang.

Hingga dia pun menemukan lawan yang sanggup menerbangkannya karena serangan angin yang diluncurkan dari busur panah berdesain klasik. Dia hampir terpelanting dan sanggup mempertahankan keseimbangannya di udara. Mengurangi kecepatan di dua sayap gagaknya, Reiji memilih melayang-layang di udara dan melihat lawan yang telah memblokir serangannya itu.

JREEENG!

Lawannya adalah seorang gadis muda yang berumur sekitar ratusan tahun. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan bermata hitam. Sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam di punggungnya. Berpakaian zirah besi hitam khas kerajaan vampire hitam. Di tangan kanannya, tergenggamlah busur besar berdesain klasik. Dia melayang-layang di udara tak jauh dari Reiji berada.

DEG!

Jantung Reiji berdetak kencang ketika melihat gadis itu. Pasalnya gadis inilah yang sudah membunuh sahabat terbaiknya. Koutaru tewas setelah terkena serangan angin dari gadis ini.

Dengan wajah yang menegang karena marah, Reiji melototi gadis itu dengan perasaan yang sangat benci. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kau... Rupanya, vampire hitam...," sahut Reiji dengan tampang yang sangat tegang."Akhirnya aku menemukanmu di sini."

Gadis itu memperhatikan Reiji dengan seksama. Barulah dia terkejut.

"Sosokmu... Mengingatkan aku pada seseorang. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah yokai gagak yang bernama Koutaru. Apa kau adalah anak kecil yang selalu bersamanya waktu itu?"

"Ya, akulah orangnya. Aku Kurosaki Reiji, adik angkat dari Koutaru yang kau bunuh."

Kedua mata gadis itu membulat sempurna. Dia terkejut sekali lagi dan langsung mengacungkan busurnya ke arah Reiji.

"Karena kau ada hubungannya dengan Koutaru, kau harus kuhabisi sekarang juga! RASAKAN INI!"

WHUUUUUSH!

Serangan angin meluncur saat gadis itu melepaskan tali busurnya. Memunculkan serangan angin berbentuk panah.

Menyadari serangan itu, Reiji melebarkan kedua sayap gagaknya sehingga kedua sayap menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua sayap itu berfungsi menjadi tameng untuk sementara waktu.

DHUAAAASH!

Serangan panah angin mengenai pelindung sayap Reiji. Menimbulkan ledakan besar sehingga Reiji terdorong beberapa meter di udara. Beberapa helai sayap gagak rontok akibat efek ledakan besar tadi dan beterbangan tidak beraturan karena tertiup angin.

Kedua sayap masih kuat dan kokoh, begitu Reiji lebarkan lagi. Reiji pun memasang wajah garangnya dan mengibaskan scythe-nya.

"HIAAAAAAAAAT!"

Berteriak penuh amarah, dari kibasan scythe, keluarlah dua gelombang laser merah seperti bumerang. Meluncur dari dua arah yang berlawanan dan siap meledakkan lawan yang ditargetkan.

Gadis itu membaca sebuah mantra. Dalam sekejap mata, muncul bola angin melindungi dirinya sehingga serangan Reiji tidak mengenainya.

BLAAAAR! BLAAAAR!

Dua ledakan besar menghantam bola angin gadis itu. Dia merasakan guncangan yang sangat kuat tatkala terjadi ledakan. Serangan Reiji ini memang dikenal sangat kuat.

Sebelum bola angin menghilang dari sekeliling tubuhnya, dia melihat Reiji maju dengan kecepatan gila sambil melayangkan scythe padanya.

"GUOOOOAAAAAAAAH!"

Scythe berhasil mengenai bola angin itu, sehingga tembus ke dalam dan terus bergerak menuju dada kiri gadis tersebut. Gadis itu terperanjat dan langsung membentangkan kedua sayapnya lebar-lebar.

WHUUUUSH!

Dia terbang ke atas dan berubah wujud menjadi kelelawar hitam. Ternyata Reiji mengejarnya dengan tampang yang sangat mengerikan.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU LARI!"

Teriak Reiji sangat keras menggelegar dan menggema di langit malam keempat belas itu.

POOOFF!

Berubah kembali menjadi manusia bersayap kelelawar, gadis itu mengacungkan busurnya lagi pada Reiji. Dia menembakkan serangan angin berbentuk tornado.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Mendadak angin bertiup sangat kencang dan membentuk tornado yang amat besar. Reiji berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terseret oleh tarikan angin tornado yang begitu kencang. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu dalam situasi seperti ini.

Angin tornado hampir mendekati dirinya. Tekanan angin semakin kuat saja, meskipun Reiji berusaha mempertahankan kekuatan yang ada di kedua sayapnya agar tetap bertahan di posisinya sekarang, tetap saja dia tidak mampu lagi bertahan, hingga pada akhirnya dia pun terseret dan masuk dalam tarikan pusat angin tornado.

"WUAAAAAAAAH!"

Berada dalam badai angin yang sesungguhnya, Reiji merasakan tubuhnya berputar-putar sangat kuat. Isi otaknya terasa berguncang hebat. Pusing tujuh keliling.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, gadis vampire hitam tadi menyelinapkan dirinya secara diam-diam, untuk melakukan serangan pada Reiji. Dia berwujud kelelawar hitam yang terbang dan tidak terpengaruh dalam putaran angin tornado yang diciptakannya ini. Dia terbang sambil menyeruduk Reiji berkali-kali. Mencetak luka-luka sayatan akibat duri dari dua sayap kelelawar di sekujur tubuh Reiji. Membuat Reiji merasa melemah dan scythe pun terlepas dari tangan kanannya.

FYUUUSH!

Angin tornado menghilang. Scythe jatuh dan terkapar di tanah, bersamaan Reiji juga jatuh terkapar dalam keadaan luka-luka. Reiji berubah wujud menjadi dirinya semula. Terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang.

DAAAASH!

Sekali lagi, serangan angin mengenai dirinya dan meledak kecil hingga tubuhnya mengalami luka bakar. Gosong dan menghitam, tapi untung tubuh Reiji masih kuat saat tubuhnya terkena ledakan kecil karena serangan angin berbentuk elips.

Kini dia terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah, gadis tadi berdiri tepat di sampingnya, memandanginya dengan wajah yang berbelas kasihan.

"Kau masih bisa bertahan juga meskipun sudah menerima semua serangan dariku. Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?"

Dengan wajah yang memucat dan kedua mata yang meredup, Reiji menjawabnya.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku Kurosaki Reiji, adik angkat Koutaru. Aku adalah manusia biasa yang telah diselamatkannya. Aku berhutang budi padanya dan menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Setelah peninggalannya, aku mendapatkan kekuatan yokai-nya yang diwariskannya padaku. Aku menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai pemburu hantu dan untuk membela kebenaran...," tatapan Reiji menjadi tajam."Tapi, karena kau... Koutaru harus pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini. Meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kau telah membunuhnya, VAMPIRE BRENGSEK!"

Dia ingin bangkit lagi dan menyerang musuhnya ini. Tapi, tubuhnya sangat susah digerakkan dan terasa nyeri sekali. Dia harus membunuh musuhnya ini sekarang juga. Ini demi dendamnya atas kematian Koutaru.

"Begitu rupanya... Koutaru telah menyelamatkanmu... Tapi, asal kau tahu dia adalah yokai yang sangat bermusuhan dengan ketua kami. Dulunya dia dan ketua kami adalah sahabat baik, tapi dia mengkhianati ketua kami dan menjebak beberapa anggota kami saat pergi ke suatu tempat, ternyata para yokai gagak mengepung anggota kami saat itu. Semua anggota kami habis dibantai oleh kelompok yokai gagak yang dipimpinnya. Tidak ada yang selamat. Ketua kami sangat marah setelah mendengar kabar tewasnya beberapa anggotanya, lalu menganggap Koutaru sebagai musuh besarnya. Karena itu, ketua menyuruh kami untuk menghabisi Koutaru di malam itu. Tentunya aku, yang berhasil membunuhnya."

Mendengar itu, Reiji terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia menggeretakkan gigi-giginya dengan kuat dan menyahut keras.

"APAPUN ALASANNYA, AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH KAKAKKU! HARI INI JUGA, AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHMU, VAMPIRE!"

BETS!

Entah kekuatan besar darimana, membuat Reiji melompat seperti pegas dan menarik rantai yang terlilit di celana jeans panjangnya. Rantai itu dilemparnya dan berhasil membelit leher gadis vampire hitam itu. Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang memegang dua sisi rantai yang membelit leher gadis itu, Reiji menarik kuat rantai itu hingga gadis itu merasa tercekik. Napas gadis itu menjadi sesak karena tercekik rantai besi besar itu.

"A-Apa ini!?"

"Ini adalah rantai penyegel iblis. Akan kugunakan untuk membunuhmu..."

Seulas seringaian muncul di wajah Reiji yang berubah seperti wajah iblis.

"Kekuatan baru... Teknik... ULTRA DARK!"

CRRRRRT!

Mendadak dari rantai itu, muncul cahaya hitam yang berpijar-pijar bagaikan listrik, kemudian menjalar cepat ke arah gadis itu.

Kedua mata gadis itu melotot habis. Wajahnya memucat pasi dan...

DHUAAAAAR!

Tubuhnya meledak hebat hingga berkeping-keping. Tidak tersisa sedikitpun.

Kepulan asap bekas ledakan menerpa Reiji. Reiji tampak terengah-engah sambil menarik kembali rantainya dan dipasangkannya lagi ke pinggang celana jeans panjangnya. Kemudian menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali dan jatuh terduduk di tanah begitu saja.

Diliriknya scythe yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, scythe mendadak terbang dan hinggap di tangan kanan Reiji dengan sendirinya. Dipandangnya scythe itu dengan lirih dalam suasana peperangan yang masih berlangsung.

"Koutaru-san...," gumamnya bergetar."Aku telah menuntut balas atas kematianmu. Aku sudah membunuh vampire hitam yang telah membunuhmu waktu itu. Aku berhasil... Melakukannya... Bagiku, kaulah saudaraku yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Niisan..."

Muncul bayangan Koutaru yang menjelma di depan matanya. Koutaru tersenyum dengan penampilan yokai gagak. Dia juga tersenyum saat melihat bayangan Koutaru yang mengacungkan jempol padanya.

 **["Kerja yang bagus. Aku salut padamu, Reiji..."]**

Suara Koutaru seakan-akan menggema di telinganya sekarang, walaupun suara itu hanyalah fantasinya saja. Sekedar menghibur dirinya yang sempat dilanda kesedihan sementara.

Setelah itu, Reiji menepis perasaan sedihnya itu, dia berdiri perlahan-lahan sambil berpegangan dengan scythe-nya yang bertopang di tanah. Bertekad akan meneruskan peperangan ini.

"Baiklah... Aku harus bertahan dan terus membantu Naruto dalam perang ini. Akan kukorbankan nyawaku demi melindungi semua orang!"

Menendang tanah, Reiji melompat tinggi ke udara, berubah lagi menjadi manusia bersayap gagak. Dia terbang secepat kilat untuk menyerang pasukan vampire hitam yang tersisa. Berjuang sampai akhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **YUP! Tinggal sedikit lagi tamat. Akan saya usahakan membuatnya lebih baik lagi.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Kamis, 1 Desember 2016**


	21. Mencari Sairaorg

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 2 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21. Mencari Sairaorg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adegan dialihkan ke arah pertempuran yang lain, di mana pasukan vampire merah sedang bertarung dengan pasukan vampire hitam. Ada Raja Arashi yang berubah menjadi kelelawar merah dan menggunakan kekuatan mengendalikan waktunya untuk menghentikan semua serangan vampire hitam. Semua vampire hitam mendadak berhenti bergerak karena efek penghentian waktu, sehingga menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Minato dan Menma.

Ayah dan anak menggunakan kekuatan elemen api masing-masing untuk melenyapkan seluruh vampire hitam yang tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Reiji juga ikut ambil bagian dari pertempuran ini, dengan menebas beberapa vampire hitam dalam sekali serangan scythe-nya. Menma tidak mau kalah, dia mengobarkan api merah dari sekujur tubuhnya dan menebas beberapa vampire hitam dengan menggunakan pedang berapinya. Terakhir Minato, juga menggunakan kekuatan api seperti pedang di tangan kanannya, menebas semua vampire hitam yang tersisa.

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi lagi di tengah-tengah pertempuran itu. Semua vampire hitam musnah dan terbakar hebat lalu meledak dengan meninggalkan percikan-percikan cahaya. Ditambah ledakan besar yang terjadi ketika beberapa yokai Singa berhasil dimusnahkan oleh Kuroka.

HUP!

Mendarat di atas tanah, Kuroka berdiri dengan anggun. Dia bertelinga dan berekor nekomata hitam. Masih mengenakan kimono hitam, dia bertarung dengan menggunakan rantai andalannya. Sudah beberapa yokai singa, berhasil dimusnahkannya.

Raja Ken muncul mendadak di sampingnya, Kuroka menyadarinya.

"Hmm... Jadi, kamu menyukai anak laki-laki yang bernama Menma itu?" tanya Raja Ken sambil memperhatikan Menma yang kini bertarung dengan pasukan werewolf.

Ditanya begitu, Kuroka memasang wajah malu yang sedikit memerah.

"I-Iya, Tousama...," Kuroka memandang Menma dengan perasaan yang penuh cinta."Aku ingin bersatu dengannya. Aku ingin menjadi istrinya. Seperti Koneko-hime yang telah menjadi istri Naruto. Jika Tousama tidak keberatan, aku ingin Tousama merestui hubunganku dengan Menma. Aku mohon... Tousama..."

"..."

Terdiam sebentar, Raja Ken memikirkannya. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah... Tousama merestui hubungan kalian ini... Asal kalian harus membawa cucu-cucuku yang lahir nanti untuk singgah ke kerajaan yokai nekomata, setiap hari. Jika anak kalian adalah laki-laki, aku ingin cucuku yang laki-laki dijadikan ahli waris untuk menjadi penggantiku untuk memimpin kerajaan yokai nekomata. Aku akan mendidiknya menjadi Raja yang baik. Apa kamu setuju, Kuroka-hime?"

Giliran Kuroka yang terdiam. Beberapa menit, dia mengangguk cepat.

"Aku setuju, Tousama. Tapi, sebaiknya Tousama memberitahukan ini pada Koneko-hime juga."

"Ya, nanti Tousama akan memberitahukannya."

"Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku bilang pada Tousama."

"Apa?"

"Aku...," Kuroka menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan takut."Aku... Ingin menjadi manusia. Menma akan menggunakan buku bertuah untuk mengabulkan permintaanku itu di malam keempat belas ini. Apa Tousama mengizinkannya?"

"...?"

Terdiam lagi, Raja Ken menatap Kuroka dengan datar. Lalu dia memandang ke arah lain dan menutup matanya sebentar. Melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tousama mengizinkanmu... Ajukanlah permintaan pada buku bertuah itu agar kamu menjadi manusia di malam ini. Tousama tidak akan marah..."

"Benarkah, Tousama?"

Kuroka kelihatan senang. Raja Ken membuka matanya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Itu benar, Kuroka-hime."

Dibelainya rambut Kuroka sebentar, lalu Raja Ken mengubah dirinya menjadi nekomata putih raksasa. Dia meneruskan perkataannya.

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi, kita harus menuntaskan pertarungan ini! Ayo, Kuroka-hime!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Raja Ken yang berwujud nekomata putih raksasa, melompat dan menerjang singa raksasa yang sedang bertarung dengan Gaara. Gaara yang berwujud nekomata merah raksasa.

Menyaksikan kepergian ayahnya, Kuroka mematung. Tubuhnya terasa tidak bisa digerakkan.

'Barusan... Tousama membelai rambutku. Ini pertama kalinya, Tousama melakukan itu padaku...,' senyuman terpatri di wajah Kuroka.'Berarti Tousama memang sayang padaku... Itu benar. Benar yang dikatakan Koneko-hime dan Menma-kun...'

Dengan perasaan yang sangat senang, Kuroka mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Kedua mata emasnya menajam.

"Aku harus membantu Tousama dan semuanya..."

Dalam sekejap mata, Kuroka berubah wujud menjadi nekomata hitam raksasa. Melompat dan ikut bergabung dengan pasukan yokai nekomata. Mereka sibuk menghadapi yokai singa yang tersisa.

Sudut pandang terarah pada Menma yang bertarung dengan salah satu werewolf yaitu Serafall. Serafall yang merupakan Ratu pemimpin kerajaan werewolf, sudah mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya bahwa Menma-lah yang sudah membunuh adiknya, Sona. Dia mengetahui hal itu dari kelompok hantu jahat yang dipimpin oleh Konan.

Saat-saat perang seperti ini, kelompok hantu jahat tidak terlihat ikut sama sekali. Mereka hanya mengerahkan sejumlah pasukan hantu yang tergabung dengan kelompok mereka. Tapi, pasukan hantu tersebut, sudah habis dibasmi oleh Reiji dan teman-temannya. Pasukan yang tersisa sekarang adalah yokai singa dan werewolf.

Beberapa werewolf juga ikut dibasmi oleh pasukan vampire merah. Dibantu juga dengan Raja Arashi, Minato, Reiji, Issei, dan Irina. Lalu Sasuke ikut membantu Le Fay untuk menghadapi yokai singa yang tersisa.

Pertempuran sedikit lagi akan selesai, semuanya terus menyerang secara membabi buta. Ledakan demi ledakan mewarnai pemandangan malam keempat belas. Waktu terus berjalan. Angin malam terus bertiup kencang dan menambah tegangnya perang dua dunia ini.

Dampak serangan meluas dan menghanguskan sebagian hutan hijau ketika para yokai mengeluarkan sejumlah dark power yang mereka miliki. Ledakan dark power itu sungguh dahsyat, tapi untung ledakan itu tidak mencapai ke wilayah Uzuka Gakuen.

Tampak Menma melesat secepat kilat dengan tubuh yang mengobarkan api merah. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pedang berapi, terayun horizontal ke arah Serafall yang berwujud serigala berkaki dua. Serafall bergerak dengan cepat dan berhasil menghindari serangan pedang Menma, dengan cara melompat tinggi ke udara.

HUP!

Mendarat di tanah dengan mulus, Serafall mengaum dengan suara serigalanya yang sangat keras. Mata ungunya yang menyala penuh kebencian yang sangat dalam, terasah tajam dan melotot. Cakar-cakar dua kaki depannya yang berfungsi sebagai tangan, siap menerkam Menma sekarang juga.

WHUUUUSH!

Berlari dengan cepat, Serafall meluncur ke arah Menma yang menunggunya. Dia mengganas dengan tingkat emosi yang sangat tinggi.

"GROAAAAAAAR!"

Melompat tinggi, dia turun dan mengacungkan dua tangan bercakarnya pada Menma. Menma tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sedikit lagi, Serafall akan mendekatinya, Menma mulai mengangkat pedangnya ke atas.

Tiba-tiba, muncul kabut hitam yang menyeruak di area pertempuran itu. Semua makhluk berhenti bertarung dibuatnya. Mereka tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas dalam kabut hitam tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Kabut hitam ini asalnya darimana?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Semua makhluk bersahut-sahutan antara satu sama lainnya. Tapi, sebagian yokai gagak yang ikut dalam perang ini, merasa tidak asing dengan serangan kabut hitam ini. Pasalnya, serangan kabut hitam ini hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa yokai gagak yang tergabung dalam sebuah kelompok rahasia kerajaan yokai gagak. Mereka menamai serangan ini yaitu...

"Deadly Crows Ilusion!"

Ya, "Deadly Crows Ilusion" adalah teknik yang menyelubungi korban dalam kabut hitam, maka korban akan diserang oleh gagak-gagak hitam di dalam kabut hitam tersebut. Merupakan teknik yang mematikan dari seorang yokai gagak. Tapi, siapa yokai gagak yang telah menggunakan teknik ini?

Semua yokai kebingungan dan menebak-nebak siapa yang telah menggunakan teknik ini. Para werewolf juga ikut kebingungan. Lalu Serafall yang sudah mendarat di tanah, mulai merasakan bahaya yang akan menimpanya.

"...!"

Benar, mendadak muncul sejumlah burung gagak hitam yang datang entah darimana, terbang melesat ke arah Serafall dan pasukan werewolf. Tidak hanya itu, sejumlah burung gagak hitam juga terbang mendekati pasukan yokai singa.

Para musuh membulatkan kedua mata masing-masing saat diri mereka diterjang oleh sekumpulan burung gagak hitam yang memakan habis diri mereka. Mereka berteriak histeris dan melengking dalam suasana kabut hitam tebal tersebut.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

"WUAAAAAAAH!"

Berbagai teriakan terdengar menyeramkan sampai membuat bulu kuduk ini merinding. Semua yokai, manusia, dan vampire merah tidak ikut terkena serangan burung-burung gagak hitam itu.

Tak lama kemudian, suara kesakitan dan teriakan menyedihkan dari para musuh, menghilang bersamaan kabut hitam menipis secara perlahan-lahan. Burung-burung gagak hitam tadi, juga ikut menghilang setelah menghabisi tubuh para korbannya. Tinggallah para yokai, vampire merah, dan manusia di suasana berangin yang hening.

Semuanya terdiam dan saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya. Melongo habis. Semua musuh sudah musnah dalam kabut hitam tersebut.

"Eh? Apa semuanya sudah berakhir ya?" Irina mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Ya, tidak tampak lagi yokai singa dan werewolf itu," Issei kebingungan sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini?" Le Fay juga kebingungan. Dia berdiri bersama Sasuke. Jauh dari Irina dan Issei berada.

"Mungkin... Orang yang melakukan ini adalah Reiji-senpai," tebak Sasuke yang benar-benar tepat.

"Ah, Reiji-senpai?"

"Ya."

Sasuke mengangguk sambil menatap Le Fay. Le Fay mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya dan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, untuk mencari sosok Reiji di antara para makhluk yang hadir di tempat itu. Tapi, Reiji tidak tampak di mana-mana.

Jadi, di mana Reiji sekarang?

Keadaan mulai stabil. Semua makhluk sangat bersyukur karena semua pasukan yang dipimpin Sairaorg sudah dimusnahkan. Mereka berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah menggunakan teknik mematikan tadi. Karena berkat orang itu, perang cepat terselesaikan.

Tapi, pertarungan lain masih berlangsung, tak jauh dari pasukan yang dipimpin Raja Ken dan Raja Arashi. Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sairaorg.

Menghampiri Raja Arashi, tubuh Menma tidak mengobarkan api lagi. Dia pun berkata pada Raja Arashi.

"Ojii-sama, aku harus membantu Naruto sekarang. Pasti dia sedang dalam kesulitan... Urusan yang lain, aku serahkan pada Ojii-sama."

"Baiklah, pergilah, Menma."

"Terima kasih, Ojii-sama."

Menma mengangguk cepat setelah diizinkan kakeknya untuk pergi. Dia memegang pedang merahnya lalu dia berubah wujud menjadi kelelawar merah dan langsung terbang melesat untuk menuju ke tempat Naruto berada.

Raja Arashi dan semuanya memandang kepergian Menma sampai hilang dari pandangan mereka. Menma berwujud kelelawar merah, terbang cepat di langit malam purnama yang sangat cerah. Angin terus berdesir tanpa henti sama sekali.

Tidak hanya itu, Kuroka juga ikut mengejar Menma. Dia berwujud nekomata hitam raksasa dan berseru keras.

"MENMA-KUN! TUNGGU AKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sudut hutan yang lain, telah terjadi pertempuran besar. Di mana Singa raksasa setinggi 3 meter, mengamuk dan menyemburkan api hitam ke arah hutan hijau. Sehingga sebagian hutan hijau terbakar hebat, tapi Naruto segera memadamkan api hitam itu dengan kekuatan esnya yang berbentuk kubus es.

FWAAAAT!

Sekumpulan cahaya putih bersambung dan membentuk beberapa kubus es raksasa di udara. Kubus-kubus es itu kemudian meluncur cepat ke arah Singa yang mengamuk. Sebagai gantinya, Singa itu menembakkan bola api hitam untuk menghancurkan serangan kubus-kubus es itu hingga meledak besar di udara.

DHUAAAAR!

Efek ledakan besar itu menyeruak ke segala arah. Naruto tiarap dan berlindung di bulu-bulu putih panjang seekor anjing raksasa setinggi 3 meter. Madarao si anjing hantu ikut membantu Naruto untuk menghadapi Sairaorg yang berwujud Singa raksasa itu. Sudah cukup lama, mereka menghadapi Sairaorg yang terus melepaskan sejumlah kloningnya untuk menyerang mereka. Sairaorg sangat sulit dikalahkan, karena mereka tidak mengetahui yang manakah sosok Sairaorg yang asli.

Dengan menggunakan bola cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, Madarao melindungi dirinya dan Naruto dari efek ledakan. Apalagi mereka harus menerima sejumlah serangan bola api hitam bertubi-tubi dari Sairaorg. Mereka juga sempat melancarkan serangan balasan, mengenai Sairaorg dan meledak, tapi sosok Sairaorg yang mereka hadapi bukanlah Sairaorg yang asli, melainkan kloning Sairaorg.

Itu sulitnya untuk mencari sosok asli Sairaorg. Entah di mana dia bersembunyi sekarang. Naruto harus menemukannya secepat mungkin.

Menegakkan badannya kembali, Naruto berlutut di kepala Madarao. Madarao pun bertanya padanya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, tuan?"

Naruto melihat jam yang tersemat di tangan kirinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Tiga jam lagi, buku bertuah akan aktif untuk mengabulkan permintaan, kita harus cepat menyelesaikan ini...," Naruto memandang ke arah Singa raksasa yang kini berdiam diri dan berjarak beberapa meter darinya."Kita harus menemukan Sairaorg yang asli."

"Tapi, satu ekor Singa ini, aku merasa dia bukan Sairaorg yang sesungguhnya. Pasti dia kloningnya lagi."

"Kita serang dia. Tetaplah gunakan bola pelindung cahayamu itu, Mada. Kita dekati dia dan aku akan membekunya dengan pedang yukianesa ini."

"Siap!"

Dengan patuh, Madarao langsung terbang cepat mendekati Singa raksasa itu. Naruto bersiap-siap dan menggenggam pedang putihnya dengan kuat.

BWOOOOOSH!

Sekali lagi, Singa itu menembakkan bola api hitam beruntunnya ke arah Madarao yang mendekat.

Dengan tubuh yang dilindungi tameng bola cahaya, Madarao terbang terus mendekati musuhnya meskipun tamengnya dihantam dengan ledakan besar akibat serangan bola api hitam beruntun itu. Terjadi guncangan hebat di dalam pelindung bola cahaya, Naruto berusaha mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak jatuh dari atas kepala Madarao. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas, wajahnya menegang dan berteriak keras.

"SEKARANG!"

HUP!

Naruto melompat jauh dan keluar dari pelindung bola cahaya. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke bawah saat jaraknya dengan Singa raksasa itu sudah dekat. Pedang bercahaya putih yang menandakan kekuatan es aktif.

DRAK!

Pedang sukses mengenai kepala Singa raksasa itu. Sehingga Singa raksasa itu membeku dan kemudian pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca yang pecah.

PRAAAANG!

Mendarat di kepala Madarao lagi, Naruto berlutut dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Bola pelindung cahaya menghilang dari tubuh Madarao.

"...!"

Madarao dan Naruto menyadari sosok hitam yang terbang melesat ke arah mereka. Tepatnya sosok itu menuju tepat ke arah Naruto.

BATS!

Sosok itu mencengkeram leher Naruto dengan kuat dan menyeret Naruto terbang secepat kilat, menjauh dari Madarao. Madarao berteriak keras.

"TUAN NARUTO!"

WHUUUUSSSH!

Begitu cepat sekali, sosok hitam itu membawa Naruto ke arah perbukitan yang membatasi hutan hijau itu. Naruto tidak dapat melihat siapa yang mencengkeram lehernya itu dengan jelas. Tapi, dia merasakan hawa sosok hitam itu adalah hawa yokai singa.

BRUAAAK!

Naruto jatuh terjerembab dengan punggung yang menghantam tanah perbukitan terjal. Dia merasakan sakit luar biasa pada punggungnya dan lehernya yang semakin terasa kuat dicengkeram oleh sosok hitam itu. Pedang yukianesa terlepas dari tangannya saat dia diseret sosok hitam itu, pedang yukianesa terjatuh ke dalam hutan yang gelap gulita. Dia tidak dapat bangkit berdiri hingga sosok hitam itu menunjukkan wujud aslinya.

SRIIING!

Rupanya Sairaorg, dia berwujud manusia bertelinga dan berekor singa. Kedua matanya menyerupai mata singa, tapi berwarna ungu. Berpakaian zirah besi hitam khas kerajaan yokai singa. Dia mencengkeram leher Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang begitu sangat kuat.

Merasakan napasnya yang mulai terasa sesak, Naruto mencoba untuk bersuara, meskipun terbata-bata.

"Sai-Sairaorg... Ka-Kau be-begitu li-licik..."

Dengan senyuman sinis, Sairaorg berwajah garang.

"Ya, aku memang licik. Aku tidak akan mudah dikalahkan begitu saja. Meskipun kau berhasil mengalahkanku waktu itu, tapi aku bisa sembuh kembali setelah diobati oleh yokai yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku harus membunuhmu agar aku bisa memiliki Koneko-hime!"

"Ti-Tidak akan... Ka-Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Ko-Koneko-hime adalah milikku. A-Aku sudah menikah dengannya. Di-Dia sudah menjadi istriku sekarang. Ka-Kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya dariku."

"A-Apa!? Kau pasti berbohong, Guardian sialan!"

"A-Aku tidak bohong. Ko-Koneko-hime adalah istriku. Is-Istriku yang sah. Si-Siapapun tidak akan bisa memisahkan kami lagi, termasuk kau, Sairaorg..."

"UKH! KURANG AJAR! KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG!"

Tangan kiri Sairaorg yang bebas, terkepal dan mengobarkan api hitam. Lalu langsung dilayangkan ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto menyadari serangan Sairaorg itu, kemudian segera melakukan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba...

"HENTIKAN, SAIRAORG!"

Muncul suara seorang gadis yang mencegat Sairaorg melayangkan pukulan berapinya pada Naruto. Secara refleks, Sairaorg menoleh ke arah asal suara.

JREEENG!

Ternyata Rias. Gadis berambut merah dan berpakaian khas kerajaan vampire hitam. Memiliki sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggung. Dia datang tiba-tiba tanpa diundang sama sekali.

Berjalan pelan mendekati Sairaorg, Rias berkata dengan tegas.

"Lepaskan Naruto! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku mohon, Sairaorg..."

"Rias Princess, apa yang kau katakan, hah?" Sairaorg memandang Rias dengan tajam."Jangan memerintah aku seperti itu! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan orang ini sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhnya. Karena dia telah merebut calon istriku. Dia tidak akan kumaafkan begitu saja."

"Naruto tidak salah apa-apa. Jangan bunuh dia. Biarkan dia hidup bersama Koneko-hime yang dicintainya. Kau harus belajar menerima kenyataan ini bahwa Koneko-hime sudah menikah dengannya. Hubungan mereka sudah terikat dengan benang merah. Kita tidak bisa mengganggu hubungan mereka ini."

"Apa aku salah dengar? Sejak kapan seorang putri kerajaan vampire hitam mengalah seperti itu? Kau mencoba membunuh Koneko-hime waktu itu, tapi sekarang kau berubah pikiran dan membiarkan Naruto hidup bahagia dengan Koneko-hime. Tidak! Aku tidak bisa mengalah seperti itu!"

"Aku serius, Sairaorg! Aku sadar bahwa jalan kita ini salah! Aku hanya ingin Naruto mencintaiku tanpa paksaan, aku ingin dicintai Naruto dengan tulus seperti Naruto mencintai istrinya itu. Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Keputusanku... Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan Naruto dan Koneko-hime lagi. Aku akan belajar untuk melupakan perasaanku ini dan mencari cinta yang baru. Kau harus melakukannya, Sairaorg."

"Tidak akan!" Sairaorg melototkan kedua matanya."AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI! AKU AKAN MENGHABISI SIAPAPUN YANG MENGHALANGI RENCANAKU! TERMASUK KAU, RIAS!"

BETS!

Masih mencengkeram leher Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, Sairaorg menyemburkan api hitam dari mulutnya ke arah Rias. Rias terperanjat.

BWOOOOOSH!

Api hitam meluncur dengan cepat. Sedikit lagi akan mengenai Rias. Rias segera melindungi dirinya dengan bola api hitamnya.

DAAAAASH!

Serangan Sairaorg meledak besar saat menghantam bola api hitam Rias. Saat perhatian Sairaorg tertuju pada Rias, kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto. Naruto memegang tangan Sairaorg yang mencengkeram lehernya dan mengeluarkan kekuatan esnya hingga membekukan Sairaorg dalam sekejap mata.

PRAAAAANG!

Sairaorg pecah berkeping-keping tanpa meninggalkan sisa-sisa apapun. Naruto bisa bernapas lega dan menghirup udara sebebas-bebasnya. Lalu dia berusaha bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya, bersamaan Madarao datang menghampirinya.

"Tuan Naruto!"

"Mada..."

"Apa tuan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mada."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu...," Madarao menghembuskan napas leganya dan memandang ke arah Rias."Vampire hitam..."

Madarao hendak menyerang Rias, tapi dihalangi oleh tangan kanan Naruto.

"Jangan serang dia! Dia bukan musuh kita!"

"Eh? Dia bukan musuh?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, kita harus berhati-hati juga. Mana tahu ini adalah tipu muslihat Sairaorg lagi. Aku rasa Sairaorg masih menggunakan kloningnya untuk menyerangku tadi. Coba kau cari keberadaan hawa Sairaorg, biar aku yang menghadapi vampire hitam yang satu ini."

"Baiklah, tuan."

Mengangguk patuh, Madarao segera terbang dan berbalik ke arah hutan lagi. Mengendus-endus kuat untuk mencari keberadaan Sairaorg yang diduga masih bersembunyi di hutan tersebut.

Kini, tinggallah Naruto dan Rias di puncak perbukitan terjal itu. Angin malam yang dingin terus berdesir kencang, membuat rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Bulan purnama masih kelihatan bersinar di sela-sela awan-awan.

Dipandangnya Rias dengan seksama, Naruto pun bertanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Ditanya begitu, Rias sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya dan menghilangkan bola api hitamnya. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto tidak mengenalinya sedikitpun.

"Kamu tidak mengenaliku, Naruto?"

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Naruto memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu. Baru kali ini, aku bertemu denganmu. Memangnya kau ini siapa? Sairaorg memanggilmu dengan sebutan Rias Princess. Rias... Rias... Hmmm... Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namamu sebelumnya."

"Namaku Gremory Rias. Aku putri yang berasal dari kerajaan vampire hitam. Ya, sebelumnya kita pernah berjumpa, waktu itu aku menyamar menjadi murid baru yang masuk ke kelasmu, pada awal kamu baru dinobatkan menjadi Guardian. Tapi, kamu tidak mengetahui jika aku masuk ke kelasmu karena kamu asyik tertidur. Aku juga pernah mencoba menghipnotismu dan menghisap kekuatanmu, tapi Koneko-hime yang masih yokai, datang menolongmu. Setelah itu, aku disuruh kembali ke kerajaan karena orang tuaku merindukanku. Kemudian aku kembali lagi ke sini untuk menemuimu. Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku yang terpendam sangat lama bahwa aku... Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto sangat kaget mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana menanggapi hal ini. Sudah banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya sebelum dia berpacaran dengan Koneko, tapi sekarang ada juga gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya di saat dia sudah menjadi suaminya Koneko.

Dilihatnya, wajah Rias begitu suram. Kedua matanya meredup dan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu... Pasti cintaku akan kamu tolak karena kamu sudah menikah dengan Koneko-hime. Cintamu hanyalah untuknya. Aku tidak akan bisa menghancurkan cinta itu meskipun aku mencoba segala cara apapun. Aku tidak akan bisa mencapai hatimu. Aku tidak akan bisa memilikimu meskipun aku telah menggunakan cara yang buruk. Maafkan aku... Karena aku mencoba membunuh Koneko-hime waktu itu. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Koneko-hime... Aku benar-benar menyesal karena sudah melakukannya..."

"Jadi, begitu rupanya. Aku mengerti. Kamu memang licik karena sudah bekerja sama dengan Sairaorg. Pasti kau terlibat juga dalam penculikan Koneko itu, kan?"

"Eh?"

Rias terperanjat ketika pandangan Naruto menajam ke arahnya. Bahkan Naruto berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Kau telah berusaha memisahkan aku dengan Koneko. Kau bekerja sama dengan Sairaorg untuk menyembunyikan Koneko di menara di dunia vampire hitam. Juga mengirim pasukan vampire hitam untuk membantu pasukan yokai singa dalam penghancuran kerajaan yokai nekomata. Sekarang, kau juga membantu Sairaorg dalam perang ini dengan mengerahkan pasukan vampire hitam pimpinanmu. Lalu kau pura-pura menyesal karena sudah melakukan semua ini. Pasti ini adalah sandiwaramu yang kau rencanakan dengan Sairaorg. Aku benarkan, Gremory Rias?"

Dengan wajah yang syok sekali, Rias berjalan mundur. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan tidak berani menyerang Naruto. Tapi, Naruto terus berjalan mendekatinya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang semakin tajam.

"I-Itu benar... Aku mengakuinya!" Rias menyahut dengan nada terkesan takut."Apa itu berarti kau akan membunuhku juga, Naruto?"

Berjalan terus hingga nyaris mendekati Rias, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Karena kau telah bersalah, maka aku tidak akan memaafkanmu begitu saja. Mungkin aku harus membunuhmu untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahanmu itu. Kau berhati jahat, Gremory Rias. Kau harus dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini."

"...!"

Tangan kanan Naruto mengobarkan api merah dan membentuk pedang panjang. Itulah kekuatan elemen api yang sanggup melenyapkan vampire hitam dalam satu serangan.

Pedang api terayun vertikal ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah Rias. Rias menutup kedua matanya dan merelakan dirinya ditebas oleh Naruto.

CRAAAAAASH!

Satu tubuh terbelah dua dari atas. Kemudian terbakar menjadi abu. Rias tidak merasakan dirinya tertebas oleh pedang api Naruto. Dibukanya matanya dengan cepat.

"... Eh!?"

Dilihatnya, Naruto berbalik badan dan melayangkan pedang api ke arah beberapa singa yang mendadak muncul untuk menyerang Naruto.

Naruto tidak berniat membunuhnya, justru Naruto menggunakan pedang api untuk menebas singa-singa yang merupakan kloning Sairaorg. Naruto bertarung mati-matian dengan kecepatan luar biasa sambil terus mengayunkan pedang apinya.

"GROAAAAAAR!"

Satu persatu singa melompat ganas ke arah Naruto. Naruto terus menebas mereka dengan pedang apinya. Lalu tubuh Naruto mengobarkan api merah untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya sehingga kecepatannya bertambah luar biasa seperti cahaya.

"HIAAAAAAAT!"

Dengan wajah garang, Naruto terus maju untuk melenyapkan singa-singa yang terus bermunculan. Rias hanya diam terpaku, menyaksikannya.

Hingga muncullah bantuan dari Menma dan Kuroka. Mereka berdua turun dan ikut bergabung dengan Naruto dalam menghadapi kelompok singa jadi-jadian itu.

Naruto menyadari kedatangan kakaknya dan Kuroka. Menma dan Kuroka sudah berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

"Menma-nii, Kuroka..."

Sambil berdiri di depan Naruto, Memma memasang wajah datar dan mengacungkan pedang merahnya ke depan, di mana para singa berlarian menuju ke arah mereka.

"Serahkan semuanya pada kami, Naruto!"

"Ya, kamu cari saja keberadaan Sairaorg yang asli. Mungkin dia bersembunyi di bagian hutan yang lain. Kau ajak juga Gremory Rias itu. Ancam dia supaya dia mau menunjukkan di mana Sairaorg yang asli berada," Kuroka berdiri anggun di samping Menma."Cepat pergilah dari sini, Naruto!"

Mendengar komentar Kuroka itu, Naruto menurunkan pedang apinya dan mengangguk cepat.

"Baik, aku pergi sekarang!"

"Bagus itu, Otouto-san!"

Menoleh di sudut bahu kirinya, Menma mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto. Tersenyum simpul.

Naruto mengacungkan jempol juga pada kakaknya.

"Ya."

Giliran Menma yang mengangguk dan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekelompok singa yang melompat ke arahnya. Bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya yang mengobarkan api merah.

Kuroka juga sudah siap sedia dengan senjata rantainya, dan mengalirkan percikan-percikan listrik di rantainya. Diputar-putarnya rantainya itu dengan kencang.

Secara bersamaan, Menma dan Kuroka maju untuk menyerang singa-singa itu. Sementara Naruto mengancam Rias dengan menempelkan pedang berapinya ke leher Rias sambil berkata.

"Jika kau tidak ingin kubunuh, cepat katakan padaku, di mana Sairaorg asli berada sekarang!"

Dengan cepat, Rias mengangguk. Jawabannya sangat jujur.

"Aku tahu tempatnya. Sairaorg bersembunyi tak jauh dari perbukitan ini. Dia sedang bertapa di dalam gua. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

"Ayo, kita ke sana!"

"Ya."

Mengangguk dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Rias berjalan di depan sambil ditodong pedang oleh Naruto dari belakang. Naruto berjalan di belakang, bersamaan Madarao datang ke arahnya. Madarao membawa sesuatu di dalam mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Sabtu, 3 Desember 2016**


	22. Akhir yang bahagia

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 3 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK SEASON 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER YANG TERAKHIR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 22. Akhir yang bahagia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku tahu tempatnya. Sairaorg bersembunyi tak jauh dari perbukitan ini. Dia sedang bertapa di dalam gua. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."**

 **"Ayo, kita ke sana!"**

 **"Ya."**

 **Mengangguk dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Rias berjalan di depan sambil ditodong pedang oleh Naruto dari belakang. Naruto berjalan di belakang, bersamaan Madarao datang ke arahnya. Madarao membawa sesuatu di dalam mulutnya.**

Sesuatu yang berada di dalam mulut Madarao adalah pedang yukianesa yang sempat jatuh di hutan hijau tadi, Madarao segera memberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan mengambil pedang yukianesa itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Terima kasih, Mada. Kau sempat juga menemukan pedangku ini."

"Hehehe... Sama-sama," Madarao menyengir lebar."Aku akan ikut mengawasi vampire hitam ini."

"Ya, ikuti aku."

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Dia berjalan di belakang Rias lalu menghilangkan pedang berapinya di tangan kanannya dan beralih menggenggam pedang yukianesa di tangan kanannya. Di depannya, Rias berjalan dengan lambat tanpa memberontak sedikitpun. Rias tidak ingin melawannya karena Rias tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Berjalan tanpa bersuara, mereka bertiga menyusuri jalan perbukitan yang dipenuhi batu-batuan kecil dan beberapa pohon yang rindang. Angin terus bertiup kencang, hingga tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di dekat goa yang dimaksud. Mereka berhenti berjalan kecuali Madarao yang melayang-layang di udara, mengamati keadaan sekitar goa yang sangat hening dan sunyi. Goa itu berada di puncak perbukitan terjal yang dipenuhi bebatuan besar.

"Apa di sini tempatnya?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengacungkan pedang ke arah punggung Rias.

"Iya, di sini tempatnya," jawab Rias yang mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Untuk membuktikannya, aku harus membawamu masuk ke dalam goa sekarang juga."

"Silakan, jika kamu tidak percaya padaku..."

Dengan kasar, Naruto mendorong Rias agar Rias segera maju melangkah. Rias berjalan lambat dan agak tersentak saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Naruto berjalan di belakangnya dan diikuti oleh Madarao. Madarao mengubah ukuran tubuhnya sebesar anjing biasa.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Mereka memasuki bagian dalam gua yang gelap gulita. Terasa dingin dan mencekam. Naruto mengaktifkan mata gaibnya yang juga bisa melihat dalam kegelapan dan merasakan kehadiran hawa yokai singa yang sangat kuat dari dalam gua tersebut. Madarao juga bisa melihat dalam kegelapan dan mengendus-endus kuat karena merasakan hawa yokai singa yang dia cari.

"Hawa yokai singa... Dia ada di sini..."

Madarao berkata dengan nada keras dan menggema di lorong goa. Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu. Sebaiknya kita hati-hati. Mada, perhatikan bagian belakang dan lindungi aku jika ada yang menyerangku dari belakang."

"Siap, tuan!"

Madarao mengangguk cepat dan terus memperhatikan bagian belakang. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan akan siap sedia melindungi Naruto jika ada yang menyerang Naruto dari belakang.

Benar-benar hening. Gua itu berukuran sangat luas dan memiliki lorong yang panjang. Tampak kelelawar-kelelawar bergantungan di langit-langit gua. Mereka sedang tertidur pulas dan tidak terusik dengan kedatangan tiga makhluk itu. Sampai...

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dari ujung lorong gua yang gelap, muncul sepasang cahaya berwarna ungu. Dia bergerak secepat kilat menuju Naruto, Rias dan Madarao.

Ketiganya bisa melihat dengan jelas, sepasang cahaya ungu yang bergerak cepat ke arah mereka. Mereka pun tersentak.

"I-Itu...," Rias menunjuk ke arah sepasang cahaya ungu yang terus mendekat."Itu dia... Sairaorg yang asli!"

"...!"

Waspada ketika Rias mengatakan itu, Naruto memasang wajah garangnya dan berseru cepat.

"MADA! LINDUNGI KAMI!"

Dalam hitungan detik, api hitam menyebar ke arah mereka seperti gelombang tsunami. Membakar apa saja yang ada di dalam gua tersebut, hingga kobaran api hitam menyebar keluar gua dan meledakkan gua tersebut hingga berkeping-keping.

DHUAAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan besar dan menghancurkan gua itu. Menimbulkan gempa bumi kecil dan kepulan asap hitam. Lalu sesuatu berbentuk bola cahaya putih keluar dari asap hitam yang masih menebal. Bola cahaya putih yang dibentuk Madarao untuk melindungi Naruto dan Rias.

Si anjing hantu kembali menjadi raksasa setinggi 3 meter. Dia terbang mengambang sekitar beberapa meter dari permukaan perbukitan terjal, di bawah sana, di balik asap tebal, tampak singa raksasa setinggi 3 meter. Singa raksasa yang merupakan wujud Sairaorg yang asli.

Dengan wajah yang garang, Sairaorg memandang Madarao, dia pun menyahut keras.

"Guardian! Jika kau berani, ayo turun dan hadapi aku! Kita bertarung pedang tanpa menggunakan kekuatan supranatural! Jangan menjadi pengecut dan bersembunyi di atas sana! Kita buktikan, siapa yang terkuat di antara kita berdua! Kau atau aku!?"

Ditantang begitu, Naruto yang berlutut di atas kepala Madarao, segera melompat ke bawah sambil menjawab.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu, Sairaorg!"

Mendengar itu, Sairaorg tersenyum sinis sembari mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia lagi. Di tangan kanannya, sudah tergenggam sebuah pedang berwarna hitam.

Sementara Rias yang berlutut di atas kepala Madarao, berteriak memanggil Naruto dengan nada keras.

"Naruto! Jangan ladeni dia! Dia itu licik! Bisa-bisa nanti kamu masuk jebakannya lagi! Aku mohon, jangan bertarung dengan Sairaorg lagi! Biar aku yang melawannya!"

HUP!

Mendarat dengan mulus di tanah berbatu-batu, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Rias.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap melawannya! Gremory Rias, kau tetap saja di situ dan jangan ikut campur dalam urusanku ini! Ini masalahku dengannya! Kau mengerti!?"

"Tapi, Naruto..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan mengalahkannya di malam ini!"

"Naruto..."

Diacungi jempolnya pada Rias, Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang cerah. Cukup membuat rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Rias.

Berbalik ke arah Sairaorg, Naruto memasang wajah yang serius. Senyuman hilang dari wajahnya. Siap sedia untuk melawan Sairaorg.

Seringaian yang sinis, Sairaorg mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

"Kita buat suatu kesepakatan, apa kau bersedia?"

"Aku tidak mau bersepakat denganmu lagi. Kali ini, tidak ada namanya taruhan. Aku tidak segan-segan lagi akan melenyapkanmu sekarang, Sairaorg."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah... Jika itu maumu, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kali ini, aku yang menyerangmu duluan. HIAAAAAAT!"

Sairaorg melompat tinggi dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke bawah, untuk menebas Naruto secara langsung.

Dengan gesit, Naruto melompat tinggi dan menghindar dari tebasan pedang Sairaorg. Serangan pedang Sairaorg mengenai tanah.

HUP!

Mereka saling mendarat di tempat yang berbeda. Sairaorg berbalik dan berlari secepat kilat sambil melayangkan pedangnya secara horizontal. Naruto juga maju untuk menyerangnya dengan cara melayangkan pedangnya secara horizontal juga.

TRAAAAANG! TRAAAAAANG! TRAAAAANG! TRAAAAAANG! TRAAAAANG! TRAAAAAANG!

Suara dentingan dua logam saling menghantam antara satu sama lainnya. Suaranya sangat keras dan menggema di tempat itu. Gerakan dua laki-laki itu begitu cepat bagaikan cahaya. Tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata biasa. Kadang dua cahaya yang berbeda itu, melompat di udara dan bergerak tidak beraturan. Belum ada yang ingin mengalah. Sama-sama bernafsu untuk saling mengalahkan.

Baik Naruto maupun Sairaorg, tidak henti-hentinya menyerang. Mengeluarkan segala teknik pedang yang mereka miliki, kecepatan mereka semakin bertambah dan pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil mencetak luka goresan di pipi kanan Sairaorg. Sairaorg terkejut sekali saat mendapati pipi kanannya terluka.

Mereka pun memilih berhenti menyerang dan saling menjauh beberapa meter. Mereka tampak terengah-engah karena sudah bertarung pedang selama beberapa menit. Kedua bahu mereka naik-turun. Keringat dingin mengucur di sela-sela rambut mereka.

Pandangan Sairaorg menjadi nanar ketika memegang pipi kanannya yang terluka, Naruto pun tersenyum simpul.

"Aku berhasil membuat luka di pipi kananmu. Sebentar lagi, dengan pedangku ini, aku akan membekukanmu. Kau akan lenyap selamanya dari dunia ini."

Gigi-gigi yokai singa menggeretak kuat karena sangat kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Langsung saja dia menerjang ke arah Naruto sambil berteriak.

"KURANG AJAR! AKAN KUBALAS KAU, GUARDIAN!"

Memutar tubuhnya sekitar 360° , Sairaorg melayangkan pedangnya yang mengeluarkan gelombang api hitam. Api hitam itu meluncur ke arah Naruto.

Teknik ini dinamakan "Blade Shelter."

Terkejut dengan serangan supranatural yang tiba-tiba, Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya. Seketika tangan kirinya bercahaya biru dan membentuk sebuah garis cahaya berbentuk kubus, bertujuan untuk mengurung api hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh Sairaorg lagi. Lalu kubus itu pecah seperti es batu. Api hitam padam seketika.

Tidak hanya sekali, Sairaorg menggunakan teknik "Blade Shelter" itu, dia menggunakannya secara bertubi-tubi. Berkali-kali juga, Naruto harus menggunakan teknik "Frozen Cube" untuk memadamkan api hitam itu.

Menonton pertarungan ini, Rias menjadi gelisah. Dia ingin membantu Naruto untuk mengalahkan Sairaorg, karena dia yakin Sairaorg akan menggunakan kloning lagi untuk mengelabui Naruto.

Tepat sekali. Tiba-tiba muncul secara gaib, sekelompok singa dalam jumlah banyak membentuk lingkaran di sekitar arena pertarungan Naruto dan Sairaorg. Singa-singa itu adalah para kloning Sairaorg yang sempat dibentuk Sairaorg ketika menyerang Naruto dengan teknik "Blade Shelter."

Sekelompok singa membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar. Kemudian bersama-sama menembakkan bola api hitam beruntun ke arah Naruto. Bola-bola api kecil menyatu menjadi bola api yang sangat besar. Naruto terperanjat.

"Apa!?"

Dalam hitungan detik, tempat itu diterangi dengan ledakan mahadahsyat.

DHUAAAAAAAAAR!

Perbukitan terjal itu mengalami gempa bumi besar dan tanah terbelah akibat efek ledakan yang sangat kuat. Sebagian permukaan perbukitan ambruk dan terperosok ke bawah jurang sana.

Asap hitam bekas ledakan, menyelimuti sekitar wilayah perbukitan, Madarao dan Rias yang sempat menjauh dari pusat ledakan, bergegas mencari Naruto. Mereka khawatir jika Naruto tewas karena tidak mampu menghindari serangan Sairaorg yang terlampau kuat itu.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan Naruto dan Sairaorg tadi, Madarao dan Rias terbang di antara asap hitam yang masih menebal. Mencari keberadaan Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak ada di mana-mana.

"NARUTO!"

"TUAN NARUTO! KAU DI MANA!?"

Mengendus-endus kuat, Madarao menggunakan indera penciumannya untuk mencari bau Naruto. Akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto, tak jauh dari pusat ledakan tadi.

"Aku menemukan tuan Naruto di sana!"

Madarao segera terbang melesat dan diikuti oleh Rias dari belakang. Rias sangat mencemaskan Naruto. Dia takut Naruto tewas akibat ledakan kuat tadi.

Setelah terbang beberapa menit, mereka menemukan Naruto yang berlutut dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Pedang yukianesa tertancap di tanah, persis di samping Naruto. Kedua bahu Naruto naik-turun. Dapat terdengar jelas, suara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Madarao dan Rias turun serta menghampiri Naruto. Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya, menyadari kedatangan mereka dan mengangkatkan wajahnya untuk melihat mereka.

"Kalian... Rupanya..."

"Tuan, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak, Mada. Aku baik-baik saja...," Naruto sedikit tersenyum dengan wajah yang pucat."Untung sekali, aku melindungi diriku dengan Frozen Cube. Sehingga efek ledakan tadi, tidak mengenaiku. Aku terlempar karena gelombang ledakan tadi. Aku bersyukur bisa selamat dari serangan itu."

Tersenyum karena mendengar itu, Rias menghelakan napas leganya dan ikut berkomentar.

"Syukurlah... Kamu masih hidup, Naruto. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa. Untung sekali, aku merasa lega."

"Ya, Princess."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Sebelum Sairaorg...!"

Menghentikan perkataannya dengan cepat, Rias bergerak dan memeluk Naruto dari depan. Naruto juga terkejut. Lalu tiba-tiba...

ZLUB!

Pedang berapi hitam menancap di punggung Rias. Madarao terkejut dan melihat ke arah sosok yang telah melemparkan pedang berapi hitam itu ke arah Rias - tujuan awal sosok itu sebenarnya adalah membunuh Naruto dengan lemparan pedang berapi hitam itu. Justru Rias menyadari serangan Sairaorg lewat gelombang ultrasonik kelelawarnya. Dia pun memeluk Naruto dan merelakan dirinya untuk dijadikan korban tusukan pedang demi melindungi Naruto yang dicintainya.

Terpaku dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto bertatapan dengan Rias dalam jarak dekat karena Rias merangkul lehernya. Rias tersenyum dengan tetesan darah hitam yang mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Naruto... Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu dan menatapmu sedekat ini. Aku merasa senang bisa berdekatan denganmu, walaupun hanya sebentar. Aku rela mengorbankan diriku untuk melindungimu. Itulah bukti bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Inilah ujung waktuku... Aku senang bisa mencintai Guardian tampan sepertimu."

Tidak bisa menjawab, Naruto hanya menatap Rias dengan pandangan nanar. Rias mencium pipi kirinya sebagai tanda kenangan terakhir, bersamaan tubuh Rias terbakar hingga menjadi abu yang diterbangkan angin.

Pedang berapi hitam itu kembali ke tangan kanan sang pemiliknya. Naruto yang masih terpaku dan Madarao masih melayang-layang di udara.

'Gremory Rias... Dia telah tiada sekarang... Dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungiku...'

Hening selama beberapa detik.

Kemudian Naruto memandang langsung ke arah sosok yang memegang pedang berapi hitam itu. Tatapan Naruto menajam. Wajahnya menjadi garang seketika.

"SAIRAORG! BRENGSEK! AKAN KULENYAPKAN KAU!"

Tubuh Naruto menguarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Dalam sekejap mata, tubuh Naruto mengalami perubahan drastis.

Rambut pirangnya menjadi hitam. Kedua mata Naruto menjadi hitam legam. Wajahnya juga dipenuhi dengan coretan hitam. Pakaian dan rambutnya berkibar-kibar dengan aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"...!"

Kaget akan perubahan wujud Naruto, sosok yang tak lain adalah Sairaorg, kedua mata Sairaorg membulat sempurna dan merasakan badannya melemah karena tekanan negatif aura kegelapan yang terpancarkan dari tubuh Naruto. Bahkan Madarao tidak terpengaruh dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang dimiliki Naruto. Kekuatan kegelapan yang dinamakan "Dark Explosion."

Si anjing hantu terdiam saat menyaksikan Naruto bangkit berdiri dan Naruto langsung menerjang Sairaorg dengan menggunakan pedang yukianesa.

"AAAAAAAAH! KUBUNUH KAU, SAIRAORG!"

Terkejut lagi ketika Naruto mendadak sudah ada di depan matanya, Sairaorg tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali karena tubuhnya melemah akibat tekanan negatif dari kekuatan kegelapan Naruto. Sairaorg benar-benar mati kutu, ingin melayangkan pedangnya, tapi tidak bisa.

Naruto memandang Sairaorg dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian, dan berkata.

"Sairaorg, perbuatanmu tidak dapat kumaafkan lagi. Kau harus dilenyapkan dari dunia ini. Kau tidak bisa dibiarkan bebas begitu saja. Aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini agar semua makhluk bisa hidup damai," nada suara Naruto terdengar datar."Demi Koneko-chan yang kucintai dan semua makhluk di dunia ini, aku akan melenyapkanmu sekarang juga! RASAKAN INI!"

Digenggamnya gagang pedang yukianesa dengan kuat, Naruto menebas Sairaorg secara horizontal. Pedang terayun cepat ke arah Sairaorg.

DRAAAK!

Tubuh Sairaorg membeku setelah dihantam dengan pedang yukianesa. Kemudian hancur berkeping-keping tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Tidak hanya itu, singa-singa yang hendak menyerang Naruto, juga melemah karena tekanan negatif kekuatan kegelapan itu. Mereka menjadi korban untuk dimakan oleh burung-burung gagak yang tiba-tiba datang di dalam asap hitam yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Mereka habis tidak tersisa hingga kabut hitam itu menghilang secara perlahan-lahan dari tempat itu.

Itulah teknik mematikan yang digunakan Reiji ketika Reiji datang untuk membantu Naruto. Reiji berwujud manusia bersayap burung gagak dan terbang di udara. Dialah yang menumpas singa-singa melemah tadi, dengan teknik terkuatnya yang bernama "Deadly Crow Ilusion."

Sudah usai, Naruto berubah wujud menjadi dirinya yang semula. Duduk bersila sambil memegang pedang yukianesa-nya yang ditancap ke tanah. Napasnya semakin tersengal-sengal. Keringat semakin mengucur di balik rambutnya. Kedua bahunya naik-turun lagi. Sangat capek karena sudah mengeluarkan semua energi kekuatan supranaturalnya dalam pertempuran besar ini.

Suasana menjadi hening dan tenang. Desiran angin malam yang begitu dingin, menemani Naruto yang sedang lelah. Hingga Madarao yang tidak berukuran raksasa setinggi 3 meter, tapi berukuran seperti anjing biasa, datang menghampiri Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Mada... Semuanya sudah selesai. Aku berhasil mengalahkan Sairaorg. Dia tidak akan kembali lagi untuk mengusik kehidupanku dan Koneko. Aaaaah... Senang rasanya... Aku senang bisa mengalahkannya. Pasti Koneko senang sekali jika mengetahui hal ini."

Mada hanya menyengir lebar dan manggut-manggut.

"Ya, sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di halaman kelima belas di buku catatan harian kakek moyangmu, bahwa perang dua dunia akan terjadi di antara malam keempat belas dan malam kelima belas. Dua Guardian yang telah menyelamatkan dunia manusia. Semua makhluk menyambut kemenangan ini dengan sukacita. Semuanya akan berterima kasih pada dua Guardian."

"Oh, begitu ya? Aku tidak sempat membaca bagian halaman kelima belas itu. Ternyata apa yang ditulis oleh kakek moyang, benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Apa itu berarti kakek moyang bisa meramal ya?"

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Hmmm... Aku mengerti..."

Sekali lagi, Naruto menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat. Bersamaan Menma, Kuroka, dan Reiji datang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Naruto...," sapa Menma yang tersenyum simpul.

Menatap ke arah Menma dan dua orang lainnya, Naruto tertawa senang.

"Kalian... Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja," Kuroka yang menjawab."Kalau kamu, Naruto?"

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku juga baik-baik saja."

"Ya... Ya..."

Menma tersenyum simpul sambil manggut-manggut. Kuroka dan Reiji juga tersenyum.

Hening sebentar, Naruto melirik jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ah... Sekarang sudah jam 10 lewat, tidak lama lagi, tengah malam akan tiba," Naruto menatap ke arah Kuroka."Apa kamu jadi mengajukan permintaan di malam ini, Kuroka?"

Ditanya Naruto begitu, Kuroka buru-buru menjawab.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku ingin menjadi manusia sekarang."

Menma menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kamu benar-benar nekad, Kuroka-hime. Tapi, apa ayahmu telah mengizinkanmu untuk menjadi manusia sekarang?"

"Ayah sudah mengizinkanku, Menma-kun."

"Oh ya, apa ayahmu tidak marah?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah."

Naruto terdiam saat mendengarkan percakapan kakaknya dan Kuroka. Dia pun ikut menyela.

"Tunggu, Kuroka! Apa kamu menjadi manusia biasa atau menjadi manusia yang masih memiliki kekuatan yokai? Pikirkan itu dulu sebelum tiba waktunya permintaan dikabulkan."

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kuroka langsung menyahut.

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia biasa saja. Tanpa memiliki kekuatan yokai lagi karena aku siap hidup normal dengan Menma di dunia manusia ini. Aku ingin menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anak Menma nantinya. Itulah impianku."

Semuanya terpaku mendengar perkataan Kuroka. Kuroka memasang wajah yang berseri-seri. Menma pun merasakan kedua pipinya memerah.

"Kuroka-hime, kamu serius dengan perkataanmu itu?"

"Aku serius, Menma-kun."

"Kamu mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

"Iya, aku mau."

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Menma. Digenggamnya tangan Kuroka dengan erat, menarik Kuroka untuk tersenyum juga padanya.

Semuanya ikut tersenyum melihat kemesraan Menma dan Kuroka. Terlebih Reiji yang terdiam sedari tadi, dia sudah berpenampilan normal. Tubuhnya masih luka-luka dan sedikit menghitam. Lalu menarik Madarao untuk memperhatikannya.

"Reiji... Kamu terluka ya?"

Mengangguk pelan, Reiji tersenyum malu.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Baik, aku akan segera mengobatimu."

"Terima kasih, Mada."

"Ya."

Madarao segera menyembuhkan Reiji dengan kekuatan penyembuhnya. Keadaan Reiji kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada luka ataupun hitam gosong di sekujur tubuhnya lagi. Kemudian giliran Naruto yang disembuhkan oleh Madarao karena Naruto merasakan punggungnya yang sakit akibat menghantam tanah karena diseret oleh Sairaorg. Setelah itu, mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di atas perbukitan itu. Hingga tiba waktunya, tengah malam yang dinanti-nanti.

Bulan purnama bersinar terang dalam suasana malam yang cerah. Buku bertuah yang berwarna putih dengan simbol aneh di bagian sampul depannya, keluar dari dalam tubuh Madarao. Menma yang terlebih dahulu, menggunakan buku bertuah itu untuk mengajukan permintaan. Meletakkan tangan kanannya di halaman keempat belas yang bercahaya putih terang dan mengatakan permintaannya.

"Permintaanku adalah Kuroka-hime menjadi manusia biasa dan hilangkanlah kekuatan yokai dari tubuhnya. Sekarang!"

Buku bertuah bercahaya semakin terang yang menandakan permintaan Menma dikabulkan. Dalam sekejap mata, muncul partikel-partikel cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh Kuroka, menghisap kekuatan yokai dari dalam tubuh Kuroka. Hingga partikel-partikel cahaya itu menghilang setelah habis menghisap kekuatan yokai, Kuroka sukses menjadi manusia biasa.

Kuroka merasakan tubuhnya menjadi aneh, Menma menghampirinya setelah menyerahkan buku bertuah itu pada Naruto. Giliran Naruto yang mengajukan permintaan pada buku bertuah yang masih bercahaya terang.

Begitu Menma berdiri di sampingnya, Kuroka pun bertanya.

"Menma-kun, apa aku sudah menjadi manusia sekarang?"

Menma mengangguk dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Iya. Kamu sudah menjadi manusia sekarang."

Betapa bahagia hatinya, Kuroka langsung memeluk pinggang Menma. Menma membalas pelukannya.

"Akhirnya... Aku bisa bersatu denganmu. Kita sama-sama manusia. Cinta kita tidak terlarang. Dengan begini, aku bisa menikah denganmu."

"Iya. Aku tahu itu. Nanti kita bicarakan itu pada orang tua kita. Yang penting, setelah ini, aku akan membawamu untuk berkenalan dengan orang tuaku. Kamu mau, kan?"

"Ya, aku mau."

"Baik, kamu ikut aku ke dunia vampire merah ya?"

"Eh? Ke dunia vampire merah?"

"Iya, soalnya ada ibuku dan Koneko yang menunggu di sana. Sekalian aku akan memperkenalkan kamu pada ayahku dan ibuku. Mungkin lebih baiknya, kita ajak juga ayahmu pergi ke sana."

"Ide yang bagus."

Mereka saling menatap dan melonggarkan pelukan masing-masing. Lalu mendengar Naruto yang mengatakan permintaannya pada buku bertuah. Permintaan yang kedua.

"Aku meminta untuk mempersatukan dua dunia. Antara dunia manusia dan dunia gaib, menjadi damai dan normal tanpa adanya peperangan lagi. Kabulkan!"

Buku bercahaya terang sangat menyilaukan, saat tangan kanan Naruto tertempel di halaman keempat belas. Cahaya putih itu semakin menyeruak dan menyelimuti seluruh dunia manusia, bahkan cahaya putih itu sampai ke seluruh dunia gaib. Menyelimuti dua dunia dengan cahaya sang dewa.

Cahaya itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga perlahan-lahan menipis. Kemudian benar-benar menghilang sehingga Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Cahayanya berhenti...," ujar Reiji yang melindungi matanya dengan tangannya. Dia berdiri di belakang Naruto.

Madarao juga bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi. Begitu juga dengan Kuroka dan Menma. Mereka melihat ke arah Naruto yang terpaku karena kedua tangan Naruto tidak memegang apa-apa lagi. Buku bertuah mendadak lenyap dari genggaman tangannya.

Semuanya kaget bukan main kecuali Madarao.

"Eh, buku bertuahnya kemana?" Kuroka celingak-celinguk dan sudah menjauh sedikit dari Menma.

"Apa yang terjadi, Mada?" Menma bertanya pada si anjing hantu.

"Buku bertuah sudah kembali ke pemilik yang sebenarnya. Buku itu tidak ada lagi di dunia manusia ataupun di dunia gaib. Sekarang buku itu disimpan oleh sang dewa...," Madarao berkata dengan nada yang datar."Tugas Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah sudah selesai mulai detik ini. Para makhluk gaib tidak akan mengganggu manusia lagi kecuali hantu dan iblis. Uzuka Gakuen tidak perlu dijaga lagi. Semuanya sudah menjadi normal."

Semuanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Madarao. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Berarti generasi berikutnya tidak akan menjadi Guardian lagi. Apa itu benar, Mada?"

"Hmm... Profesi Guardian ini tetap bisa dilanjutkan sih. Tugasnya bukan menjaga buku bertuah lagi. Mungkin tugas Guardian bisa... Melindungi semua orang dari serangan makhluk gaib yang berniat jahat. Ya, kira-kira begitu. Hehehe..."

Menyengir lebar, Madarao melayang-layang di udara. Membuat semua orang mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh, begitu ya. Berarti generasi berikutnya akan menjadi Guardian yang melindungi semua orang dari makhluk gaib jahat. Hmmm... Ini menarik juga," Reiji bersidekap dada sambil manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, tidak ada namanya berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen di setiap malam harinya. Wah... Beruntung sekali anakku yang lahir nanti...," Naruto tertawa lebar sambil melipat tangannya dan disanggah di belakang lehernya.

"Anakku juga. Dia akan menjadi Guardian yang akan membantu anakmu nanti, Naruto. Mungkin dia akan menjadi partner yang baik untuk anakmu ya," Menma tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, dia tidak akan jadi tukang tidur di saat pelajaran berlangsung..."

"Dan tidak bodoh dalam setiap mata pelajaran seperti kau, Naruto."

"Apa!? Nii-san meledekku ya!?"

"Itu benar, kan? Kamu payah di setiap mata pelajaran. Makanya selalu kena omelan dari Kaasan. Kau tidak serius belajar sih..."

"Jangan ledek aku lagi! Atau..."

"Atau apa?"

"Kujitak kau dengan kepalan tinjuku ini!"

"Coba saja!"

"AWAS KAU! MENMA-NII, MENYEBALKAN!"

Terjadilah pertengkaran kecil di antara kakak beradik. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran sambil berputar-putar di tempat itu saja. Membuat semuanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah si kembar itu.

"Dasar, mereka kekanak-kanakan sekali!" gumam Reiji yang bengong.

"Hahaha... Seru sekali!" Madarao malah tertawa ngakak.

"Hehehe... Si kembar yang lucu sekali," Kuroka tertawa kecil sambil memasang ekspresi imut.

Suasana tengah malam yang berangin dingin, terus bertiup kencang dan menemani kebersamaan para manusia dan anjing hantu itu. Peperangan sudah usai, digantikan dengan keadaan normal yang damai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah perang dua dunia berakhir, Naruto dan semua warga kota Uzuka kembali ke dunia manusia kecuali Raja Arashi dan Raja Ken. Kuroka juga sudah dikenalkan oleh Menma pada orang tuanya. Orang tua Menma menerima Kuroka sebagai calon menantunya dan merestui hubungan Kuroka dengan Menma. Raja Ken juga menerima Menma sebagai calon menantunya. Juga Raja Arashi menerima Kuroka sebagai calon cucu menantunya, menetapkan pernikahan Menma dan Kuroka akan digelar setelah Menma menamatkan sekolahnya. Hal ini disetujui oleh kedua keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Setelah itu, keadaan di dunia gaib menjadi damai dan tenteram. Raja Ken dan Raja Arashi serta pemimpin tiga kerajaan lainnya, mengumumkan kepada seluruh rakyat mereka mengenai buku bertuah yang sudah menghilang dan tidak dijaga lagi oleh sang Guardian. Para makhluk gaib dilarang keras masuk ke dunia manusia lagi kecuali ada suatu keperluan yang mendesak. Jika ada di antara makhluk gaib yang membandel dan masih berkeliaran di dunia manusia, maka akan ada kelompok khusus di masing-masing kerajaan yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap penyusup yang telah masuk ke dunia manusia. Kelompok khusus itu disebut "The Kingdom Secret Spy" atau "Mata-Mata Rahasia Kerajaan", tergabung dalam lima aliansi kerajaan gaib.

Para makhluk gaib yang ingin pergi ke dunia manusia, harus mendapatkan izin resmi dari kerajaan dengan alasan yang jelas. Jika alasan bersangkutan adalah tujuan buruk, maka bersangkutan dilarang pergi ke dunia manusia. Sebaliknya jika tujuan baik, maka bersangkutan boleh pergi ke dunia manusia.

Begitulah peraturan baru yang dicanangkan di lima kerajaan gaib. Semua makhluk gaib wajib mematuhi peraturan baru itu. Bagi yang melanggar, akan mendapatkan sanksi yang berat dari kerajaan.

Persatuan dua dunia sudah diwujudkan oleh buku bertuah. Tugas Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah sudah usai. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen. Dua Guardian yaitu Naruto dan Menma, bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang dan normal. Mereka bisa bersekolah, tidur di malam hari dan tidak mengalami yang namanya bahaya lagi. Dunia manusia aman untuk sementara waktu sampai mereka menamatkan sekolah mereka.

Selama menunggu Menma menamatkan sekolahnya, Kuroka tinggal bersama Koneko di rumah Asia. Kuroka juga ikut bersekolah ketika masuk di tahun ketiga, di mana Naruto dan Menma sudah duduk di kelas 12. Mereka dituntut keras untuk rajin belajar oleh Kushina agar tamat sekolah dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan.

Di samping itu, Naruto juga menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Koneko pergi ke tempat yang indah, di saat sekolah libur di setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Mereka pergi menginap di sebuah villa milik keluarga Uzumaki, yang terletak di puncak pegunungan, di kota Uzuka sebelah barat. Di sanalah, mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka sebagai suami-istri. Status pernikahan mereka belum diketahui oleh teman-teman mereka hingga mereka menamatkan sekolah mereka.

Setelah tamat SMA, barulah Menma menikah dengan Kuroka. Pernikahan mereka diadakan di istana yokai nekomata karena Raja Ken yang memintanya. Pesta pernikahan mereka digelar besar-besaran dengan kehadiran teman-teman Naruto seperti Sasuke, Le Fay, Asia, Reiji, Issei, dan Irina. Juga ada Naruto, Koneko, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, dan Raja Arashi serta semua jenis yokai. Semuanya hadir untuk menyemarakkan suasana pesta pernikahan putri pertama sang Raja yokai nekomata tersebut.

Acara pesta digelar di aula istana yang sangat luas. Dipenuhi kabut tipis, beraura mistis dan mencekam. Cahaya terang yang didapati dari obor-obor yang terpasang di setiap dinding aula karena di dunia yokai sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tampak makhluk-makhluk yang berbeda dunia, memakai pakaian kimono, mengisi di setiap sudut ruangan. Mereka saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya.

Berbagai macam aktifitas tampak menarik untuk diperhatikan. Seperti ada yang sedang menikmati makanan dan minuman yang sudah terhidang di atas meja. Ada yang berbicara berdua saja. Ada yang bersenda gurau secara berkelompok dan sebagainya. Pokoknya sangat berisik dan bising.

Di sudut aula yang lain, terlihat Raja Arashi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Raja Ken, membahas soal cucu laki-laki mereka yang lahir nanti, diperkirakan Raja Ken yang bisa melihat masa depan bahwa Kuroka yang akan melahirkan anak laki-laki. Dua Raja itu saling memperebutkan cucu laki-laki mereka dan akan menjadikan cucu laki-laki itu untuk menggantikan posisi mereka sebagai Raja. Karena Menma tidak mau menjadi Raja vampire merah dan memilih tinggal di dunia manusia bersama Kuroka, hal ini cukup membuat Raja Arashi kecewa. Tapi, Raja Arashi menerimanya dan akan mengangkat anak laki-laki Menma untuk dijadikan calon Raja pengganti dirinya nanti. Sebaliknya Raja Ken ingin anak laki-laki Kuroka dijadikan calon Raja yang mengganti posisinya untuk memimpin kerajaan nekomata. Hal ini sangat membuat kedua Raja ini bertengkar adu mulut dalam pembicaraan ini. Mengundang semua makhluk menjadi bengong melihat tingkah mereka yang mendadak menjadi konyol begitu.

"Aku tidak setuju jika cucuku menjadi penggantimu, Raja Arashi! Aku ingin cucuku yang menggantikan aku!"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat! Cucuku dari Menma yang akan menggantikanku menjadi Raja di kerajaan vampire merah! Titik!"

"Aku tidak setuju!"

"Aku juga tidak setuju!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Dua Raja terus berceloteh. Membuat Menma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika berkumpul bersama Kuroka dan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Aduh... Kakek dan ayahmu malah bertengkar soal cucu. Padahal aku dan kamu baru saja menikah hari ini. Aaaah... Memalukan saja..."

"Hahaha... Namanya juga orang tua, Menma-kun."

"Ya, untuk urusan cucu itu... Aku rasa butuh proses yang panjang."

"Hahaha... Itu benar."

Kuroka tertawa geli sambil berdiri di samping Menma. Dia sangat cantik dalam balutan kimono putih khas pengantin perempuan dan rambutnya disanggul dengan tusuk konde serta ditambah hiasan bunga mawar merah di sisi kiri rambutnya. Dia sudah menjadi istri Menma yang sah.

Sedangkan Menma memakai kimono hitam khas pengantin pria. Rambut pirangnya sedikit panjang dan sebagian rambutnya yang panjang membingkai dua sisi wajahnya. Penampilannya hampir mirip dengan Minato. Dia kelihatan dewasa jika berpenampilan seperti itu.

Sementara Naruto, penampilannya juga berubah. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan tegap. Rambut pirangnya dipotong pendek. Dia berpakaian kimono jingga. Berdiri di samping Koneko.

Koneko sendiri mengenakan kimono putih bercorak bunga azalea merah muda. Rambutnya tetap pendek model bob. Hiasan bunga mawar putih terpasang di sisi kiri rambutnya.

Sasuke, Le Fay, Reiji, Asia, Issei dan Irina. Semuanya berpakaian kimono dengan warna dan corak yang berbeda. Mereka ikut tersenyum dengan apa yang dibicarakan Menma dan Kuroka.

"Hahaha... Pesta semakin meriah saja kalau kakek dan Raja Ken bertengkar. Aku senang melihatnya," kata Naruto yang tertawa kecil.

"Eh, kenapa kamu malah senang sih, Naruto?" tanya Asia yang kebingungan.

"Ya, tidak biasanya dua Raja bersikap seperti itu. Biasanya mereka itu dikenal dingin dan keras kepala sih."

"Oh..."

"Terus... Kapan kalian menikah, Asia, Reiji-senpai?"

"Eh? Me-Menikah...!? Reiji-kun.."

Asia melirik Reiji yang berdiri di sampingnya, Reiji pun melanjutkan perkataan Asia tadi.

"Secepatnya kami menikah. Tunggu saja undangan dari kami ya."

Semua teman menatap Reiji dan Asia dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Reiji tersenyum dan Asia cuma menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Waaaah, selamat ya!" Le Fay ikut senang dengan kabar baik dari Reiji.

"Kami turut berbahagia dengan kabar ini," Sasuke juga kelihatan senang.

"Setelah Naruto dan Menma yang menikah, Reiji-senpai dan Asia juga akan segera menikah. Aduh, aku kapan ya?" Issei memasang wajah lesu.

"Ya, kita juga akan menikah kok, Issei," Irina tersenyum pada Issei dan sukses membuat wajah Issei memerah.

Karena perkataan Irina, membuat semuanya tertawa kecuali Koneko dan Sasuke yang tersenyum. Lalu Koneko meraih tangan Naruto dan berbisik pelan pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ayo pergi!"

"Eh, kemana?"

"Pokoknya ikuti saja aku."

"Ah, oke."

Maka Naruto ditarik oleh Koneko. Menma menyadarinya dan bertanya.

"Naruto, Koneko, kalian mau kemana?"

Naruto berbalik dan melihat kakaknya sekilas saja.

"Kami mau pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar."

"Oh, ya. Pergilah!"

"Maaf ya. Nanti kami kembali lagi."

Naruto dan Koneko terus berjalan melewati kerumunan makhluk-makhluk itu. Tampak Kushina dan Minato yang mengobrol dengan Tsunade, tidak memperhatikan Naruto dan Koneko yang melewati mereka. Hingga langkah Naruto dan Koneko mencapai di luar aula. Koneko terus menyeret Naruto sampai ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga istana.

Setibanya di kamarnya, Koneko menutup pintu dengan rapat. Dia berdiri di belakang pintu, sambil berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang akan Koneko katakan padanya.

Dengan wajah yang merona merah, Koneko mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu, Naruto-kun."

"Apa?"

Terdiam sebentar, Koneko menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang perutnya.

"A-Aku... Sudah telat datang bulan selama tiga bulan ini. Waktu aku memeriksanya bersama ibumu ke dokter, ternyata hasilnya..."

"Hasilnya...? Terus hasilnya apa?"

Mengangkat wajahnya, Koneko tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Ha-Hasilnya... Positif. Dokter bilang, aku hamil tiga bulan sekarang. Tidak lama lagi, aku akan menjadi ibu..."

Terpana, Naruto terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia meledak senang sambil memeluk Koneko dengan erat.

"HAHAHA! AKU AKAN MENJADI AYAH! AKU SENANG SEKALI SEKALI! TERIMA KASIH, KONEKO-CHAN! KAMU SUDAH MEMBERIKAN KEJUTAN BAGUS DI HARI BAHAGIA SEPERTI INI!"

"Hn, aku tahu."

"Aku benar-benar bahagia, tahu."

"Hn, aku juga bahagia."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Koneko-chan."

"Iya."

Melonggarkan pelukannya, Naruto mengangkat dagu Koneko agar wajah Koneko mengarah padanya. Lalu dikecupnya kening Koneko dengan lembut. Mata mereka saling menutup.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari kening Koneko. Menatap wajah Koneko dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dan berkata.

"Semoga anak kita yang lahir nanti adalah perempuan dan kita akan menamainya Shinju. Namikaze Shinju, sang Guardian yang berikutnya."

"Hn... Kita akan merawatnya dan membesarkannya bersama-sama. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan ya."

"Ya, itu pasti, istriku."

Sekali lagi, mereka berpelukan dengan mesra. Menghabiskan waktu di hari bahagia ini, bersama sang buah hati yang telah hadir di antara mereka berdua. Sang buah hati yang sedang berkembang di dalam rahim Koneko. Dia akan lahir sekitar enam bulan lagi.

Begitulah akhirnya, sang Guardian dan mantan yokai nekomata sudah mendapatkan keturunan mereka yang kelak menggantikan posisi Guardian. Bukan Guardian yang bertugas menjaga buku bertuah, tapi Guardian yang bertugas melindungi manusia dari serangan makhluk halus. Itulah tugas baru buat sang Guardian.

Di dalam kamar yang sepi dan hening, Naruto dan Koneko tetap berpelukan erat. Kini mereka saling menutup mata masing-masing serapat mungkin dan merasakan munculnya kehadiran dua sosok yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Satu sosok berpakaian jaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga tampak baju kaos hitam di dalamnya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans panjang hitam. Sepatu kets jingga menutupi kedua kakinya. Tampak kalung yukianesa melingkari lehernya.

Sedangkan sosok satunya lagi, berpakaian kimono selutut serba putih. Bertelinga dan berekor nekomata putih. Pita bel kucing berwarna biru melingkari lehernya. Sepatu putih membungkus kedua kakinya.

Dua sosok itu tersenyum dan saling berpegangan tangan. Kemudian mereka berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Naruto dan Koneko. Dua sosok itu saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya. Menembus dinding dan berlari ke arah langit dunia yokai yang penuh kabut. Dua sosok yang merupakan bayangan masa lalu antara Naruto dan Koneko.

Dua sosok itu saling berbicara.

"Aku akan melindungimu untuk selamanya, Koneko-chan."

"Hn, aku akan selalu bersamamu, Naruto-kun."

Mereka saling tersenyum bahagia sambil berpegangan tangan. Berlarian menuju ke masa depan yang gemilang. Di mana kehidupan baru menanti mereka di sana.

Kisah pangeran dan putri yang berlainan dunia sudah selesai. Penerusnya yang akan menggantikan mereka. Sang Guardian yang bertugas menjaga buku bertuah, sudah selesai untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga. Saya senang bisa menamatkannya dengan cepat. Selanjutnya saya akan berjuang untuk menamatkan fic-fic lama yang belum kelar.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang masih sudi membaca fic ini sampai tamat. Walaupun review-nya sedikit, yang penting saya sudah berhasil menamatkannya.**

 **Dengan ini, fic "The Guardian Of Sacred Book Season 2", saya tetapkan tamat hari ini. Pada hari Minggu, 4 Desember 2016.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di karya yang baru.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya**


End file.
